Deathly Hollowed
by Ice Vixen X
Summary: The Boy-Who-Lived lives no more and the wizarding world is left without their savior... or are they? Harry-is-Ulquiorra fic!
1. Hollowed be thy Name

**Deathly Hollowed **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to __Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and __J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

_SETTING and Alerts: I have only seen up to the english dubbed episodes (ep. 195) of bleach so I am making up my own ending to the winter war and I do NOT want anyone to let me know what Actually happens, Please and Thank you! As for the HP side it is from around the end of book five. The divergence is at the gate scene, but I will be touching on facts from all books. The differences in the original stories and mine should be fairly easy to spot and will be covered sooner rater than later. Thanks and enjoy...^_~_

**~ CH 1 - Hollowed be thy Name ~**

The once great structure that housed the strongest force to ever grace Hueco Mundo lay in ruins. The false daylight provided by Las Noches had faded with the destruction of Aizen's strong hold and the rubble was illuminated solely by the eternal moon light. The area was still as death, save for the small clouds of dust stirred by the desert wind. The Shinigami and humans had long since stepped through their own form of garganta, moving on with their lives and believing completely in their utter destruction of the traitorous ex-captain's forces.

A lone figure lay near the center of the rubble in a pool of liquid crimson. The once vibrant green handle of his sword, now stained brown with his own blood, was still grasped loosely in his hand. Iridescent green eyes stared unblinkingly up at the dark sky. For any one who looked upon Ulquiorra Cifer, he looked just about as deceased as one can get.

The grim stillness of this death bed was suddenly disrupted by the smallest twitch of green orbs. The eyes that a moment ago appeared to see nothing were now focused on the surroundings. Left, right, down... with no movement or power detected in any direction Ulquiorra finally moved more than his all seeing emerald eyes. It was not with ease that the former Cuatro Espada sat up, but it was surely more than one would believe an assumed corpse should be able to do.

Ulquiorra grasped at the deep slash across his torso, his supposed death blow, inflicted by the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. He coughed softly causing blood to trickle down his chin. The green eyed arrancar merely wiped it away smoothly, with the back of his hand. His dark brows lowered slightly in a twinge of pain as he shifted, but he bore his grievous wounds with no further signs of discomfort. His right hand clutched his sword tighter and he stabbed it into the ground. Using Murcielago as support, he managed to stand on unsteady legs. Droplets of blood rained down around his feet as he took a step and his footing faltered.

Ulquiorra dropped down to one knee and gave his wound a long stair. This was the closest to annoyed he would show to the outside world. 'I think I am perhaps the only hollow with two masks.' He thought absently as he forced his body to heal more rapidly. He would use his healing ability and be rid of the annoyance as quickly as possible. The arrancar had waisted enough of his long suffering life in this place and he was ready to move on. As patient and calm as he had become over the many years in Hueco Mundo, he couldn't help the tug of anticipation he felt to finally be over with this charade. Ichigo and his fellow shinigami had done splendidly with the cards he dealt them and Aizen's threat to the living world was no more. Ulquiorra had but one more thing to do and he could finally be at peace.

His wound was healed sufficiently enough to no longer be a hinderance and he waisted no time. He sheathed his sword in a fluid motion and, with what was left of his strength, Ulquiorra opened a garganta to the gateway that would allow him home.

The timelines would soon converge and his future would finally catch up to his past.

**o0o0O0o0o**

_June 1996 - Department of Mysteries_

Harry and a handful of his most faithful friends had thrown themselves into a situation they hadn't truly comprehended. Thinking they were strong enough to take on Voldemort and his forces, the band of teens had charged into the ministry of magic to save Sirius Black from the clutches of the most powerful dark wizard in history. They were so very, very naive.

The group of DA students were just lucky the adults had come in time to save their butts from total annihilation. This opportunistic turn of events held more than just being rescued for one Harry Potter, though. He was standing along side his god father fighting for his life, yet some how it was enjoyable for him. 'There must be something wrong with me.' He thought to himself, but he put the thought in the back of his mind as he dodged a sickle yellow light.

A glance to Sirius told the green eyed teen that his god father was enjoying the rush of the battle even more than Harry was enjoying fighting by his side. The moment of joy inside the torrent of chaos was shattered however. Harry watched in slow motion as Bellatrix said two words that would destroy his last hope of salvation. His kindred spirit and his pseudo-family.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he watched the sickly green light approaching his oblivious godfather. Without a second thought, Harry shoved himself against Sirius, Hard! A shock went through his body and everything just seemed to... dissociate.

Sirius, caught off guard by the assault from his godson, had stumbled to his knees. The older wizard looked back in horror as the realization of what happened sunk in. He sprung to his feet, attempting to grasp Harry's body in some attempt to stave off what had already happened. It was not to be. Harry's body had barely began to tilt back before the veil of the archway snatched him up into it's folds, steeling his mortal shell from Sirius's outstretched hands. At the last minute, Remus latched onto Sirius and stopped him from being swept along as well. Harry was eternally grateful for his ex-professor's quick thinking.

'Thank god Sirius is ok.' He though in relief. 'It's strange though,' Harry thought, 'that I can see what is happening even though I am positive that was my body that just floated away.' He turned his gaze back to the people who he had come to know in his short life and saw them stricken with grief or disbelief, but before anyone could truly react to their loss, a singsong voice cut through the shock of the collective group.

"I killed Harry Potter, I killed Harry Potter. Hahahaha" Came the echo of the crazy witch as she ran away. An enraged Sirius broke free from Remus and tore after his murderous cousin.

Harry was rather calm about this whole being dead thing. He wondered if perhaps he was in shock and then if ghosts could go into shock, but before he had anymore time to ponder the quirks of being a bodiless soul, he felt a strong tug on his chest. When he looked down he was in completely surprised at what he saw, or rather, what he had missed.

There was a long chain attached to his sternum and leading in a taut line to the very gateway that had stolen his body away. The chain tugged him more violently and he stumbled closer to the gate. One more pull found Harry being dragged into the veil no matter the force with which he struggled. Dread swept through him as his form became weightless and his view of the dilapidated room dimmed into obscurity.

The place he found himself was dark. It was dark and endless. There was no up or down, no ground, no sky, and no horizon. It just simply was. He had no idea how long he floated in this limbo of a space before he realized he was still being tugged along by the chain on his chest. With one last glance around, he shrugged and decided to follow it. The dead teen pulled himself along, hand over hand, though the dark haze that surrounded him until something familiar met his eyes. It was him.

The chain was attached to the exact same spot on his body as it was on... well, him, his soul he guessed. Then a thought entered his mind, 'If I can just get back into my body, maybe I can come back to life and leave this awful place.' He was just about to attempt entering his body when another thing occurred to him. "What's pulling my body along." He wondered aloud to himself and that is when the momentum of his body slowed to a stand still, the chain going slack in his hand. "What..."

A hissing noise reached his ears and a moment later a shriveled black creature was lunging at him from the darkness. He used his body as a spring board, being the only solid thing within reach, and pushed away from whatever the grotesque little gremlin was. He flew through the air till his chain once again became taut. The creature was heading straight for him, maw open and ready to sink into him, but it fell short, snapping at him inches from his face. It seemed to gather its self before lunging at him again, this time gaining distance.

Harry just barely managed to dodge and it rocketed past him. Now that he had a clear view of the back of it, he realized it didn't really end. It had a stretched, tail like appendage that stretched all the way... back to... his body... his scar. In his shock the thing managed to lock onto his shoulder and he cried out in pain. In reflex to the pain, he swatted the thing away and pulled on his chain, bringing him back to his body completely. "Aha!" he cried, thankful his wand had somehow managed to stay clasped in the hand of his body.

The teen quickly snatched at the wonderful piece of wood, but the moment he tried to pull it from his body's fingers, he pulled something out from _within _the wand. At first a handle materialized, covered in green wrappings... a hilt. The rest quickly melted away from the hilt, forming a sword as it went. A sharp pain shot through him from his side. The evil little thing had attacked again. Harry tilted the sword and stabbed at the thing bitting him. He felt it sink into flesh and heard an anguished and unnerving wail, but as the black tail seemed to disintegrate Harry realized he had done it. He had killed what ever it was that had been cursing his scar and attacking him.

His victory was short lived however. The minute the thing had completely disappeared, gravity seemed to kick in and he found himself falling to some unseen ground. In a panic he released the sword to use both hands to grab onto his body. He desperately tried to re-enter his body, but he just couldn't get the momentum he needed to force entry in the midst of his free fall. He didn't stop trying though. Every second brought him closer to impact with... something... He felt if he could just become living again, he could make it out of the dark and back to his loved ones.

Horror filled him as something finally came into view below him. It was some sort of stone floor, but he didn't focus on the details. He just pushed off of his body, trying to perhaps tug it the way that unknown gremlin-like thing had, but his body just continued on its perilous downward spiral. The attempt did give him a realization though. It was his body weighing him down, pulling him towards the sure impact. He had to get rid of it. He didn't know how this ghost thing worked, but if that thing biting him made him feel pain then he certainly didn't want to know if an impact from ungodly heights would kill him... again.

But how to get rid of his 'dead weight'? He looked around hopelessly for anything that could help him and that's when he saw it. The sword that had been born from his wand seemed to be floating just within arm reach. Harry looked back to the closely approaching ground and made his decision. His hand shot out, wrapping around the hilt tightly. With one mighty swing he cut straight through the chain.

The change in momentum was instantaneous. It was as if gravity had changed its mind and decided to reside in the sky instead of under the ground. Harry's body continued it's previous direction, but the Harry that was aware, the spirit Harry, began to rush in the exact opposite direction at twice the speed. He reached out to his rapidly disappearing body and realized immediately he had made a grievous mistake.

He felt as if he were dying. His actual death had been less painful than what he was suffering through at the moment. After he got over the initial pain he looked to where he had cut the chain and the links were eating themselves? "Oh come on! What does_ that _mean?" He shouted into the darkness.

Through out the fall, link after link fell away until only a few were left. In one last rush they disintegrated as one and that is when the real pain started. Pain like none he had ever felt before coursed though him. It wasn't just that it felt like his whole body was being burnt, stabbed, and peeled... oh no, it was much more than that. It seemed as if every sad moment, angry feeling, painful memory, and even all the slightly unpleasant thoughts he had ever felt in his life all coalesced into a dull knife that was slowly carving out his heart with a rusty blade.

He resisted whatever it was that was happening. He fought for all he was worth, but it was just so overwhelming. Tears pored down the teen's cheeks in his fierce anguish. Suddenly he was being choked and blinded in one eye by a thick white substance. It burned and tortured in ways a person couldn't even imagine. He could feel it consuming him, eating him alive.

At some point, he couldn't remember when, he had released the sword to grasp his at his horridly painful body, but oh how he wished he hadn't. He just wanted to end it, the overwhelming suffering. Since he had let his easy-out slip through his fingers, all he could do now was pray to whatever would listen that the ground would come mercifully quick. Even the death of his soul, not existing, seemed wonderful in comparison to the hell he was experiencing now.

It seemed his prayers had been answered when he attempted to rip the white substance from his face and his vision was filled with a sea of white sand beneath him. "finally..." he rasped out before the pain reclaimed him and tears blinded him. 'Sweet sweet release.' He tried to focus on that thought through his involuntary screams of pain as the white substance reclaimed him.

With a thundering boom, his body struck the sand and fell straight through, crashing through gigantic tree limbs until he finally landed with a sick Crack against the stone floor. 'Why.' He cried in his mind as screams of pain occupied his throat. 'Why won't it end?' He pleaded. Unnoticed to him, an object was falling through the hole his spiritual body had made in the above ground and it was heading straight at him.

The white substance had nearly consumed his face completely when sword finally caught up to master. It plummeted toward him, blade down, at an astounding rate. The sword struck directly in the hole his missing chain had left in his chest. The moment the metal struck through him, the white substance on his face seemed to be blown away from it and the pain stopped for a scant second.

Then, in a blinding flash of brilliant green, he was consumed by overwhelming energy. His tear tracks flared with the excess energy being releasing and burned themselves permanently into his face. The sword slowly sank into the hole of his chest and for each inch of sword that disappeared, an inch of completely hardened mask appeared. When the last of the swords hilt disappeared and the mask was complete, a gargantuan spiritual power wash over the surrounding areas like a tidal wave. Even menos grande were crushed under its immense power. This was the birth of one of the rarest hollows in existence. Harry had died and been reborn a Vasto Lorde.

**o0o0O0o0o**

_IVX: How you like it so far? Good I hope. I wanted to give another take on the Harry is Ulquiorra theme. There aren't a lot of them out there, but it just called to me so strongly. I hope my fans don't mind i started this since I only have the epilogue to finish on my oldest fanfic and am about half way on one of the other two. I just couldn't help myself. I'm just addicted to creating new stories, el sigh. Well, anywho, thanks for reading and please leave me a review so I know your thoughts. Thanks!... ^_~_


	2. Getting Out Alive

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

**~ CH 2 - Getting Out Alive ~**

In the dark void between worlds, Ulquiorra slipped on a small silver bracelet at the last moment. He had to be extremely careful with the precious device. Most of its power had been used up by the human girl, Orihime, but it was essential that no one sense his presence in living world. The spiritual pressure concealer might not have long left, but so long as it held up until he completed this task then all should be well. In fact, if everything went properly, Ulquiorra would have a second chance at life.

When the garganta opened, the former espada found himself in the last place he had been alive. He had stepped out of the dimensional rift directly beside the veil. Waisting no time, Ulquiorra stepped up to the gateway and removed his hands from his pockets. He placed the palms of his hands against the area of fluttering material. "Calm water of chaotic stillness. 13 ravens, 52 snakes, 43 dragons, come forth to destroy the stone wall of Earth and pass beyond the shattered remnant of Heaven. Wrongfully bring back that which was rightfully lost to the seventh veil of hell." He chanted in his normal, calm intonation. "Espíritu Camino: Ochenta y Cuatro."

Upon the completion of the incantation the translucent material fluttering in the gateway seemed to snap to attention. A solid plane formed beneath the arrancar's fingers and it appeared as if he were standing before a blackened mirror. His eyes widened slightly as a tarnished chain shot out from the hole in his chest, passing through the 'mirror' as if it were water. No sooner had the ripples vanished from the surface, a familiar face was suddenly being pulled up even to his own.

Ulquiorra looked on in curiosity as his reflection matched up with the body on the other side of the mirror. 'Is this really me?' He thought to himself. It had, after all, been the better part of two hundred years since he laid eyes on his human body. The features between the two were similar to be sure, but the half lidded eyes were the tell. Though vacant they were still the same vibrant green as the ones appraising them. "Curious." He commented.

The chain links holding his body before the mirror were already beginning to corrode. Ulquiorra had no more time to waist on the frivolous. The pale man began the second part of his ritual. He wrapped the chain around his right hand and clenched it tight. "Life that binds Body and Soul, remake thy gluttonous steel. Bind this demon in decay and pass judgement not. Overthrow the golden seat of Death, bringing forth the chain of earthly sorrow and woe." He reached up and grasped the horn of his partial arrancar mask. "Espíritu Camino: Noventa y Nueve."

His mask disintegrated under his crushing grip and seemed to be vacuumed into the hole of his chest. At the same time, he jerked the chain and violently pulled his human body through the gateway. The blackened mirror-like structure shattered into a million pieces that disappeared as they touched the stone floor. When his body was safely in his arms the veil once again filled with ghostly cloth fluttering on an unseen wind.

He hugged his corpse to his chest gently as their shared chain strengthen and lengthened to encircle them several times over. The chain even managed to snake it's way around the phoenix wand and Murcielago, binding them to one another as well. The chains had been loosely draped, but they were suddenly constricting with bone crushing ferocity.

Ulquiorra felt as if he may very well explode under the pressure until something finally gave. He was pressed cheek to cheek with his mortal shell and the two were merging into one another. He felt what was left of his energy after the destruction of his remaining mask spike once... twice... again. It slowly became a pulsating rhythm. One two, one two.

His spirit and body were one again. This singular form hummed with the energy. The power surges weakened as a soft sound replaced them, one the arrancar hadn't heard in well over a century.

Lub... Dub...

Ulquiorra grasped at his chest, his hand fisting in the material of the shirt he had died in.

Lub Dub...

Tears leaked from wide green eyes, tracing their ancestors' emerald paths.

Lub Dub, lub dub, lub dub...

His body had finally synchronized with his spirit. Ulquiorra Cifer, or was it Harry potter, was once again a living, breathing being. He allowed the slightest of smiles to grace the corner of his lips as he inhaled deeply. The all consuming hunger of the hollow was all but a whisper now. He felt more whole, more at peace with himself, than he had in a very very long time.

The raven haired man reached up a pale hand and removed the glasses that were blurring his vision. He gave the spectacles and the appendage an appraising gaze. 'Apparently it was not as complete of a binding as I would have liked.' He thought, but he would deal with the repercussions later. For now, he needed to leave this place. He attempted to open a garganta, but was disappointed to only see a twitch in the dimensional fabric. It was an annoyance, but not an unexpected hindrance. He had a mortal body now as well as gave up a large amount of power to seal himself away. So if the portal was no longer an option, Ulquiorra had an escape from the ministry to accomplish as well as an evaluation of whatever remaining spiritual powers he had retained.

He pocketed the glasses and realized his wand was clasped in his other hand, with no sight of Murcielago. He 'felt' the swords presence though. It was not gone, merely dormant. He was grateful that his cherished partner was not completely lost like he had originally believed would happened. A prominent curiosity then took hold of him. 'I wonder if I can even remember how to preform magic.' He flicked the wand at a large stone, forgetting the words that went along with the motion, but remembering the feel and the intent. The boulder exploded violently. "This is... acceptable." He said in a monotone.

The raven haired man, or teenager as he appeared, pocketed his wand with his glasses together. He placed a hand in the pocket on the opposite side. He glanced to the sole doorway out and in the blink of an eye he was there. Maybe it was his returned human heart or the return of his hormonally flawed mortal body, but the former hollow couldn't help the slight twitch of his lip as it turned into a very small, satisfied smirk. "Excellent." In another moment the green eyed teen was gone and the door he had been standing before was left slightly ajar. The remains of a broken silver bracelet lay on the ground discarded and forgotten.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

The escape from the ministry had been pitifully easy. At his sonido speed no one had even noticed him. 'Trash.' Was what he thought in regards to the wizarding government. He had kept at sonido speed all the way until he reached his next destination. He would waist no time in dealing with his old nemesis and moving on with his existence, where ever that may lead him. This was the place he needed to start.

When he finally came to a stop across the street from the dilapidated building, he nearly collapsed. He coughed slightly before regaining his breath. 'Perhaps this mortal body cannot tolerate extended periods of master sonido speeds.' He thought as a metallic taste flavored his mouth dully. 'I will need to avoid long distance sonidos if at all possible.'

He retrieved his wand from his pocket and walked directly to the door. Luckily, regardless of how long ago it had been for him, he had been allowed access by the secret keeper. Even better than the easy entrance this gave him to the building, the wards would not alarm any of the inhabitants to an intruder. He lifted his wand up to the door and tapped it. The sound of several latches unlocking could be faintly heard. He pocketed his wand again and easily allowed himself in.

The sound of voices were drifting up from the lower level. 'So they are meeting in the kitchen as usual.' He made sure to suppress his presence as much as possible. The soul society monitors may not be able to pick up his spiritual signature now that he was locked away in his body, but that didn't mean others couldn't sense him in close quarters. He had yet to properly determine the timeline yet, so if he had indeed came back too early he would need to remain hidden until the appropriate time.

It didn't take long listening to the voices for him to determine his timing was rather well. He had obviously died already and, by the topic of conversation, he hadn't been gone too long.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

It was once again the end of summer and Grimauld Place was filled with activity. The reunion of everyone to this place was not a joyous occasion however. With Harry dead, Voldemort had finally felt confidant enough to move forward with his plans. Disappearances were happening left and right. The streets of wizarding towns were mostly deserted these days, most being too afraid to come out for more than the essentials. It was just like the Dark Lord's last rise to power and the realization that the people's possible savior was gone weighed heavily on everyone.

Only a small portion of the order was present at number twelve, along with the two younger Weasley children and Hermione. This was meant to be a civil dinner after a long and depressing order meeting, but tempers and opinions were still running high. Despite not wanting to involve the children yet, the adult's strong opinions and unrest were causing them to forget that particular concern at the moment.

Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, mismatched hands folded calmly before him, as he listen to the argument between the two childhood enemies. Sirius, still mad about the potion masters snide comments to him during the meeting, had started up yet another quarrel with Severus over the dinner table. His opinion was that even if his godson was gone they still had a chance of defeating Voldemort while Severus felt that at this point they were in a losing battle and should consider going into hiding permanently, save himself of course. The spy was not known to his dark master as a double agent after all.

"You're such a prat Snivilous! You can't just sit there all high and mighty, acting like this doesn't even effect you." There was almost a canine like growl to the sound of Sirius's voice as he yelled at the sallow skinned man.

"What you fail to realize is that it does _not_." He responded with a sever sneer. "You are the ones that will be hunted like wild animals. I will play the same roll I have been."

"And if the resistance is gone? Then what, huh? You wouldn't be a spy anymore, but an actual follower! In fact, how do we know you aren't one now?" Sirius hastily stood and pointed his wand at Snape. "You didn't try very hard to help Harry with his Occlumency." He ranted in his anger while the potion master stayed seated, but subtly pointed his wand at the irate Black from beneath his crossed arms. "You probably lead him straight into that trap at the ministry. You don't even care that he's gone, you evil bastard!" His voice cracked slightly with emotion, but the anger on his face only intensified.

"Sirius, that is enough." Demanded the leader of the light.

"No. I'd like to answer this one." Hissed Snape at the headmaster before turning back to Sirius. "It was the boy's own stupidity that got him killed, trying to save you! I risked my life for years acting as a spy for this ridiculous little rabble for one reason and one reason only." His silken voice was dangerous as he spoke. "I was atoning for my sin. And it is because of you that my purpose was lost."

"That's enough Severus."

"No! I will not be silenced anymore." He snapped at the elderly man. "Or better yet, you tell them how right they were about Potter."

"That is irrelevant at this point." The normally present twinkle was gone from the blue eyes and Albus's tone was more stern than usual.

Snape scoffed. "Yes, because the truth would have them all realizing how hopeless it is at this point."

Remus, ever the peacemaker, decided to ease things by directing the flow of conversation. "Severus, I understand you are angry," The werewolf placated, "but what did you mean by loosing your purpose and what don't we know about the prophesy? What are the rest of us missing?"

Sneer still in place, Severus's cold eyes landed on Lupin. "Who do you think it was that revealed the prophesy to the Dark Lord before his first fall? Hm." He glared at Sirius who had let lose a growl like sound.

"It was you? You're the one that got James and Lilly killed!" Snarled the last Black.

"That's right." Sneered the potion's master, but his face softened slightly. "It is my sin to bare that Lilly was killed." His voice rose in anger again. "And I had promised to keep her son safe as my atonement! If you were not such a complete incompetent her son wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to save _you_!"

Sirius looked completely broken at that point and fell back into his seat as if having taken a physical blow. "I..." he started, but in reality he truly believed it was all his fault and couldn't justify defending himself.

"The prophecy said that Potter was the only one that could destroy the Dark Lord. Well, he's gone now isn't he?" He sneered, gaining back his calmer condescending tone. "The Dark Lord grows stronger everyday while our forces diminish. The chosen one is gone and all hope is lost. There is no reason to keep fighting at this point!" He seethed and noticed the shocked expressions that suddenly swept over the others' faces.

"I wouldn't say that professor." Came a familiar voice from directly beside the dark man's ear. He snapped his gaze to the right and found himself staring directly into vivid green, snake like eyes. He jumped back, shock lighting his face for a brief second, before he trained his wand on the intruder and masked his emotions once again.

The figure straightened casually from where he had leaned over to talk in Severus's ear. He seemed completely at ease for a man who now had every wand in the room trained on him. He was especially calm for wearing the face of a dead boy before those who had cared for him. He swept impassive green eyes about the room. "I had imagined a warmer welcome." He stated in a bored monotone.

"Don't move." Hissed Snape as he pointed his wand at the intruders neck. "How did you break the fidelius charm?" He demanded. The young man began to reached into his pocket, but Severus touched the tip of his wand to the poorly done impostor's neck. "Move another muscle and I promise I will hex you to the seventh layer of hell." He hissed.

The green eyes stared at him unconcerned. "I'm sorry Professor, but I don't intend on going back for quite some time." He stated and began reaching into his pocket again.

Snape jumped back with a cry of "Stupefy!"

The intruder raised his hand and allowed the spell to impact the back of his forearm. He looked down at the arm momentarily before bringing to attention what he had been reaching for. A pair of rounded glasses were placed over his eyes and there was no denying the resemblance. Save for the green stripes and extreme pallor, the spitting image of one Harry James Potter stood before them.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

_IVX: That's it for now. Penny for your thoughts? ok, well an imaginarry penny anywho... ^_~_


	3. Monster I Have Become

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3

**~ CH 3 - Monster I Have Become ~**

"Don't move." Hissed Snape as he pointed his wand at the intruder's neck. "How did you break the fidelius charm?" He demanded. The young man began to reached into his pocket, but Severus touched the tip of his wand to the poorly done impostor's neck. "Move another muscle and I promise I will hex you to the seventh layer of hell." He hissed.

The green eyes stared at him unconcerned. "I'm sorry Professor, but I don't intend on going back for quite some time." He stated and began reaching into his pocket again.

Snape jumped back with a cry of "Stupefy!"

The former espada raised his hand and allowed the spell to impact the back of his forearm. He looked at his slightly tingling arm in curiosity after deflecting a head on stunning curse. 'How very convenient. It appears my astounding hierro has translated into something along the lines of dragon skin against magical attacks.' Returning to the non-violent action he had been in the process of before being attacked, Ulquiorra placed the rounded glasses upon his face and stepped fully back into his old life as Harry Potter.

"That was an inappropriate action for someone who has claimed their soul purpose in life is to protect me." He suddenly appeared behind the potions master. He grabbed both of the Severus's wrists, twisting one arm up behind his back painfully and directing the other to point the wand at the man's own throat. " Perhaps it is not I they should be worried is an imposture." He implied, but continued on with his answer none the less. "To answer your question. I did not break the charm, I was shown a piece of paper written by the secret keeper just as everyone else here was."

"Liar." Growled out the dark man.

"Usually, but not now." He replied calmly. "I am the boy you promised to protect yet tormented for years. You knew me as Harry Potter."

"You're not our Harry! You're a monster!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Harry felt a dull ach from his human heart, but ignored it for the moment. He turned cold green eyes on the motherly woman. "A monster I may be, but I am still Harry." He stated calmly and clearly. 'At least in part.' He added in his mind as he removed the glasses that blurred his vision.

"Prove it." Shouted Ron, looking torn between anger and hope.

"And how would you have me prove the validity of my claim?" He asked calmly.

"A safety question!" Shouted out Remus suddenly. "Something only the real Harry would know."

"As you wish former professor Lupin."

"The first time you came to my office there was a tank. What was in that tank?" He asked, almost pleading for him to answer correctly.

"Forgive me, my return has not been an easy one, details of my life are a bit hazy." Began Harry, but Severus decided he had stayed quiet for long enough.

"A lousy excuse for a lousy impostor." He sneered.

"Silence." Harry tightened his grip and Severus let out a very quiet grunt. He looked back to the werewolf and continued. "As I was saying, the details are hazy, but I do remember this one. However, is it smart to use the same question twice? In any case, the answer is a grindylow."

Remus closed his eyes in a silent prayer of thanks. When he opened his eyes again he sent him a sad smile. "Correct."

Sirius tightened the grip on his wand. "I don't believe you!" He shouted out, causing several people to jump. "I watched my god son die not two feet from my face. You are not him. You cannot be my Harry!" He shouted angrily with unshed tears making his eyes glisten.

Now Harry was looking directly into the eyes of the man he had sacrificed everything to save. Though it was anger and pain directed at him from those eyes, the ex-espada couldn't help the subtle softening of his features as he addressed his god father. Nor could he stop the ever so small inflection in his voice that spoke of affection. "Ask anything of me, Padfoot."

The anger and color drained from Sirius Black's face at the all too familiar voice speaking his nick name. He had to swallow a thick lump in his throat before he could ask his question. "On...On Christmas break," he stuttered, "I talked with Har... with you and you asked my advice. What was my answer?"

Black lips turned up at the corners in an almost smile. "Out of all the things you could have asked, I have held that memory the most close." Harry closed his eyes as he thought back fondly on that one conversation in his life he clung to so desperately through his years as a monster. "You told me that I was not a bad person. That I was a very good person who bad things had happened to. You also told me that the world was not split into good people and death eaters. We all have both dark and light in us and it is the side we choose to act upon that defines who we are." He opened his eyes and his almost smile turned back into his normal bored frown. "But what would you say to me now, I wonder."

The tears fell freely from Sirius's eyes now. It took him a minute to answer as reality sunk in. "I would tell you the same." He choked out.

"What if you had to be consumed by the dark inside of yourself to save those you once cared for?" He asked in a monotone.

Sirius seemed to appraise his form and search for the right word's, but before he could answer, Snape once again voiced his protest. "You are all mad! This is an impostor. Voldemort could have known of the connection long before we believed possible. This fake is obviously well coached, but it cannot be him. Lilly's son is dead!"

Harry, looked down to the man in his unyielding grasp for a moment in consideration. "Perhaps it is you, Severus Snape, that I should direct my question to." He flexed Severus's wrist so that he dropped his wand and twisted him so that they were face to face. "Think carefully for your answer defines more than myself." Those bright green eyes, the same color as Lilly's yet so inhuman, stared directly into his dark orbs unrelentingly. "A man wears a mask of evil to protect the pure. The mask consumes the man until he is unable to return to himself, yet still he protects. Does the good he attempts to protect out weigh the evils he commits under the guise of his mask, or does the all consuming mask now define the man for the demon he must be?"

For once the eloquently spoken professor found words hard to form and did not have a quick retort to fire back in a snarky tone. They stared into one another's eyes for a long moment. Finally, Dumbledore's voice rang out clearly through the silence the question had brought upon the room, drawing attention to the elderly man. "I think you have given us much to think on Harry my boy. Now, if you would so kindly release Severus, I am sure he would not attack again unless provoked." He gave the potions professor a meaningful gaze as he said this.

"Very well, as you wish Headmaster." He released his grasp on the dark man who quickly jumped away and recovered his wand. Though he did train his wand on him, he did not attack again. Harry seemed as though he couldn't care less at the action as he met the leader of light's gaze. "I will, however, demand that you refrain from calling me your boy ever again. I am no one's, but my own. A fact that you have grievously failed to realize in the past Headmaster."

Albus actually had the decency to flush, but continued on in a kindly voice. "Of course. Forgive me my manors. You must also forgive us for being so suspicious of you. You must understand, most of us did see Harry Potter hit by the killing curse and taken by the veil of death. Now you appear before us looking and sounding like yourself yet different at the same time. Perhaps everyone would be more open to you if you could explain how you came to appear as you do now. Or even how you survived both deadly encounters..." He trailed off curiously.

"The answer is simple... I didn't."

"Didn't what?" asked a nervous Mr. Weasley who suddenly found Harry's unnerving eyes on himself.

"Survive of course." He deadpanned.

Many went pale at this revelation, but one person's quietly asked question made them nearly pale enough to match Harry's complexion. "So when you told Severus you didn't plan on returning to hell anytime soon, you meant you actually, you went to..." Sirius couldn't quite finish the thought, but he didn't need to. The question was clear to everyone.

"Yes. The place I came to reside in my afterlife could very easily be called hell." The reaction to this statement came in many forms, from disbelief to outright protests.

"You're lying!" Rang out Ron's voice the loudest.

"That's right. The Harry we know would have gone to heaven." Hermione said with a sniffle trying to hold off tears.

Harry suddenly appeared between her and Ron on the other side of the table. Hermione gasped and Ron toppled over in shock, landing back in his seat. "Do not cry Hermione, I did't fight my way back to the world of the living to see your tears." His voice was more of a command than a reassurance, but the fact that he had moved closer to her was his way of offering comfort. Hermione merely looked on stunned and nodded in acceptance. "Good girl." He praised without emotion. "If it calms your nerves, it was my choice after death that lead me to my own hell. It was not from the life you knew me in."

"Are...are you a ghost." Came Ron's quivering question from his other side.

Harry turned to him. "If I were a simple ghost, as you know them, I would be unable to alter the world of the living as much as I have." He stated in a voice that clearly implied it was a stupid question. "No, your mother was surprisingly accurate in her choice of words. I am, for lack of a better term, a monster." He wasn't really ready to explain the intricacies of hollows and the afterlife at this point. Perhaps after things had settled down, but simple answers were better for now. "One does not simply return from death without sacrifice." He settled on this choice of wording to try and sate their curiosity.

Dumbledore seemed to only grow more curious at the wording though. "Did you sell your soul to return to us?" He asked gravely.

Harry thought about the many horrible sins he had committed as a hollow and espada. "In an oversimplified manner." He answered vaguely.

"Harry, how could you?" Admonished Molly in a cry of anguish. "You shouldn't have. We could have handled it ourselves. Your **soul **Harry!" She cried again with a sob as her husband held her. The kindly man looked at him with sympathy and sadness of his own.

"Do not mourn for me Mrs. Weasley. I have to much sin on my hands at this point for any of you to morn for me." He commanded, but his words could not stop the people who cared for him from mourning the supposed loss of his soul.

"This is all my fault." Said Sirius brokenly. "All of this happened because you had to save me." He sat down in his chair again and leaned his face into shaking hands.

"I do not regret any of it, especially saving you. In fact, had I came back at the wrong point in the timeline I would have waited until I died before revealing myself."

This caught the headmasters attention immediately. "Timeline?"

"Yes. The veil is... a most interesting artifact."

"You could have prevented your own death and you chose not to?" Asked Dumbledore and Harry nodded. "But why?" He seemed awed at the fact.

"Had I not died, the cause I served under the guise of evil would never have prevailed. The world would have ceased to exist as we know it, for both wizards and muggles alike." His tone never changed, but somehow his words seemed more grave than any he had said before. "But that is not why I am here now." He dismissed further questions. "I am here for my own peace."

"Peace?" Questioned Remus.

Dumbledore understood perfectly. "So you've come for your revenge then."

"Call it what you will, but no matter the name, it is rightfully mine."

The headmaster looked more guarded as he continued. "And who would you exact your revenge upon?"

Harry gave the headmaster a very small smirk. "Don't worry Headmaster, I am after Voldemort and his ilk. Your indiscretions," he tapped the almost non-existent scar on his forehead, "have long been forgiven. All for the greater good, right?" His smirk dropped back to a frown. "But you are no longer in charge of me or this operation. I will be assuming that role."

Dumbledore let out a small breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Harry, don't you think it best to take it easy for the time being. You have only recently returned to us and you should take time to..."

"No more manipulations Dumbledore. You are lucky I offered you forgiveness once. I will not offer it again." Harry moved to the headmaster's end of the table calmly as he spoke. "Though, out of curiosity, for how long did you know I would need to die for Voldemort to be ultimately defeated?" All eyes were on Dumbledore now. "And for that matter how did you plan on doing it? You couldn't kill me yourself or the image of the light would be tarnished, but it was a necessity. Would you have asked me to kill myself? Perhaps asked your poor potions professor to commit yet another sin with his already blackened hands."

"Enough." Said Albus in a stern voice.

"What is he talking about Professor?" Asked a confused Hermione.

"Yes Professor," goaded Harry, "what am I talking about? Will you tell them the truth. Tell them how truly sacrificial my life would have been had I not died prematurely. How Voldemort had stored a part of his soul in me."

"Is what he said true? Did you know all of that?" Asked Sirius dangerously.

The headmaster looked from Sirius to Harry and back. He let out a sigh. "Yes, it is true. Harry had to die before Voldemort could be truly defeated." He said regretfully. He turned back to Harry pleadingly. "You must understand, I only realized it a short time before your death. I would never have asked you to sacrifice yourself. I would have found another way."

"Would you have?" Harry grasped Dumbledores blackened hand. "It seems to me you are running short on time." He said before dropping the appendage. "It is a miracle you are not dead already."

"I would have found a way." He said with a strong determination.

"That is neither hear nor there. I have forgiven you for not telling me before, but that forgiveness stands only for the past. It is time to stop playing a game only you know the rules to. Lay all your cards on the table. They deserve to know what they are up against. It was foolish of you to hide it in the first place. It is especially so now, with your death so close at hand."

"You're dying!" Cried several people.

Dumbledore took a steadying breath. "Yes." He said before turning to Harry again. "I had hope to not cause a panic."

"Understandable, but foolish." Harry reprimanded. "The presence of death lingers heavily on you. You should chose more wisely in your short future. Though I suspect that wound came from a small victory to our side in the very least."

"Well, it seems that all of my secrets shall be known by the evenings end." Dumbledore started in a cheery voice that said he would be sidetracking the conversation. "Before I agree to your requests though Harry, I am curious of one thing."

"Are you curious about death and the afterlife?"

"No," He laughed, "I think I'd rather leave that as the last great mystery for myself. What I am truly curious of is your age." He stated with a serene smile.

Harry blinked at him. "My age?"

"Yes, you alluded to time travel earlier. It only serves to reason you are not the age we would expect you to be." His eyes were twinkling as Harry once remembered them to. "You are so very different from when you left us. How many years has it been for you?"

'Ever the sharp one. It is his ability to notice these details that usually allows him to be one step ahead of everyone else.' That was the very way Harry had trained himself to become after his death. It was the only thing that allowed his soul to survive to this day. "I am unsure of the 'exact' amount of time, as I spent most of it in a realm where the passage of time means little." Albus nodded understandingly at this, so Harry continued. "I do know that it has been the better part of two centuries for me. Regardless of the exact date. That makes me your senior, in a matter of speaking."

"In that case," Said Dumbledore in a surprisingly unsurprised voice. " It seems you have more right than I to lead at this point."

"This is preposterous, I still can't believe that this... creature, is a spawn of Potter's. He will lead us to our deaths." Protested Severus, but he seemed a little less adamant than his previous arguments.

Dumbledore continued on as if he hadn't heard the objection at all. "I will gladly step aside on one condition. Tell me how you think you can defeat Voldemort and all of his followers."

"I'll do better than that Headmaster. Bring me Bellatrix Lestrange and I'll give you a demonstration." He looked to Snape with inhuman eyes that seemed to almost glow at the thought of his revenge. "Bring me the woman who killed me and I will show you how I plan to finish this war almost entirely by myself."

**o0o0O0o0o**

_IVX: Thank you for your patience. If you read my profile, you would have seen I was absent for a family emergency. I'm back now though, so hope you enjoyed the chapter. On a side note, ever notice how much Ulquiorra talks when given the chance? Heh, I did... ^_~_


	4. Broken Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3

**~ CH 4 - Broken Paradise ~**

_Emptiness. Grief. Despair. These feelings seemed to consume him as he trudged along. The darkened forest seemed to continue on endlessly as he trudged forward, but he took no notice. He merely placed one heavy foot in front of the other. Always moving, always searching. He wasn't quite sure what he was searching for, but the emptiness was so painful. He knew something was missing and the only way to find whatever was missing was to keep moving._

_'So empty.' He thought as he absently watched one of his newly acquired wings drag dejectedly on the ground. 'So hollow.' The dead teen griped at the deep hole in his chest as it seemed to ache even worse at the thought. 'So...' His masked face snapped up as he caught sight of movement before him._

_For a brief second fear raced through him at the sight of it. A gigantic black figure was towering over him like some titan from a horror story, huge spikes and wicked mask standing out in stack contrast to its body. The fear barely had time to register before it was overpowered by a more powerful feeling. It happened so quickly he didn't realize he had moved until he was standing atop the felled giant of a monster, his own blacked claws rending blacker meat from it. The feel of the things flesh in his mouth spurred him to spit it upon the corpse beneath him. All of these shocking things he noticed paled in comparison to one fact however._

_That flesh had tasted delicious._

_After only a brief pause, Harry was rending the dark meat with his deadly claws and shoveling it into his mouth again. That was when it occurred to him. 'I'm not just empty... I'm... Ravenous!'_

Harry came back to himself as he felt the ache return. He clutched at his chest for a moment and waited for the feeling to pass as it had before. It was odd that he should be reflecting on his beginning as a hollow now, on his first day of returning to 'human', if that was indeed what he was. These feelings of hunger though... they made him wonder how truly human he was.

He had retained some of his hollow abilities, but even the substitute soul reaper, a human, had hollow abilities. Harry had in no way wanted to become weaker, but had the blessing of powers been a curse in disguise? Was it a clue that he could not return to this life as he had wished for so long? He had a body now, a beating human heart, but was he human?

The ache faded again and he relaxed back into the antique chair they had afforded him. The order had given him a place to sit in the drawing room and left him here to wait. They had 'many things' to discuss after his appearance and Dumbledore's coerced tell all. And by 'many things', they meant him, he was sure. Now they wanted him to wait while they spoke to one another, so he would wait.

They did not trust him.

An understandable fact, admirable actually. His physical appearance was most likely the driving force behind the mistrust, but he was almost proud they had not accepted him too willingly for whatever reason. A small part of him however, had wanted to be welcomed back with the open arms and warm embraces he remembered from his human life. He was truthful when he told them he had been expecting a warmer welcome.

He felt the ache begin again as he thought on these things. Their mistrust and cold welcome, however 'admirable', left him feeling lonely... empty. He reached up to sooth the returning ache with his hand again, but the sensation faded as he felt a presence approach. He let his hand drop as the door opened and he met the kind eyes of his godfather. The man closed the door behind him and gave Harry a warm smile. Harry's lip twitched to return the gesture, but it seemed he was unable to honestly muster a smile. He would not attempt to erect a new mask of happy emotions for anyone. Two masks were more than anyone needed in an eternity as far as he was concerned. He would not lay beneath the weight of yet another.

"What are you doing here? Have they come to a verdict on me already?" His naturally solemn face along with the veiled accusation caused Sirius's own smile to falter for a second, but he bravely regained it with tinted cheeks.

"We're that obvious are we?" He tried to joke. Harry merely stared at him with those piercing emeralds and Sirius finally dropped his friendly smile and cleared his throat. "Well, they are still arguing about whether you are you or not, but my mind has been made up since you answered my question."

"Should you not still be defending my position to those who do not trust me then?"

The man's cheeks pinked ever so slightly more. "Well, I was getting tired of their ranting and I... well, I wanted to see you. Spend time with you by myself." He explained.

"It matters not." Harry dismissed. "They will believe what they will, I was merely curious."

"Right." Replied Sirius. After a moment he pulled a stool over from the desk to sit across from his godson. They sat in silence, one unsure where to begin and the other curious as to what he would say. After an uncomfortable couple of minutes Sirius finally tried to get the ball rolling. "So," he struggled, "are you happy to be back?"

Harry gazed at him for a moment before answering. "You realize you are asking a once dead man if he likes to be alive again." Sirius nearly choked on his own spit before Harry continued with his answer. "I am, in fact... unsure."

Sirius's brows furrowed in confusion. "You're unsure?" He said disbelievingly. "How can you be unsure if you like to be alive or not?" He asked in honest curiosity.

The seemingly younger man looked down at his pale hands. "Yes, my body is alive, but am I truly living." He looked back up to find grey eyes still clouded with confusion. "Perhaps I have been... deceased... for to long." He pondered.

The confusion was quickly replaced by concern. "Harry, are you in pain?"

"Pain? No, not pain." He answered shortly.

Sirius seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before asking his next question. "What... what happened to you while you were, you know, gone?"

"What would you have me tell you?"

That answer seemed to throw the Black off. "What would I... What do you mean? You can tell me the truth." He seemed to quiet a bit after that statement. "I mean, if you want to that is."

Harry observed the man thoughtfully. 'Is this truly the man who's words upheld me through so many dark places? This unsure and timid thing?' He thought, but refused to allow his mind to bring up the word 'trash'. He knew he felt for this man, this human, but it was clouded by so many years of hollow life. 'Why did I allow myself to believe things could be the paradise I remembered?' He questioned myself. They all seemed like shinning lights to me in Hueco Mundo, pillars of strength from my distant past, but now they seem so weak. So... 'Naive.' He thought. How funny that the word that popped into his mind for himself should match the only color he had adorn for so long. 'Jaded.'

Could he return to a life with these children? For that's what they were compared to him. Distrustful children. Perhaps there were exceptions, but were a couple enough to make it worth while? At any rate, he certainly wouldn't be returning to the realm of the hollows and he very much doubted his soul could go to Rukongai. So, if life was meaningless here, existence was meaningless in hueco mundo, and rokungai was impossible... where did that leave him? Would he try to live here after he had accomplished his task or would he merely fade. Harry was certain there were many hollow and shinigami alike that wouldn't mind finishing him off, but could he allow it? If he finished off Voldemort then his mission to protect these people, the thing he had existed so long for, would be complete. Was it really necessary to continue after that?

Sirius had begun to shift nervously in the long silence and it caught Harry's attention. He tilted his head ever so slightly as he gazed at him intently. I would tell you the same... he had said. 'We shall see.' He thought. 'If they can accept me for what I am then I will at least try to live again.' He decided. For if those who loved him could not accept him, then what chance did he stand at building any life at all.

"Sirius," His steady voice startle the man slightly. "Do you truly care for me."

"Always." He answered immediately.

"Even though I've become a monster? You can accept me as I am?"

Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and spoke to him in a stern yet loving voice. The same voice he had used when he spoke of light and dark. "You aren't a monster Harry, what ever it is you did to come back to us you did to save us, you did for the right reasons I'm sure. I can't think you should be called a monster for that." He sat back again, releasing his shoulders. "Harry, what happened that would make you feel like this? What would make you think I wouldn't care for you anymore?"

"Are you really so curious?"

"I just want to know what happened to you that changed you so much. I feel like this is all my fault and that I should have at least been there to protect you from whatever it was you went through because of my mistake." He answered sincerely.

"Would you have me tell you the details of how I became a monster physically?" The question seemed to make Sirius uneasy. "Or would you have me recount to you one of the countless murders that I have committed... Murders that caused me to become a monster in more than just name?" He rose from his seat as he felt others approaching the room.

"Harry." Sirius said sadly, looking for any words of comfort he could conjure up.

"I believed I could simply slip back into my human life. Foolish." He reprimanded himself with just the slightest of undirected glares. He glanced back down to his pale hand. "Perhaps it was better that the outside reflects the beast within. It forces me to remember who I truly am." He mused.

"That's not true Harry. You're not a monster." Sirius argued, standing as well.

Harry turned sharp green eyes on his godfather, startling him slightly. "Reserve your judgement until you see me for what I truly am." He turned towards the door and away from those sad grey eyes. "We shall see what you all believe after I have dealt with my murderer." 'And your judgement shall determine my own course of action.' He thought wearily. That was a dominant feeling now that the hunger was so lessened. He was weary, utterly exhausted from to long in a life not his own. How fortunate that his human heart allowed him the ever so slight feeling of hope then.

He would hold onto the hope that these humans, ones he was once so close to, would give him a reason to live.

**o0o0O0o0o**

_IVX: This is a little short and I know, I know, you were all hoping for Bella to get the snot kicked out of her, but I had an epiphany and had to change a couple of things around. I still wanted to get you guys out something while I fixed my plot and this was already planed as the beginning of the bella chapter anywho. All I can say is, though you won't know the difference, the plot is better now =3 So it will be sooo worth the wait for the Lestrange scene... ^_~_


	5. Chains of Fate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

**~ CH 5 - Chains of Fate ~**

Harry was lead back to the dinning room by Snape and Mr. Weasley with a solemn Sirius following behind the group. It was obvious, with the use of two escorts, that they had either come to a decision that he was not to be trusted or they were still unsure and wary. No matter the truth of the matter, Harry was unhappy with the situation. 'Perhaps I will have to take more drastic measures to prove my identity.' He thought as he entered the kitchen. The sight that met his eyes lead him to believe he may have to do so sooner than expected. It appeared they took the matter into their own hands and brought in an expert at seeing through deception.

If there was someone else who's 'sight' Harry would tip his hat to, it would be this man. He stood next to Dumbledore in all his scarred glory. Mad-eye some called him, but it was his very namesake that was the reason he was so ingeniously called upon to evaluate the situation. Harry shot Dumbledore the quickest of glances, not a glare, but sharp. Dumbledore had better not be trying anything with this stunt. Obviously Moody was there to make sure he was telling the truth, but Harry now knew the old Headmaster to rarely lay a one layered plan.

It was a small satisfaction that Mad-eye looked surprised by his appearance and whatever it was the man could see. The satisfaction didn't last long however. Before Harry could even greet the man, Moody's one good eye narrowed in suspicion and he told the collective group why.

"This is a possession." The words were blunt and quick, but rang through the room like roaring thunder.

Harry stood there calmly as all the wands in the room were once again pointed on him, well, almost all. He was not happy with the situation, but it wasn't beyond his capabilities to rectify. It was, however, an annoyance and he had quite enough of those in his short time back in the world of the living.

He stared down the ex-auror calmly, but his usual frown was definitely in place. "May I enquire as to why you think I am being possessed?" He asked Moody. Best to know what it was he saw to find the easiest course to rectify the situation.

"Shut your trap you foul beast!" He growled at Harry.

"I see." Harry was not pleased with being talked to as such. Though Harry had never truly been an Espada for the reason they were created, he still had the pride of one. He did not look fondly upon being spoke down to. He had enough of that at this point.

In the blink of an eye, Harry had disappeared from the spot where he stood. The occupants of the room scrambled to find him, but it wasn't until a rough grunt sounded from beside Dumbledore that their eyes caught up to the pale man. He had lightly, for an espada, punched the man in the solar plexus as he moved past him. The action caused Moody lose his wind as well as his grip on his wand. Harry stood behind the man with said wand pointed at the back of Moody's own head. It seemed, that Moody had yet to realize the danger he was in as he held his stomach with a gnarled grimace.

"Moody." Called out some of the occupants in worry.

"I have asked you a question Alastor Moody. It would be to your benefit to answer."

Moody's good eye widened as he realized the position he was in, but to his relief Albus stepped in to take care of it for him. "Drop the wand and step away from Alastor."

Dumbledore's voice was more demanding and forceful than Harry ever recalled hearing it, but he was not scared of the powerful wizard. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at Albus from the corner of his eye. The pale man eyed the wand pointed at him with disinterest before meeting blue eyes. "You already know that won't work on me Headmaster." His tone was matter of fact and he didn't spare Dumbledore a moment more as he turned his sight back on his target. "Answer my question."

"You don't scare me demon." He growled out, seemingly unperturbed by the life threatening situation. He looked at Dumbledore. "There's the spirit of a demon bound in Harry's body. Don't let it fool you! Kill it before it kills us all!"

"Ah, so you can see my bindings then." Harry said with understanding and slowly lowered the wand.

"Drop Alastor's wand and move away slowly." Commanded Dumbledore.

Harry did as requested at a leisurely pace. As he stepped away, Moody snatched up his wand and pointed it angrily at him. Harry placed his hands in his pockets, fingers brushing against his own wand as he looked at the sea of hurt and angry faces.

"He got his wand in his pocket." Stated Moody.

"Slowly take out the wand and put it on the ground." Dumbledore ordered again, taking the lead once again.

"What would you do if I refused Headmaster?" He asked as his eyes searched the room.

"You may not be vulnerable to a single magical attack, but I have a feeling that with our combined strength you would not be so fortunate." He said in referral to the other occupants of the room.

Harry's eyes landed on the conflicted face of his godfather. "And you Sirius, would you attack me as well?"

"I," The man's conflicted look grew even deeper, "I don't... But you have to be Harry." He said with desperation. "How could you have known what I said to you? Known so much about everything?" He questioned to himself more than to his godson. "You have to be him."

"Don't let his appearance fool you." Stated Moody. "I can see the bindings holding the demon to Harry's body. Don't be swayed by his voice because it is a stolen one."

"You're wrong." Stated Harry as his eyes swept over the hurt faces of his two best friends before moving over to Lupin.

"No more lies." Dumbledore's tone was steady and calm as he took a step forward and drew the attention to himself. "Haven't you done enough just by appearing in Harry's image? Don't prey on them with your words as well."

"I am not lying." Dumbledore looked disbelieving at his words. "True, I am a soul bonded to a body unnaturally, but it is my own body I am bound to." He began searching the room again as he thought over his options.

"You don't look like any human I've ever seen." Growled out Moody, the man's large, unnatural eye trained directly on him.

"Ah, but then I have already told you all that I became a monster before I returned to you, haven't I?" His eyes found what he was looking for as he continued to speak. "I haven't been false in the least." That comment seemed to have at least a couple of them looking more conflicted than they had been.

"Don't think you can hoodwink us demon. Souls can't just reattach themselves to their body at a whim." Stated Moody.

"Normally, no." He spared the man a glance. "But when have I ever been normal." Harry paid the man no more heed as he focused on his intended proof.

He was now staring at the timid form of Ginny. She was huddled next to her mother, avoiding his gaze. In fact, she had yet to even make eye contact since his return, let alone speak to him. 'Weak.' He thought disappointedly. 'Yet maybe it's something more... She'll do. The experience may even strengthen her.'

Plan in mind he spoke to Alastor without looking away from the redheaded girl. "Tell me, does it appear to be a chain that you see binding me?"

Alastor grumbled, but finally gave a reluctant. "Yeah," before gruffly adding, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"Is that chain seemingly sprouting from the center of my chest?"

Alastor's lip curled in dislike before he answered. "Yeah."

"Don't listen to this abomination." Said Snape, seeing that Harry was once again trying to get them to believe he was who he said he was.

Harry didn't even acknowledge him. "The chain you see is known of as the chain of fate." He informed them. "Only ones own chain of fate can connect their soul and body."

"Then why don't I see anyone else's so called 'chain of fate'?" He replied incredulously.

"Perhaps because they haven't been separated from their bodies as I have. Or, perhaps, because my own chain was used in a type of spell to rebind me to my body. I am unsure."

"A likely story." Started the potions master again. "You have excuse after excuse, but where is your proof?"

It was just then that Molly Weasley seemed to notice the odd fascination Harry had with her daughter and moved a step closer to her. The action wouldn't protect Ginny from him. Harry flew between the occupants at a speed they were unable to comprehend. He was suddenly standing directly before the slightly shorter girl. The abrupt appearance cause Molly to let out a startled shriek which had the others all turning in their direction. Moody fired off a stupefy, but it had the same effect as before.

Harry stared at Ginny, not two feet from her, yet she refused to look at him. "Are you afraid of me girl?" Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking slightly, but she kept her eyes down. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, pushed her daughter behind her and pointed her wand at his chest. She gazed upon him with angry, protective fierceness. The exact opposite of her daughter.

"You w-won't lay a hand on h-her. Back off!" Her fear was showing through her righteousness with her stutter, but she was obviously brave enough to stand against him, the monster, to protect her child.

Harry appeared behind Molly and before the girl again, causing a sense of dread in the others. If he attacked, they would be his play things. You can't defend against something if you cannot hit it. Molly, effectively caught off guard, tumbled back as she turned to quickly. She gazed up at the pale man who stared at her daughter intently and a heavy feeling landed like a weight in the pit of her stomach.

"Humans should fear me for what I am, but do you sense it I wonder?" She wrapped her arms around herself and shook more as he reached a hand towards her. 'Soul society would not be able to track me, bound as I am, but at this close proximity...' He gently lifted her chin with his fingers yet still she would not meet his eyes. "Look at me Ginny Weasley." He spoke softly, but not tenderly.

Finally, cinnamon brown eyes slowly lifted to his own cool green. Her pupils were dilated with fear and he felt her shudder. 'Perhaps being the first female in the family wasn't her only unique feature. We shall see.' He released here chin and his hand dropped slightly lower, hovering lazily, just inches from her sternum. "Good girl." He shot his hand forward and struck her hard with a small burst of reiatsu. Everyone stared in horror as her body slumped to the ground at his feet.

"What did you do to her you monster!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley as she quickly jumped back to her feet and pointed her wand at him.

Harry merely stared before him at the space Ginny had been standing in, as if looking at something. He didn't even flinch as a couple of spells hit his back and side. He didn't even make a move as Snape's Incarcerous spell bound him in black cords. The ex-espada merely stared intently at the spot before him, waiting.

Now that the monster had been 'restrained', Molly jumped over to her Daughter's body. She shook her in an attempt to rouse her. "Ginny, Ginny?" She said frantically. "Answer me honey, Ginny!" She looked up at Harry with furry. "What have you done to my daughter?" She repeated her previous question with more venom. Harry's eyes slowly fell to the spot on the floor beside her, seeing what she could not.

Fear suddenly claimed the dominant emotion of her features as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped with a gasp and looked to the spot beside her. Slowly, a ghostly image began to take form. It was Ginny. She was more transparent than the ghosts of Hogwarts, but still visible enough to be defined. Molly looked from the ghostly apparition to the girl in her arms and back again. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh no... no,no,no,no Ginny, no." She sobbed and Mr. Weasley dropped to his knees at the sight.

"She is not dead." Stated Harry.

Severus, whom had also moved closer to him after he was properly restrained, pushed the tip of his wand into Harry's back. "A rather obvious lie. She has become a ghost, how can she not be dead?" He stated more than asked in a snide tone.

"Her chain of fate is still intact." Everyone, including Ginny, looked to her chest to see the translucent chain attached just as he said it would be. The girl tugged on it, but was quickly reprimanded. "I wouldn't do that unless you wish to end up like I did."

The thought had her quickly releasing the chain from her grasp, looking afraid to move now. "W-what happened to me?" She questioned quietly.

"I used a bit of my spiritual power to gently nudge your soul from your body."

"Gently!" She yelled in anger, eyes flashing dangerously as she looked up at him. As soon as she did the spark left her eyes again, to Harry's slight disappointment.

"Moody, does her chain resemble my own?" He asked without looking away from the girl.

He could hear the frown in his voice "It does, but it looks like you have a lot more of them wrapped all over your body."

"It is only one, but it is quite extensive." He corrected. "Where does your chain lead to on your body?" He asked Ginny. This, everyone could see. They all traced the chains path with their eyes.

"It's right in the middle of my chest." She conceded quietly.

Harry looked her over for a moment more, noticing her lack reaction to moving as a spirit. A fact that denoted she may very well have slight spiritual powers. Satisfied with his inspection, he finally decided to relieve her. "Would you like to return to your body now?"

"Yes." She she answered immediately.

Harry broke the binds holding him with seemingly no effort. He ignored any disbelieving looks from the wizards. They were going to need to get used to seeing the unbelievable from him. He kneeled down beside Mrs. Weasley. "Release her body and step away." The woman hesitated. "Unless you would prefer her to stay in such a state." He gestured to the ghostly form of her daughter. The matron quickly moved away.

He straightened out Ginny's body so that she was lying flat on her back. Ginny looked at her body unsure. "How... How do I get back inside?"

Harry stood and offered her a hand. "Come to me and I will take care of the rest." He said assuredly.

She took his proffered hand and gasped as he tugged her forward and held her bridal style. He held her above her body for a moment before dropping her like a ton of bricks. Just as she collided with her body, he pushed down on her chest with a reiatsu encased hand. Ginny, back in her body, shot up a second later with a sharp intake of breath. She looked beside her into inhuman green eyes. "That," a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "was unreal."

Harry almost smiled in return. 'That's better.' He though in reference to her attitude. "Welcome back to the world of the living." He stood to face their audience. "Was this proof enough or shall I procure another example?"

"How _dare_ you!" Scolded Mrs. Weasley, who surprised him by poking him in the chest. "You could have seriously hurt her! What were you thinking Harry. James. Potter?" She poked him with each of his three names to emphasize her point while her other hand sat defiantly on her hip.

As he looked down at her angry eyes and her scolding frown he couldn't help himself. He let out a soft puff of air through his nose. It could have easily been mistaken for a huff of annoyance, but the returned upturn of his lips made it clear what it had been. The once emotion devoid Espada had actually found amusement and showed it.

* * *

The order had taken some calming after the demonstration, but in the end the majority had agreed that he had been honest with them. Also, he had yet to seriously hurt any of them, so they would allow him to stay. That is not to say they trusted him beyond a shadow of a doubt, but they at least conceded to setting up a plan for capturing his murderer. The hour was late however, so planning would wait until the following day.

That was how Harry found himself perched on the windowsill of a shabby old bedroom. It had been cleared of nasty dark items and creatures that had been lurking there. A quick cleaning spell had taken care of the dust and grime, but the improvements seemed small. It was, like everything else in the house, run down and dreary. That was why Harry had claimed a place at the window. Now he was just waiting. There was something he had missed since his time in Hueco Mundo began. It was unobtainable there and he had never had the leisure to see it on his short trips to the living world. He had been sitting there for a long while and the lightening of the sky showed that his patience would soon be rewarded.

The wait gave him time to think over a few things. One thing he had realized was that he had been lucky his plan worked. Had Ginny's witch spirit not reacted to the magic in the air like the ghosts of Hogwarts, his explanation and 'proof' would have been a lot more difficult. He would have made it work had his assumption not been correct, but it would have been more troublesome. Luckily Grimmauld Place, between the fidelius charm and the magic placed there through many generations of wizards and witches, the place was saturated with magic. It may have not been the level of magical saturation that Hogwarts had, but it was sufficient for his purposes.

The other thing he had been thinking over was the various reactions everyone had to Moody's announcement. Some had looked confused, some hurt, and others angry. Then, when he had given them a shred of proof that he was being truthful, the majority had welcomed him a Harry with even less of a struggle than the first time. It was apparent that most of them wanted to believe him. They wanted him to be the boy they loved and missed. It was a sign of hope to Harry, but he knew he couldn't give him what they truly wanted. He couldn't be that child he had died as. He had lived too long and seen to much. If our experiences make us who we are, then nearly two centuries worth would change anyone, be it for the better or worse.

He had wanted to return to his old life for release from the hellish life as a hollow. How funny then, that it was the pride he had gained as a hollow that refused to let him play the part. No. He had worked to long and to hard to become as strong as he was. He had already taken a very massive power cut to return to them. He had sacrificed for them more than they would ever know. Now it was their turn to repay the favor. They would either accept him for who and what he has become or he would leave them. Of course he would take care of his revenge, but he would not waist anymore time on those who could not accept him.

He would test them this very day.

He turned his attention back to the view from the window. The subtle beauty he had missed in death was just within reach. Just as the first rays of warm yellow began to peak over the rooftops of London, the door opened to reveal a scowling Severus. He hadn't so much as knocked to announce his arrival. "Come down to the kitchen. The others are waiting."

Harry gazed out the window without acknowledging him.

"I said go to the kitchen." Repeated Snape shortly.

"Do not demand anything of me Severus Snape."

Snape glared at the back of his head. "You should be more grateful to the one who will hand you your murderer."

That did get Harry to turn away from his view. "Ah, so you will bring her to me then?"

"No, but if you want to find out what is going on then you will have to go to the kitchen." He sneered and then slammed the door.

Harry turned his gaze back out to the ever brightening horizon with one final, almost longing, look. After a moment he moved to the door. He had gone without the more subtle gifts in life for so long, what was another day? 'Besides,' he thought with malicious satisfaction, 'my revenge is nearly within my grasp.'

He nodded to the disillusioned Moody as he emerged from his door. Harry had felt him outside the door all night and though he couldn't clearly see him at the moment, he could almost feel the surprise in the other man. He kept on walking down the couple flights of stairs to the kitchen being tailed by the now visible and displeased Mad-eye.

The only people present at the time were the member orders, the early hour most likely chosen because the children would not be so early to rise. Dumbledore rose as Harry entered the kitchen and the others turned to meet his cool eyes. One of them, new yet old at the same time, let out a startled gasp. "Merlin's beard, Harry. Is that really you.

"Yes." He answered the deputy Headmistress as he went to take the seat at the opposite end of the table from Dumbledore.

"What do you think you're doing?" Questioned Sirius. "Come and sit down here with the rest of us. I've saved you a seat."

Harry eyed the others speculatively. Some still did not trust him and he didn't want to hinder the discussion with their fear. However, the majority had not seemed disturbed by the suggestion, so he took the man up on his offer. The seat that had been saved for him was at the end beside Sirius and to the left of Dumbledore. That left him staring directly across the table at McGonagall.

Dumbledore went to greet him as he sat, but Harry beat him to the punch. "Let me make something perfectly clear to all of you." The cold tone of his voice seemed to shock Minerva. "I do not want the entirety of the wizarding world to know of my return." He stated. "I would ask that you stop springing new guests on me without warning and, in fact, limit the knowledge of my arrival to the people who already know."

"Why the secrecy?" Questioned Moody Suspiciously as he sat.

"While it is true that Voldemort will not stand a chance against me one on one, we cannot afford to give up the element of surprise." His confidence in that statement seemed to shock a few of the order members.

"If only the order knows, then we will still have the element of surprise." Said Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley, you are a kind man," he paused, " But naive."

Before any arguments could arise Dumbledore stepped in. "You believe there is a spy amongst the order then?"

"It is not a belief, it is a statistical probability." He stated assuredly. "With any large group in a war, their are alway those who will give up information for various reasons, be it choice or torture." That notion didn't sit well with the order members. "Either way, enough people know to be sufficient for my plans, do not privilege any others with this information."

"I don't understand." Said Molly. "Wouldn't it help to let everyone know you're back?"

"It could raise morale in his opposers and make You-Know-Who fearful to move." Agreed her husband.

"That very well may be, but he could also become paranoid and start securing certain objects that we need to gain access to. We need to destroy them all before he realizes they are in any danger." Harry replied.

"The Horcruxes." Stated Lupin.

"Yes." Agreed Harry. "That is our priority. I will be taking out Voldemort, but not until we destroy the remaining items, however many there may be. Should we fail to do this before the final confrontation, he would merely go into hiding and resurface again when we are least expecting it." His blank face gained a slight frown. "Personally, I want to take care of him as fast as possible."

"But how are we supposed to find these unknown number of Horcruxes and Destroy them?" Asked Minerva.

"I will be taking care of their destruction, that is not the issue. We do need to find out how many and where, though. I plan on dragging out any information from Bellatrix Lestrange that I can. We shall go from there."

"How can you be so confident that you will defeat the Dark Lord?" asked Snape, still disbelieving.

"Tom Riddle does not hold a shadow of the power I once did before binding myself back in my body. Though my powers are greatly diminished, I am still in an entirely different league than that twisted, broken soul. He is nothing, but trash."

Snape scoffed. "I think I am beginning to believe you. Only a true Potter could be that arrogant."

"It is not arrogance, it is fact." Harry said, staring him down. Severus sneered, but looked away from the snake like eyes in the end.

"Yes, well, we will leave the destruction of the items in your capable hands then Harry." Said Dumbledore. "But how do you plan on getting Bellatrix to give up any information? She is one of the most extreme Voldemort supporters their are."

Harry turned a bland expression on him. "Don't worry, you will all be present when I extract the information from her."

"Harry, you cannot bring a death eater into the into the Order's headquarters." Dumbledore said sternly.

"I can and I will." Stated Harry firmly.

"What would be the purpose?" Asked Moody. "Sounds to me like you're trying to get her in so that she can take out the lot of us."

"Stop your paranoid rant." Said Sirius. "We've already agreed he's Harry. Why would Harry want to do something like that?"

"You mean you decided he's Harry. Not all of us are so convinced." Mumbled Moody under his breath.

"This is non-negotiable." Said Harry. "I will bring her back her for questioning before I kill her." That gained him a few green looks.

"That is not a good idea Harry. The fidelus charm..."

"I will not discuss these matters further." Harry said dismissively. "I was told before coming down here that you had developed a plan to get me Bellatrix?"

"Well, yes." Dumbledore went along with the flow of conversation. He was confident in the fidelius charm. "Severus has located her and will show you to her. She is, however, currently in a death eater strong hold so it will not be an easy task.

"We shall see." Said Harry.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a happy man. He was now in the thick of a Voldemort stronghold, risking his life all for the sake of "Harry Potter's" revenge. Yes, they may gain an advantage if she revealed information he was not privy to, but he doubted they would be able to pull it off with the constant threat of being discovered. There was not time for a long and artful interrogation and he was regretfully short on Veritaserum. In his mind, this little excursion was a fools folly. Yet another point to prove that this was indeed Potter's son.

Harry was walking beside him with an eire grace, pale and hooded. With his eyes veiled by the hood, he could easily pass for one of the many vampires Voldemort had recently drawn to his side. They were using that to their advantage. Most of the wizards and witches, dark or not, were afraid and wary of vampires. This allowed them a wide breath as most attempted to avoid them on sight. Severus himself was wearing his death eater mask and robes so as not to be recognized as the one with an unknown vampire, right before a member of the inner circle goes missing.

As they paused outside of Bellatrix's personal quarters checking to make sure the coast was clear. Severus nodded to his hooded accomplice who nodded back. They were in the room and locking the door behind them a second later. Severus managed to cast a silencing charm on the room just before Bellatrix let out an outraged scream.

"What the Bloody Hell do you think you are doing in my quarters?" She seethed.

The hooded figure moved to stand directly in front of Lestrange as she pointed her wand at him with deranged furry on her face. The small smirk that played on his dark lips was made more defined by the extreme pallor of his skin. The sight of his complexion obviously put the woman on edge, but she did not back down in her furry.

"Get out you disgusting creature. Get out now I say!"

The figure made no move to leave. Severus watched with a sense of satisfaction as Harry removed his hood and the insufferable woman's face came alight with horror.

"Hello Bellatrix Lestrange." Came the almost pleased voice of the young man she had killed. "I have been looking forward to meeting you again for a very, very long time."

* * *

_IVX: ;;;dodges rotten fruit being thrown;;; I know! I Know! Cliffy. Don't kill me, you know you love it! And hey, at least you know for Sure the next chapter will be the bella beating you all have been so looking forward to!_

_And might I just say WOW! I have never had such a good response to a story before. 101 reviews for 4 chapters. I am just so overwhelmingly flattered and thankful to all of you who took the time to review. Thank you all very much!_

_Oh, and no this is Not going to be a ginny/harry pairing, just to clear that up._

_P.S. Another WOW, and extra thank you to those of you who stood up to my criticizers! ;;;blushes;;; I feel so loved!...^_~_


	6. Put to the Test

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

_Small spoiler alert: There is some similarities between Ulquiorra's release form and my version of his hollow form. Just wanted to warn people, just incase._

**~ CH 6 - Put to the Test ~**

"Hello Bellatrix Lestrange." Came the almost pleased voice of the young man she had killed. "I have been looking forward to meeting you again for a very, very long time."

"You..." She spoke in a disbelieving whisper. "But you're dead. I know you're dead. I killed You!" She screamed, turning to anger instead of letting her fear consume her.

"Yes you did... and I have come back to return the favor." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"You, you couldn't have. It's impossible!" She demanded as she pointed her wand at him. "Suffer you miserable little liar." She hissed. "Crucio!"

The sickly yellow light rocketed towards him only to be blocked by his palm. Belatrix stared at him in disbelief as he simply clench his fingers into a fist and then relax them at his side again. He appraised her with serpentine eyes. "How do you expect to hurt the dead, Bellatrix?"

Her eye twitched. Then her lip twitched. Slowly her expression became a twisted sort of amusement. "Oh ho, this is too good." She stated with glee, adding a slightly mad chuckle as she spun in a circle. "This is just to good to be true." She giggled to her self. She was suddenly staring at him again. "The little golden boy isn't so golden anymore." She said in a baby voice. "I know what you did Potter." She whispered.

"Oh, do you now?" Asked Harry patiently. Revenge shouldn't be taken in haste after all.

"Yes!" She said giddily. Her wand was suddenly trained on him again. "You've been using dark magic little Harry." Her baby voice was starting to grate on his nerves.

"What exactly do you think I've done?" He demanded shortly.

"Ooooh, hit a nerve have I." Her eyes moved over to the figure at the door. "And who's your little helper Harry? Is it the mudblood or maybe the blood traitor?"

"Answer my question woman."

"How cute." She cooed again as her focus returned to him. "The 'bad boy' thinks he can demand me." She giggled, but the laughter quickly faded from her eyes. "Oh well, you're nothing that can't be taken care of with a little killing curse. Avada K-"

Harry had quickly reached out and snapped her wand before the rapid fire curse could be finished. He didn't know what kind of effect a curse that pushed a soul from the body would have on his binding. He didn't really have the curiosity to find out either. "Getting rather unimaginative aren't we Bellatrix?" He asked as she stared at him with blind furry for snapping her wand. "Didn't you already use that on me? Rather foolish of you to try again when you failed so miserably to stop me with your last attempt." He goaded her.

She let out a screech of a scream as she went to scratch him across the face with her nails. Harry easily caught her left wrist in his unrelenting grasp. She struggled to pull it back, but it wouldn't budge. "Let go of me you freak!" The sound of a sharp crack followed her demand. She screamed again, only this time in pain.

Harry had easily snapped the woman's frail wrist bones. "I don't like that word very much." He stated calmly through the racket she was making.

She gave another outraged cry as she swung at him with her other arm, fingers again curved to claw. Harry merely dropped the now useless hand and caught her other wrist. He hadn't even bothered to bring his other hand out of his pocket yet. "Weak." Harry stated as she tried to struggle free. She attempted to kick him in the groin, but he simply moved her own arm in the way. Her elbow took the blow as her body twisted painfully in the too fast movement. 'I may have fractured one of her vertebrae actually.' He though in passing disinterest.

He hadn't released her wrist yet, but she had fallen to the ground. This caused her to be in a very uncomfortable looking position. "You bastard." She seethed as she tried to push up with her free hand. The action only caused her to fall again and cry out in pain.

"Useless." Harry kicked her in the gut, pulling the blow only just enough so as not to kill her. She managed to cough up a bit of blood with her strangled wheeze, however. She also seemed to be having momentary trouble drawing breath. Harry lifted her by the wrist to inspect her state. Bellatrix was gasping, but not really getting any sufficient amounts of oxygen.

Harry frowned as he looked at her pathetic form. 'How did this pitiful thing ever manage to kill me?' He scoffed at himself for being so weak at any point in his existence. She tried to kick at him again, so he tossed her to the side in return. That simple toss had her thrown across the room and crashing into the large mirror on the wall. She landed in a crumpled heap on the floor and did't move as glass rained down around her.

The broken mirror shards crunched under Harry's feet as he calmly walked over to her. He bent down and grasped a thick handful of her hair. He lifted her head to show a broken nose, split lip, and various small cuts bleeding freely. She was dazed, but still conscious. Harry let her hair go and her head dropped to thud against the floor. "Trash."

* * *

Severus watched on in morbid curiosity as Potter handled the grown woman like a tattered rag doll. With one hand he had completely destroyed the strong death eater as if she were a mere child, playing with a twig. The potions master found himself both relieved and disturbed at the same time. It was obvious that this... thing, that went by the name of Harry Potter, could defeat the Dark Lord if he could do this without even drawing his wand. The problem was, how could this ruthless, blood thirst man be the boy he had once taunted so easily?

There was no sign of Dumbledore's golden boy in Harry as he idly insulted the woman he was _casually_ beating to death. Severus didn't dare interfere with the man's revenge now. He kept his distance as Harry bent down to inspect his handy work.

"Trash." Potter called her as he let her head smash back into the ground.

'What has Lilly's son become?' Thought the potions master as Harry dragged the woman over to him by one arm. A small trail of blood smudged on the floor behind her as her bloody face hung limp against the glass covered wood.

Harry stopped directly in front of Snape, looking bored, as if he hadn't just beaten the woman at his feet into a bloody mess. "Apparate us to headquarters."

"No." Snape may have been surprised at the display Potter put on, but he hadn't lost his whits. He knew Harry would ask this and he knew what Dumbledore wanted.

"I know you are keyed into this place's defenses with that mark on your arm, so there is nothing holding you back. The only reason we didn't apparate directly in here was your lack of information on her exact location before we arrived. Had we known, I would have had you just snatch her and bring her to me immediately." The pale man frowned at him. "Now," he said in a subtly commanding voice, "apparate us to Headquarters."

Severus sneered behind his mask. "What would be the point? Dumbledore will not allow her the secret." He said defiantly.

"Dumbledore is not the leader of this order anymore, whether he thinks so or not."

"It would be foolish to think you could take her to our strong hold with no consequences. She could easily be traced by her dark mark if she is thought to be captured by the light, oh reverent leader." His voice was dripping in sarcasm as he gave another excuse.

Harry stared at him with those inhuman eyes for a moment longer than was comfortable for the masked spy. Finally, Harry lowered his gaze to the woman on the floor when she groaned. "Then I shall have to remedy the problem." He commented as he dragged her again and propped her up against the wall. He smacked her face lightly to get her to come around from her daze. "Wake up Bellatrix. I wouldn't want you to miss a single moment of our time together."

The woman's eyes seemed to come back into focus and settle on the person rousing her. Bellatrix glared at him in again when she could focus on him. She spit at him, but Harry was standing beside her in an instant. The bloody spittle landed on the floor, missing its mark completely. Harry yanked up her marked arm roughly. She gave a grunt of pain and tried to get to her feet. A quick roundhouse to her chest had her hanging limply, gasping for breath again.

Harry finally pulled out his other hand from his pocket, bringing with it his wand. Snape frowned at him though he couldn't see it. "So, will you just kill her then? What information can a dead woman give." He spat at him.

"You would be surprised what a dead person will tell when you threaten to kill their soul." Came Harry's bland toned answer.

Severus's snide attitude immediately came to a hault. 'Wait, what?' "Kill the soul?" He tried to keep his tone condescending, but the morbid though had his voice at the level of a hushed hiss.

Harry looked to him again. "Yes." Was his simple reply. "But I'm not going to do that to her just yet. She has yet to see." He then held out his wand to his side. "Esterno Murcielago." The wood of the wand seemed to shred and evaporate into thin air, yet Harry appeared to still be grasping something in his hand.

Severus heard it before he saw it. There was the sound of metal against metal as the pale man shifted his grip, a light chinking sound. Then he could see it. The image of a slender, green handled sword came to life and the noise made sense. Chains seemed to crisscross the blade, wrapping all the way up to the hilt. The chains also encase Harry's hand before fading into obscurity. 'What in the name of Slytherin is that supposed to be?' Thought Severus, but before he could voice his question Harry was swinging the blade.

Severus flinched as something wet splattered against his mask and flew threw the eye holes. He quickly removed his mask to wipe the offensive liquid from his eyes. In a moment his vision was clear and the sight that greeted him was a bit jarring. There stood Harry with an amputated arm hanging limply in his grip, large splotches of blood dripping on the floor from it, yet he was calm as ever. Lestrange was looking from the clean slice just above her elbow to the disembodied arm in Potters hand in an uncomprehending way. She had yet to make a sound though she was trembling. It wasn't until her hand reached up to grasp her bleeding stump that she let out an ear piercing scream.

Seemingly satisfied with her reaction, Harry tossed the bloody appendage to the side. The arm landed with a dull thud, leaking a small pool of crimson from its point of detachment. Harry flashed his sword to the side, slinging off the blood on the blade. He seemed oblivious to the screaming woman beside him as he held out his sword in front of him and calmly stated. "Ocultar Varita de Acebo." The sword vanished again to be replaced by the Holly wand, which was quickly stored away.

Snape stiffened as the unperturbed man strode up to him with one hand in his pocket, Bellatrix thrashing wildly behind him in her own blood. Severus actually felt a bit of fear as a pale hand reached out towards him, though he would never admit it. Crimson speckled fingers lazily traveled the length of his arm without touching it. He stopped his hand's path to hover just over Snapes own dark mark.

"You Fucking Half Blooded Son of a Bitch!" Screamed Lestrange in the background, still flailing, but finally finding her voice. She screamed in pain again as she went to stand and slipped in her own blood.

Harry didn't event bat an eyelash. He simply stared down Severus, hand near the other man's left arm. "Apparate us now or I shall relieve you of your own little problem in the same manner."

Severus stared into cold green orbs and realized the words were most definitely not an idle threat. 'If I get in his way, he'll cut me down.' He thought. His sight drifted to Bellatrix as she let out another scream and cursed Harry again, still clutching what was left of her arm. He looked back into snake like eyes and nodded his consent. He was falling back to his true slytherin nature. Self preservation first.

Snape was relieved when the pale man lowered his hand and turned away to retrieve the heavily injured woman. As Harry lifted Lestrange halfway off the ground by her hair and dragged her back to him, Severus could help wondering if this cold blooded thing was truly what Potter had become to return to them. How would this play in their future? Was the Order making a deal with the devil to rid themselves of a demon? Only time would tell, but Severus knew one thing for sure. If he ever wanted to survive the coming storm, it was on Potter's side that he needed to be.

* * *

_Harry had been in, what he now knew to be, Hueco Mundo for what seemed like a very long time. It was hard to tell how much time passed in the desert of eternal night, but regardless of the actual time span it had seemed too long for him. He ached with this _hunger_ and _longing_ that he could never seem to sate. He was always so empty and there was nothing he could do to fill the endless pit in his soul. The only thing that he did feel full of was despair._

_To top off his misery, other hollows would attack him to obtain his power. Oh, but never the easily dispatched lower hollows. No, those ran from his spiritual pressure. He had learned from the hollows he had already felled and absorbed that he could suppress his power. The problem was that he was still learning how to tap into it, let alone suppress it. The vast amount he held was ridicules, another thing he had learned. Apparently he had started his damned afterlife in a different way from most. He figured it had something to do with being a wizard or maybe the stupid veil, but what ever the case, fate always seem to laugh at him. The hollows that sought him out were always powerful, always older and more skilled in battle. It was only the immense power that he was hunted for that had kept Harry from getting killed yet._

_He may not have been as smart as Hermione, but Harry was no fool. He knew he had been very lucky in his battles... up until now that is. His latest assailant was different than the rest. Like him, it had a human shape and size. Unlike him, its face was uncovered, devoid of a mask save a small remnant of bleached bone like material above his right brow. This new Hollow was not only older and more skilled, but he was also vastly powerful and wielded a sword._

_They had been fighting for longer than any of Harry's previous battles. Harry was tired, battered and bloody and he was losing. The only thing keeping him going was that he knew what happened when you were defeated as a hollow. You were consumed, assimilated. You became a part of the power of whoever devoured you and lost all sense of being. In other words, you die... for good._

_As despair set in yet again, tears began to leak from his vibrant green eyes, spilling over the edges of his mask. He had been injured and thrown down by this enemy. The strength to get back up was waining. If he couldn't get up he would die in this hell hole, never to see his loved ones again. He would die alone and empty._

_The hollow he had been fighting, Alanzo Gutierrez apparently, approached him with a deep chuckle. "What's the matter nino?" He said in an amused way with his accented voice. "Is the little devil crying again? Haha. That's right. Llorar por mi, nino." The man had been making fun of his appearance the entire battle. The tear marks had been first on his list. Then his overall look was mocked. Between his dual horned mask, wings, and long pointy tale, Alanzo had said he looked like a child's drawing of the human's satan. He then proceeded to laugh at Harry's absurd looks in that annoying deep bellied chuckle of his._

_"Shut up." Harry growled and managed to get back to his feet through sheer force of will. He wiped his arm across his mask to rid himself of the moisture, but the eternal green tear marks were ever present. His actions only seemed to further the other's amusement._

_"Give it up little Lucifer. You will alway cry like the little nino you are. Heh, haha, you even cry with dry eyes. Such an amusing pequeno diablo." The laughing stopped as yellow eyes narrowed on Harry, though the malicious smile never left his lips. "It is a shame that you were so weak. I would have liked to play with you more, little Lucifer, but I think it's time to end it." He lifted his sword in his uninjured hand threateningly._

_"I'm not finished yet! I'll beat you and then I'll be the one that's laughing ya prat!" Harry yelled at him, flexing his blackened claws._

_"No." Spoke his opponent with all traces of amusement gone. "You will die."_

_Time seemed to slow down for Harry as he watched the large cero form by the mouth of his opponent. He couldn't die here. He had to become strong. He had to become strong enough to break free from this place and return to his loved ones. He saw the yellow energy of the cero come to its peak. _Images of his lonely, miserable childhood with the Dursleys flashed before his eyes_. The cero released._ He was older, finally finding friendship, only to be continuously tormented by some evil wizard._ The energy was rocketing towards him._ His untimely death in the cold stone room of the ministry._ The blast was so close that his pale mask was illuminated yellow. _His painful transformation into the creature he was now._ The blast flew past his head. He had moved just enough to let it blow past him. 'I have had nothing but despair my entire existence. It can't die yet. I haven't lived.'_

_Harry's once emotionally clouded eyes were blank now. A static sound ripped through the air as he seemed to disappear. He moved at higher speeds than he ever thought possible as he raked his claws across the other's abdomen. 'Trash.' He thought as he spread his wings menacingly. 'If I let this bastard beat me I'm just useless trash.' He promised himself right then and there, he would become stronger than everyone else. He would survive this hellish world and find a way to return to the ones who cared for him._

_"What's the matter? Is the little devil child to much for you?" Harry asked his opponent in a mocking voice._

_Alanzo, who was now griping his side and grimacing, clutched his sword tighter. "So, el nino has decided to stop crying and actually fight?" He mocked back and his twisted smile returned._

_He realized this creature was right. Harry had been too soft for this world of monsters. 'Not anymore.' Harry thought as he rushed forward and stabbed the man in the chest before the other could react. He stared into surprised yellow orbs as the light faded from them. "I win."_

_He pulled is arm free and let the body drop to the sandy ground. He looked at the corpse dispassionately. Harry Potter, he realized absently, was not a very strong name. If he wanted to be strong he needed a powerful and unique name. One fit for the monster he had to be to survive. "A crying devil boy am I." Harry asked the now dead hollow._

_He bent down and ripped a chunk of meat off of the male's chest. 'If I am to take a devils name then why not emulate the one I resemble?' He bit into the meat, relishing in the blissful taste of power and the very temporary fulfillment it brought. 'I should make it more unique than devil. I need to make it my own.' He though on it as he savored the spoils of his victory and obtained bits of information from it._

_Llorar por mi, cry for me, the arrancar had told him. He had made fun of Harry for his tears and devil like appearance. If he turned those things that could be used to mock him into his name, wore them proudly to the outside world, then how could they bother him. "So be it." He said as he finished his feast. The one who cries and Lucifer. "El que llorar y Lucifer." He played with the words allowed and then chuckled to himself at the absurdity of the situation. The image of Tom Riddle's ghost rearranging the letters of his name rose in the back of his mind. "Luquellorar Elcifer." The tried. 'It's to long. It needs to be shortened.'_

_He stood tall and proud as the words came to him. He would ware his downfalls like a badge of honor so that no one could hit upon his true feelings. "Ulquiorra Cifer." He said allowed. He nodded to himself in approval. He would keep that name until the day he returned to his loved ones and could be himself again. He would save his true self, his true feelings, only for those he cared for. Until that day he would gain power, so that when he returned he could crush all those that threatened them._

* * *

The occupants of Grimmauld place were all gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Some were silently contemplating the mission taking place at that time. Some were still arguing over Harry's true identity. Others were just trying to enjoy a good meal, thankful for a moment of normalcy. That moment of normalcy was shattered halfway through the meal however.

Harry strode into the room and threw the bloodied form of Bellatrix Lestrange on the table, knocking over cups and scattering place settings. Everyone lost their appetites immediately at the sight of woman's appearance. The response to the action was immediate as well. A couple of people screamed and a couple others let out loud, disbelieving curses. Wands were drawn and chaos filled the small area.

"Her arm! My god what happened to her arm?"

"Who did this?"

"How did she get here?"

"Harry?"

"What's going on?"

"Is sh-she dead?"

"What the Hell!"

"You did this, you demon!" This last comment rang out in the deep voice of Alastor. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

Just then a heavily panting Severus rushed into the room to see it in pandemonium. He merely sneered at the scene and grumbled under his breath.

"Quiet!" Everyone effectively shut their traps as Dumbledore's enchanted voice rattled the room. When they were sufficiently quieted, the headmaster lowered his wand from his throat. He stared down Harry with a stern gaze. "Why have you brought her here and how did you get her past the Fidelius charm?"

"So sure you are in your magic, Headmaster." Harry said condescendingly as he hopped upon the table to stand over the squirming Bellatrix. He stepped on her still bleed stump, eliciting another agonized scream from her tortured throat. "Let me show you that your weak little charms are not the only power in existence."

He crouched down and held a flat palm before the mutilated arm. "Espiritu Camino: Treinta y uno," A red ball of light formed in his hand. "Rojo Juego de Canon." The energy shot out and scorched the flesh, stopping the bleeding. Lestrange's screams filled the air along with the sickening smell of burt human skin.

"Stop that this instant!" Demanded McGonagall. Everyone was to shocked by the gruesome situation to even attempt to ask about the wandless magic.

"Would you have preferred me to let her bleed out before I even had the chance to question her?" He asked.

"How did you get her past the wards?" Questioned Albus again, actually looking angry.

Bellatrix had once again dropped into quiet whimpers, staring blankly into space as Harry spoke. "The fidelius charm keeps those with out the secret from being able to see or detect the place protected by the secret keeper. I forcefully drug her inside the charm, so she is still unaware, but here physically. She most likely sees nothing but darkness and hears nothing except silence." He looked down at the battered witch. "Isn't that right Bellatrix Lestrange." When she made no acknowledgement Harry looked back up to Dumbledore expectantly.

Dumbledore did not look amused. "I told you not to bring her here."

"You hold no command over me."

"You cannot just do anything you please in the Order."

"You no longer have a say."

"According to whom."

"Me."

The two stared one another down, a battle of wills. Dumbledore was frightening in a way that most had never seen him in such a state. Harry was absolutely terrifying though. His pale face was slightly splattered with blood and his demonic eyes bored into his ex-headmaster's intensely.

"I told you once before, I am taking command. If you do not like it then leave us. I do not need you to complete my mission." He stated matter of fact.

Dumbledore stared at him still, not willing to back down just yet. It was Severus that actually sidetracked him. "I would do as he says if I were you." His statement turned more than a few heads. He had been one of Harry's strongest opposers from the moment he returned. Why would he change his opinion so suddenly. Albus looked to his spy and saw the seriousness of his expression. With a sigh he backed down from the challenge. Severus had obviously seen something on the mission to change his mind so drastically, so Albus would back down...for now.

"Very well. Do what you will."

"Wise decision." Said Harry. "Now, I want you to give her the secret." Albus looked as if he might fight the order. "I cannot question her if she can't hear me."

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "Very well."

Before the Secret Keeper could preform the deed, Mrs. Weasley shouted at the teens. "Out, all of you out right now!" She said pointing at them and then to the door. If Bellatrix was in that bad of shape before the questioning had even started then... well, she would not have them see any more blood spilt.

"No!" Harry actually raised his voice. "They stay." His voice returned to it's normal tone. "They need to see."

"Absolutely not!" Retorted Molly.

"They will stay or I will make her scream loud enough for them to hear no matter where you send them." It was a promise.

Molly, not wanting to be the cause of someones torture, swallowed hard as she looked at the woman on the table. She didn't say yes, but she didn't argue either. She merely looked away from him quietly.

Satisfied they were all present and ready for 'the test', he turned back to Dumbledore. "Continue." Dumbledore leaned down to whisper into Bellatrix's ear. It seemed like a fog had been lifted from her eyes and suddenly she was a spitfire again.

"You!" She screamed in a horse voice. Harry was still standing over her, so he was the first one she saw. "You cut off my arm, my fucking arm! I'll kill you."

"Ah, but you already have, remember Bellatrix?" He cocked his head at her slightly. "Or has your madness completely consumed you?"

She snarled at him. "I am Not Crazy!" She yelled and then looked around to see many viewers. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was and then a twisted smile lit her face. "I know where you've brought me Potter." She said in a sing song voice. "I'm going to tell my master where you all are and he'll adore me." She said with reverence. She tried to apparate, but she didn't go anywhere. The smile slid from her face as Harry bent down to look her eye to eye.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He reached up and flicked her in the forehead. The force of it caused her head to snap back and collide with the hard wood of the table. It made a loud **crack**! that caused the others in the room to flinch. "Now, its time for you to answer some questions."

"Go to hell." Came the slurred response as she lifted her head and tried to sit again.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Esterno Murcielago." The same as before, the wand evaporated and his sword materialized.

"No!" Screamed Bellatrix. "No! Not that!" She was suddenly in a panic. It was apparent to the others what had become of her arm now.

"What is that?" Said Ron in awe at the chain ensnared sword, finding anything to focus on that was not the bloody Bellatrix.

Harry spared him a glance. "This is Murcielago, an extension of my soul." He turned his gaze back to Bellatrix who was backing away from him.

She bumped into someone behind her and turned to see who. "Dumbledore!" Never had she said the name with such enthusiasm, even if her voice was laced with pain. "You won't let him slice me into peaces with that nasty sword of his will you?" She pleaded desperately, clutching at his robes with her one remaining hand. "He's gone mad. I know you wouldn't let him just kill me, right? You're the leader of light. The good guy." Her hopes fell as Dumbledore just turned his head from her.

"Pathetic." Harry's voice had her fearful eyes straying back to him. "Why would any of these people stop me from hurting the one that stole me from them? Stop sniveling for your miserable life to be spared." He knew why the people here might stop him, but he wouldn't let her hold hope. He wanted her to Taste despair.

Dumbledore stepped away from her fully and she nearly fell of the end of the table. Harry caught her by the throat and pulled her up to be standing with him atop the table, though her feet weren't quite touching. She grasped at his wrist with her good hand weakly.

"Has Voldemort given you anything special? An item to keep safe?"

"Kiss my ass. I'll never sell out my lord." She hissed in a strained voice through clenched teeth.

Harry shifted his sword, pressing it against her leg. "Lets even you up."

"Stop! Please stop this!" Cried out Hermione.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at her. The next thing Hermione knew, Bellatrix was being slammed down on the table before her, smashing a glass plate. Bellatrix coughed up blood as Harry stared into Hermione's eyes. "You would have me spare my murderer?"

She moved her mouth, trying to find her voice. Finally she was able to force a response. "You're torturing her."

Harry's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at her. "I went though nearly two centuries of torture because of my death at her hands. You think it wrong of me to repay her?"

Tears welled up in the bushy haired witch's eyes. "Harry, I, I'm so sorry you went through that, but this" She looked at Bellatrix, "This isn't right." She answered meekly. Harry's only response was to stand up again, removing his hand from the woman's throat. Hermione let out a sigh of relief believing she had gotten through to him.

Bellatrix turned pain clouded eyes to Hermione. "I don't need the help of a filthy MudBlood!" She spat out.

The jostling of chains sounded and Harry's blade suddenly impaled Lestrange in the stomach. Hermione sat in stunned shock, unable to tare her eyes away from the scene. Others in the room gaped at the sight or looked away from it.

"You have no right to speak to her Trash." He twisted the blade in her gut causing the woman to make a noise between a gag and a grunt. He then pulled his blade free at kneeled down next to her as she lay there panting. He wiped the blood from his blade on her shirt as he spoke to her. "The wound I gave you is fatal." He said with a sense of finality. "Your death will not come swiftly however. If I leave you as you are, you will slowly bleed to death in excruciating pain."

There was the sound of someone vomiting and another questioning if they were really going to let this happen, but Harry would not look away from the eyes of his murderer and victim. She was taking shallow, rapid breaths. The pain in her stomach was to great to do more. She looked at him in disbelief. "You can't... kill me." she wheezed. "You need answers... You said ...you wanted to ask... me questions." She was grasping for anything to stave off her death.

"There are other ways to obtain information." He said simply. "You are going to die here Bellatrix."

She looked frightened at first, but a look of acceptance passed over her before she managed a grimace of a smile. "If you came back... then so can I." She stated deliriously. "I'll come back to kill you... and all these little... friends of yours. I'll bathe in their... blood... as I make you watch." She gripped her stomach and grit her teeth as a wave of pain swept through her with a vengeance.

"You are mistaken if you think I'll allow you the luxury of an afterlife to try."

Her grimace turned into and angry frown. "You... you can't do... anything about it." She panted defiantly.

"I know it's hard Bellatrix, but think for once. How do you think a simple soul could gain enough power to willfully return to the world of the living?" She stared at him in confusion. "No guess? I thought as much. Though, I had hoped you would have done better considering the title you hold, death eater." He removed the sword from her shirt and lean down an inch from her face. "You will have no afterlife because I am going to consume your soul Bellatrix Lestrange." A small upturn of his lips showed his pleasure at the thought.

"Y-y-y-you can't... do that. No one... can actually... eat a soul." She was beginning to hyperventilate. There were various statements of disbelief sounding off around him from his companions as well.

"I can and I have." He said lowly. "And as I consume you, know this. It is at your hands that I gained these abilities."

"Liar." Frightened tears began to trickle from the corners her eyes, mixing with the blood on her face.

"You will cease to exist in any form. This is it for you. This is the end."

"No." She whispered, trying to convince herself. By the look in her eyes, she was failing miserably.

"Yes, there it is. You see it, don't you Bellatrix? You see true despair." She only managed a whimper in response.

He leaned down as if to kiss her, but his lips never touched. Instead he sucked in air through pouted lips and slowly lifted away. Bellatrix wheezed a couple of times before she stopped breathing and a small orb of light seeped from her. It was sucked into Harry's mouth and he stopped inhaling as it did. He stood back up, still grasping Mercielago, and placed the other hand in his pocket. "Just as I suspected." His frown had returned as he stared down to the empty shell of a body at his feet. "She tasted of trash."

* * *

_IVX: Yay, Bella beating, but ooooooh you have to wait to see the final reactions until next chapter._

_Hope this was up to your lot's bloody standards, lol. You have all been basically begging for violence the minute I even mentioned revenge. o.O Sadistic lot arn't you. Heh ^.^ But seeing as how I had fun writing this, suppose I'm just as guilty._

_**Updates:** I write when ever I find the time, but I am trying for an update every other at the latest, if not sooner._

_**Spanish spells:** Heh, basically I'm taking the kido meaning as well as the kido names and translating them into spanish since the hollow seem to have a hispanic theme where as the shinigami seem to have a japanese theme. Though, I have made some kido up as well. Anyone think they know what kido he used on her arm? I'll give you a hint, it's in the number._

_**Translations:**_

_Esterno Murcielago: Release Murcielago_

_Ocultar Varita de Acebo: Conceal Holly Wand_

_Espiritu Camino:_ Kido_: Spirit way_

_Any who, hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again for all your great reviews...^_~_


	7. Passing Judgement

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

**~ CH 7 - Passing Judgement ~**

There was a small beeping sound coming from the old dusty monitor in the back corner of the room. When one of the members of the 12th division finally took notice of it, she was surprised to say the least. In the entire time Sakura Higuchi had worked in the 12th division, not once had this particular alarm gone off. She pulled up a chair to the unused desk and, after blowing some of the dust off of the keys, began to access the alert.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Hiyosu Sir! We have a hollow situation in the GB-47 area."

The green skined man's eyes widened as he heard the name and he quickly walked up to look over the woman's shoulder. "Interesting. Very interesting."

"I've never seen this alert go off before. I had thought this station wasn't even in use until I heard the signal." She continued typing, trying to find if any more information could be had from the brief period the hollow had been active.

"The power was very weak, but I am surprised it showed up at all." Said the toad like researcher. "With _those_ people living there, we haven't had a problem for hundreds of years. I thought they had a way of dealing with hollows before they even finished forming." He said contemplatively.

A second alert popped up on the screen before the lower ranking member even had a chance to ask what the special conditions were for the area.

"It appears the same energy signal has appeared in GB-43." She stated as she worked furiously to narrow down the source before it dissipated like before. "I can't pinpoint the exact location sir." She said agitatedly. "It's like this one is just giving off a pulse in the area without an epicenter."

The alert was over and the energy had disappeared, leaving the duo no closer to finding it than they had been. "It was weak, so it shouldn't be a problem." Said Hiyosu. "However, because it came from _there_ I think I'll let the captain know."

"Pardon me sir, but what is so special about the area and its population?" Asked the curious shinigami.

"That's classified." He said quickly. "You can return to your other duties Sakura. There is much to be done after such a massive war campaign. Put this from your mind. It will be handled promptly."

As her superior left to go find Captain Kurotsuchi, Sakura frowned at the monitor. It wasn't fair that he dangled the information in front of her like that. She was a research member after all. It was in her nature to be curious. Finally, with a pout, she got up and went back to her previous activity of filing new information on the espada that had fought against various soul society members in the war.

Sakura sat down at her desk and opened the next file with a sigh. She glanced down at the pale arrancar staring out from the attached picture with piercing green eyes. As she began typing in the information, she realized she just couldn't concentrate on it. As interesting of a hollow as this Cifer was, she just couldn't get her mind off of the old monitor and this, supposedly, classified information. 'I have got to get a higher rank or I'm never going to find out all the cool stuff.' She wined in her head.

* * *

"Just as I suspected." His frown had returned as he stared down to the empty shell of a body at his feet. "She tasted of trash."

As apposed to the panic his little displays had thrown the crowd into in the past, the room was deathly silent. It was as if they couldn't process what they had just seen with their own eyes. Harry took this break in the action to reseal his sword. "Ocultar Varita de Acebo." He stated quietly. Harry lazily placed his wand and hand back into his pocket and waited for whatever judgement they would throw at him. This was it. This was the turning point, the deciding factor.

"Harry..." Croaked remus, the first one to find his voice apparently. "I thought you were bluffing, trying to scare her. I didn't think that you would really... and..." He floundered for words, but finally asked weakly, "Did you truly just eat her soul?"

"Of course." This response had a few looking green.

"Potter! You just give that woman the Dementor's Kiss!" Shouted Moody.

"Do not compare me to those lowly beasts." Came his calm reply as he lifted his chin slightly. "We may have come from similar origins, but they are dirt beneath my feet."

"But we all saw it Harry. It looked just like a Kiss." Said a confused Sirius with deeply furrowed eyebrows. "And I think I would know."

Harry glanced around at the pale, confused faces and realized he would need to explain at least a couple of things to move them past this point. "I am not an advanced form of dementor if that is what you are contemplating. They are a weaker, much mutilated, form of what I became."

"You're speaking nonsense now." Accused McGonagall in a clipped tone. "Just spit it out already. What are you trying to say." She was staring at him critically with slightly narrowed eyes.

Harry hopped off of the table next to the headmaster. "Banish the rubbish from the table or I fear they won't be able to pay attention to what I am saying." He glanced around the table. "Their delicate sensibilities are to easily offended." This little insult got a couple of huffs, but no one objected to the body's removal.

Dumbledore watched him with tired eyes for a moment, frowning. With a wave of his wand, Bellatrix's corpse disappeared, but the blood remained. The Headmaster calmly took his seat to encourage the others to do the same. It worked as most took their seats again, cautious of the red stains on the wooden table. Some remained standing with guarded expressions, however.

Harry himself remained standing next to Dumbledore so that they could all see him clearly. "When a person dies, their soul does not always pass on immediately."

"Like the ghosts at Hogwarts." Stated Hermione as if on autopilot. Her eyes never looked up though. Her gaze continued to burned holes into the crimson blotches on the table.

"Similarly, yes. Though if the soul in question was not a wizard that died in an area heavily saturated with magic, then they do not become a freely wandering soul as such." He tapped his chest with one finger. "All living have a chain of fate." He stated. "If it is severed and the person is not spiritually strong enough to overcome the effects then they will become a soul consuming monster."

"But Harry, you died in the middle of the ministry, surely..." Sirius tried to reason the injustice of Harry's situation.

"The circumstances surrounding my death were unique." He dismissed before continuing with his explanation. "Usually the monsters, named Hollows, are dealt with by... other spirits. A type of soul guardians."

"So dementors are these Hollows then?" Asked Dumbledore.

"They were... or rather, would have been." He acknowledged. "But some unknown british wizards, a few hundred years ago, found a way to detect and deal with such problems before they even matured. The entire island has been blanketed in a massive charm. I am unsure of the mechanics, but the charm detects souls that are undergoing, hollowfication, the transformation, and somehow manage to manipulate the soul's evolution. This is how a dementor is born." His frown deepened. "They are slaves to the wizarding world in a fashion."

"So you became one of these hollows because of the veil?" Asked the Headmaster.

"Not entirely, though I was... substantially more powerful than other souls at my rebirth as a Hollow. I became one of a rare breed. I have long believed that the others of my kind may have been somehow involved with the veil as well."

"This is all rather enlightening and all," started Mad Eye in a flippant tone. "But have the rest of you failed to notice he just killed a woman in front of you?" He yelled with a growled in his voice. "No, not killed. Ate her Soul!"

"I am what I am and she deserved her punishment."

"You wiped her from existence!"

"Not entirely." Replied Harry vaguely.

Moody sputtered at that. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"She did not just disappear. She is a part of me now. I have absorbed her into my being and obtained information and... a very low amount of energy from her."

"So you know where the horcruxes are then?" Asked Dumbledore, the twinkle returning to his eye ever so slightly.

"I do know the location of one... possibly two." He conceded.

"How many souls have you devoured?" asked McGonagall in an even tighter voice than she had used before.

Harry blinked at her while he thought on that. "I'm afraid that I have long lost count of the numerous souls I have consumed." He stated as if talking about the weather.

Apparently that was what the group needed to become overwhelmingly outraged. The room was filled with noise now.

"How could you Harry!" Admonished Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes.

"I told you we couldn't trust him." Stated Moody. "Regardless of who he was, we cannot have a dark creature heading the fight for the light!"

"And what exactly do you think I'm classified as!" Defended Remus with a growl, actually surprising Harry. "Yet I still fight for the light!"

"Your case is different. He willingly eats souls Lupin, Souls!"

"Harry," came the imploring voice of his godfather. "Have you really eaten human souls to gain power?" His eyes pleaded with harry, implored him to say it wasn't so.

"Human? No. That woman was the only human soul I have ever consumed."

"But you just said..." Started Mr. Weasley.

"That I had eaten countless souls." Harry finished for him. "But I never said they were human souls."

"You ate other Hollows." Stated Hermione blankly, still seemingly on academic autopilot. She was absorbing the information, but seemed to be emotionally detached Harry noticed.

"That is correct."

"They were still humans at one point." Defended McGonagall.

"Can't be trusted." Grunted Moody again.

"It was either I fought them and gained power or I was defeated and consumed. I would cease to exist as a conscious being. I would become the power reserve of another Hollow." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Even after we die we can die?" Whimpered Ron.

"It is a possibility, yes."

"That is thoroughly depressing." Said Mr. Weasley.

"All you need do to avoid being killed by a hollow is accept your death and move on. Then, in your afterlife, do not join the Soul Reapers, the guardians of souls that I spoke of."

"So even in the afterlife you are considered an evil creature." Argued Moody. "You cannot lead the light against the dark lord!" He stated adamantly, his scarred face turning blotchy with anger. "Using evil to defeat evil is not why we fight!"

"I agree as well." Said McGonagall. "Tortue, murder, _Soul Killing_. These are not the way we fight Potter."

"This is war. No matter how much you preach it, war can not be won on love and compassion. You are losing this war because you are unwilling to kill. The enemy does not fear you. They laugh at you." He deadpanned. "You are all to blame for their heinous crimes because you allow them to continue. You do not fight, you play. War means bloodshed and death. It is time to accept that and grow up." He paused to let them think on it, but not all were ready to sit in silent contemplation.

"There is no need to take life! It is against what we stand for." argued McGonagall.

"Voldemort has more than a small advantage now and if you are unwilling to draw blood you will be crushed. At this point it isn't a matter of your morels. It is a matter of whether or not you want to be wiped off the face of the earth. So, the question is which do you chose? Do you want to stand up and fight like the warriors I know you can be or do you want to just lay down and die." His tone was cold and unyielding.

Emerald pools surveyed the somber faces of the room for a moment. They were so _weak_. You did not have to abstain from violence to be the just and good side of the battle. No matter the side you fought on you still needed to _fight_. The substitute soul reaper was an amazing example of that. 'They will need time to deal with this attack to their foundation I suppose.' He turned to the door and began walking away from the group. He paused at the door and glanced over his shoulder "I will await your decision, but do not take long. Every minute you spend deciding is a minute Voldemort spends advancing. Find me when you have decided if you will fight beside me and win or admit defeat and be destroyed." His peace spoken he left them with their thoughts.

Severus Snape sneered at the lot of them after Harry passed by him at the door. He had been the one to carry the weight of sin and darkness so that they could live in their bubble of light. How easily they forgot about his sacrifices. He slipped from the room unnoticed as the first quiet voices drifted from the table. He didn't have the stomach to listen to their pathetic blathering on the subject. Severus had already made his decision and this had only cemented it for him.

* * *

"And what do you think of all this Dumbledore?" Asked Moody Grumpily. "You've been awful quiet. You were the one I most expected to defend our beliefs."

Dumbledore sighed softly. "Perhaps it is my age or my quickly approaching demise, but I find myself unable to disagree with Harry." There were a couple of gasps. "Do not misunderstand," he placated, "I do not agree with taking life casually, but Harry does have a good point. We are losing this war and I fear for you all. I am not long for this world and it is you, my dear friends, that will be left with the results of our actions."

"Don't talk like that professor." Whined Ginny.

"I am sorry to upset you, but it is the truth."

"Just because you're worried about us doesn't mean you have to give up!" Shouted Ron.

"Ronald!" Admonished his mother.

"It's quite alright Molly." He assured. "It must seem that way to someone so young. However, Mr. Weasley," he said looking back to the red headed boy, "I am not giving up. If anything I am attempting to be more courageous."

"I don't understand." Ron said weakly.

"Professor Snape has been more generous to us than we give him credit for." He turned his attention to speak to everyone. "Severus has long worked in the shadows, doing what we could not to keep us safe. It is unfair of me to ask so much of him and not be wiling to do the same myself, when called upon."

"So you would have us become murderers?" Accused McGonagall in a shocked tone.

"No," said Dumbledore sadly, "but I would have you live."

There was a weight in the room as they all thought on these monumental changes to their beliefs and views. Could they truly begin taking lives? Could they sink to the same depths as their advisories? Some found it much harder than others to consider taking a life, even if it meant the cost of their own. Others who weighed it in such a fashion decided that, if it came down to it, they would rather live and keep their loved ones alive that let the enemy live to kill them.

"Well no matter what," Sirius was the first to break the silence, "I'm sticking with my godson."

"Big surprise." Mood huffed under his breath.

The Black sent him a glare, but continued without arguing. "He gave up everything for me. It's the least I can do." He stated solemnly.

"And I will join you in your support of Harry." Said Remus sending his friend a small, reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Sirius patted him on the shoulder and then looked around the table. "And what about the rest of you? Where do you stand?"

"I'm afraid I will have to join you as well. Though, I think my earlier words were clear enough of that." Said Dumbledore.

"I'll fight." Came the monotone of one Hermione Granger. All eyes turned to her, but she didn't notice. She was still fixated on the red stains.

"Me too." Said Ginny who put her hand on Hermione's and squeezed it. This finally seemed to break the poor girls trance and Hermione sent her red headed friend a sad smile.

"No." Stated Molly firmly. "No matter what we decide, you lot are too young!"

"Now hold on minute!" Said Ron, getting some fire back. "I think after everything we've done with Harry and... and seen," He cringed as he gestured to the table, "We have just as much a right to fight as anyone else here!"

"Your mother's right. We don't want you children fighting." said Mr. Weasley.

"I disagree," said Sirius. "Harry was right to want them in on everything. Just because they aren't going on missions doesn't mean they won't get hurt or die from just existing, especially our poor Hermione here."

"That's right. I'm..." She seemed to be coming back to herself now and her voice grew louder and more steady. "I'm a Mudblood." There were several cringes.

"Hermione, don't say that." Said Ron.

"And why not?" She huffed. "It's what I am. Mudblood." She stated firmly. "Mudblood and proud!"

"That's the spirit." Agreed Sirius.

"They will hunt her for her blood." Agreed Lupin.

"And the others for their friendship with her and their relation to members of the order." Added Dumbledore.

"But what if they get hurt?" pleaded molly. "What if they, no, I can't even bare the thought. I won't lose them because we make them fight an adults war."

"Molly dear," said Arthur softly, "The others are right." His wife looked as if she had been stricken. "Don't look at me like that dear. We don't have to send them off to head the battle, but we should at least prepare them."

They gazed at one another for a long moment before Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement. "o..ok." She sniffled.

"Excellent." Clapped Sirius, earning himself a glare from the mother. "Who else is with us?" He asked, taking the Weasley's willingness to fight as acceptance.

McGonagall gave her boss a severe once over, pursing her lips. Finally she allowed her feature to soften ever so slightly. "I may not like the moral implications, and I am not agreeing that I will just start taking lives," She added curtly, "but I have always stood by you Albus. I would be hard pressed to leave your side now when I am needed most."

"Glorious," Growled Moody sarcastically, "It looks like my minds made up for me then." They all sent him questioning glances. "I can't just leave you lot alone with that man. Whether he was Harry at one time or not doesn't matter. He's changed into something completely different now and someone has to stick around to keep him in line." He folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

* * *

Ichigo was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he packed his suitcase. "What the hell is wrong with them. Why don't they send someone else for this stupid crap." He grumbled. He had barely any time to rest since the end of the war and they were already sending him somewhere to take care of more hollows.

"After all the battles we were in it's a surprise there's even any hollows left!" He slammed the top of his suitcase down. The cloth top was lacking in the satisfying slam of a more solid object which only cause Ichigo to become more annoyed.

"Stop your belly aching and get a move on." Said Rukia as she leaned against the wall. "You should be honored their letting you do this mission. This stuff is usually classified for higher ranking officers only."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo's eye twitched. "Then how the hell do you know about it?"

She gave him a smirk. "Who do you think I am Ichigo? I always know whats going on."

"Says the girl who had an insanely powerful mystical item sealed in her body without her knowing it." Grumbled Ichigo.

"What was that." Growled Rukia sending him a glare.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Good." She said tersely and then a smile returned to her face. "Alright, time to go get you a plane ticket." She stated cheerily.

"What?" Yelled an irritated ichigo. "Why can't you send me there through a senkaimon or something?"

Rukia smiled innocently at him. "Because it's more fun to make you suffer a long boring plane ride." She looked at her nails. "Guess you shouldn't have made fun of me huh?"

"Rukia!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll send you the quicker way." She huffed, but then she was smirking again. "But it was fun to watch your face when I said that." She laughed and dodge her brightly haired friend as he made a grab at her.

"It's to early for this crap." Grumbled the substitute soul reaper as Rukia made a face at him and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

_IVX: Awww, poor Ulquiorra. He underestimated the ability of soul society to detect the small amount of spiritual pressure from accessing his sword. I'm sure you lot aren't terribly disappointed as this means more bleach fun added to the mix. ^_^ But anywho, Just so you all know, My hubby was deploying and I was spending quality time with him before he had to go. I'm sorry, but it was very important to me to do so. I love him very much._

_Also, if your ever wondering whats up cause I stop updating for a bit, try checking my profile. If something comes up I try to add a notice on there._

_Hope you all enjoyed it and want to leave me more wonderful reviews ;3 And don't forget to support our troops! Bies for now...^_~_


	8. The Number Game

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

_AN: OOOK! so I keep getting a lot of questions on timelines and what not so here it it. Harry traveled back in time when he crossed through the gate before becoming Ulquiorra. That said, he did not cross it again so he went forward in time the old fashioned way... waiting it out. That's why he was in hueco mundo for so long and only now catching up to his own time line._

_As far as how this story matches up with the bleach anime... sigh. Because I kept getting spoilers and hints... I finally caught up through the winter war and will be spinning it so that everything matches up. Also the bleach timeline is parallel to the Harry Potter one in this fic._

_Small spoiler alert: For those of you who know about Ichigo and his power problem... We are going by the anime's little stipulation that his powers will slowly dissipate over an unknown amount of time and saying that he just hasn't lost them yet, kay?_

_Ok, hope that helped, on to the chapter ^_^_

**~ CH 8 - The Number Game ~**

"Seven..." Came the disbelieving voice of Sirius. "Seven?" This time he sounded outraged more than bewildered.

"Yes, I'm afraid that appears to be the number of objects." Replied Dumbledore who had just gotten back from a, er, meeting with Horus Slughorn. A meeting that Harry had been insistent upon accompanying him on. It's needless to say the man gave up the information rather fast though Dumbledore refused to give specifics on how Harry accomplished that. The headmaster merely sent the pale man a withering glance before waving off questions about it.

"How many have already been destroyed?" Asked Mr. Weasley allowed while he seemed to be tallying them in his head.

"There was the book, the ring, and..." Remus's eyes drifted to Harry, who merely blinked at him uncaringly before going back to staring at a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Right, that's three." Stated Ron satisfactorily. His face fell as the number set in though. "But that's less than half of them then."

"Lets not look at this in a bad light. That just means that we're almost half way there." Said Hermione in an attempt to keep things optimistic.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Ron agreed, but he didn't sound very convinced.

"So do we have any idea what the rest of them are or where we can find them?" Asked Sirius. "Harry, didn't you say you found something out ...before." He didn't want to bring up the situation that caused the retrieval of said information.

Harry turned serpentine emeralds back to the group once again. "I did." He answered vaguely.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Growled Moody.

"The cup of Helga Hufflepuff is one and it is, or was, in the vault of Bellatrix Lastrange." The mention of her name sent a shiver down a couple of people's spines. "We will need to find out if the vault has been turned over to anyone and if so then who has come into possession of it."

"What about the other item you thought you might know about?" Asked Remus.

"His snake." Stated Harry emotionlessly. "He is rather concerned for it's well being. That in and of its self is an oddity for Voldemort."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I did think it odd that he held such devotion to a pet when he would kill his followers on a whim."

"Alright, so that makes two, but there is still two more that we have no idea about." Said Arthur.

"And that is dependent on Harry's assumption about Nagini, the dark lord's snake, being correct." Reminded Severus.

"Are you sure you didn't learn anything else from the crazy witch when you ate her?" Asked Ron insensitively.

"Ronald!" Yelled Hermione and Molly at the same time.

"What? He did!" Defended the red head.

Harry interrupted everyone before they could start another annoying squabble. "No. Nothing pertaining to the Horcruxes at least."

"It sounds as if you learned something else of interest though. Care to share?" Asked Albus kindly.

Harry stayed silent as if mulling the idea over in his head for a bit before giving a vague reply. "I learned many things pertaining to Voldemort's forces, but nothing Severus Snape cannot tell you himself, I'm sure." And then he was off to staring at the cupboard again. His seeming uninterested in the meeting was starting to get on a couple of the member's nerves.

"Doesn't this just suck." Ginny's voice, thick with sarcasm, cut into the short silence that had fallen over the room. "One of the horcruxes is in the most impenetrable places in the world and the other is always next to you-know-who."

"But knowing is better than.." Started Sirius.

"Sirius?" Said Harry out of the blue, cutting off his god father.

"Yes." He said with a questioning tone after being interrupted.

"Where is Kercher? I have not seen him since my arrival."

"Come to think of it, neither have I." Sirus said with a look of contemplation. A sly smile then spread across his face. "I thought it was more pleasant around here." He joked.

"Call him." Came Harry's bland demand.

"What?"

"Call him here. I believe he may be able to help with the current discussion."

The Black looked skeptical, but did as asked non the less. "Keacher, come here now."

There was a loud pop.

Now normally when Kreacher showed up in any room of the house his presence brought about foul mumblings and disrespectful comments. So, when the aged house-elf appeared at the command, silent and curled into a shuddering ball, everyone was quite surprised.

"Kreacher?" Said Sirius in confusion.

The elf twitched and spoke in a whine of a voice from somewhere beneath his arms. "Kreacher is a good elf, master Sirius."

"Uh." Sirius wasn't sure what to say.

"Kreacher." Said Harry calmly to get the elf's attention.

The elf curled into a tighter ball and started to sob miserably. "Kreacher is being a good elf, a Good elf!" Suddenly the elf threw himself at Sirius's feet and slobbered tears and snot all over the man's shoes. "Please don't feed me to the nasty, horrible dead demon!"

Sirius's face was stuck in a look between horror for the mess sliming up his person and incredulity for the completely out of character behavior. "Uh," He said again as he reached out a tentative hand towards the house-elf's head. "There, there Kreacher." He said in a strange voice that may have been an attempt at comforting. "No one's going to, uh, _feed_ you to Harry."

The sobbing died down to snotty sniffling as Kreacher lifted big, bloodshot eyes to him. "Master is promising?"

"Yes, Kreacher, for Merlin's sake, I promise." He said with a sigh as snot dropped on one of his pant legs.

The elderly house-elf almost, _almost_, looked like he might smile at Sirius. Then he looked over his shoulder at the pale thing with bright green eyes and descended into a hysterical mess. Sirius was at a loss of what to do and looked up at Harry pleadingly.

"Enough Kreacher." Harry said in quiet demand.

"Ah! It speaks, Master Sirius it speaks to Kreacher."

"Enough." Harry had not said the word any louder, but the deadly tone it carried was not lost on the diminutive servant. The room was suddenly silent as his sobs and protests stopped.

"Kreacher, what were you hiding with in that closet over there?"

All the eyes turned to the inconspicuous closet they had seen Harry staring at for the majority of the meeting.

The elf just looked back at him like a frightened rabbit, a very ugly frightened rabbit, so Sirius finally decided to take things into his control. "Kreacher, answer him now."

Kreacher looked back at his master horror struck. After a moment he seemed to find himself again and sent Sirius a rather nasty glare. "It was Master Regulus's locket and you can't have it!" The diminutive servant shouted at Harry, but he seemed to immediately realize who, or what, he had been shouting out. With a wail, he quickly turned back to sob and clutch at Sirius.

"Sirius, have Kreacher retrieve the item for us please." Said Dumbledore, looking very pleased about something.

"Uh, Kreacher, go get my brother's locket." He commanded the elf.

Kreacher sent him another nasty glare, but popped out of their view. In another moment he was back and clutching something to his chest. Obviously it was the locket he had been ordered to retrieve, but he looked quite determined not to turn it over to anyone.

"Hand it here." Sirius told the elderly house elf as he reached an open hand out to him.

"No." Said Harry, making Sirius pull back the hand.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"Don't touch it. That thing is tainted." He explained to the Black. Harry then turned his attention back to Kreacher. He made as if to speak, but looked back to Sirius at the last moment. "Ask him how your brother came to posses such an item."

"You heard the man Kreacher. Where did it come from." Demanded Sirius.

Kreacher, although looking rather agitated that he had to have his precious treasure out in the open, seemed to relax when no one was actively trying to take it from him. He did follow his masters order and explained to them an extraordinary tale about his wonderful previous master, a cave, and a great sacrifice. He never did loosen his grip on the locket as he spoke. In fact, he probably hugged it even tighter to himself as he became emotional over the story behind Regulus's disappearance. By the end of the explanation, Kreacher was crying again, all be it in a more controlled manner.

Sirius, who had always thought lowly of his brother for his choice to follow the dark lord, had tears in his eyes as well. How many times had he spoke ill of him out of spite? All this time and he never knew how noble and gryffindorish his brother had been in his final moments.

The sad tale did have at least one favorable out come however. After a direct command from Sirius and a hateful glare from the elf, it was passed off to Harry, or rather tossed at him as the elf was to afraid to approach 'the demon'. It wasn't until Dumbledore kindly told Kreacher that Harry had the means to destroy it and finally finish his late master's work, that the elf finally stopped looking like he wanted to murder someone.

"This is both a blessing and a disappointment." Said the old Headmaster.

"How so Sir?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you see, I had actually been planning on searching that very cave myself." Sighed the headmaster. "Even though we have gained one more of the seven, the last one remains a complete mystery. Had this little trinket come from another location then we would at least have somewhere to look." He stated somberly.

"But we do have this one and I'm sure we will uncover the last horcux before long at the rate we're going." Said Sirius helpfully, sending his godson a look of pride. They all knew that with out Harry they would be no where near as far along as they were.

Harry, in turn, merely held up the golden locket for all to see.

"Slytherin's locket." Announced Dumbledore. "I had thought that it would be as such. After Harry mentioned the Cup of Hufflepuff, I was assured of my much earlier assumptions that Tom had been after artifacts from the founders of Hogwarts."

"Why would he need those?" Asked Ginny.

"Think about it." Answered Harry. "Such historical items would be cherished by the wizarding world, kept safe if ever they were found."

"Exactly," Said the headmaster, "and if they are well taken care of then his soul could live on indefinitely, even if we defeated him now."

"That's terrible." Said Molly.

"Terrible, but ingenious." Said Severus.

"Well, he won't be around for very much longer either way." Piped up Ron. "With this one, we are over the half way mark. Go on Harry, destroy it." He said encouragingly.

There were murmurs of agreement around the room and Harry inclined his head in acceptance of the request. He held it closer to his face for inspection before moving forward with his consuming of its soul fragment.

While he was turning a critical eye over it, Dumbledore moved closer to get a better look as well. "How would you prefer to deal with it then?" The elderly wizard asked without looking up from his inspection of the seemingly harmless piece of jewelry. "Such powerful magic is not easily destroyed."

"I will take care of this the same way I dealt with my other revenge." He stated simply. "There is one problem however." He stated as he looked up to the crowd. "I cannot do it in such close proximity to you all. That is, unless you would like your soul sucked out along with this abomination's?"

"So you can then. I had wondered if it would work the same for a horcrux." Said Dumbledore, stepping away from him.

"Yes, but this little soul fragment is... stubborn." He said, looking back down to the locket. "It will not easily detach and the more effort I have to put into the removal of the soul, the great the area that is effected. I do not wish to consume any of your souls." He said as he finally looked back up to them with those haunting, killing curse colored eyes.

"Well..." Chuckled Remus, "That's a relief." A couple others let out uneasy laughs at that, but the attempt at humor fell short in sight of the heavy topic.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Dumbledore said with a clap. "Come along everyone, let us make our selves scarce. "How much room do you need Harry?" He asked as he began ushering the rest out.

"Just this room should be fine." Harry answered, but quickly amended himself. "And possibly the room above me."

With a nod, the old man went through the door. The only one left in the room now was Ron, who stood near the door. He seemed to be at war with wanting to stay safe and wanting to watch. Apparently someone made the decision for him because after a moment, an unnaturally darkened hand reached through the thresh hold and steered the teen into the hall. "Aw," the red head's whine filtered through the door. "I bet it would have been brilliant to see."

Harry shook his head slightly at his childhood friend's attitude. The boy could change perspectives on a whim. One moment he was afraid of him, then he was excepting, but terrified of Harry's ability, and now he had seemed to develop a morbid fascination with it.

He shook himself from his musings as he prepared himself to get the first taste of revenge on Tom Riddle. He was sure he would enjoy the revenge, but he doubted it would taste sweet.

The former espada, now hollow-wizard hybrid, lifted the cursed artifact to his mouth. As he parted his lips the soul fragment began to fight back, as if sensing its own demise. He felt a darkened surge of magic flooding from the locket in the form of a black smoke. He would be having none of that.

Inhaling sharply and applying a bit of spiritual pressure seemed to garner the desired effect. The smoke like apparition of the soul was sucked into the waiting mouth like dust into a vacuum. It took a long draw, but eventually the horcrux's fragment was fully consumed. The moment the twisted excuse of a soul settled into Harry's own reserve, he knew something was wrong.

A sharp pain shot through him and he dropped the locket which fell to the floor with a soft thud. The pale wizard gripped at the center of his chest as he felt pain like when his chain of fait had first been severed. Panic filled him for a fraction of a second as he thought his soul bonds may have be destroyed by the horcrux somehow. However, he quickly clamped down on the feeling and took command of the new addition to himself. With all the iron clad will he had gained as Ulquiorra, he forced the warped soul into its place and the pain slowly eased as the struggle subsided.

The experience left him feeling drained rather than briefly filled or sated. Harry took a deep shuddering breath as he righted himself in the seat he had been sitting in. That was an unnecessary risk he would not be taking again. What ever magic Voldemort had used in the creation of this _thing_, it was interfering with his own soul's bond to his body. He would need to take the matter of alternate means of destruction up with his former headmaster.

He reached a pale hand down to pick the seemingly innocuous trinket up off the floor. Harry noticed a slight tremble in his hand born of fatigue as he lifted the locket. He even stumbled a bit as he stood and tried to walk towards the door. He placed a hand over his face and concentrated as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. Perhaps the ordeal had been more draining than he wished to admit.

Tilting his head back and taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. Harry would not leave the room until he was composed. The order could never see him as weak. He wouldn't allow it.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

_IVX: So what's your thoughts on Harry's reaction to the horcrux? Hope you liked the chapter, I needed to get things rolling with the search for the horcruxes and this scene just kind of ran away with its self. I had more planned for this chapter, but I felt this was a good place to stop. More emotional conflict for our ulqi-harry next chapter though. R&R...^_~_


	9. Repercussions and Rendezvous

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

**~ CH 9 - Repercussions and Rendezvous ~**

Voldemort had been lounging in his study, looking over the reports of the disappearance of Bellatrix Lestrange. In all reality, between the gory scene in her bedroom and her haughty attitude towards all others besides himself, the dark lord expected her to be dead by now. She had obviously upset the wrong opponent this time. She was a member of his inner circle though, so if he did find out who was responsible then he would see to their brutal punishment himself.

He had finally decided to call it a day and stood to leave when a frighteningly powerful wave of pain hit him. He fell to the floor oblivious to the world around him as images flashed before his eyes and agony washed over him. There were disjointed images playing through his mind as he felt himself within another. A dingy room. A pale hand... a familiar golden locket. The last image burned into his mind as he realized the significance of it.

Once the dark wizard was able to break the surface of this mental torment he realized what a weakened state it had left him in. His breathing was ragged. He felt feverish and drained. It took him a long moment and quite bit of effort to calm his breathing and stager to his feet. Once he had righted himself and managed to use his desk to supported himself, Voldemort reflected on what he had seen. He remembered what he had _felt_. The realization of what it all meant had him seeing red. "Wormtail!" He rasped out in harsh anger to the ever sniveling presence outside his door.

He heard a squeak like sound from the other side of the door before the man entered hastily. "Yes my lord?"

"Come here," Voldemort hissed out impatiently and the rodent like man did as he was told. The moment he was within reach, Voldemort snatched the mans arm in a brutal grip and jabbed his wand into the mans dark mark. He didn't even register the man's pitiful whimpering at the force of the summons being directed through him. The thing consuming the dark wizard's mind was that his secret had been discovered and his immortality was being jeopardized. That, and the familiarity of the mind that he had visited in unwillingness. The war had just changed tides once again and there were persons who needed to answer for such crimes against him.

* * *

The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix ended immediately after Harry had emerged and told them that the deed was done. Severus had just about made it to the front door when one of the most violent summonings he had ever had the displeasure of feeling hit him like a ton of bricks. It actually sent the seasoned spy to his knees as he waited for the immediate burning pain of the call to subside.

Unfortunately for the potion master, the werewolf had been directly behind him when this occurred. The greying man kneeled down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his back as if to steady him. "...erus, Severus, are you alright?"

The man had probably been asking after him the minute he had collapsed, but he hadn't heard it through the pain of the summons from his dark master. Severus, regaining his bearings, shrugged the hand off of his shoulder with as much force as he could muster. "I am fine," the potion master growled out with a glare. He staggered to his feet and placed his hand on the door nob.

He paused before leaving however. It was to much of a coincidence that this horridly powerful summons had been issued directly after Potter destroying the horcrux. Things did not look favorable for him on this night, so he had better let someone know what was happening. Severus turned back to the werewolf with a blank facade covering the fear in his heart of what awaited him. "Inform Dumbledore that I have been summoned." That was all the dark man said before leaving through the threshold and apparating away.

Remus blinked at the open door a couple of times as the information registered with the scene he had just witnessed. His eyes widened slightly at what the implications could be. Instead of leaving like he had intended, the werewolf shut the front door and made his way back to the group of people still lingering from the meeting.

* * *

Ichigo sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour eating one of the few normal things in the place called Diagon Alley. The plain vanilla ice cream was a nice relief from the absurdly flamboyant items in the shops surrounding him. He would have to thank the kind shop keep for gifting it to him out of pity for his growling stomach. Ichigo had been scouring the hidden place all day without a bite to eat since he didn't have any of their money. The fact that they had their own currency was another weird thing. Something he was going to have to chew Rukia out for the next time he saw her.

Ichigo sighed, losing his anger. He was on edge from the useless search and the long day trying to sift through intel about an entirely new world. He shouldn't be surprised that something as big as this magic world had been kept hidden from the common masses so well. He did, after all, work for one such hidden society. Grant it, even if they did interact with the outside world on a common basis, his society was at least technically one full of dead people.

Maybe he was just miffed that after all he had done in his short life something as big as this had been withheld from him. Apparently this society of magical people lived all over the world. That included Japan. The fact that this supper society lived right under his nose didn't sit well with him.

***Flashback**

_Ichigo looked up at the broken-down old shop in disbelief. Then he turned narrowed eyes on his 'guide'. "Are you sure this is the place?" The question earned him a whack in the back his head._

_"Of course it is. Your just not seeing it because you don't know it's there yet." Rukia didn't find the need to explain further which only set Ichigo off._

_"Now you're not making any sense at all! 'You're not seeing it cause you don't know it there,'" He mimicked in a naggingly high voice. "If you're just jerkin me around- mpfh"_

_Rukia had clamped a hand over his mouth and gave him a fake smile, talking through her teeth as her eyebrow twitched. "Shut up before they take us for a couple of muggles," she ground out quietly. Ichigo sent her a glare, but complied. "That's better," Rukia commented before removing her hand. "Now, just follow me and once we are inside you'll see what I mean._

_After Ichigo made it through the threshold of the decrepit old building his jaw nearly fell to the floor at the sight that greeted him. At some minuscule point in time, the abandon shop had melted away from his vision to reveal a tavern with a few brightly dressed individuals and ...floating dishes? After a moment of just gapping he felt a hand gently pushing his jaw back up to close his mouth. When he tuned to look at the owner of the hand Rukia just smirked at him. "Wha...?" He looked back up at the pub scene. "How...?" He stopped and shook his head. He hated to admit it, but this wasn't the weirdest thing he had seen before and he wasn't about to go all dumb struck over a couple of floating plates and men wearing colors that men had no business wearing. "Let's just get started." He growled out._

* **End** **Flashback**

Ichigo was now on a crash course of their world. Apparently the weirdos in this part of the world cast a giant kido or rather 'spell' over the whole place that made it so hollows couldn't be formed... or something like that. Rukia had left him with that brief explanation and the order to investigate the area for the day. The only thing she had warned him against was to stay away from the big white building a little ways down the alley. It was some kind of 'wizarding' bank and after Ichigo saw what was guarding the doors, he had no problem following those orders.

It was a good idea for them to investigate the society that had originally dealt with the hollows. If something was wrong with the spell then it made sense to think there was a good chance it involved their world. Ichigo hadn't turned up much so far though. A lot of the people seemed suspicious of him and at first he wondered if it was his accent or the weird black cape Rukia had thrown over his clothes. The information he pieced together through the day helped shed a little bit of light on the situation.

He manage to dredge up some information on the current state of things. Apparently there was some mad man on the loose, that no one would tell him the name of by the way, snatching people up that went against him. That would be why everyone acted so suspicious. As enlightening as the information was, he still didn't have a clue as to why the hollow spell had been faulty after working properly for so long. Maybe it was wearing off? Or maybe a war, the vary nature of such an event causing many many deaths, would overload the spell and cause it to short out.

All of his theories sounded perfectly reasonable to him except for one factor. Even if the spell wore out or messed up, why couldn't he sense the hollow after they were formed? Could the spell be catching up late or were they being concealed? Non of these answers seemed forth coming. Ichigo had a feeling he was going to be there for a while. He didn't so much mind the stay, but the thought did concern him. He was still uncertain how long his powers would hold out. He could only hope it was long enough to complete the mission if not longer.

The feeling of something wet and cold trickling down his hand caught his attention and broke him out of those depressing musings. He looked down at the melting ice cream cone in his hand and startled. He had forgotten he was eating it somewhere along the line of contemplating his mission and his future. He quickly ate the melted parts up so it would stop dripping all over him and then liked his fingers clean.

As he was doing this, giggling caught his attention. he turned to glare at whoever was laughing at him and found it to be a girl around his age with long blond hair and pretty blue eyes. "Oi, what are you laughing at!" he yelled at her.

The girl giggled a couple more times before she suddenly just stopped and sent him an eire smile. "It was just amusing to see someone like you in such a normal and silly setting."

"What do you mean, someone like me?"

* * *

Hermione couldn't find rest that night. There was so much swimming through her mind about every thing that had happened over the last few days. Besides Harry's return, the revelation of horcruxes, and Lestrange's execution, there was also Harry himself that left the witch's mind whirling about for explanations.

The boy that left them in the ministry was certainly not the one that returned to them. She loved Harry as much as she would a blood brother, even more so, but it was so hard to pick Harry out from the colder person with the pale face. There were moments, like when he had told her not to cry for him or when he had given the answer to Sirius's security question that she had caught glimpses of him, but the gap was just so great.

Then again, she probably couldn't consider him as a boy anymore anyways. A couple hundred years was enough to change and mature anyone really. It was just another one of the things swimming around in her head. Harry had died and been turned into some sort of soul eating creature called a hollow. He had somehow been thrown back in time and was now a couple hundred years her senior. There was also this mysterious cause he had alluded to fighting for that could have caused some sort of end to the world. And the cherry on top was that he said he had sold his soul to return to them yet he also said that his soul was bound to his body. How on earth did that work? Did he mean sold it in a metaphorical or literal sense? There was so much she didn't know or understand about this Harry and it left her heart aching. He had once been her closest and most dear friend and now she knew next to nothing about him.

Hermione had stuck by his side through everything, even when Ron had let his jealousy clouded his judgement and left the two of them with only one another. Now it seemed as if Harry had finally been left to himself completely, all alone to deal with everything. There was an air of loneliness mixed with a sort of untouchability that seemed to surround him. Hermione was loath to admit she too had picked up on that feeling and had yet to approach him. Though in her defense he hadn't given them much of an opportunity to mingle. If it didn't involve the order or a discussion on Voldemort, he seemed to be hold up somewhere. Perhaps some sort of self quarantine?

What ever the reason he felt it necessary to keep to himself, she wanted to find him and attempt to break him from that. 'It's was probably our initial reactions that made him this way anyways. We weren't exactly welcoming,' she thought in shame. If it had been her who had fought for years just to get back to the people she cared about only for them to act suspicious and attack her, she would have reacted similarly she supposed. Maybe she would have reacted even worse. All things considered, Harry had taken their reaction to him rather well when she thought about it. The only time he had really complained about their behavior was in regards to their attitude about the war.

Once she sat down and thought about it, his words weren't meant to belittle them. Harry had been trying to protect them in his own way. He wanted them to be strong enough to survive the war. It was another one of those hidden moments that she found her Harry behind the cold mask. It left Hermione wondering, yet again, what had happened to him in the many years of his life to change him so radically. It must have had something to do with the mysterious war he had been involved in. He had eluded to being some sort of double agent. What kind of toll would that take on the kind hearted boy she knew Harry as? This question only had her reevaluating her take on Professor Snape as well. How had his life as such affected the person he had become? It was yet another question added to the long list of things quickly over whelming her mind.

Back to the situation at hand, Hermione had been unable to sleep due to the many thoughts occupying her head. She had left her room with the intention to maybe find Harry and see if she could just talk with him. If she was being honest, she needed to get to know him all over again. As much as he was his old self somewhere in there, he was very much like a whole new person as well. It was a strange situation to be sure, but Hermione was determined to stay true to her friend. She had never given up on him before and she wanted, no, needed to make things right between them. She would fight to stay by his side now even if he didn't want to be close to her again.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been in his room, the kitchen, or the sitting room with the other adults that were still awake. She hadn't let them know she had been there, so she didn't get the chance to ask if Harry was out on another mission of some sort. She didn't think that was the case, but she still hadn't found him. Eventually she decided that she would turn to her one place of comfort.

The Library, if it could be called that, was nothing more that a study with quite a few shelves of books on magic. Some of the books were focused on the more practical skills, but most of them pertained to the dark arts. Before she would have shuddered at learning the dark arts, but Harry had been right. It was time for them to grow up and face their fears. Even if you didn't want to learn the darker side of magic for use, a lot could be had from at least understanding it. It was in this way that she would make good use of her time until she tired herself out enough to fall asleep.

Imagine Hermione's surprise when she entered the small Black library only to be met with the target of her previous search. The pale man sat in the back corner of the room calmly reading a large, leather bound book. He glanced up at her for a moment before returning to his text. Hermione truly hadn't expected to find him there. As the Harry she knew, he wasn't overly fond of libraries and he had recently displayed the ability to cast some form of powerful spell wandlessly. Both of these facts had contributed to her not even considering his need to study as she had searched the house.

"Um... hi," she started lamely. She had yet to have a real conversation with him since his return, let alone a conversation _alone_ with him.

He looked up again and nodded at her. "Good evening Hermione." Then he was focused back on his book.

"Right, I'll just..." She went to a shelf to find her own book to busy herself. She had originally felt a strong conviction to start a conversation with this man and reveal her friend in the process, but it was turning out to be more difficult than she thought. Once faced with the real thing, she felt awkward and unsure of herself. Since he obviously didn't share her desire to converse at the moment, she decided to occupy herself with the original reason for coming to this particular room.

She did find a book on dark curses for battle, but she was to focused on her distant friend to really concentrate on its contents. The lonely man was completely immersed in the text while he seemed to be rubbing absent circles in his chest. After a short period of silence she finally got up the nerve to try and start a conversation again.

"So, what brings you here?" Hermione questioned as she fiddled with the corner of the page she was looking at. "I mean, because of your age and the power you've shown already, I wouldn't think you would feel the need to study," she rambled on.

Harry set his book on the small table next to the chair and pulled his wand out of his pocket. The movement caught Hermione's attention and she looked up at him as he spoke. "I have forgotten a good deal of the magic I learned as a human. Hollows do not use the same "magic" as wizards and witches do." He muttered something under his breath and tapped his wand to the stylish black robes Sirius had given to him. Suddenly the black material turned the purest of white. "Hollows especially do not have any spells for such mundane things like this." Harry motioned to his recently transformed attire. "For the few of us that can even access the ability, the spells are solely focused on binding and battle." He informed her of this as he stood and inspected his clothes. Apparently satisfied with his work, his bright green eyes once again found Hermione's. "And what of yourself? Shouldn't you be in bed with the rest of your friends."

"Our friends Harry." She reminded him before she even had the chance to think about what she said. The out burst had her blushing, but she didn't break eye contact with the slightly surprised emeralds across from her.

"It is not my place to claim as such." He turned away from her to replace the book he had been using on the shelf.

Hermione put her book down and furrowed her eyebrows. She had been right. He did not feel welcomed by them and he was most likely keeping his distance on purpose. "Harry, of course we all consider you our friend. How could you think any different?" She asked, trying to reassure him as she moved closer.

He turned on the spot and pinned her with cold eyes that seemed to burn into her soul. "So you say, but you will have to excuse me for be skeptical." His gaze lost it's edge slightly as continued. "While I concede they have become somewhat accepting of me, I am not naive enough to believe them ready to just throw themselves back into a relationship with an obvious monster like myself." As he said this, one of his hands strayed to his chest to clutch the material over his sternum.

"Don't say that Harry," she reprimanded him with pain in her voice. Hermione hurt for him, for the fact that he would think that way or even need to.

"Say what? That I am seen as a monster?" He cocked his head ever so slightly as if contemplating her. "Are you telling me that you do not see me as such or, in the very least, saw me as one at the beginning?"

"Well, I..." She had to think about it for a moment. She had been afraid of him at first, but she couldn't remember ever thinking of him as a monster.

Her brief pause had been taken the wrong way by the former espada however. "See, even you, the most open minded witch I know, have thought of me as such."

"No I haven't!" She burst out in indignation. "You didn't give me the chance to answer."

"If that is the truth then why did you pause for so long? Admit it. Admit that you see me as a monster, a demon." He said as he walked towards her, invading her personal space and causing her to back up slightly. "Why do you back away? Do I scare you now, even after you have claimed you see me as your friend and not the monster I am?"

"You don't scare me," she stated with conviction and forced her feet to still.

In a couple of steps he was directly in front of her, a breath away. "You know I was turned into a monster that prays on the souls of the living and have little qualms with killing. Even though you have witnessed me suck the soul from a woman not five feet from you and know I destroyed a powerful dark artifact with my breath alone, you say you do not fear me? Even though you are here alone with me, no one to help should I find myself _hungry_ and turn on you, you still say you do not fear me?" He asked as he reached up to touch a stray curl of her hair.

"No." Whispered Hermione. "I am not afraid of you."

"Foolish," Harry scoffed at her, his serpentine pupils narrowing slightly. "At least now we know how you made it into Gryffindor despite your superior intelligence. Your bravery is thorough and foolhardy," he stated as he started to turn away from her. "You lack even the survival instincts to run from danger."

"You're not dangerous."

He was on her in a flash and she was pinned against the nearby wall before she even registered what was happening. Cold green eyes bore into her own as she looked up at the person restraining her. "Aren't I?" He asked in a chilling voice.

"No," she answered honestly, "you are Harry. Harry wouldn't hurt me or any of his friends."

Harry watched her with those haunting eyes of his causing Hermione to shiver slightly as she gazed into them. Slowly he moved in closer to her face and she felt the warm tickle of his breath on her skin. Closer still he moved and she felt herself getting panicky at their proximity and the domineering hold he had on her. Just as she thought his lips might connect with hers she heard him speak.

"Naive." He backed away from her, letting her go completely. "You still think of me as that same useless boy that died at the veil don't you?" He seemed to be speaking more to himself as he once again clutched the fabric of his robes over his chest and turned to leave.

Hermione, blushing and flustered, realized that he had been messing with her just to see her reaction. Her fiery temper got the better of her and she grabbed the nearest thing to chuck it at him.

* * *

Harry had wanted to seclude himself for the evening after the horcrux incident. After speaking with the others briefly, he slipped away to find a quiet place to recuperate. The ache in his chest was back again, reminding him of what he still was at the core. It left him wondering if the attack had depleted enough energy to require him to feed or if he even still needed to feed in the same sense as other hollows anymore.

Just to be on the safe side, he kept himself away from the others while he tried to regain his strength. Harry had managed to be left in peace for a better part of the evening, but his luck seemed to run out when Hermione walked into the room. At first Harry tried to ignore her presence, hoping she would get the hint and leave. When he realized that wouldn't work, he tried to rebuff her with his words, but still she fought to stay with him and convince him of her sincerity.

At some point his attempt to turn her away from him had turned into a real debate that hit closer to home than he would have liked. Between that and the weakness he was still trying to shake, he felt on edge. He needed to leave before he did something to actually hurt the girl. A weak espada is a dangerous one.

The girl obviously wasn't through with him however. Before he could even make it to the door, Hermione did something foolish and flung a book at him. Harry caught the book out of reflex and turned back to send her a questioning glance. The sight that met him was one that set his blood on fire and excited him in unexpected ways.

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips and a fiery look in her eyes. The angry blush on her cheeks only complimented the overall look that she was giving off and he found himself fighting off a smirk. It may have had to do with his weakened condition or the fact that she looked like a warrior ready to face him down, but what ever it was that sent a stir to his emotions, he knew he wanted to seize it.

Harry was behind her before she could breath. He had one of the girl's arms behind her back while the other was held by the wrist across her chest, helping to pin her to his own body. "Tell me Hermione," he felt her shudder as his silky voice sounded next to her ear, "do you know why a hollow feeds on the souls of others?" She shook her head in the negative, obviously not trusting her voice at the moment. Harry smirked. "We feed on them to fill an emptiness in our own soul."

He turned her to look at him, but kept a firm hold on both of her wrists. "The need to fill that emptiness can grow to be quite _ravenous_." He knocked her feet from under her and sent them both crashing to the floor. Harry landed gracefully over top of her, pining her hands to the floor on either side of her head. Staring deeply into her eyes, the pale man continued with his monolog before she could speak. "If there is not the possibility of consuming a soul then other... more _carnal_ things could be used to temporarily sate the hollow." He seemed be appraising her with his bright emeralds in a way she had probably never considered he would.

Harry pressed his body down on her slightly as he leaned in to speak into her ear again. Speaking in a low tone, he repeated the question from before. "Are you still claiming to be unafraid of me Hermione?" As he leaned back to gauge her reaction he saw tears beginning to leak from her eyes. That seemed to be the proof he wanted as well as the shock he needed to break his hold on her. She was still so innocent and here he was working to destroy that. It was in that moment, as he began to pull away, that he wondered for the first time if he really should be working so hard to strip the teens of their innocence, their naivete, in preparation for what was to come.

Before he could pull away completely, however, Hermione had her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a loving hug as she sobbed beneath him. "You don't have to do this any more Harry." She pleaded with him. "It's ok. You're home now and we love you, so please stop pushing us away."

This had been so completely opposite of what he had thought was going through her mind that he was too shocked to react for a moment. When he didn't respond, her hold tightened slightly and he found himself wanting to give in. After all, this had been what he wanted deep down wasn't it? He had wanted to be welcomed back with open arms and kind words after his long stay in the hell that was hueco mundo. Here she was offering him exactly that and he found himself hard pressed resist. As Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her in return, the ache in his chest lessoned and he felt more at ease than he had in countless ages.

If he had not been so absorbed in the feel of warm acceptance and love, he would have found the situation amusing. It was laughable that someone like himself, an former espada of his ranking, could so easily be humbled by such an insignificant gesture. This, however, was the furthest thing from his mind as he just immersed himself in the truly happy emotion. It found its way deep into his heart and filled him in a way that no soul ever had.

He could have stayed like that forever, but it seemed as if fate had other plans. The door was flung open just moments after their embrace began. The action was followed by a startled, "Oh merlin, I..."

Harry looked up slowly, unconcerned with the provocative picture the two of them must be painting in the eyes of their intruder. "What is it Remus?"

Remus suddenly averted his eyes from the two as he spoke. "I just came to inform you that Severus has returned from his summons and he is in pretty bad condition. I thought that you would want to speak with him before he passes out from the potions he will be taking for the pain."

Harry untangled himself from Hermione and helped her back to her feet. "I'll be along in a moment."

Taking the obvious dismissal for what it was, Lupin nodded and left them to themselves.

Harry looked back into Hermione's honey brown orbs and gave her a small smile while he reached out to caress her cheek. "Thank you Hermione," was all he told her. It was all that he really could say. Harry then readied himself and took his leave of her. There were things to be done and he couldn't waist time on selfish emotions.

Hermione lifted a hand to he cheek where he had touched her so gently. In that tender moment, Harry had looked at her with a softer look than she could remember gracing his face since his return. In that moment she had seen her Harry shine through as brightly as the sun. Thank you was all he had said, but the tone in which he said it left the bushy haired witch full of hope that he would make a recovery from the unknown horrors of his afterlife.

She then had to watched as his hand dropped and the emotionless mask was back in place, blocking out her harry once again. It was slightly disheartening, but she would not loose her optimism. She had seen the Harry hiding just below the surface and she was now determined to bring him out for good. He would never fully return to the boy she knew, but she wouldn't let him hide behind the mask he had constructed around himself either. She was still his best friend and she would see to it that he was able to be happy again, even if it killed her.

* * *

_IVX: So how did ya like that? ;;;smirk;;; What did you think was going to happen as you were reading? Did I manage to throw you off? As always, I love to hear you thoughts on everything and also I wanted to thank those of you who gave me writing tips. I hope the improvements are to your liking. Any who, thanks for reading!...^_~_


	10. Reflections of a Beautiful Sunrise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

**~ CH 10 - Reflections of a Beautiful Sunrise ~**

The pure white of Harry's new attire and the pallor of his skin seemed to make him glow in the brightly lit kitchen. For the first time since he returned he actually look the role of someone that could lead the light; a soft spoken figure clothed in pure white. Harry did not put much stock in appearances, but he understood the importance to those surrounding him. Humans, especially wizards apparently, associated white with the side of good. Though, the former espada had a sneaking suspicion that the soul reapers involved in the winter war would never look at white in the same manner again.

Harry was glad he had decided to change his attire to suit this purpose when he had. The information that had been revealed by the badly injured spy was dire and he needed to 'rally the troops' so to speak. Perhaps his plan would be less morally demanding on their psyche if he delivered the message to them in the color of goodness and purity. He could only hope this to be the case.

"Voldemort knows about the destruction of the horcrux," he stated to those seated around the table, "And apparently of my return." There was a collective gasp from those that had not already heard the news directly from Severus themselves. Harry held up a hand to stave off any questions before they started.

When the room was sufficiently quieted, he began his briefing. "We are now short on time. He will almost definitely gather, or in the very least relocate, his remaining horcruxes. That is why I have devised a plan to procure the Cup of Hufflepuff as quickly as possible. If we do not retrieve it before it is moved then I fear our war will drag on and only raise the blood shed and innocence lost. No one profits from a prolonged war." He stated firmly to make them understand the seriousness of the situation as well as prime them for the way he would be dealing with it.

"I will be assigning a pair of you to procure us means of obtaining the horcrux in question by tomorrow. Any longer and I fear it will be too late."

"What's the plan then?" Asked Ron.

"As Narcissa Malfoy is the most likely candidate to inherit the Lestrange vault, we will assume her as such though it has yet to become public knowledge. In addition, Lady Malfoy, despite her horrid choice in a spouse, appears to be quite the serious mother when it comes to protecting her son. I suggest we take Draco Malfoy hostage and hold him as leverage. " The suggestion hung in the air and he waited for the reaction of the order.

The first to react was Ron. He snorted and said, "Well, what are we waiting for?" He stood and gripped his wand with a smirk. "I'll get him right now if you want. It would be my pleasure."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, but had a smile on her lips all the same. "Are you sure the bank vault is the only reason you came up with this plan?" She gave him a knowing smirk and he resisted the urge to sigh.

"This has nothing to do with the trivial childhood rivalry I had with the Malfoy boy," he stated in monotone. "It is the best and fastest course of action that we can take right now. Are their any objections?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"You do realize you are suggesting we kidnap an innocent child?" Questioned the stern deputy headmistress.

"I will not harm him, I assure you. I will merely bluff that he will be disposed of if our demands are not met. I suspect Narcissa will believe it after I meet with her to make the arrangements." His voice was so flat and cold that the order had no problem accepting the idea. "She will bring us the cup and we will return her son to her. No harm will come to either by my hands," Harry assured her.

"And what of Voldemort?" She asked with narrow eyes. "When he finds out that she was the one who..."

"He will kill her most likely," he stated without emotion. "It is her own fault for being involved with a death eater. If she wishes to be spared from her family's dark master then that will be up to her. As I have said, no harm will come to them by my hands. I am not responsible for the actions of my enemy." He had hope the order wouldn't think on that little bit of information, but he should have known that Minerva McGonagal's moral compass would not allow her to stay silent on it.

The order members, even Ron and Hermione, seemed to be considering things a little more deeply now. Lives hung in the balance on both sides, so who would they chose to protect? Would they allow themselves a defeat because of the possible ramifications to one of their enemies or would they grasp a win and allow the enemy to deal with their own fall out?

"Let us cast a vote shall we?" proposed Dumbledore, unflappable as ever. He had most likely seen his deputy's point of view as quickly as she had, but had mercifully stayed quiet on the mater. "All those in favor of procuring Mr. Malfoy and, hopefully, a horcrux in the process?" The aged wizard raised his hand and all except Minerva and Arthur followed suit. "Majority has it," he ruled cheerfully.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to be met with such little resistance on the matter. 'Perhaps they are learning after all,' he muse to himself. "Now to the matter of who to send."

"I figured you'd want to do it," stated Ron, apparently not believing Harry had long ago given up on his petty rivalry with the blond. The red head was wrong. As Ulquiorra, he had found far more deadly and challenging opponents to overshadow it.

Harry decided to ignore Ron's wrongful assumption and just answer the question strait out. "Unfortunately, it would not be wise for me to go at this point."

"Did something happen that we should know about?" Questioned Dumbledore.

"Nothing to be concerned over," Harry assured. "It is merely as I told you earlier this evening. You were correct that a horcrux is a hard bit of magic to destroy. I need to recuperate for the time being." That statement seemed to placate any curiosity for the moment. "Now, onto the assignment." He watched as Sirius suddenly folded his arms and looked away in a slightly disgruntled manner. Harry raised a brow at this, but he soon realized the reason for his behavior. He settled on the team at that moment. "I suggest Alastor Moody and Sirius Black."

Shock washed over Sirius's face as his wide grey eyes met Harry's cool green ones. "What?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea for Sirius to leave the house," Said Dumbledore carefully. "He is still wanted after all." Sirius looked crestfallen after the elderly wizard spoke.

"That is precisely why he is the best candidate. Who better to send to commit a crime than a criminal?" He looked into the amused eyes of his godfather after he said this. The spark of hope was back in his eyes.

"If he were to be spotted..." Dumbledore started to protest.

"Then his status as an escaped convict would be the least of our worries. In any case, should he be seen, his reputation would suffer little harm." Sirius huffed in mock offense at Harry's statement. "Another member of the order would not be as lucky. Their 'honest' reputation would suffer and they would be unable to operate freely for us." Dumbledore didn't seem willing to argue with that logic, but he didn't look happy about it.

"So to hell with my reputation?" Grumbled Moody with a frown. The gnarled lips turned into a crooked smirk however. "Never really cared about it anyways." His smirk grew even larger. "Wouldn't mind returning a little annoyance to the Malfoys either, not after all the grief they've caused me."

"It is settled then. Before the night is over, the two of you will infiltrate the Malfoy manner and retrieve Draco Malfoy. We have many details to go over and little time to do it in. We must be hasty."

* * *

Harry found himself in all to familiar surroundings. Gigantic pillars framed his pathway as he walked through the shadowed halls. His lonely foot steps echoed into the vastness of the thrown room. But wait... that wasn't right. they were not his footsteps. The sounds did not match his strides.

"Are you afraid?" It was his voice, but it did not come from his lips. "You are useless to lord Aizen now. There is no one here to protect you. You are alone. It's over... you will die here. You will die here all by yourself with no one to witness it." He often posed something like this to his opponents. He liked to see if others despaired as thoroughly as him. He had done as much to Ichigo. Though if the boy had despaired, he would not have passed the test. "So I want to know, how frightened are you?" Harry finally came upon himself in his true arrancar form, Ulquiorra Cifer, talking to a delicate looking red head. A memory then. In this particular memory, he had been intrigued to here the answer to his questions from someone as thoroughly compassionate as this young woman.

"I am not... at all," spoke the woman defiantly. Perhaps it was the parallels of this conversation to his more recent one with Hermione that brought this memory forth. "You see, now I know that my friends came to rescue me. So right now my heart... my heart is with them," she stated fondly.

"What nonsense, you are not scared because your friends have come for you? You can't be serious. You really think they can save you?" He had been angry in a way, at her calm response. Of course he had never really planed for her to die, but she was so sure of the ones she cared for. She was so sure they would save her and that she need not find the strength in herself. Someone would not always be there to save her. If he were any other of the espada, she would almost certainly be dead already.

"Absolutely." Again her voice was sure and content. It Irked him. "When I was told they were coming here to get me, at first I was happy, but it also made me sad. After all, the reason I came here was so I could protect them. I thought, why did they have to come? Didn't they realize what I was trying to do? But then, when I felt Rukia's pain and saw Ichigo fighting with all of his might, I finally realized none of that mattered. But still, I couldn't bare to see Ichgo get hurt. I desperately wanted everyone to be safe and that's when it hit me." But didn't she realize, if that is what she truly wanted, she needed to be strong herself? "They must have felt the same way that I do," she continued. "I mean, if one of them suddenly when missing like I did, there is no question. I would do the exact same thing for them." So she says. She claims that she would do the same, but how could she hope to, dependent as she was on them? If the time came when someone she cared for was in danger, her lack of power would be the death of them. Or, like himself, if she did manage to save them it would be her dead on the ground.

"Ridiculous," he told her. "No matter what you think, the fate of you and your friends is already decided. Even if they do manage to find you it will not change the fact that you are going to die. There's no turning back from that now." He was trying to scare her, motivate her. Why won't she fight for strength? "Sharing your feelings with someone when you are on the verge of death brings some sort of comfort to you ...humans. It's an instinct to help minimize your fear and sorrow, but in reality it is impossible to know another's emotions. Empathy is simply a meaningless human delusion." Those words he had truly meant at the time. He had spent to long with nothing except the cruelty of hollows not to see this truth. But... was it a truth after all? Hadn't Hermione known exactly what he felt, exactly what he needed, when he did his best to drive her away? Wasn't that empathy?

Orihime gave the memory of himself a sad look. "But when people truly care about each other, their hearts grow so close you can't tell the difference between them." He had been offended that she should pity him in her eyes, yet her voice would throw his long lost ability to connect with others in his face. Didn't she know that he had thrown away such sentiments to save her, to save them all? No, she did not and so she continued to lecture him. "That's what it must mean when they say two people are of one heart." He had refused her words then, not wanting her to be right. It would mean that these ideas were more than sentiments, they would be truths. It would mean admitting he was missing more than he already knew. But... he had just been stubborn. Harry realized it now.

"Your heart you say. You humans always toss around that word so casually, as if it is something you can hold in the palm of your hand." That's right, naive humans so easily believed in such niceties. But he had long ago lost that naivete. He had seen the depths of despair a thousand times over and survived. Why wouldn't she accept what he was telling her? He had needed to make her see. The girl needed to be stronger that relying on emotions alone. "But my eyes can see everything, nothing exists that I can't see. So if I can not see it then it isn't real. That is what I believe. So tell me, what is a heart? If I tore a hole in your chest, would I see it? If I split open your skull would it be there?" Harry frowned at his former self's aggressiveness towards the girl. He knew he had been trying to make a point, but even in this memory he could hear the change in his own voice. He had truly been angry at the girl for so easily accessing that which he had lost somewhere behind the cold facade of his mask. It was beyond a lesson and bordering vindictive. He had used his words to punish her with fear and by the expression she gave him, he had succeeded.

The memory then began to crumble shatter as a certain blond Soul Reaper burst through the floor of the Las Noches thrown room.

Harry shot up in bed. He rarely ever rested as a hollow and sleep left him feeling vulnerable and disoriented. He cast his sharp eyes about the room and found no danger. Comforted in is solitude, he relaxed his posture. As he sat there he contemplated the dream, or memory, he had just seen. Perhaps it was best Kurosaki had shown up when he had. If the woman had continued to so successfully debate him on the sensitive mater, would he have gone further to punish her? He wouldn't have killed her, but would he have harmed her innocence? Why did the thought bother him now?

Since coming here, he was questioning himself more than he had in a very long time. Questions on his life as an espada. Questions on if he should try and live or not. Questions on his actions... Those were the most shocking he supposed.

For so long he had acted as he felt was according to gain a desired result. All for the greater good, just as he had been taught. The beginning had been hard, so he had changed himself. He had buried his emotions deep to save himself the torment of being a conscientious sinner. As a result, he didn't think of the emotional consequences of his actions. How could he if he had buried his own so deeply? They surfaced seldom and were not likely to be of a gentle kind. And even less often, when they did show, they showed only subtly more often than not. Was it because he was trying to dig up these atrophied attributes that he was suffering the torment of self reflection now? Or perhaps it was these people, these _friends_, fighting for his emotions, his _heart_, to come back.

Was it worth it? Would the joy of bonds reformed outweigh the guilt that would surely grow to consume him. Harry had become Ulquiorra to survive while saving his true feelings for these people, but could he live with the consequences of giving them? They say that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. For everything gained there is something lost. Was this his gain and loss? His give and take?

Harry had given the humans he vowed to protect a choice. Fight and survive or stay complacent and die. Now it was his turn to chose. So which would it be? Would he chose the road of redemption paved by the painful memories of damnation or would he finish his goal and allow himself to pass on into the easy calm of nothingness?

Life or nihilism?

An image of a teary Hermione flinging her arms around his neck passed through his minds eye. A ghost of the warmth that filled the void in his soul fluttered through him at the memory. He placed a his palm over his chest that did _not_ ache.

* * *

Sirius laughed hardily as he shut the door on the blond teen that was flinging insults at him left and right. The reason for his amusement was Draco's last attempt at verbally insulting him. The jab had been aimed at his mother. Obviously his second cousin wasn't well versed in the matters of his Black heritage. Sirius welcomed any insult to his mother, the rotten old hag. The boy's whinny voice had been getting annoying though. Sirius was just happy that Harry had thought to add silencing charms to the room before they had brought their captive in.

'Speak of the devil,' Sirius thought as he saw his godson emerge from a door down the hall. Sirius flinched at the mental phrasing. Probably not the best wording his mind could have supplied, but he wasn't going to let his good mood drop.

"It's finished then?" Questioned Harry.

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk, "just locked the annoying gnat up in there." He tossed a thumb over his shoulder to point at the door he had just closed. "Would you like to hang onto this?" Sirius asked as he held out a hawthorn wand.

Harry nodded in satisfaction and came to a stop directly in front of Sirius. He took the proffered wand and placed it inside one of the pockets of his robes. He did not speak for a moment after that, but seemed to be contemplating something while he looked at his godfather.

Sirius was growing a little uncomfortable in the silence, so he decided to fill the void. "I just wanted to thank you."

Harry blinked at him. "Thank me for what?"

"For letting me do a mission. I know you had a little spat with Dumbledore over it."

"I see. No thanks are necessary. I meant what I said. You were best man for the job," he told him as he turned to glance at the stairs.

Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me if you thought I was or if you were taking pity on my boredom, I still want to thank you. I thought I was going to go nuts just sitting around this place all the time. It felt good to get out and actually do something important for the order."

Harry turned back to him and motioned to the stairs. "Walk with me." It hadn't quite sounded like a question, but it didn't have that subtle demand to it that Harry's orders usually carried.

"Ok," Sirius agreed and they both descended the stairs together. "What's on your mind?" He asked as they approached the front door.

"Many things occupy my mind." Harry stated vaguely as he opened the door to the early grey of an English morning.

Sirius shook his head at his godsons antics, but followed none the less. He was in a wonderful mood and any time spent with his godson would only add to his delight. He followed him into the park across the way and gave him a questioning look when Harry began scanning the nearby roof tops. Apparently finding what he was looking for he held out a hand to the Black.

Sirius gave him a funny look, but reached his hand out in return. Harry grasped onto his forearm and tugged. Sirius felt as if his world had been flipped and tumbled. Then he was standing on the roof of a nearby building. He shook his head as he tried to stop his world from spinning. Had he just been side along apparated? 'No, there was no magic or stomach tugging feeling. He must have pulled me along in the strange way he disappears and reappears,' he concluded as his vision finally stilled.

The sight that met him was a rather pleasing one. They were up quite high and had a wonderful view of the rapidly lightening horizon. Harry stood near the edge of the roof with a calm expression on his face. Sirius took a deep breath of the refreshing morning air and strode up to stand beside him. 'Yes, this is shaping up to be a great day indeed,' he thought to himself as he turned his gaze from Harry to the rapidly approaching sun.

"What was it like for you?" Harry questioned out of the blue. "You're fist sunrise after breaking free," he clarified.

Sirius saw that Harry had not turned to him to ask this, but instead kept his face turned to the mention phenomenon. Sirius decided to do the same as he answered. "It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life." He breathed with emotion as he thought back on the experience. Then a thought hit him. 'Is this his first sunrise since _then_?'

The pair watched as a hue the shade of honey crept across the lowest level of sky, mixing with grey-blue as it went. "I often thought on the things I would like to do once I returned to the world of the living. It was surprising that this was one of the most prominent, besides my revenge and meeting with those I had cared for." He sounded as if he didn't understand the desire behind his want in the least. "What is it about this seemingly mundane occurrence that draws those who have been absent from it for so long?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe because it's so beautiful?" He offered.

"But sunsets are equally as grand as any sunrise, if not more so. Why, then, is it the sunrise that we focus upon?"

Sirius seemed to take the question into serious contemplation. Warm golds and soft oranges saturated further and further into the grey-blue of predawn as they watched in silence. Finally, as the first golden ray peaked above the earth, Sirius gave his answer. "I think we are so drawn to it because it reminds us of everyone and everything we had to be separated from while we were kept from our lives."

"How so?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Well, at sunrise everything is... luminous, but not completely clear either. It's like the ones we love. We should know them completely for how beautiful they are to us, but they can still elude us." He turned a soft smile towards his godson, forgetting the actual sunrise completely. "It reminds us that we can love completely without complete understanding."

Harry actually turned his head to look at his godfather for a moment in contemplation. The warm colors in the sky reflected from his pale skin and he looked warmer and healthier than Sirius had seen him since his return. Sirius wasn't sure if it was another trick of the lighting or not, but he could have swore those normally cold avada-colored eyes had softened for a moment. Before the Black knew it, Harry had resumed his watch on the rising sun and that precious moment had passed. It was as fleeting and warming as the topic of their conversation. The sentiment only enforced his own answer in his mind.

The sparse clouds were soon reflecting the encroaching light in soft pinks and peaches as the sun continued its assent. Harry observed it all with an unwavering attention while Sirius was content to subtly watch the distant boy- no _man_- before him as Harry surveyed the surrounding sky. When the delicate colors of first light began to give way to the predominant white-golds and light blues of actual morning, Sirius couldn't hold in his question anymore. He wanted to be closer to Harry and perhaps he could understand him better though the pale man's own answer.

"What of you Harry? Why do you think we are drawn to sunrises?"

He didn't seem surprised by the question and by his fast response, Sirius thought that perhaps he had an answer all along. Maybe he had just been waiting to be asked. "I think they represent the beginning of a new day, a fresh start, and remind us that with the new day comes the hope of a brighter future." He placed a hand on his chest. "One that will replace the bitterness of yesterday."

Harry looked as if he wanted to say more, but he suddenly turned away from the skyline. He did not look at his godfather, as if not wanting to meet his eyes. The ex-espada did hold out his hand to him once again however. "Come, we have much to do." He stated simply.

Sirius sighed, but took the proffered hand. Before he was swept away at dizzying speeds, he tried to search Harry's face for traces of the emotion he thought he had seen earlier. He never had the chance as they were on the grown in a scant second and Harry was walking away from him the next.

As Sirius allowed the spinning of his vision to subside once more, he resisted the stinging in his eyes that had nothing to do with his dizziness. 'Maybe he really is to far gone,' he thought dejectedly as he tried to focus on the double image of Harry's rapidly retreating back. The stinging vanished immediately as another thought popped into his head. 'But if he really was beyond the return of himself, his own heart, then why would he have shared such a moment with me in the first place?'

His heart skyrocketed at the revelation. He hadn't been mistaken. It wasn't a trick of the light. He had seen the emotion flicker in those beautiful emeralds and he knew his godson was not beyond saving now. Yes, today was shaping up to be a wonderful day indeed.

* * *

_IVX: So what did he choose? Is our little Ulqui learning to fill out that human skin of his? What will Malfoy say when he sees Harry? What will Ichigo if he sees him? I know I know, you've probably had enough questions for one chapter, but the title should have been warning enough. Food for thought..._

"A little reflection will show us that every belief, even the simplest and most fundamental, goes beyond experience when regarded as a guide to our actions." - W.K. Clifford.

and...

"Action and faith enslave thought, both of them in order not be troubled or inconvenienced by reflection, criticism, and doubt." - H.F. Amiel.

_Heh, I'm in a deep sorta mood. As always, thank you all for your wonderful support and awesome reviews. I send you all my love...^_~_


	11. Mortality and the Soul

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

**~ CH 11 - Mortality and the Soul ~**

Harry stood before the door that separated him from what once was his biggest rival. He had to manipulate this just right. The boy was a slytherin after all. As such, he was much more prone to see a manipulation being played before him. Harry had a counter for that however. He would give the boy a blunt question that would sound more true to his boyhood gryffindor status than the deceitful creature he had become. On top of that, he would shock the boy before he could contemplate the situation to far, and not just with his reappearance. Luckily for Harry, the other trait of a true slytherin was self preservation above all else. Now it was time to see if that self preservation extended to the self's soul as well.

Without knocking he unlocked and opened the door. He found the blond was draped lazily across the bed within, one arm over his face. Harry made sure to shut the door before he addressed the captive. No one in the order needed to hear this conversation.

Without even glancing at his visitor, Draco's pompous, nasally voice called out from under that arm. "Unless you have come to let me out, I already told you, I'm not going to tell you anything you filthy..."

"I had almost forgotten how annoying the sound of your voice could be Draco Malfoy." Harry said in a monotonous voice that spoke of boredom.

The boy on the bed seemed anything, but bored as his mouth stilled and his body stiffened. For a moment the arm did not move. It was if he was afraid to lift it and see the truth of what this particular voice meant.

Harry was content to stand and watch. No matter how long it had been, perhaps Hermione and Ron had been just a little correct, a part of him did take pleasure at seeing the boy in this situation. It was somewhat entertaining to see the slight tremble in his arm as the blond finally did begin to lift it. It was equally as pleasing to seeing that aristocratic face go pale with fright. Harry of course did not show this pleasure, but he did acknowledge that it was there, somewhere deep inside.

"W-what are you." The boy squeaked out in a shaky, frightened voice.

"Come now Draco, I thought our rivalry meant more to you then that," hinted Harry. "Have you really forgotten me so soon after my demise?" Of course it had been a very long time for Harry, but to Draco it had only been a couple of months since they last saw one another.

"B-b-but... you're d-dead," he stuttered out.

"Yes, I do believe I stated as much," Harry answered in a calm manner. Taking a step towards the bed he added, "But I'm back to take care of some unfinished business."

At the movement of the pale man, Draco scrambled across the op of the bed. He didn't speak again until the large piece of furniture was between them and his back had made contact with the far wall. "But aunt Bella killed you. You can't be here!" He shouted in disbelief

"I do not like repeating myself," he said with slightly narrowed eyes. "However, haven't you heard? I've already dealt with Lestrange." A small smirk tugged at the very corner of his lips. That thought was very satisfying after all.

"You did that?" The boy was absolutely trembling now. "But why, how... How are you here?"

"There are only two things the dead want Draco," stated Harry as he moved to walk around the bed slowly, meticulously. "The first is to be among the living." Harry stopped before the blond who looked as if the wall were the only thing keeping him upright. Harry made a show of looking down at his corporeal body and then back up to Draco. "I have come as close to that as can be accomplished." He put his hands in his pockets and leaned into his familiar stance as he looked over the pitiful thing before him. "The other thing the dead desire is revenge on those that took life from them in the first place. As you stated earlier, she killed me. I merely fulfilled the wish of a dead man."

Draco's knees seemed to have finally give out as he dropped to his butt. Harry looked down at him and wondered if this trash could even pull off what needed to be done, but he was left with little other options. It was always better to have a weak backup plan than none at all. Since he was now uncertain at the speed with which he could kill off the idiot who called himself a dark lord, he would need this boy to fill a now empty roll.

"Are you going to k-kill me?" Draco asked in a mix between a whisper and a squeak.

"As much grief as you caused me in life," he paused to let the Malfoy heir squirm a bit, "you did not cause my death," he concluded. "So, no. I am not here to kill you."

Draco breathed out a shaky sigh of relief and his quaking limbs seemed to slacken ever so slightly. After the thought of his impending death was lifted, he seemed to come back to a coherent state of mind. "Then, if you're not going to kill me..."

"Why did I have you brought here?" The young man nodded. "Because I see potential in you Draco Malfoy."

The blonds brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Despite the rivalry we shared, I am still able to see the possibilities in you, both good and bad." He didn't need to know that the possibilities Harry wanted him for were purely selfish. It wouldn't fit the "gryffindor" image nor his purpose for this conversation.

As Harry stepped away to give the boy a little more space, Draco rose to his feet. The distance proved to work wonders for the boys confidence. "And what kind of possibility would a dead gryffindor see in me?"

"You do not like serving Voldemort do you?" he asked seemingly off topic.

That seemed to cause the blond a start, but he didn't answer. Instead he deflected with a related statement. "It doesn't it matter what I like or dislike. It is expected of me."

"I see." Harry sat down on a wing-backed chair perched in the corner to appear less imposing. "Draco, do you know what happens when a person dies?" Another seemingly random question, but Draco didn't seem to find his voice to answer this one. He merely shook his head.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. But you see," he made sure to catch the boys eyes in a penetrating gaze, "I do." He let that sink in as he gestured for Draco to take a seat on the bed.

He looked apprehensive about stepping away from the wall, but eventually complied. Apparently he was still a bit shaken. Even as Draco tried to take a proper posture at the edge of the bed, he looked uneasy. "Why are you asking me about... that?"

"Because one day, Draco Malfoy, you are going to die." The statement was blunt and cold. "Don't let your human denial cloud your reason. Everything dies Draco, this was something that was made quite clear to me at my own death. The sense of invincibility, immortality, is a silly human coping mechanism. Don't let it draw you in with false promises of hope."

Draco looked like he might be sick as the harsh, cold reality was proffered to him so soon after thinking his own death was at hand. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered angrily. "Do you just want to torment me? It's not like you Potter." Good, the boy was growing a spine again, how ever small.

"No, I am here to do quite the opposite. I'm here to help you."

Draco laughed in a humorless way and put his hands in his head. "I must be going crazy. It's the only explanation. I'm sitting here talking to a dead Harry Potter and he says he wants to help me." He let his hands fall to his lap and gave an erie smirk to Harry.

The ex-espada began to wonder if madness was a genetic trait of the black family since his aunt was Bellatrix, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind as the frazzled slytherin spoke.

"How am I suppose to believe all," he waved his hand vaguely around, "this isn't just some messed up illusion to get me to spill information?" He looked smugly satisfied with his question, as if he'd figured out a riddle.

"Careful Draco, you're deflecting the matter at hand. As I said before, humans tend to ignore the fact of their mortality because it is unpleasant to think about. You are doing just that."

Draco crossed his arms. "I refuse to talk to a twisted illusion." He stuck his nose in the air and turned his head.

"Look at me." The order was soft, but not kind in any way. The blond twitched, but did not comply. "I said look at me Draco Malfoy."

Somehow those words, though still not yelled, held all the promise of punishment that the Dark Lord's high, hissing voice usually did. Unable to resist, Draco turned his head to look into cold, serpentine emeralds. Suddenly the world around him melted away to another scene, the only thing that stayed in place was the pale form of his former rival. Harry stood as the silent illusion began to play and walked to stand beside Draco.

They both watched the scene of a battle in a great stone room, and ancient archway as the center piece. "What is this?" Asked Draco as he stood. Apparently he felt uncomfortable sitting on a bed that didn't appear to be there anymore.

"This is the scene of my death."

Draco turned to the other surprised. "Why would you show me this?"

"There are many things I will show you," he answered vaguely. "But in order for you to full comprehend the rest, you need to accept the reality of your own mortality. Viewing my death first hand will hopefully help the process move along faster." He turned away from the scene for a moment to look at his captive. "What's the matter? I thought this was something you would have loved to see. Does my death upset you?"

"No." The boy sneered on reflex, but then his face fell. "I... I don't know," he seemed confused. "I don't need to see this. I know you're dead," his eye twitched probably because he was talking to the 'dead man', "I don't need you to show it to me."

"No, you are incorrect. You do need to see. Now watch." He ordered.

Draco gulped, but did as directed. He watched as the green stream of light, indicating a killing curse, soared from his aunts wand and towards Sirius. He also watched as, at the last minute, Harry shoved the man out of the way. He saw the curse struck the boy-who-lived in the chest. This time that boy turned out to be not so lucky. Draco looked on in confusion though. For a moment there were two Harry Potter. One floated away through the ghostly veil of the archway and the other looked on in detachment.

"How were there two of you?" He breathed out, unable to look away from the scene.

"You are a smart boy Draco, I'm sure you have an idea."

"One is your body and the other is your soul isn't it?"

"Yes."

Draco shuddered at his answer, but continued to watch the despair of Harry's friends and the anger of his estranged uncle. Then Harry was being dragged through the veil by some sort of chain and everything went dark. "So that's it then? Then what happen? That can't be the end. Obviously something happened for you to come back." He asked anxiously, but then caught himself. "I mean, if I am to believe this is more than just a hoax," he corrected himself."

"You are quite right, but it is unnecessary for you to know all the details. All you need know is that even I, a boy who once survived the killing curse, could not escape death in the end. Neither will you. Be it by curse or old age, death will catch up to you eventually." Draco didn't respond to that, but the look on his face seemed to be a mix of illness, fright and acceptance all rolled into one.

Right before Harry was going to carry on, Draco asked another question. The fact surprised the ex-espada. "Why did you come back?" He asked desperately. "Why would you give up heaven to come back to all the fighting?"

"How very kind of you to think I would go to heaven." Draco's eyes widened. Harry merely pointed a finger to the dark expanse before them and another scene seemed to melt into existence. A demonic, winged creature of black and white trudged on dejectedly through a seemingly unending desert of white sand and night.

"Where are we and what is that? Is that _thing_ ...you?"

"Yes," he answered with a bit of discontent. The boy just naturally insulted people didn't he? "That is the form I took in my afterlife," Harry continued.

"You look so..."

"Miserable." Draco nodded. "That is because I was."

"But why? Why would "the chosen one's" afterlife be this dismal? What hope does that leave for the rest of us?" The last question seemed to be more to himself.

Harry was pleased this was going as expected. "Oh, there is much more than the lonely emptiness you see here." He flicked his wrist in a fluid motion and several other scenes seemed to pop up around them. Scenes of fighting and blood and death. As Draco watched in a mix of horror and awe Harry walked to stand before him. He gestured around him to the many instances of brutality playing out. "Is this what you wish for your eternity Draco? For as long as your soul survives it that is."

Draco shivered again, or perhaps it was a twitch, but either way the message must have had an effect on him. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked patiently.

"Why did you go to hell? Why wouldn't you go to heaven? You were the golden boy. You sacrificed your life for another. Why would you go to Hell?" He repeated in an almost panicky voice.

"You are mistaken again Draco. This is not hell."

"What?"

"If I had to describe the land of hueco mundo, this place that I came to reside," he gestured to the big backdrop of the desert, "then I would have to call it purgatory. It is a place for tormented souls that do not move on in time." He looked to the scene of a particularly brutal fight that he had nearly lost. The action drew Draco's attention as intended, so Harry continued. "I've heard that hell is a thousand times worse than anything I had to deal with in this place."

Draco, still unable to look away from the imagery before him, asked in a barely audible voice. "How does someone end up in hell?" Suddenly the visions were gone and the two of them were standing in the run down bedroom again. The movement seemed to disorient the blond for only a minute before he asked again, "How do you end up in hell?"

Harry was pleased. For a slytherin, the boy had been rather easy to manipulate. Though he did have decades of mastermind foes to compare him against. "I cannot say for certain the precise path myself, but I do know it has all to do with choices. It is the choices we make in life that determine out course in the afterlife." At that answer Draco sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "That is the reason I came to see you though. As I said at the beginning of this little venture, I see potential in you. The potential to serve the greater good and, perhaps, the potential to save your soul."

That had the blonds attention. "I... I don't want to go to anywhere like that." He stated firmly. "I couldn't even imagine somewhere worse..." His head popped up and he stared directly into Harry's cold eyes with determination. "Tell me what I have to do."

"That is entirely up to you." He needed to think it was all his decision, that he was in control of his own destiny. "Though, I have a feeling helping a mad man kill hundreds of innocents isn't going to win you any point at your judgement."

"They are not innocent if they're stealing our magic." He answered automatically, though his brows furrowed as he seemed to think on his own words. His family's prejudices was obviously deeply ingrained.

Harry gave him the same dead pan look. "Your bigotry has been shaped by your father, who's own bigotry was shaped by Voldemort. Do you know what Tom Riddle is Draco? He is a half blood." This knowledge was apparently new to the blond because he did indeed look surprised. "Born of a pureblood witch and a muggle father, he has no right to preach of blood purity. He merely needed a cause to fuel a war. A war based on one thing alone, Voldemorts search for power. He is obsessed with power, consumed by it. That is the reason innocent people are killed and torture. That is the reason the magical community has been split in half. That is the reason your family has been made to suffer beneath that tyrant of a man. A man with half of the magical blood you hold in your veins, yet he steps on you like you were not but trash beneath his feet."

Draco's anger spiked and he clenched his fists, but he seemed to be struggling with the concepts, so Harry pushed him along. "Is that what you are Draco? Are you trash?"

"No! I am a pureblood!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Beyond that I am the heir to a noble family. He has no right!" He fumed.

"Quite true," Harry resisted the urge to smirk, but kept up the perception of holding the old rivalry. "As loath as I am to admit it, you are twice the man that Voldemort could ever hope to be. Seven times the man in fact." Draco gave him a curious look, one still tainted with indignant anger. "Your soul is still salvageable. His is beyond redemption. His denial was so strong he split his soul into seven pieces to mimic immortality." This time there was a small curve of satisfaction to his lips. "As I have said before. Immortality is impossible. I have already destroy half of these soul fragments and am well on the way to destroying the rest of him."

"That's impossible, how can someone split their soul?"

"How can a dead man come back from the dead, even as incomplete as I am? The answer is in willpower, willpower and knowledge. Though, know that I am not an exception to death either. I can still die and probably at the cost of my soul this time."

"Why did you kidnap me?" The blond asked suddenly.

Harry's face was blank again. "I will not lie and say it was just to save your soul, though that is most fortunate for you should you chose to act upon our discussion. No, the fact of the matter is that your mother holds the ability to access a piece of Voldemort's hidden soul. I wanted her to retrieve it and holding you ransom seemed the best course of action."

"You're making my mother go against Voldemort?" He yelled. "Are you off your rocker! She'll be killed!"

"And it would be the most selfless thing she has ever done, perhaps in turn, saving he own soul." He stated calmly.

"How can you be so cold about it? That's my mother!" He yelled like an infuriated child.

"If your family did not walk a path of darkness that would lead your souls to hell, then you would have nothing to fear. Dumbledore would never have killed you for betrayal. Imprison yes, forgive maybe, but never make you fear for your life or forfeit your soul to damnation." Draco still looked furious. "I know about the mission _he_ put you up to this year and so does Dumbledore." Draco paled, all the blood that had flushed his cheeks in anger was gone. "Yes, I thought that might catch you off guard."

"How could you know?"

"Your god father."

"Severus? What about him?"

"He has been acting as a spy for the order this entire time. A double agent and a good one at that. Apparently when Dumbledore found out that you were to be the one to kill him he gave very precise orders to your god father..." He let the comment hang in the air.

"And... what were they?"

"That should a time come when you had no choice, but to kill him, Severus should do it in your stead. In this way he could save both your life from Voldemort's displeasure and your soul from the damnation of being a murderer. Even as the one sent to kill him, he showed you enough compassion to forfeit his own life to save you body and soul."

Draco sat back down on the bed, completely floored at the revelation. He didn't seem like he was going to comment and Harry had accomplished at least this part of his goal, so he continued to the last phase of his plan. "You don't need to answer just yet, but let me pose a question to you." Lost blue-grey eyes looked up at him. "Who do you think you have a better chance of saving your soul with, Voldemort or the Order?" Harry made his way towards the door after he asked this.

"What do you want from me." Draco's voice sounded resigned and tired.

"Oh? You have made a decision already?"

"No," there was a bit of fire in that answer, but his voice was quickly one of weariness again. "I just... want to know my options, so I can make the bet choice for myself."

"How very slytherin of you." The boy shot him a mock glare, but there was no real heat behind it. "Fine, if you would like to know, I find myself in need of a new spy."

"What? I though Severus..."

"He was left for dead last night." Horror ran through Draco's expression. "Not to worry, he managed to drag himself back here and he has been saved, but he is in horrid condition. He couldn't possibly hope to return to his duty. It is best Voldemort believes him dead for the time being. Severus Snape may be a brave man, but he is not that foolish and nor are we. It would be suicide to put him before Voldemort again in any condition."

Draco's eyes looked glassy and red around the edges, but he didn't cry. "So," he crocked and then cleared his throat, "So you would have me face the same dangers? You would have me be a spy for you?"

"Yes." Harry stated clearly. He turned back to the door he had been heading for, speaking over his shoulder. "I don't need your answer now," he flicked a galleon behind him and Draco just barely caught it. "We will be returning you to your family very soon, but should you chose to accept my offer of redemption, just charm the words to say 'I accept'. There is a Protean Charm on it and I hold a corresponding coin." He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, but before he left he glanced over the boy studying the golden coin. When the blond looked up to meet his gaze again Harry gave him a word of advice and a push in the direction he wanted him to go. "Choose wisely Draco Malfoy. I will not beg for your participation. Just remember, it is your soul on the line, not mine. I already lost my chance at heaven when I despaired, but perhaps it isn't to late for you." And with that said, he shut the door.

All in all, things had gone according to plan. Harry was almost certain Draco would side with them now and they wouldn't be down a much needed spy. The horcruxes would be moved and the order would need the locations to obtain them swiftly. Though Draco would not be a member of the inner circle, there was nothing stopping him from snooping around if he knew what to look for.

Harry made his way down the hall, but came to a halt when he reached the stairs. In a last minute decision he decided to go up rather than down. When he walked into a room near the end of the hall, the woman watching over Snape let out a rather startled gasp. "Dear Merlin Potter, you startled me."

"My apologies Madame Pomfrey," he said as he moved farther into the room. The school nurse had been the only healer they could trust in a pinch and so had been brought in to help. The secrecy of Harry's return was a moot point now anyways. It wouldn't be long before the entire order knew. "Go on and take a break. I will watch him for you."

She gave him an unsure look, whether it was because of his appearance or his history with potions professor he couldn't tell. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Don't be silly, even healers need breaks. He will still be hear when you get back so go on. I have everything covered." He told her calmly.

She hesitated for a half moment more before nodding in acceptance. "Yes, yes, alright. It would be nice to stretch my legs a bit, just keep a close watch over him. I'm still unsure about those "stitches", but seeing as how they worked for Arthur..." she trailed off. "Well, anyways, I'll be back in just a bit. I know you have to be leaving soon." Harry nodded to her as she left and then walked over tho the potion master's bed side.

There were large bandages hiding hideous fang marks and his skin was nearly as pallid as Harry's own. He looked so weak and frail. Those were never words Harry had associated with the man, even when he had hated him. No, Severus Snape was a strong man. Stronger than most gave him credit for. It showed in the way he carried himself, it the way he spoke. Of course youth had blinded him to this when Harry was alive, but hind sight was always twenty-twenty as they say. Now that he had experienced a similar occupation to the double agent, he had a much better understanding of the man. He might even have a... dare he say it... connection to him?

Harry scoffed at the thought immediately, but there was something deep down inside that didn't really feel the dismissal. Damn that dream and damn Hermione and damn Sirius too... damn them and bless them. Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Emotions were exhausting things, but when is it exactly that he had come to accept this hook nosed, snarky, greasy haired, brave man as one of his important people? When did he start to care whether the spy got caught or tortured? Why did his condition stir anger in Harry? Why did he... care? None of these things he could answer as he stared down at the deathly ill looking wizard.

There was no one around so Harry gave into the urge to sigh. Emotions and attachments really did complicate everything. Here he was forming some form of attachment to a man he despised in life. Here he was feeling _emotion_, even vague as it was, over this man. Perhaps he felt an obligation for his sacrifice, was that it? He looked the man over, wondering how he could pay off his obligation and be done with the forming attachment. Something on the unconscious man's arm caught his eye.

'Yes, that would do nicely,' he thought in regards to the repayment. So, plan in mind, he bend over Snape's own version of the Protean Charm and contemplated how to deal with it. There was obviously no human magical means of removal or it would have been used on others already, so what to do? Would an Espíritu Camino work? 'Perhaps a time and space distortion or a binding,' he thought to himself as he placed a hand over the dark mark. He focused on his power and the magic of the dark mark. Then he closed his eyes as he thought on the correct construction.

His hand and the mark began to glow a slight green. "Espíritu Camino," his eyes opened to reflect the soft green light in even greener orbs, "Estasis Temporal." There was a flash where the green light formed a three-dimensional box around the mark before sinking into the man's flesh. Snape's body twitched for a second before falling still.

When Harry leaned back to inspect his work he was completely satisfied, but not displeased either. The mark was dulled behind a sheet of faded green, but not completely obscured from view. It was a truly strong mark, but at least now it would no longer bother its holder. The Protean Charm was now disconnected from time and space and, as such, couldn't be accessed by it's master. It was a temporary fix, but hopefully the master would be dead before the effects faded.

Satisfied that his assumption had been correct about the method of sealing the spell, Harry looked back up to the sickly man's face. Was his first assumption correct then? Did he just need to repay the man?...

No, Harry still felt as he had before only now he felt satisfied that trash called Voldemort wouldn't be able to touch this man again with his filthy magic. Helping Severus had the opposite effect than Harry had desired. Again, with no one around, he sighed to himself. "How is it that even you can pull these feelings from me?" he asked the oblivious man wearily. "You would probably become even more ill if I told you as much..." He looked at him in contemplation. "Or maybe not."

Maybe it had been his new found respect for the man's harsh occupation or his anger that Voldemort had hurt what he felt was his; teacher, friend or tool. Maybe it was even the fact that Snape had been one of the first besides Sirius to wholly support him, but Harry had a feeling it was something even more simple yet more complicated at the same time. The words of this man were the first to usher him back into his life as Harry Potter and he found those words replaying to him now.

_"I risked my life for years acting as a spy for this ridiculous little rabble for one reason and one reason only... I was atoning for my sin...my purpose was lost."_ Snape had been speaking of Harry's death. Harry had been his _purpose_.

Out of everyone, this man knew the meaning of sacrifice as Harry did and it was for _Harry_ that he had sacrificed. This foolish human had forfeit his peace and, now, nearly his life... all for Harry.

How could Harry, no longer Ulquiorra, dismiss such a thing without feeling?

* * *

_IVX: Here we get a taste of both sides of our dear Harulqui, his remaining means-to-an-ends self and the returning emotionally conflicted self. Which side do you think will win out? With the way I write, are you so sure in happy endings ;;;smirk;;; heh, anywho. After that little thought to chew on, I suppose there will be a couple of questions on this chapter so I'll answer them now._

_As for how Harry created the illusion. He may no longer be able to detach his eye to show exact memories, but in the tunnel where he kidnapped Orihime he showed her images of her friends without doing that anyhow. Keep his ability to show images in mind because it will come into play later, but as for here... Think of it as a combination of his arrancar ability coupled with the wizarding ability to access a mind through eye contact._

_Hope that helped to clear things up if there was any confusion. Also, sorry this chapter didn't go anywhere fast, heh, it ran away with me again, but I promise there is some action in the very near future... like next chapter... promise ^_^; Thank you agin for all your kind words and help. You guys rock!...^_~_


	12. The Art of War

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

**~ CH 12 - The Art of War ~**

The kitchen was the hub of activity as usual. It was nearing time for the retrieval and everyone was gathering to see who would be the ones to go. Harry was apparently taking his sweet time coming down, so the others amused themselves in the normal fashion. Molly was readying the lunch, Moody and Arthur were discussing something to do with muggle technology and surveillance, Sirius and Remus were speaking with Dumbledore while Ginny listen in rapt attention, and Hermione sat at one end of the table cradling a large leather bound book.

Ron, who had just entered, decided to take up a seat next to his bushy haired friend. "So, has Harry dropped in to say who would be going yet?"

"No," she answered mechanically as she turned the page.

"Right." He had his answer, but he seemed to want to draw the witch into a conversation. "So, studying for school early again?" He asked casually.

"No."

"Reviewing last years stuff?"

"No," she answered again, never taking her eyes from the page.

"Well, then what are you doing?" He asked a little impatiently.

"If you must know, I'm studying for the war."

"You're studying for the what now?" Ron raised an eyebrow and scrunched his nose.

Hermione rolled her eyes and set the book down on the table. "The war Ron. You know," she deadpanned, "the whole reason were are living in the headquarters of a secret organization."

A light pink dusted the redhead's nose. "I know that! Don't act like I'm stupid," he huffed. "You just surprised me. It's not something someone usually 'studies' for as far as I know."

The young witch sighed. "I'm sorry Ron, you're right. I guess I was just a little upset that you interrupted my reading. This subject is really quite fascinating once you get down to the core of the matter." She eyed the book with longing, but seemed to restrain herself from picking it back up immediately.

"So what _are_ you reading about any ways?" He tried again.

"Dark magic, battle hexes to be exact."

"What!" He cried, catching everyones attention.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked.

"I told him that I'm studying dark magic, hexes in particular." Said Hermione innocently.

"Goodness Hermione, why on earth would you be doing that?" Asked the Weasley patriarch, but it wasn't Hermione that answered.

"If ignorant both of your enemy and yourself, you are certain to be in peril. If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles." Harry entered the kitchen fully and looked over to Hermione. "I'm glad to see you took the advice I gave seriously. Is that the book you picked up in the study last night?" He asked as he motioned to the large book.

When he said this, a light blush seemed to come to Remus's face as the girl responded. Sirius gave him a questioning look, but the werewolf shook his head and waved the Black off.

"What you said before, that was from Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" wasn't it?" Remus asked to distract himself.

"Yes, I'm surprised you've read it."

"Why would you be surprised?" Asked Sirius with a grin. "Hermione might be the newest generation of book worm here, but Remus was ours back in the day. He's probably a walking library at this point." He laughed as he patted his friend on the back.

"He probably thought it was strange because Sun Tzu was a muggle. Am I right?" Asked Remus. Harry nodded in affirmation as he walked over to the edge of the table. "Well, muggle or no, he knew what he was talking about. I came across it back when we first started the order years ago."

"Do you perhaps still have the book?" Harry asked Remus.

The greying man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I think I might just have a copy shoved in with some of my other old belongings. Why do you ask?"

"I think we have someone here that would benefit from it," Harry answered, turning his eyes to Ron.

The red head blinked at him a couple of times before it set in. "Me?" He asked with an owlish look.

"If I remember correctly, you are quite the tactician in wizards chest. Given the right direction, your knack for strategy could turn into much more than an advantage in children's games."

"But how would this Soonzoo bloke's book help me?"

"Besides the fact that it was written over 2500 years ago and is still in practice today?" He asked rhetorically. "The man was a mastermind. His brilliance both on and off the battlefield was beyond reproach. It's said that he was once even challenged to turn a harem of concubines into an army of warriors to prove his ability... A task in which he succeeded."

That seemed to get the teenage boy's attention. "Right, where's the book then?" He asked with a little to much enthusiasm apparently. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder and most of the adults chuckled.

"What I am curious of is where you happened upon it. Are such things so readily accessible in the afterlife?" Said Dumbledore after the amusement had died down. The mood sobered a bit as the thought came to light.

"Way to kill a mood Dumbledore." Said Sirius in a light voice, which in turn helped to keep the atmosphere light.

"I'm sorry Harry, forgive this old man his curiosity. It was insensitive of me," Dumbledore apologized.

Harry looked around the room for a moment before taking a seat. "It was nothing. Though, for future reference, you all need not tiptoe around my death. I died and my afterlife was hellish, yes, but it has been my reality longer than this ever was," he said with a gesture around the room. "I am not so fragile as to break at the mere mention of such things."

"Right," said Sirius, "you've been taking lessons from the old man in appropriate conversation haven't you. You both are rather good at ruining the mood when you want," he sighed dramatically.

Harry's lip actually turned up the slightest bit as he looked at his godfather. The joke had apparently been appreciated. Harry then turned his attention back to Albus. "To answer your question, I was given it to review by my former master. He, as a Soul Reaper, had much more accessibility to the world of the living. As one of his... inner circle I suppose you could call it, he wanted me knowledgable in all things war. I was his greatest weapon and his greatest downfall. It was through the teachings of Sun Tzu," he emphasized the name since Ron had pronounced it wrong, "that I was able to develop the plan for his demise."

Moody, ever the blunt stick of the group, asked, "Hollows, Soul Reapers and now a master... You keep referring to this big secret war of your's, but you haven't really given us any details. What happened that was so important?"

"A story for another time perhaps," deflected Harry. "It is nearly time to leave and we need to sort out a few details." Moody grumbled something under his breath, but Harry pretended not to notice. "I think it best that the bare minimum go to the Alley for this. I don't want to draw attention as I intend to be one of the participants."

"Are you sure you are up for it?" Asked Albus.

"Yes, I'm rested now. With as many situations as I see for possible outcomes of today's meeting, I think it best that I go. I will only be taking one other to help restrain the young Malfoy while I deal with his mother."

"How do you intend to keep the attention away?" Asked Sirius. "No offense, but you don't exactly blend into a crowd anymore."

"I will be wearing the same cloak that I wore to retrieve Lestrange. I will also require the one accompanying me to wear cover as well. Anyone of you caught accompanying or meeting with a Malfoy would be noted and surely make its way back to Voldemort. This would spell disaster for the woman for obvious reasons."

"I wanna go." Said Ron excitedly.

"Absolutely not." Responded his mother.

"Aw, come one," he pleaded. "Harry believes in me, so why not?"

"No Ron." Said Harry. "I'm afraid it's not yet time for you to play a part in this. I need someone with a cool head and quick reflexes to come with me. While I don't doubt your skill in tactics, you are not the most experienced with such delicate situations as the one we find ourselves in today." He turned to address the group as a whole. "That is why I have chosen Lupin to accompany me on this trip. He fits my purposes perfectly and I have made my decision, no arguments." He said sternly as Ron made to protest again.

"I'm ready to go. Just give the word," said Remus in acceptance.

"Excellent," Harry said as he stood to go get Malfoy. "I will retrieve our black mail and we will be on our way."

* * *

"I thought you said you were trying to avoid attention?" Whispered Remus from beneath his low hood as he drug the Malfoy heir along subtly. "The middle of Diagon Alley isn't exactly inconspicuous."

"Hence the need for the cloaks," reminded Harry. "It's close to Gringotts for speed and ease. The less time it takes to acquire the artifact, the better. There is also the fact that the Lady won't try anything too serious in public, not with her family hanging so socially precarious as it is. Nor will she want word getting back of who she..." His words trailed off as they approached the rendezvous site.

There, instead of the petite Lady Malfoy, stood her husband. His appearance was a far cry from anything Harry could recall from his past. He was dressed in finery alright, but it didn't quite hang right on him. His chin was a couple days unshaven and his eyes were strained. He seemed to be glancing around nervously, his eyes flitting over his shoulder to the nearby alleyway more often than anywhere else.

Harry made sure to keep his head low as they approached, but the father quickly caught sight of his son's bright head of platinum blond hair. "Draco." The Malfoy called out in what should have been relief, but was in fact unease.

Harry didn't give the younger blond a chance to speak. "Where is Lady Malfoy, Lucius? Where is your wife?" He asked as he glanced around.

The man's tired eye flitted to his son's guiltily before coming back to rest on Harry's hooded form. "She is... indisposed at the moment," he started, "but I am here in her stead and I _will_ have my son back."

Harry closed his eyes slowly. "So she is dead then." He said as he opened them again to watch the older Malfoy flinch.

"What!" Yelled Draco. "Father, where is Mother? She's just at home right? She's just not feeling well." He denied. His father looked to him with pleading eyes. It looked as if he desperately wanted to say something, but was restraining for some unknown reason.

That reason soon became known as slow clapping sounded out from the dark of the alley. Another hooded figure soon joined their gathering, seemingly melting out from the shadows. It was followed shortly there after by two other cloaked figure and the grizzly form of Greyback.

The first figure lifted his hands up, moving the hood back and revealed what Harry already knew to be true. "How very observant of you Harry. How did you know I had killed her already?" Voldemort wondered in amusement.

Behind him, Harry could hear Remus suck in a breath at the site of their greatest enemy and Draco begin to hyperventilate at the information spilled so callously from the Dark Lord's lips. "You're subordinate is horrible about concealing his emotions, however slight and pathetic they may be."

"I shall have to punish him thoroughly," Voldemort said happily, "but I will leave that for another time. Right now I am to busy pondering the conundrum of what stands before me." He looked the hooded figure up and down as the three that had stepped out of the alley with began to circle them. A woman down the way gasped and ran her children into the nearby shop at the sight of the death eaters, but neither Harry nor Voldemort could be bothered by it. "Come now Harry, lower your hood so we can meet face to face. It is such a _happy_ reunion after all."

Harry reached up and pulled the hood down. "Make no mistake, I only removed the hood so I would have a better view of your death at my hands." His eye narrowed ever so slightly. "I want to watch the light leaves your eyes." The words were those repeated from a memory of his past life, a memory of death and tombstones.

"Such harsh words," chided Voldemort, "don't spoil the moment." He looked over Harry's pale form and slitted eyes for a moment longer before he let out a hissing chuckle. "I almost couldn't believe it, but I remembered the feel of your essence. It felt warped of course, but now I know why." He used his wand in a flowing motion of the wrist to point over Harry's form. "You have returned from the dead just as I. If you were able to do this then maybe you truly are worthy of being labeled my foe." He smirked in a twisted way with his paper thin lips. "Or perhaps a rival in the dark arts would be a more appropriate title, neh Harry? What have you been dabbling in?" He asked in a conspiratorial voice. "We are so very alike, you and me."

"Remus, Malfoy is no longer of use to us." Harry interrupted Voldemort's speech without care. "Release him and leave."

"But..." The werewolf began to protest as he looked at Greyback and the rest.

"Ah ah ah," chided the snake-like man angrily, "make any sudden movements and someone is going to get hurt. Should it not be you, rest assure I will be killing the innocent people surrounding us in your stead," he hissed with a ferocious look of contempt. He apparently had not liked being cut off durring his speech. "You wouldn't want that on your conscious now would you?" Harry stared the man down as Voldemort's neck seemed to twitch in a serpentine like movement. "Besides," his voice was soft again, conversational, "it would be a shamed to waist such talent on martyrdom. Now, I will say this only once, so listen well. Join me Harry. Submit to me and together we can rule the world. Choose carefully for the fate of many hang in the balance." He motioned a pale boney hand to the many shops around them.

"Are you done yet?" Harry asked in a bored tone that immediately had Voldemort frowning. "Your drivel is boring me." He said as he gripped his wand. "I was wrong. You are not trash, as I had originally suspected, for even _trash_ has worth in the eyes of some." Voldemort glowered at him. "No, even a word as lowly as trash is too high a title for you. You are worthless... you are filth unbecoming any title and I will be the one to put you in your place." He raised his wand and flicked his wrist.

A red jet of light was sent hurling at Voldemort who easily deflected it. The light connected with the stone building behind the Dark Lord in a concussive boom. There were screams of fright heard through out the alley at the unexpected sound. The snake like man was forced to avoid the falling rocks as what was once a wall crashed down around him. After he had righted himself, Voldemort raised a non existent brow at the other pale man.

"You were wrong Tom Riddle," Harry said, causing the man to all but snarl at the use of his birth name. "You thought you knew me, but you know nothing." Harry stated calmly, looking down his nose at his foe. He once again lifted his wand, but Voldemort beat him to the punch.

"Crucio!" He cried out in a high, cruel voice.

"Harry!" Cried Lupin, but he managed to hold himself back from going to the other man's aid.

Harry had allowed the spell to hit him. The sickly yellow of the spell impacting his face, caused it to turn slightly from the force of will behind the spell. Voldemort looked on in sickening glee for a moment, thinking he had him.

Green, serpentine eyes snapped back to look at the amused wizard causing Voldemort's smile to falter. "Have you really become so strong as to cast off the Crucio so easily?" He asked in anger, but his mood switch again like the wind and he smiled. "No matter, no matter." He said as Harry turned back to face him and held out his wand again. "It doesn't matter how powerful you grow, I will always be greater than you. Today you meet your end Harry Potter." He grinned evilly.

"You are wrong once again Tom." Voldemort's eyes narrowed as Harry used his first name. "You are the one that will die here today. Then I will cut down the few remaining peaces of your soul before you can even attempt to resurrect yourself." Harry held his wand to the side and began to release his sword. "Esterno Murciel..."

"Expelliarmus!" Roared Voldemort and the wand was flung from Harry's grip before the release was completed. With a gleam of victory in his eyes, Voldemort turned the wand to point at Harry's face.

The death eaters chuckled and Remus moved closer to Harry, prepared to protect him if need be. Draco seemed to be paralyzed before, but seeing the danger of being in the middle of this fight seemed to snap him out of it. With a shaky movement, he staggered over to his father. The older Malfoy held out his arms, but the heir just shot him a seething look of contempt. Lucius's hands jerked back as if burnt at first, but he gathered himself quickly. He reached out, snatching Draco's arm in his grip, and apparated away with a loud crack.

While this was happening Harry motioned Remus to stay back with his hand. "This is between me and Tom Riddle. Do not interfere."

Voldemort's High cruel laughter rang out through the alley. "What petulance! What Foolishness!" He stated with glee. "He hasn't even a wand and yet he still believes he can beat me." He exclaimed to his followers who all chuckled in amusement obediently.

Remus, for his part, turned his wand on the three surrounding Harry and himself incase one of them tried to make a move.

"I do not need a wand to beat the likes of you." Harry stated in a deathly cold voice, obviously unamused with Tom's antics. He slowly lifted a finger at the Dark Lord. "I was going to take my time to savor killing you, but the sight of you sickens me. I think I'll just wipe you from the face of the earth instead."

Voldemort looked at the finger and laughed again. The amusement was quickly wiped from his face as a light the color of the killing curse began to gather at the tip of that finger. The man had no time to react as Harry let loose the build up of energy, but it never made contact. It had been deflected by something. The deflection of the Cero caused the dust and derby from the collapsed wall to plumb up around them. The bright light from his attack and the dust in the air obscured Harry's vision and kept him from seeing who here was powerful enough to block his Hollow attack, for surely Voldemort had no hope of doing so.

As the dust was carried away on the wind, a vision he could not in a million years have foreseen appearing here, met his eyes. There, standing before the cowering form of Voldemort, was none other than the Substitute Soul Reaper himself. His wide blade was held before him in a defensive position, obviously having been used to block Harry's attack.

"You..." Ichigo said with wide eyes. "I saw you die. I'm the one who..." His brows furrowed. "You're supposed to be dead," He stated in utter disbelief.

Harry, getting over his shock at the appearance of the Soul Reaper, frowned at him. "I seem to be getting that a lot lately." He reaced his hand out to the side. "Accio Wand," he stated and the small weapon jumped into his hand from the surrounding rubble.

It was then that Harry noticed the movement of the foul man behind Ichigo. Voldemort looked around, as if surprised he had been unharmed by such a obviously powerful attack. Assured of his safety he laughed maniacally. "You see my faithful servants. Even the resurrected Harry Potter cannot touch me with all of his stolen dark power. The light has fallen from grace and will be crushed under my might!" He crowed as he pointed his wand at Harry, completely oblivious to the Soul Reaper between them.

Ichigo turned to look at the apparently evil man he had just saved and then back to Harry with a dumbfounded look.

"Move out of the way Soul Reaper. This does not involve you." He stated in his familiar monotone.

Voldemort looked at him as if he'd gone mad, but Remus came up beside him with a look of shock. "There's one here?" He rasped out quickly, his throat irritated from the flowing dust in the air. Harry nodded and motioned at what appeared to be the area around Voldemorts right shoulder.

Voldemort sneered at him, obviously thinking he had gone mad. "I was wrong, Harry Potter is no longer worthy to be my foe. He has gone quite insane. I am through with this trivial meeting. Kill them both."

His Death Eaters followed orders. "Reducto!" Yelled the first from the right. "Expulso!" Came the cry of the one to the right. The two order members turned to face their respective attackers.

"Protego," came the sound of Remus's counter and Harry knew his back was covered, so he took care of the other curse heading for them.

With one hand he seemingly caught the Expulso. A small explosion seemed to bloom into existence from the contact, but the force of it barely made the hand sway.

Greyback took his turn at the duo and charged for Remus. Harry was quickly in the beastly man's path and knocked him away with a swift kick to the head. The werewolf's hulking body crashed through a nearby shop window and shouts of surprise and fear came from within.

While he was distracted with his attack to the oaf, the other two took the opportunity to shoot curses at him again. Remus had managed to block another Reducto, but the other spell, a Defodio, hit it's mark. Harry flinched, but the action went unnoticed in light of a new voice shouting out.

"Stop it you idiots!" Growled out a frustrated Ichigo. "There are too many people around. Someone's going to get hurt by your fighting!"

All eyes turned to the orange haired boy and Harry realized the magic of Diagon Alley must have been enough to finally make him semi-corporeal to the wizard's. Ignoring the staggering pain in his side, Harry stood to face the man once again. "I told you to stay out of it Soul Reaper. You have no idea what the ramifications of your action are." He stood tall and sent the young man a cold look of indifference. "The needs of the many out way the needs of the few."

A fire entered Ichigo's eyes and he gripped his sword more firmly. "I can't just let you traipse around the world of the living doing what ever you want. If I hadn't deflected that Cero people would have died!"

Voldemorts eyes widened as he took in the conversation between his nemesis and the transparent man dressed in black before him. The words 'Soul Reaper' and 'world of the living' seemed to lead him to a speedy conclusion. With no care for his remaining followers, he apparated away swiftly. The action caught the attention of the two conscious Death Eaters who followed suit quickly.

Harry's eyes widened. "No." He said as he watched his revenge slip away from him. "No!" His voice raised, catching Ichigo off guard. Remus grabbed Harry's arm as the pale man began to hold out his wand, but the werewolf was shrugged off. "Esterno Murcielago." The sword quickly formed, wrapped in his chain of fate as usual.

"Bankai." Said Ichigo hastily, preparing himself for the potential ensuing battle.

"Harry please," begged Remus softly, "If he is what you say he is, then lets leave quickly."

Green eyes, cold with furry, turned back to his former teacher. "I handed him the means for his own victory and he has stole mine from me. I give him power and he takes away my revenge." He said in a deathly soft voice. A confused Ichigo held his sword in a ready position as he heard this.

Remus reached a hand out and placed it on the pale man's arm again. "Our mission was a failure. There is no need for more violence here. It would only cause further suffering." He cast a wary glance in the direction of the Substitute Soul Reaper and then looked Harry directly in the eyes. "We can't lose you... not again." He pleaded for Harry to understand.

Harry glanced once more at Ichigo before relaxing the grip on his sword slightly. He nodded in consent and the other wizard breathed a sigh of relief. With another crack they were gone, leaving a very confused Ichigo standing in their wake.

* * *

Ichigo had once again been sitting inside Fortescue's. He wasn't eating ice cream this time, he was talking with the owner as he waited for the strange blond he had met. Her name was Luna and she was going to meet him here to answer many of the questions he had. She was weird, but seeing as she realized what he was and didn't freak out... or really react in any normal way, he decided she would be his best source of information. Ichigo arrived early, so he took a seat at the bar and shared idle chat with the kind shop owner to pass the time.

About fifteen minutes after he arrived, something odd happened. A frightened looking mother ushered her two children into the icecream shop. Apparently finding bravery within the confines of a building, they peaked out to look at whatever had scared them. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't find it necessary to investigate. Weird things were always happening around here.

He looked at the shop owner with a questioning glance and received only a shrug in answer. He was going to ignore the whole thing, but suddenly an earth shaking explosion rocked the little shop and caused everyone to scream in fright. Ichigo was on his feet in a moment and quickly poked his head out of the shop's door to see the source of the explosion. He hoped that it wasn't a rogue hollow causing devastation in such a cramped location.

The site that met his eyes blew his mind. It was impossible. Ichigo thought his eye must be playing tricks on him, so he rubbed them with his hands. He looked again, but the vision was even more clear than it had been before. There, in the middle of Wizarding Britain, stood Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuatra Espada, and the man who had succeeded in killing him.

A hand unconsciously slapped over the area Ulquiorra had blown a whole through with his unforgiving Cero Oscuras. Assured that his chest was indeed intact, he breathed out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He didn't understand the feelings that over came him in that moment, as he stood watching the opponent of one of his most accursed battles, but he couldn't help them. Perhaps it was just the sudden shock of seeing him that jolted Ichigo's mind into thinking this was some sick nightmare conjured by his guilty conscious.

So caught up in his shock and denial was he, that Ichigo nearly missed what was happening. The thing that snapped him out of his stupor was the feel of Hollow energy flooding him from Ulquiorra. The familiar green light began to gather and Ichigo didn't think, he just acted. He had released himself from his body with his badge and flash stepped before the Arrancar just in the nick of time. He managed to deflect the destructive attack into the sky. It had been a close call. If that attack had tore through the heavily populated area a lot of people could have died.

Now that the immediate danger was over, his thoughts came crashing back to the reality of the situation and his mind went numb again. As the dust cleared from the air, he could see the slightly surprised look on the Espada's face.

"You..." Ichigo said with wide eyes, still unable to cope. "I saw you die. I'm the one who..." His brows furrowed, he hated the fact that he had killed him with the twisted power of his fully Hollow form. Things didn't quite add up though. "You're supposed to be dead," He stated in utter disbelief. He had watched as this Arrancar blew away like dust on the wind. Had he been mistaken?

Ulquiorra frowned at him. "I seem to be getting that a lot lately." His voice almost seemed annoyed. He reached his hand out to the side. "Accio Wand," he stated and was suddenly in possession of one a wand the wizards all carried.

Dark laughter sounded from behind Ichigo causing him to look back at the man he had apparently blocked from certain death. The site made him sick. The man looked more like a monster than a human. What the hell had he gotten himself into the middle of?

"You see my faithful servants. Even the resurrected Harry Potter cannot touch me with all of his stolen dark power." Hissed the deformed man.

'What the hell?' thought Ichigo as he listened, looking between the man and Ulquiorra.

"The light has fallen from grace and will be crushed under my might!" Continued the obviously crazy wizard as he pointed his wand at Ulquiorra, apparently unable to see Ichigo.

Ichigo was thoroughly confused now. He knew the man before him to be Ulquiorra Cifer, but this crazy guy behind him thought he was Harry Potter, the supposed dead savior of the Wizarding World?

"Move out of the way Soul Reaper. This does not involve you." Ulquiorra ordered in a familiar monotone that made Ichigo want to shiver.

"There's one here?" Ichigo watched a haggard looking human ask the Arrancar who answered with a nod. Ulquiorra then pointed a finger at Ichigo who gripped his sword just a bit tighter. Those fingers were lethal after all.

"I was wrong," called out the voice of 'Crazy' behind Ichigo. "Harry Potter is no longer worthy to be my foe. He has gone quite insane. I am through with this trivial meeting. Kill them both." Ichigo turned to frown at the man who couldn't see him, but the shouts and flashes of spells drew his attention.

Two of the men who were obviously Crazy's followers had shouted out what he assumed were the names of their attacks. Light flared to life only to be impeded by the two they were aimed at. Ichigo, unsure of what the hell was going on or what the hell he was supposed to do, just sat back in a state of shock as he watched the Arrancar work in tandem with a human.

When the ugly looking, furry man dived at the greying human fighting along side Ulquiorra, Ichigo saw something _else_ he would never have expected to see in his life. The Espada jumped between the two and saved the human from the attack. It was the sound of the attacker's hulking body crashing through a nearby shop window and the subsequent shouts that finally spurred the Substitute Soul Reaper into action. Just as he shouted out, he saw Ulquiorra hit with a curse, but ignored in in light of his anger.

"Stop it you idiots!" He growled out in frustration. He didn't care if only Ulquiorra could hear him or not. He was pissed! "There are too many people around. Someone's going to get hurt by your fighting!" All eyes turned to the orange haired boy and he suddenly realized something had happened to let them see him. They could hear him apparently too. He was surprised, but pleased. 'Good, now I can yell at them all properly!' he thought angrily.

"I told you to stay out of it Soul Reaper. You have no idea what the ramifications of your action are." Ulquiorra stood tall and sent Ichigo a familiar look of cold indifference. "The needs of the many out way the needs of the few."

'Bastard!' Thought Ichigo as he gripped his sword more firmly. "I can't just let you traipse around the world of the living doing what ever you want. If I hadn't deflected that Cero people would have died!" He roared. Why was he so surprised? He should have figured the coldest of all the Espada would say something so uncaring of human life.

There was a loud crack from behind that startled him, but when the other two in masks and cloaks disappeared with the same sound, he realized what had happened. Who ever Crazy was, him and his punks left with their tail between their legs. 'Good, maybe we can keep the civilians from getting hurt,' he thought with a bit of relief. He didn't let his guard down though. He still had a very, very deadly foe standing only a few feet before him.

Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra's vibrant green eyes widened. "No." The Espada said in something akin to disbelief. "No!" His voice raised, nearly making Ichigo flinch. The human grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and Ichigo feared for the man's life, but the Arrancar merely shrugged him off, much to the Soul Reaper's relief. "Esterno Murcielago."

The weak looking wand suddenly transformed into something that made Ichigo's blood run cold. 'Oh shit,' He thought as he stared at the green handled zanpakuto. 'If he still has his sword then he still has the ability to release.'

"Bankai." Said Ichigo hastily. He didn't attack, but he wasn't about to be caught of guard. As he looked over his opponent for signs of attack he noticed something was off about Ulquiorra's blade. It was covered in chains. 'What the...?'

"Harry please," begged the human softly, "If he is what you say he is, then lets leave quickly."

Was the man trying to save Ulquiorra from _him_. Ichigo was once again worried for the humans life when Ulquiorra turned eyes, cold with furry, on the greying man. The Soul Reaper took a step closer, ready to come to the obviously confused man's aid if he needed it.

"I handed him the means for his own victory and he has stole mine from me. I give him power and he takes away my revenge." Ulquiorra stated in a deathly calm voice.

A confused Ichigo held his sword in a ready position as he heard this. 'What the hell is he talking about?' This whole confusion was getting old fast and Ichigo was quickly becoming angry.

The human reached a hand out and placed it on the pale Arrancar's arm again. "Our mission was a failure. There is no need for more violence here. It would only cause further suffering." He cast a wary glance in the direction of the Substitute Soul Reaper and then looked the Cuatra Espada directly in the eyes. "We can't lose you... not again." He said in a pleading tone.

The affection and emotion with which the man spoke to Ulquiorra just seemed wrong to Ichigo. 'Is this guy for real?' he thought.

Green eye glanced once more at the Soul Reaper before relaxing the grip on his sword. He nodded in consent and the other wizard breathed a sigh of relief. With another crack they were gone, leaving a very confused Ichigo standing in their wake.

He stayed there for a moment, just staring at the spot they had once been. There was a small puddle of blood, but nothing else was left as proof of his encounter with the supposedly deceased Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Suddenly, he burst in a flurry of pent up emotion. "What the Fuck was _That?_!" He growled out grabbing his hair with one hand.

There was a couple of cracks from slightly down the alley and Ichigo growled in frustration again. He needed to get away before what ever passed as law enforcement around here showed up. It was obvious that something here was letting the wizards see him, so he needed to make a hasty exit.

He flashed stepped back to his body and jumped in with all haste. The little girl that had been watching this from the door way of Fortescue's gasped as he shot up. He sent her and her nearly catatonic mother an apologetic smile before taking off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Remus noticed there was something off about the way Harry was acting as soon as they appeared outside of Headquarters. Perhaps the wizard had been injured in the confrontation at some point? There was the slight metallic smell of blood in the air, but that could have come from when he attacked Greyback. Harry had sent him to walk ahead as if nothing were wrong and every time Remus glanced over his shoulder, Harry seemed to be getting along fine. His posture seemed... different, but he wasn't showing any physical signs of injury. 'Besides,' thought Remus, 'he is impervious to spells. I'm sure I am just being parrinoid.' He told himself.

The feeling of unease persisted though, so when they finally reached the kitchen, where the others would be gathered to await their return, Remus hung back at the door to observe him more carefully. The strong smell of blood that hit his sensitive nose as Harry passed by startled him.

The other members of the order turned to the duo with bright looks of hope. "Where is it then, lets see it." Said Ron, but Harry shook his head.

Ron frowned. "What do you mean," he shook his head to mime Harry's response, "what is," he shook his head again, "supposed to mean?"

"It means," said Harry in a tired voice that almost slurred, "that the mission was... a failure." He swayed on his feet.

Something on the floor caught Remus's eye as Harry spoke to Ron and his eyes widened. No wonder he smelled the irony scent so strongly! "Harry," Lupin called out in an anxious voice, "You're bleeding... a lot!" Harry's, along with everyone else's, eyes turned to look down at the trail of blood on the floor leading to the man.

Harry's brows furrowed in slight confusion. He went to pull off the black cloak concealing most of his body from view, but the movement apparently threw the man off balance because he began to tilt back with a sway. Luckily, Remus had seen the impending fall and rushed forward to catch him just in time.

Serpentine emeralds looked into soft blue pools in confusion as Harry suddenly found himself in the arms of his former defense teacher. "Harry, what happened? I thought that spells couldn't effect you?" He asked in a worried voice.

Harry tried to stand on his own and staggered, only to be caught up in Remus's strong grip again. "Easy now, lets sit you down," he placated, leading him over to a seat at the table. It was obvious the strong man did not like being held up by the power of another. "Here you go," Remus said as he released him and Harry flopped down into the provided seat. There was definitely something wrong if he was acting like this. The movement was completely out of character for this new Harry that always seemed to move with poised grace.

Everyone gathered around in concern as Harry's hands seemed to fumble with the material of his cloak. Remus, once again ready to help whether Harry wanted it or not, reached out to assist in pulling the heavy cloak off. It was only then that he noticed his own hand was stained red. He did his best to ignore this fact as he gabbed ahold of the material that was now obviously wet upon closer inspection.

Gasps rang out as the black was peeled back to reveal the darkly stained robes beneath. What had once been cloth of the purest white was now dyed crimson with Harry's own blood. It started at the gash near the bottom right of his ribs and blossomed out to encompass almost all the material below it.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Remus asked and he grasped Harry's shoulders gently. "The pain had to be unimaginable."

The pale man actually looked surprised himself. "I am no stranger to pain, but my advanced healing shouldn't have let it get this far," He slurred. The slitted pupils of his eyes seemed to narrow and widen as if he were having trouble focusing.

"Molly, go and retrieve Poppy post haste." Dumbledores voice called out in the background and the sound of rushed footsteps soon followed.

"Harry, what happened? What was it that did this and is there anything we need to know to fix it?" Remus asked calmly, trying to keep the green eyes focused on him and open.

Harry seemed to realize that he was being treated like an invalid and attempted to sit straighter, but fell back into the seat with a blank face. "It was the last spell that hit me... Defodio, I believe he said," answered Harry calmly and clearly. He was obviously fighting to keep the slur from his voice, but at least the effort would aid him in staying awake.

"Defodio," said Remus in confusion, "I saw you stop a Expulso with your bare hand, why was this spell any different? Is it because of where it hit?" He asked to keep the pale man talking, hopefully helping him to stave of sleep from the blood loss.

"No, it doesn't matter where it hits," answered Harry. "What is the nature of the spell?" He asked tiredly.

"It's a gouging spell, meant for carving out strong materials like stone and steel," he answered.

"I see," Harry responded as his eye lids drooped slightly, "That would explain it then." His lids drooped ever so slightly more, but he was startled awake by Hermione's frightened cry.

"Harry!" she yelled. "Stay with us. What does it explain?" She asked, catching on to what Remus had been doing.

He seemed slightly more alert again as he spoke. "My skin deflected spells because of a left over trait from my Hollow form. Hiero," he explained, "translates as steel-skin. It is extremely hard to penetrate and mine was claimed to be one of the strongest." He took a steadying breath and a long blink, but managed to open his eyes again. "It was originally formed from my power condensing in my skin. I assumed this ability had translated into something like dragon skin when I melded with my physical body. Perhaps the very nature of the spell, made to cut through "steel", is what allowed it passed my defense. Magic works in mysterious way as they say." He frowned at his own statement.

"But you said you have advanced healing?" Questioned Sirius, getting in on the combined efforts to keep the man awake.

Harry's eyes were drooping dangerously close to closed as he sagged back in the chair. "At one point, I could loose an entire limb and regrow it in the blink of an eye." He closed his eyes to the protest of those around him. "It was foolish of me... to assume I had retained the ability... without ...testing it."

"Harry?" Said Remus gently at first. "Harry come on, wake up." He said a little more sternly, patting his face.

"Out of the way." Came the commanding voice of the school nurse. "Let me see... Merlin! How do all of you seem to get into situations like this at the same time!" She exclaimed in a reprimanding, but worried tone. No one felt the need to point out it was only Harry and Severus that were injured, which didn't really count as 'all of them'.

"Lay him out on the table, quickly now." She rushed the group and Remus used a Levicorpus to lift him. She quickly cast a diagnostic spell on him, but it didn't take. She looked confused, but decided to go straight to the obvious problem. A quick and carful slicing spell split the blood soaked robes and revealed the deep gash to her. She was a seasoned medic, so she didn't panic. She didn't start to panic, that is, until the flesh mending spell had absolutely no effect...

* * *

Orihime had just stepped out of the shower and was about to get ready for bed when the phone rang. She wrapped the towel around herself and ran to the phone. She noticed the caller ID showed an oddly long number, but she didn't have time to contemplate it. If she didn't answer quickly the answering machine would pick up. "Hello?" She answered in her normally cheery tone.

_"Orihime?"_

"Ichigo?" She asked in surprise. "What a nice surprise. You don't call me that often, but it's getting late. Is everything alright?"

_"Orihime, do you remember our time in Hueco Mundo,"_ Orihime felt her a weight drop in her stomach at just the name, but Ichigo continued unaware, _"the battle I had with Ulquiorra?"_

Orihime felt her throat constrict and her eyes sting ever so slightly. Oh, did she ever remember it. More than just remembered, it haunted her. "Y-yes." She stuttered out, trying to keep her voice even.

_"How well do you remember it?"_ Ichigo's voice sounded unsure, maybe even upset.

The redhead's brows furrowed as she fought off the images that haunted her dreams. "...very well," she all but whispered into the receiver.

_"Do you..."_ His voice sounded guilty for some reason, _"do you remember when Ulquiorra died?"_

"Why are you asking me these things Ichigo?" She couldn't help keep the waver from her voice as she asked.

_"Just tell me that you saw him die."_ Pleaded the voice on the other end of the line. _"Tell me that you saw it too so I know I'm not crazy."_

"Ichigo," she refrained from sniffling into the phone so he wouldn't know how bad the conversation was upsetting her, "what are you talking about?" She asked in a worried voice. "Are you ok? What..."

_"I saw him Orihime..."_

The young woman felt her heart skip a beat. "Who?" She whispered, afraid that her assumption would be both right or wrong.

_"Ulquiorra."_

Orihime didn't realize the phone had slipped from her hand, not even when it crashed to the floor and broke apart.

* * *

_IVX: Am I stinker or what? ;3 Anywho, I hope there was enough action for everyone. I also hope that those of you worried I would totally god mod with Harry, that this proves that theory false. As much fun as it is to kick ass, there's no fun with out some strife. So, although I already have it written up, I'd love to hear any guesses on what will happen to Harry or how the order is going to handle their little predicament. Oh yes and ;;;evil smirk;;; what will come of Ichigo's little international phone call? Hehehehe. Much love to all my reviewers. I seriously get the giggles and have a good day from your awesome reviews. Those wonderful ones from the last chapter are what inspired me to finish this chapter so soon... ^_~_


	13. Second Chances

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese - _"I am speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 13 - Second Chances ~**

"Orihime?" Questioned Ichigo as the busty young woman stepped from the Senkaimon directly after Rukia. He almost panicked when he saw her. He hadn't meant for his phone call to cause her to come here. He could smack himself now though. Of course she would come! How could he have doubted she wouldn't?_ "What are you doing here?"_ He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

_"A question I would like to know the answer to as well."_ Rukia said crossing her arms and frowning. After a moment of tense silence and Orihime giving nothing away with her innocent, if slightly uneasy, smile. After a moment of allowing the girl to fidget, Rukia gave up. _"Fine! Keep your secrets, but just remember our deal."_ For some reason Orihime was blushing, but she nodded in acceptance all the same. _"And you!"_ She whirled around on Ichigo, pointing a finger at him.

_"What?"_ He scowled.

_"Why did I have to track you down all the way out here? Didn't I leave you with directions to investigate Diagon Alley?"_

Ichigo laughed nervously, _"Yeah well, ya see..."_ he trailed off and Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"Friends of your's Ichigo?" Called Mr. Lovegood from the house window as if it were perfectly normal for people to step out of glowing portals in the middle of his yard. Then again, the man was as strange as his daughter.

"Yes Mr. Lovegood." He had enough trouble pronouncing the man's last name let alone his crazy first name, so he was Mr. Lovegood to Ichigo. "I hope it's alright." He called back. Apparently the man could see spirits as easily as his daughter since he asked about 'friends.' Again, not surprising since he was so similar to his daughter... or perhaps it was the other way around.

"It's perfectly fine, just wonderful in fact," he said grabbing Luna as she walked past him. "Say hello to Ichigo's friends Luna."

"Hello Ichigo's frineds," she replied with a dreamy smile from the same window before wandering away again.

"Right," said Xenophilius, "make sure to bring them in for tea if they can stay, the more Pontifex Mortum the better! It's always better to invite them in for tea than have them come knocking of their own accord." He said happily before moving away from the window.

"Pontifex Mortum?" asked Rukia with a curious look, though the hands on her hips reminded him of her less that pleased mood.

_"A word he uses for Soul Reapers apparently, but I think he called me a Pontifex Mortis when he was talking to me earlier. Maybe Pontifex Mortum is the word for more that one or for a woman Soul Reaper."_ Ichigo shrugged it off and didn't say anymore.

With the silence came an unease between the three of them. The diminutive Soul Reaper looked between her two living friends and huffed. _"Something's going on here. I'm not sure what, but I'll find out evetually and you both know it."_ She said smugly. _"So like I said, keep your secrets for now, but don't think you're safe from me. I see all remember?"_ She pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at them a couple of times... and then a couple of times more.

She was over doing it again, drawing it out longer than she should, and Ichigo's eyebrow twitched._ "Weren't you just leaving?"_ He gritted out.

She huffed again. _"Well, I know when I'm not wanted,"_ she said as she strut back into the Senkaimon, _"but don't think your safe. I'll be back soon,"_ she promised with a smirk just before the sliding doors shut.

Both Ichigo and Orihime let out a sigh of relief when she left, but it was short lived. Ichigo rounded on Orihime suddenly. _"What are you doing here?"_ He asked again, but more sternly.

_"Why didn't Rukia know about Ulquiorra, Kurosaki-kun?"_ She asked with determined eyes.

He faltered at the boldness of her question. Normally she would have been bashful when he was so forward with her, but she seemed unaffected._ "I... I didn't see the need to tell Soul Society about him just yet."_

_"You didn't see the need to tell soul society that the fourth most powerful Espada ever escaped the final battle?"_ She asked crossing her arms beneath her large bosom.

_"Hey now, don't turn this on me!"_ He began, but the sound of a crack startled them both. It had come in the direction of the house and Ichigo didn't see anyone, so it must have been Mr. Lovegood "popping" out for a moment. He turned back to Orihime and resumed his questioning. _"I asked you what you were doing here."_ He gave her a suspicious look._ "And what exactly did you bribe Rukia with to bring you?"_

Orihime was blushing again, but she didn't back down. _"Why didn't you tell the other Soul Reapers Kurosaki-kun?"_ Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously, but Orihime spoke again before he could come up with an answer. _"I was worried."_ She admitted finally,_ "I was worried about you and..."_ Her voice grew quiet. _"I wanted to know for sure. I wanted to see him with my own eyes."_ As she said this she clutch a hand to her chest and looked away.

He knew his friend had formed some kind of understanding with the Espada during her stay, but now he found himself wondering how deep it went. Was it merely an understanding or something more? The girl really had too big of a heart to be involved in any kind of war and here she was, possibly throwing herself in the middle of yet another.

_"Orihime,"_ he said gently, but they both jumped as they heard another crack and Ichigo grit his teeth._ "I really wish they would stop doing that! No matter how many times it happens it always makes me jump and it's starting to fry my nerves."_ He complained, but when he looked back to Orihime's worried expression he sighed._ "Come on Orihime, let's go inside. We can talk about it without worrying about them overhearing. They don't seem to speak any Japanese other than a few common words like hello, I am, and awesome."_ He ran a hand over his face at the amount of times he had heard the eccentrics use that last word the night before.

He began to move towards the house and she followed. _"How is your English by the way?"_ Ichigo asked and she looked away sheepishly.

_"It could be better,"_ she answered bashfully.

* * *

Severus sat propped up by pillows in the dimly lit room that had become his temporary residence while he recovered. What a joy to know that he was in Black's house for the next ungodly amount of unknown time. Hopefully he would be well enough to get to a cauldron in the next couple of days. He was sure he could brew far more potent healing agents than what he had been given. Not that they would be exactly legal, but he did not appreciate his current condition. He was far to incapable and felt ill at ease because of it.

However, did he really need to push through this injury as he normally would? It was obvious he was useless as a spy now. He was lucky to have lived, it would be unwise to return to the Dark Lord again. He looked down to his forearm and the Dark Mark caged in green. He wouldn't even be bothered when a summons called to the others. In a sense... he was free.

He felt himself a fool for even thinking that as his eyes turned to the person occupying the bad next to him. Though the green of his mother's eyes were hidden behind pale lids, the being was still a reminder of his own self inflicted chains. A reminder of his failure of a life time and the damage it wrought. He had thought he had failed yet again when Harry Potter died that night in the department of mysteries, but was this to be his second chance? Was it to late to be a second chance?

His thoughts turned from himself to the pale individual lying oblivious to his scrutiny. Severus had him to thank for the binding on the Dark Mark. No one had seen him do it, but it was quite obvious. It was some foreign almost magic that no one else in the order had any clue how it came to be. Severus had tried to be mad at Harry for trying out an unknown spell on his unconscious body, but he couldn't find it in him. Potter had saved him from the mark and he knew he should feel grateful.

In reality he was unsure how he felt for the man, always had been. Even when Potter was a boy, Severus had been undecided. He held some form of care for the boy as Lilly's son. The willingness to lay his life on the line for him made that apparent enough. However, the first time he saw the young Potter, he couldn't help the disdain that curled his lip. He was the spitting image of his thrice damned father, even down to the glasses that dulled the effect those green eyes might have brought about. Severus was unable to help himself. He cared for Lilly's son, but the moment his eye meet the sight of a miniature James, his blood boiled. The memory of the marauder and all he had done would assault Severus, followed swiftly by the reminder this child was the proof Lilly would never have been his. It was a vicious cycle that left him confused and aggravated.

Everything had changed after that first year though. The Dark Lord was back and both him and Albus knew it was only a matter of time before he was recalled. That was when he had made the choice. He would risk his life and once agin act as a spy for the order when the need arrived. That would be where he held his care for the boy, but in every other aspect he would seemingly despise the child. Voldemort was a master Legilimens and Severus would need convincing memories and feelings to sift through. Thus the animosity grew between them until it was just another aspect of the mask he wore. He wore it so well that he had long lost his true self beneath its weight.

Things were different now though. Harry was different...

His demeanor was almost unrecognizable. No longer was Harry Potter a bumbling, over confidant adolescent. He was a war hardened, over confident veteran, one that had seen more than even Snape had most likely. Even his appearance was radically changed. Though he was most definitely himself in the shape of his face and the color of his hair and eyes, he was definitely changed as well. The raven locks, though still unruly, hung lower than he had kept them in school, nearly resembling Severus's own hair style. Gone were the glasses, leaving those bright green eyes uncovered to shine in the same brilliance Lilly's had. The pale complexion only aided to underline their beauty.

At times, Severus had caught himself seeing, not Harry, but the woman that gave him those green, green eyes. The effect was only ruined by the inhuman slits he now had for pupils. One time, in the lull of a meeting, Severus had even imagined that if Lilly and himself had had a child together, he may have looked similar to how Harry did now... Pale with long black hair and his mother's beautiful eyes, eyes that were twisted by Severus's own dark past deeds. He had stopped that unbidden train of thought immediately. Even thinking back on it now made him want to change the direction of his thoughts quickly.

The order.

Yes, the order was another thing that had changed. In the short amount of time he had returned to them, Potter had changed the order and the other children in unimaginable leaps and bounds. He had heard the news from Dumbledore earlier when he stopped by to check on both of their conditions. Granger was studying dark magic, Weasley was studying war strategies, and the order had actually kidnapped someone to get to their goal. Though he did not appreciate who they had kidnapped nor the ramifications of the failed plan, he did appreciate the order acting as a force that could actually oppose the Dark Lord. For the first time in a long time, he thought they may have a chance at winning this war yet.

However, their key player was down and out for who knows how long. Yes, somethings had changed drastically, but some things remained the same as well. Severus shook his head in an _almost_ fondness. 'Harry Potter still has the uncanny need to save people.'

He ran a hand over the subdued mark on his arm. The man who had saved him from his own curse now lay unconscious, unable to be thanked... Not that Severus would, but unable all the same. This was what Harry paid to save one of the undeserving marauders yet again. Not only did Harry suffer, but the entire side of the light would be affected as well.

The pale man was apparently distracted while fending off an attack to the werewolf and had been struck by a curse in his distraction. None of them knew it would have this effect on him, not even the man himself if Severus were to believe what the Headmaster told him, but it was still the werewolf's fault. It was Lupin's fault just like it had been Black's before him. Harry Potter had yet again selflessly made him self suffer to save one of them.

The potion's master had been thinking about it often, even before he was bed ridden with nothing else to look at except the subject of such thoughts. Harry had sacrificed himself for so long and in so many ways. How long did he suffer in that hell of an afterlife, cast there as a demon despite his worldly deeds? Close to 200 years? It was unimaginable. Atop that, he had suffered at least part of it in the same plight as Severus himself. Even before his death, how many times did the boy suffer an adults task, facing Death Eaters, Dementors, and the Dark Lord himself? Even their own government, one that should have fought to protect a minor, had chastised him in one ear and begged for salvation in the other. It made Severus sick. 'Has this child,' no, man now, he reminded himself... 'Has this man ever known peace in his long existence? Would he ever find it?'

These questions brought about an unbidden pang of empathy in the potion master's cold heart. This man was not the child that left, he was a mask and a shell, not so unlike Severus himself. Was it really so surprising that he would finally begin to cement the direction of his transient feelings for Harry Potter? He knew he had done much damage to Harry's view of him as a child and that the man who lay next to him could be as cold hearted as himself, but perhaps... Perhaps he could form and uneasy bond of camaraderie, something of a mutual understanding. Maybe that is what Harry had been trying to do when he first returned and asked that haunting question.

~"A man wears a mask of evil to protect the pure. The mask consumes the man until he is unable to return to himself, yet still he protects. Does the good he attempts to protect out weigh the evils he commits under the guise of his mask, or does the all consuming mask now define the man for the demon he must be?"~

Tired from decades of hell and Harry returned to, not welcoming arms, but pointed wands. Severus's had been the first of them all. Had harry been reaching out for someone to understand? Had he, over the years, come to understand Severus and feel the same unwanted sense of empathy? Severus allowed himself a smirk as he thought over how distraught that must have made him at the time... old habits die hard after all. Besides, the feelings made him uneasy himself. Even if he didn't want to acknowledge his feelings, he was not cowardly enough to dismiss them. Well, at least in his own mind.

All of his musings were brought to a halt as those vivid green eyes snapped open, fully alert and searching. Severus, as much as he could gloat on being fast to recover and used to waking unconscious thanks to his 'job' for the order, could never claim to have come awake so suddenly and be in a state of such full alertness. Nor would he be so soundless, especially with the wound Severus knew the man to still have.

Harry's eyes met his briefly before leaving them and continuing to search his own body while he sat up. "How long have I been unconscious?" he asked in a clear monotone, no hint at the pain sitting must have brought him.

"Just over a full day," was Severus's calm answer. 'Does he even still feel pain?... Yes, there,' he thought. Potter had covered the bandages with a pale hand as the blankets pooled at his waste. 'He does feel it, but how much pain would one need to know before they were able to brush something like that off so easily?'

"I did not expect to wake," Harry stated in a matter of fact tone.

The way he said it was so simple, almost bored. 'Does he really care so little that he almost died... again?' This was what he thought, but out loud he stated the less concerned sounding, "You wouldn't have if Madame Pomfrey was any less of a mediwitch. Your skin is apparently impervious to healing spells as well as most others."

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and Severus raised an eyebrow at him. Not seeming to notice, or care, the pale man continued with his questions. "How did she accomplish the task?" He asked as he stood and found himself in a pair of red flannel boxers.

Severus thought the image was quite ridiculous. Someone had obviously put them on him if the questioning glance Potter sent them was anything to go by. When Harry looked back up to him, the potion master answered his question. "She had to actually push her wand into the wound to get to your innards. At least those are still susceptible to magic." He had to stop to clear his throat. The venom was still having some effects on his body. "She tried these muggle stitches on you," he motioned to his own covered wound "but was unable to pierce the skin with a needle... "

"It would seem that one of my greatest assets was nearly my downfall. Perhaps I am no better than him..." The second half seemed to be mused to himself. Maybe Severus was wrong. Maybe Harry wasn't as coherent as he appeared.

"Who?" He couldn't help asking as the man began to unwrap the bandages from his pale midsection.

Those cold emeralds were on him again. "My own dark master," was the simple answer and his gaze was directed back to his task. The order's former spy didn't push the matter any farther.

When Harry had uncovered the wound Severus had to resist the urge to wince. It was a large gapping slice in his side that still slowly oozed some fluid and blood. The scarcely healed muscle tissue was easily viewed, flexing as the man moved. Instead of the situation appropriate wince, Severus's lips curled into a sneer. It was the default reaction to anything that would belay his true feelings.

Before he knew it, Potter was rewrapping the bindings and looking towards the door. "What are you doing?" He asked before the other could do anything else.

"I am leaving this sick room and getting back to work."

"Are you mad? Do you really think you should walk around with a gapping hole in you?" He asked incredulously.

Severus could have swore he saw a smirk ghost those mismatched lips, but it was gone before he could be sure. "It would be nothing new to me."

Severus folded his arms, ignoring the pain in his own wound at the action. They were both stubborn it seemed. "And you expect _them_ to let you traipse around injured and half naked?"

Harry looked slightly to the right of him. By the time Severus had followed his gaze, Harry had already snatched the dark outer-robe belonging to Severus. With out even commenting on steeling the potion master's clothes, Harry put them on and moved to the door. "There is a war to be fought and I am the only one that can win it apparently. I have no time to be bed ridden."

"You are a fool," Severus sneered. He didn't even know if he could show concern anymore, so he stuck to what he knew. "You will be no good to them dead."

"Do not feel this as a completion Severus Snape. You have more than earned your rest. It is a well earned respite despite the circumstances by which it was brought about. I, on the other hand, have work that needs to be done."

Severus let out a long breath, not a sigh, before sending him a dark smirk. "Good luck," was all he said as the pale man left. It earned him a quirked eyebrow, but Severus knew he would understand soon enough. Potter was a fool to think the others would allow him to walk around in his condition despite his ability to hide the pain.

They were more alike than either would ever admit out loud.

* * *

Harry truly was surprised to have awoken from that deep sleep. Any thought of a possible extended existence held no hope of remaining in his human bound body. If his soul did not die with his body, then in the very least he should be full hollow again, but his humans, no, his friends had pulled off a miracle. They had saved him despite his powerful ability turned dangerous folly.

He would most likely have to wait for his wound to heal at the normal, human rate. That is, if it would heal at all. He had no advanced healing, there were no spells to help, and he couldn't exactly find a soul reaper with healing abilities to help him. His only option was to wait and endure the pain in the mean time. For once luck, or perhaps fate, seemed to be on his side though.

He normally approached the others slowly and quietly, wanting to see what they were doing or talking about before entering. Assessing his situation like this was another left over from living among other powerful and potentially volatile Arrancars. Usually he had some advice or opinion to throw into whatever the discussion was, but today he found himself frozen in his tracks.

Lupin was discussing with the others an interesting and frightful scenario he had just found himself in at he Lovegood house. How the Lovegoods had even befriended the Soul Reaper and his friend, a red haired asian woman, was not the what was swarming the Ex-espada's mind. All he could think was 'It couldn't be her... could it?'

Suddenly he was remembering the last time he had seen her. He remembered the way she had watched with tearful eyes as his illusion crumble away to ash.

***Flashback***

Ulquiorra's hand clutched at the aching slash mark across his chest. It was painful, but he would need it soon, so he kept it from healing. He was so close to his goal. One final act and the masquerade would finally be finished. So that is how he found himself there, crouched behind the rubble of a felled pillar, watching the "death" of himself from a distance. He needed to manipulate the illusion to interact with the others. For that he had needed to remain close.

It was a good thing for the woman and Kurosaki's male friend. If he hadn't stayed near by they would both be dead now. Ulquiorra had originally planned to "die" the first time Ichigo's Hollow form struck him down. Just before he had been pinned beneath his clawed foot, the Cuatro Espada had switched with an illusion. He would have died if he had truly taken that blast, but he had no need to keep fighting. Ichigo had unlocked his full power and Ulquiorra was ready to bow out of this life forever.

Ulquiorra thought that the monster of a hollow, sated by his death, would have receded. It was not to be. Ichigo had turned on his own friends, impaling the male and readying a massive Cero at the both of them. The Arrancar had begrudgingly stepped back in to saved the humans and put a stop to the beast's rampage. The back lash had nearly injured him as well, but he somehow managed a safe subduing.

As the others watched the Substitute Soul Reaper come back to life with his hollow's regenerative powers, Ulquiorra once again constructed a powerful illusion to interact with them. This one was created as a damaged version of himself, a form that was seemingly injured by the powerful blast.

Now, he was ready to "die" and move on, but Kurosaki was dragging it out. He refused to fight Ulquiorra unless the odds were evened. The boy always did the unexpected. It was a fact that made Ulquiorra's plans hard to fulfill, but he had accomplished it all in the end. If only the fool would finish him off quickly and be done with it. But how to motivate him?

He would simply have to give the boy an ultimatum. Do it now or you never will. Either way, Ulquiorra could end it soon and be free from all this.

"Kill me," his illusion said. "Hurry, I no longer have the strength to walk. You'll never finish the fight if you don't kill me now."

"No."

"What was that?" Ulquiorra asked in veiled surprise.

"I won't do it," Ichigo spoke softly at first, but it quickly turned in to a shout of distress. "I... I don't want to win like this!"

Ulquiorra's brows raised in surprise at the out burst. Ichigo had again refused. He would not even give him a mercy killing, as it were. Not only that, but the idea of the Espada dying the way he would seemed to upset the Substitute Soul Reaper. 'You never did as anticipated, up till the very end.' He thought to himself. It didn't matter now though. Time was almost up.

Then something caught his eye causing the illusion to turn to the movement as well. It was her, Orihime Inoue. The young woman was just as interesting as Kurosaki. All these people were, even the other male, Ishida. The man had saved his "body" from being desecrated and been impaled for his effort. This was an odd group of human's to be sure. Since this was his "death", he allowed himself a small liberty with his words. Everyone, even fictional character's born of necessity, had the right to speak their final peace.

If this were his true death, what would he regret? That was the question he asked himself. The answer came to him easily. If the scenario were real and he did not have another purpose to fulfill, the would have liked to study these interesting humans more. No matter how hard he pushed them, they never gave up. They even cared for him in their own way. He could see it in their eyes, in her eyes. His death upset them. If he could have one thing, yes, it would be more time to observe the unique individuals. But as he noted before, time was running out for Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Right as I was finally growing interested in you people." His illusion voiced his thoughts. The gentle woman's eyes watered and he allowed himself one more small liberty. "Do I scare you woman?" The illusion asked as he reached out for her. He did enjoy her reactions to his questions, this one especially, but for no particular reason.

"I'm not afraid," she answered softly as tears sprung to her eyes. "I'm not afraid."

Those tears, were they truly for him? The monster that had kid napped her, threatened her, killed her friend before her very eyes, was she truly about to cry for him? Then he understood. She was just that kind, that loving. He let the hand of his illusion start to retract. "I see," the illusion said, voicing Ulquiorra's own thoughts. She was an amazing woman. Amazing in the fact that she had done something that no one else in his long suffering existence in Hueco Mundo had...

She reached out for his hand only for it to turn to dust. He let the illusion die before she could have any more effect on him. "Now I see." The illusion was once again voicing his thoughts as she looked on in distress.

The thing this woman had succeeded in that all others had not... the thing that set her apart... was her ability to form a connection with him. Whether because of her kind heart, her tears at his death, or her uncanny resemblance to the family that had taken him in as one of their own so long ago... for whatever reason, she had weaseled her way past his mask and he almost felt _sadness_ at the thought of never seeing her again.

As he turned away from the scene, his thoughts drifted to their last conversation alone, a conversation of the heart. Another realization struck him then. 'Her heart was right... in my hands.' And he liked the feeling it invoked in him.

Soon he found himself walling off those feelings, just like he had all others, as he lay down among the rubble. It was yet another adornment for his mask, another notch out of the place his heart should have been, but a hole occupied. He had to focus to suppress every last ounce of spiritual pressure he could manage and emotions were not but distractions. With so many soul reapers around, they would know if he opened a Garganta and he couldn't chance them finding him alive, so he would play dead. It may take a while, but it didn't bother him. If there was one thing Ulquiorra had become good at, it was waiting.

***End flashback***

Yes, he had been good at waiting when there was time, but now he had none! And _she_ was here, with in reach at the most opportune of times. Was this a chance to fix one of the regrets of his past life? He may be unable to make amends for most of the sins that now haunted him, but this he had the chance to fix. It was a chance to make amends with the strange human that had somehow cracked his mask, the one that was not made of bone. Kurosaki had surely told her of his appearance, so he wouldn't be revealing himself to Soul Society by seeing her. No, he had already done that with Ichigo Kurosaki and now it was only a matter of time before they tracked him down.

He moved the cape like robe of Snape's to the side to glance down at the bandaged wound that was seeping crimson through the bindings. He needed to finish his war before they caught up to him and to do that he needed to be in better shape. Now that he thought more on it... she was the only one he knew that could fix his predicament, but he couldn't chance an encounter with Kurosaki in his current condition. As an idea popped into his mind he resisted the small urge to smirk. He wondered how she would take to being kind napped a second time.

"We need that woman," he spoke in a clear voice as he joined the others.

"Harry!" Came many surprised voices.

"What in the name of all that is magical are you doing out of bed!" Yelled the mediwitch. He was lucky she had briefly joined the meeting and not given him trouble on getting up, but he was damned if he was going to let her stop him now.

"We need that woman," he repeated slightly louder, ignoring the protests to him being up.

"I said back to bed with you. Shoo!" The woman was trying and failing to get him out and back upstairs.

He looked down at her with the cold eyes of a monster and she seemed to falter in her protest. He quickly turned his attention to remus before anyone could protest again. "The woman," he asked as he walked closer to him, "did she have flower shaped pins in her hair." He closed his eyes as he waited for the answer. His emotions had been coming through more easily with the return of his human heart and he did not want them to show in his eyes should he react.

Remus thought for a moment, remembering. "Yes, how did you know?" Asked the baffled man. He was obviously still shaken from coming across Harry's apparent enemy from the after life in such an unsuspecting place. Ichigo seemed to be quite adept at that particular skill.

"I have had... dealings with her in the past." He answered as he opened his eyes.

"Why do you need her?" Remus asked. "Wouldn't it be a bad idea to bring the friend of a Soul Reaper here?"

"She is the only one with the ability to heal me," he stated mater of fact, pulling the robe to the side with no sense of modesty. The bandages were soaked through with blood. Some of the red liquid was even beginning to trail down his side. Harry had obviously reopened something by moving around.

"Dear Merlin!" Cried Arthur who was in viewing range. "Poppy's right, you need to get back into bed before you hurt yourself any more." He seemed paler than a minute ago and had to look away.

"There is no time for me to be bed ridden," he replied the same as he had when Snape had questioned him.

"Nonsense!" The school nurse had apparently found her nerve again because she was tugging on his arm, trying to move him towards the door. "Back to bed with you or I'll try every spell in the book until I find one that will work on you and get you there!"

Harry was annoyed at her persistence, but when he looked around the room he noticed they were all determined. "We are running out of time," he reasoned again.

"Harry," said Hermione with worried eyes and a frown, "You have to rest and let us take care of things here for a while."

"Yeah," added Ron who waved an old book in his face title 'The Art of War', "What do you think we're all working so hard for. We'll make you proud, so just go lay down already."

Harry looked at them both incredulously. "Do you not understand the time constraints we are under? We now have moved horcruxes to find and the woman to obtain beneath the nose of a very protective Soul Reaper." Not to mention Soul Society, but he was unwilling to give them that particular bit of information yet.

"We understand the situation perfectly," came the kind voice of Dumbledore. "What your friends are trying to say is that you need to trust in us." He said, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Trust," he repeated slowly. All those around him smiled and nodded.

"You're not alone anymore Harry," said Sirius with a loving smile. "You don't have to do everything by yourself."

Harry stood there and observed them all for a moment, observed their worry and their care. All of it, all of this emotion, was for him. But he still felt the pressure of time running out. "And the woman?" He questioned.

"As good as here," assured Remus. "I don't think the Soul Reaper saw me before I rushed out of there. He was to busy arguing with the young lady. They may not have left yet either. I had just returned and called the meeting before you came down."

"Do not go yourself." He began to give out directions, but he was cut off.

"I know, I know," placated Remus. "We will take care of it." He sent Harry a smirk and pointed him towards the disgruntled mediwitch.

Harry sent one last questioning glance over his shoulder as Poppy gently pushed him out of the room. Would they be able to handle it without him? Remus gave him a knowing smile and nodded. Harry finally relented and walked to his sick room compliantly.

"This is exactly why I roomed you both together," Poppy complained as they went. "Neither of you are good patients, always jumping out of bed before you're ready. I leave for one minute..." She sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with the two of you?" She questioned in a softer, fonder voice to herself right before they entered the room.

Severus was apparently ready and waiting for his return. The moment Harry entered he was met with his former professor's smirk. Severus never spoke the words 'I told you so' out loud, but with the look of amusement in those dark eyes, it never need to be said.

* * *

_IVX: Quick note: there was a typo at the beginning of last chapter were Severus should have been Sirius. I've changed it and I'm sorry for any confusion. On to this ch: What do you think? Did you like it? Ready for Harry's past to meet Harry's present on a more personal level? What will the others think? Oh my... this should be fun...^_~_


	14. Confusion of the Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

MUSIC SELECTION: I don't normally do this, but I was listening to mostly one particular song when I wrote this and I think it compliments the chapter. Anyone familiar with episode 272 of Bleach will recognize it.

The first link is the one I listened to most. It is a must for the middle of the chapter. But if you don't feel like listening to just the one on repeat, the other links are songs I listened to the rest of the time (all Bleach music). Just replace the dot and colon and remove the spaces.

Links:

http(COLON)/ / www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=4mviBUwH2L0&feature=BFa&list=PLB9A52770670A8B29&lf=mh_lolz

oooOooo

http(COLON)/ / www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=Ue6WszwDFHs&feature=BFa&list=PLB9A52770670A8B29&lf=mh_lolz

http(COLON)/ / www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=V5uS0Um9YzA&feature=BFa&list=PLB9A52770670A8B29&lf=mh_lolz

http(COLON)/ / www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=Fs4iAKPnB0o&feature=BFa&list=PLB9A52770670A8B29&lf=mh_lolz

oooOooo

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese (when not in actual japanese)- _"I am speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 14 - Confusion of the Heart ~**

Ginny felt bad about doing this. It wasn't right for her to pop into her friends house and just steal a guest. Would Luna ever forgive her? She wasn't sure that one could make up for _kidnapping_ from a friend, but she could only hope Luna would understand once everything came to light.

She was here now and she wasn't about to turn back now though. She had something to prove here. She was the youngest out of everyone and yet they chose her to do this mission. Of course it was only because of her friendship with Luna that she was chosen, but it was still her who was sent.

Her mother had predictably thrown a fit, but Dumbledore had talked her down from her temper. It was a rather safe mission. She only needed to lure the girl away from the house to be snatched up by Moody and Sirius, who waited nearby. It would be an easy mission if she could just get her nerves under control.

You would be scared too if you were about to steel someone from a Soul Reaper. The image of a ragged, dementor-like cloak and a large scythe floated through her mind again and she shuttered. Soul Reaper sounded to close to Grim Reaper in name and duty for her comfort. Remus had told her the description of the Soul Reaper she was about to meet, but it didn't stop the images from assaulting her mind.

She was soon knocking at the front door. No time to back out now, someone was already opening it. Ginny held her breath as the door swung fully open and she came face to face with... a softly smiling Luna. Ginny let out the breath with relief. Really, what had she been expecting? Death himself to answer the door?

"Hi Luna," said Ginny with a smile. 'Maybe this won't be that bad,' She thought to herself.

"Hello Ginny," came the blonds dreamy voice, but she didn't say anything more. She just stood in the door with her head tilted slightly to the side and a serene smile on her lips.

"May I come in?" Ginny knew from experience that Luna sometimes needed a push in the right direction. Ginny found it endearing unlike others who may find it annoying.

"Certainly," said Luna, stepping out of the way. "Our house certainly is popular today. Daddy!" she called out from her spot next to the door. "We have another guest, Ginny has stopped by for..." She turned to look at the Gryffindor and cocked her head.

"Just stopping by to say hello."

She turned back to call out. "She's just stopped by to say hello."

Suddenly Xinophilius was directly in the doorway before Ginny, startling her. "Well then, Hello Ginny." He put the emphasis on hello for some reason. "Is that all or will you be staying for dinner?"

Ginny resisted the urge not to laugh. "I'm not sure about dinner, but I would like to stay a while. I hope I'm not imposing."

"Nonsense, as I told the others earlier, a friend of Luna's is welcome anytime. I do need to get back to work though, I'm editor for the Quibler, but of course you already know that don't you? Yes, well, I have been entertaining for too long and have gotten behind in my work. I do hope you'll forgive my absence?"

"Don't worry about it Mr. Loovegood. I'm sure Luna and I can find something to do." She was getting nervous now. The Lovegoods and their amusing demeanor had lulled her into a comforting sense of familiarity. Now that Mr. Lovegood was going to leave them, Luna was sure to introduce her to the Soul Reaper and the girl - or woman - or whatever - that she was supposed to kidnap.

"Good good," and he left to go to his office without so much as a goodbye.

Ginny just stood there for a moment ringing her hands, unwilling to step forward. Now that her own conversation was done she could hear the distinct sounds of people conversing in the other room. This just felt so wrong, but... 'For Harry,' she reminded herself. She was doing this for Harry and maybe a bit for herself as well. She needed to get over her fear.

She straightened her back and willed her hands down to her sides. She took a breath and looked back to Luna. "It sounds like you already have someone over." She stated in a hopefully casual voice.

Luna gave her a questioning look for just longer than was comfortable, but she answered eventually. "Yes," she said slowly. "I suppose I should introduce you now, yes, that sounds like a good idea." She said as she walked past Ginny and expected her to follow.

The house was just as cluttered as ever and Ginny clung to yet another comfort of familiarity to help steady her nerves. Luna, oblivious to the red head's plight, kept up a monolog as they neared the sound of those voices. Voices that were now clearly talking in a distinctly foreign language.

"They are from Japan, you know." No Ginny didn't didn't, but that explained the language. "They do speak English of course, but Orihime, the not quite normal girl, cannot speak as fluently as her friend Ichigo, the not quite normal boy."

Even as tense as she was, Ginny again found humor in her friend. Having Luna call someone not quite normal was to much for the youngest Weasley. Of course Luna did not mean it to be an offensive statement, Ginny knew her too well to take it as such. 'So Luna obviously knows something is different about them, but does she know how much?' Though, in all actuality, Ginny didn't know what the girl was either. She only knew that this, Orihime, girl was the 'friend' of a Soul Reaper and that she had the ability to heal Harry's wound. A wound that couldn't be healed by magic or muggle means. So what did that make her?

She didn't have anymore time to think on it as they came to the room the voices were emanating from. Ginny paused before rounding the threshold. She felt herself start to sweat regardless at her attempts to calm down. 'How the heck am I going to pull this off?' She whined in her own mind.

Like jumping into a cold pond, she let her body relax and just did it. If she stood there any longer it would look suspicious, so she just stepped into the room with her eyes on the floor. She braced herself as her gaze lifted to the duo on the couch. Again, she did not know what she had been expecting, but she was surprised yet again. She had been given their description, but even then she did not expect them as they looked now.

"Ichigo, Orihime, this is Ginny." As Luna introduced her, Ginny couldn't get over the shock of how kind and warm the pair looked.

The Soul Reaper looked like a boy about her age with strawberry blond hair, almost an orange color really. He gave her an easy smile in greeting. "Hey," he said with a wave of his hand.

The girl, Orihime, smiled brightly at her and dipped her head slightly in greeting. "Hello," she said with an obvious accent. "It is very nice to meet you Ginny-chan."

If Ginny wasn't, so preoccupied with her observation, she might have wondered about the addition to her name. As it was, she barely was able to respond. "Um, hi. It's... It's nice to meet you too," she said uneasily. These two looked like perfectly nice people and now Ginny was feeling like a heel.

"Are you feeling alright Ginny? You've been acting slightly unlike yourself and now you look flushed."

"I'm fine, really," she assured quickly. "We've just been busy, my family that is." She tried to make herself look more comfortable by taking a seat across form the couple.

"So," she tried to start a conversation to cover for her nerves. "Luna tells me you guys are from Japan. How did you meet?"

"I was checking out Diagon Alley for the first time when Luna joined me to eat some ice cream." He spoke English rather well, but his accent was still apparent in certain letters, like his L's. "We talked and got to know each other. When I said I didn't have anywhere to stay yet and she offered to let me stay with her." Ichigo sunk back into the couch in a devil may care posture, seemingly at easy with the conversation. That story had sounded a bit rehearsed though.

"I am Ichigo's friend. Luna-chan and Lovegood-san let me stay too." Orihime said with a decidedly thinker accent, but she seemed very happy to have been able to join in the conversation. Her big smile was very heart warming.

Ginny felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest with a knife full of guilt. 'I'm such an ass,' she thought to herself. She was going to have some major penance to do when this war was over and she had to face them again. She could only imagine the guilt she would feel when the warm redhead across from her gave her a look of betrayal.

"It was very fortunate of me to have met Ichigo and Orihime," said Luna. "It is even more fortunate that you decided to stop by as well Ginny. Otherwise, I would never have realized how diverse the spectrum of red hair was."

Luna seemed genuinely happy about her observation while Ginny resisted the urge to smack her hand over her face. 'Leave it to Luna,' she thought in fond exacerbation.

Orihime said something to Ichigo in, what had to be, Japanese and the he responded with a smirk. Orihime blushed prettily and tugged at a lock of her own hair.

"Don't worry Orihime, I find red hair quite lovely," assured Luna. "Ever so more vibrant than my own pale blonde."

"Thank you Luna-chan. Your hair is nice too." Orihime seemed to be trying to assure Luna that the blonde's hair was as nice as Orihime's own, even with her limited vocabulary.

'God I hate myself right now.' Ginny felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she felt embarrassment for what she was going to do.

"Are you good, iie, are you O K Ginny-chan?" Came Orihime's obviously concerned, voice.

'Kill me now.' "Really I'm fine," she assured uneasily.

"They're right," said Ichigo, "You don't look so good." His statement was blunt, but his reaffirmation of her 'condition' seemed to set a determination in Orihime.

"You feel sick. You should go outside for clean air." Her look of worried determination turned into a reassuring smile. "I will take you!"

Ichigo just smiled fondly and shook his head as Orihime jumped up and dragged a surprised Ginny to the door. Ginny was overwhelmed by the girls kind heart and bubbly attitude. Here she was, about to kidnap her, and the girl was making it easier for her by worrying after Ginny's own health. 'I don't care how injured he is, I'm sooo kicking Harry for this when I get back,' she griped in her own head as they walked outside.

"So tell me about you. You are witch like Luna-chan too, hai?" She said in a bubbly voice.

"Uh, yeah," Ginny answered.

"That is amazing!" She piped in happily.

"So you aren't a witch?" Asked Ginny as they continued their 'walk for fresh air'.

"Ano, not like you, ano..." She seemed to be searching for the right words. Ginny never got the chance to hear the end of her answer though.

"Silencio." Came the voice of Mad-eye from the tree line they were approaching.

Ginny watched as Orihime look from the two men emerging from the trees to her in confusion. Then Orihime was struck by the second spell from Sirius.

"Locomotor Mortis."

When Orihime's legs were locked in place she looked a little panicked and reached out to Ginny for help. When Ginny stepped back and sent her a heart-filled look of apology, Orihime seemed to realize what was going on. The kind girl's eyebrows furrowed and her big brown orbs glistened. The question was obvious. 'Why?' those eyes pleaded as Sirius grabbed ahold of her arm.

Ginny had been right. That look of betrayal almost crushed her. She managed to hold it off though. She looked away from those accusing eyes and grabbed a hold of Moody's arm and the four of them were gone with two loud cracks echoing through the Lovegood property.

A moment later, the front door burst open to reveal a panicked Ichigo. The moment he had heard those out of place apparations, Orihime's presence had disappeared as well.

* * *

Sirius felt bad for man handling the girl, especially when she nearly fell to her knees after the magical means of travel. She obviously wasn't used to it, but she recovered quickly enough. The busty redhead began to struggle and they needed to be hasty. No need to be spotted taking a girl against her will by the muggles or to be seen entering headquarters by any stray Death Eater. "Sorry love," he really meant it. "Petrificus Totalis."

Dumbledore came out to meet them half way and whispered into the girls ear. Sirius, with a firm hold on Orihime's stiff body, hauled her through the threshold and the group entered headquarters without incident. They brought her into the kitchen-turned-dinning room and lay her rigid body on the table.

"Good heavens," said Arthur. "Was it really necessary to put her in a full body bind?"

"Not like I enjoyed it," Sirius defended. "It was just the easiest and fastest way. If she kept struggling she might have gotten hurt."

"You certainly got the job done quickly though. You did a good job Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore congratulated with a kind smile.

"Yeah," she mumbled dejectedly. "Thanks." She didn't care if it was Dumbledore complimenting her or not, she still seemed to feel bad about the whole ordeal. Molly came over and gave her daughter a reassuring hug. The Weasley matriarch kept her arm around her in a comforting sort of hold as everyone turned to study the girl on the table. For once, Ginny didn't protest the mother henning Molly gave her.

"So what do we do with her now?" Asked Ron who was studying Orihime's face a little closer than would have been comfortable for the girl had she been able to move. As it stood, she didn't have much of a choice.

"We should at least let the poor girl out of the bind," suggested Arthur.

"Don't be ridiculous. We don't know what kind of powers she has. Harry said he had 'dealings' with her. Who knows what that means. She is a complete wild card and I don't feel comfortable letting her just get up and move around freely." Moody was quick to state exactly what his opinion was.

"Maybe we should get Harry?" Suggested Hermione.

"I don't think it wise for him to be moving around until this remarkable young lady heals him," stated Dumbledore. "You know the effect walking down here had on his wound before."

"Then we should let her up?" Asked Ron. "So she can get up there to heal him?"

"If she even will," said Remus. "We did have her kidnapped after all. "She may not be as compliant as we would like."

"So what should we do?" Asked Ron again.

"Finite Incantatem," came Harry's voice from beside Hermione, causing the witch to jump at his sudden appearance. He had once again snuck out of his sick bed and down to the meeting. At least this time he was properly clothed in another of Sirius's dark robes. The group had glanced to him briefly, but they quickly focused back on Orihime to see her reaction.

The binding and silencing charms had been lifted. Her body seemed to have relaxed a bit. She didn't move right away however. She lay there with wide eyes, just staring at the ceiling. The only thing she did move was her throat as she seemed to swallow nervously.

"Ore ga kowai ka, onna?" The rest of the room seemed puzzled at his words, obviously not knowing Japanese.

"Kowaku nai yo." The girl slowly sat up with tears glistening in her eyes. "Kowaku nai yo," She repeated again, clutching a hand to her chest.

Harry actually gave her a very small, but genuine smile, "Sou ka." He told her softly as he held a hand out to her. The collective order members were looking between the two in silent curiosity even though they could not understand the conversation. This was a woman with connections to Harry's _other_ life. She knew a side of him they had never had the chance to see.

The young woman hesitantly stretched out her fingers towards his awaiting hand. She paused briefly before touching him. She suddenly surged her hand forward and grasped his firmly, gasping softly at the contact. Slowly, Harry helped her off the table. He released her hand as soon as she was on her feet. She merely stood there, chin tilted slightly up to look into his eyes. The anticipation was thick in the air as the the spectators watched on.

The young woman, Orihime, slowly reached a hand up as if to touch his cheek and assure herself that he was truly there. Instead of the gentle act they expected, a sharp slap rang though the air. A small snigger left Ron's lips of its own accord, but he was quickly shushed by Hermione.

* * *

Orihime was beyond scared as she was carried, her body stiff as a board and unresponsive, into a dark and decrepit house. Once they had placed her on the table they had begun to talk about what to do with her. Her english skill weren't bad, but she wasn't exactly an expert in the language either. Her fear was giving her an even harder time keeping up with their quickly rattled off suggestions. She hoped fervently that they would let her up and give her back her voice, then she could use her fairies and escape.

Then one voice rang out, undoing the magic holding her body, but freezing her all on its own. There was no way she could mistake that voice. He was the reason she had come halfway across the world, but she was afraid to look. What if she _had_ somehow misheard? What if it was him and he was _angry_ that she had come here?

_"Do I scare you woman?"_ The familiar voice called out when she did not move.

There was no mistaking it now. It was him, asking that same question he had left as his farewell. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes as she answered. _"I'm not afraid."_ She clutch a hand over her aching heart as she sat. _"I'm not afraid,"_ she answered again, meeting the beautiful emerald eye she thought she would never see again. In that moment the rest of the world faded to grey and it was just the two of them. She didn't even acknowledge the existence of the others in the room as those green eyes pierced though her very soul, just as she remembered them to.

Then Ulquiorra did something that had her breath catch in her throat. He smiled, actually smiled, as he repeated what she had thought were his last words._ "I see."_

He held out a hand to her and the similarities to their parting was overwhelming. She reached out to that hand, the one that had turned to dust as she touched it last time, and hesitated. Would he crumble away as before? Suddenly, afraid he would slip away again, she grasped onto him and gasped at the feel of his warm hand in hers. In the few incidents their skin had touched in the past, he always felt cool to the touch. He was never this warm.

She followed his direction with out question, stepping down from the table she had been sitting upon. She was so wrapped up in her observation of him that she didn't even notice when he let go of her hand. What she did notice was that he was not in his second release state, but his mask was gone. He was also still very pale, but not the same bone white he had been before either. What had happened to him?

She reached up slowly as she pondered this, intent on touching his face as if it would reveal the answers to her questions. Then she remembered why she was here and she felt her temper flare. He anger grew to encompass her previous kidnapping as well and then all of the subsequent actions he had done to hurt her there after. Her confusion and anger came to a climax and what she hand meant as a gentle touch turned to a brutal smack that made her own hand sting.

_"How dare you,"_ she seethed.

His eyes widened and he reached a pale had up to his cheek, covering where she had slapped him. He looked down at her in surprise, but then he sent her his trade mark, barely there, smirk. It was the same one he had given her after the first time she had smacked him. Only... this time it didn't accompany a threat. What he said next was the complete opposite.

_"I am sorry... Orihime."_ Yes, he had actually used her name.

The damn broke on her tears and she threw herself into him. She missed the small flinch her actions caused as well as the collective whispering through the crowd she had forgotten. All she could do was cry as she clutch the dark material of his outfit, confused by her own emotions. _"I thought you had died."_ She whispered between sniffles.

Surprisingly, Ulquiorra placed his arms around her lightly. They were barely touching at all really, but they were there. _"I know,"_ was his simple response.

His nonchalant answer allowed her to find her anger again. _"Why?"_ Even she didn't know what she was asking why for. Why did he kidnap her now? Why did he nearly kill Ichigo? Why was he still alive? Why did he let her think him dead and leave her to mourn for him? He took his hands from her person and she stepped back, curious as to what he was doing. _"Ulquiorra?"_ She questioned and for some reason his eyes widened ever so slightly and shifted briefly to the others in the room.

Orihime suddenly became very well aware of their audience and blushed a deep red. They had just seen her slap and the throw herself at _Ulquiorra_! What would they think of her? She took a shuddering breath and focused on what the former Espada was doing. She didn't want to meet their curious or possibly reprimanding gazes.

In a similar fashion to his Espada wardrobe, this new black - wizards?- outfit was high collared. His hands were undoing the fasteners halfway down the front. He was watching her intently as his hand finally gripped one side of the outfit and parted it to the side. There, beneath that foreign garment lay an expanse of pale flesh, a complete and **whole** chest. A hand came up to cover her mouth and she looked up at him in wonder.

He nodded and she stepped a little closer to inspect his chest. Satisfied that she was quite correct to believe his Hollow hole gone, she looked back up into his serpentine green eyes and smiled. _"I'm happy for you, Ulquiorra."_ She stepped back, bashful now at their proximity. _"So then, you..."_

_"Yes, I have found my human heart."_

His voice was softer than she remembered it to normally be. It was closer to how he had sounded... at the end. She didn't need to think on that anymore though. _"I'm glad,"_ she told him._ "Really glad."_ She felt happiness swell in her heart as she thought on the meaning of his words. He had not died a cold and empty death. She had found him living... and with his human heart returned to him.

It was then that someone cleared their throat and she felt the blush return full force.

* * *

The Order had watched on in awe as Harry stood calmly, taking all the emotions the pretty redhead threw at him. Harry had even went so far as to smile at her, something he had reserved for a select few of the order. It was obvious there was some kind of shared, perhaps even romantic, history between the two. They had remained quiet as the girl had been surprised, angry, sad, and surprised again.

Some of them were getting restless about not knowing what was being said. So as soon as they saw her grow happy and calm, Dumbledore decided to move things along and cleared his throat. The girl, Orihime, seemed to become very unsure of herself as she blushed and backed away from the crowd. The direction she was heading sent her closer to Harry. Once she was nearly running into him, he placed a hand on her shoulder only long enough to halt her retreat. He said something to her in that distinctly asian language and she nodded, saying something in return. Much to the others' relief, Harry switching back to English.

"You can trust them. They are good people." Harry's features were blank again, but still the girl looked back to him for reassurance. "Orihime Inoue meet the Order of the Phoenix, _defenders of the light._" He had said the last part in Japanese so that she understood their position in this new war.

She turned to them unsure at first, but she seemed to soon come to a conclusion. She sent them all a kind smile and bowed. "It is very nice to meet friends of Ulquiorra." She said in a heavy accent.

Some of them gave her small gestures of greeting, but for the most part the Order was thoroughly confused. Ulquiorra? Was the collective question as all eyes turned to the pale man they knew only as Harry.

"Orihime." His voice made the girl jump slightly much to the onlookers' amusement.

"Hai?"

"They do not know me by that name. Ulquiorra Cifer died in Hueco Mundo, defeated by the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kuroskai." The girl looked as confused at this revelation as the Order felt. "Allow me to reintroduce myself." He placed a hand over the chest that no longer bore the hole of a Hollow. "I am Harry Potter."

"Harry Potteru?" She repeated his name and Harry nodded to her.

She smiled to him again and bowed slightly. "It is very nice to meet you, Harry-kun" She replied and her smile widened even more after he didn't correct the addition to his name.

"I think it is time for you to enlighten the poor girl as to why she was taken so suddenly," Dumbledore prodded with out calling it an actual kidnapping.

Orihime looked at him in question and he answered her the easiest way possible. Harry closed his eyes and pulled the front of the robe open even wider than he had before to reveal the bandaging. They were once again soaked through with blood.

Orihime gasped and he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. "It appears that both practical and magical means are unable to heal my wound. This should be a trivial feat for you however. You, who's power infringes on the territory of God's own."

"You can't be serious?" Scoffed Moody. "You expect us to believe this little bashful thing is that powerful?"

"Believe what you will. I have seen her abilities with my own eyes, therefore they are real. They are beyond any other that I have seen."

"What exactly is you power Ms. Inoue?" Asked the head master with a kindly smile as he approached her.

She returned the smile and tried to explain. "Ano... It is hard to say." She looked embarrassed at her lack of articulation. She turned her eyes back to the ex-Espada who was now shrugging off the top portion of his robe. She quickly looked away with an little squeak.

* * *

Harry found it almost amusing how she reacted to his de-robing, but he answered the question posed with out showing this. "Orihime has the ability to reject all manner of phenomena. Any matter of injury, no matter how extensive, she can undo. She does not merely heal what is there, she rejects the damage that was done, thus rejecting the very action that God himself had ordered." He ignored the awe of the order and focussed on the girl who shivered at that particular explanation.

"He is gone now Orihime, Kurosaki saw to that." He was reassuring his own educated guesses as well as calming the young woman. His tone would sound indifferent and cold to most, but for Orihime and the Order that were getting to know him, this reassurance had the same effect someone else's kind words or friendly hug would.

"Hai," Orihime nodded and Harry was assured of what he had speculated to be true. He allowed himself to feel the satisfaction that his plan had indeed worked out as he wished.

Again the air was tense for those around him though. There was the weight of pasts and secrets hanging in the air. Ron, never being one for uncomfortable emotional situations, apparently decided to be the one to fix it. "So... What exactly did happen between you two?"

Orihime looked between the redhead and Harry. She looked uncomfortable at the question. Again Harry stepped in to answer for her. "This is not the first time I have acquired Orihime's services without her consent." He figured if he gave them something to assuage their curiosity, he would not have to go into the dirtier details of his plans.

"You mean you've had her kidnapped before?" Asked Remus incredulously.

"That would explain the slap," said Ron with a snicker.

"I was the one to retrieve her the last time she came into my... care."

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order, if Ms. Inoue would be so kind," said Dumbledore. "It is why we had you brought here after all my dear."

She nodded and reached up to her hairpins, but her hands stopped their ascent suddenly. She bit her bottom lip and lowered them again, looking away guiltily as she did so. "I I..."

Hermione stepped forward when the girl seemed reluctant to comply. "Please, Harry is my best friend and we all care for him very much. We're sorry about the way we brought you here, but we knew you were with a Soul Reaper. We don't want Harry hurt anymore than he already is... or worse." She didn't say what the 'or worse' was, but the distraught look in her eyes said it all. "Please, Orihime, please will you heal Harry?"

"Yeah, please?" Ron added as he stepped up to Hermione, putting a hand on the bushy haired witch's shoulder.

Sirius stepped forward as well. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, since I am one of the one's who took you, but please love? Please will you help him?" He asked softly.

Then the rest of the order all added in a cacophony of their own please. Harry felt that tingle of warmth in his chest again as he watched his friends plead for her to help him. He just unwrapped his binding as he waited for her answer, enjoying the fullness he felt in his chest despite the pain in his side.

For her part, Orihime looked overwhelmed by the group of people all asking her to heal him. She turned to the injured man in question just as he was unwrapping the last of the bandaging. "Uluior..." she began with a pitying tone at the sight of his injury. Then she shook her head. "Harry-kun," she began again, but this time with a calmer voice, "...what about Ichigo?"

Harry wondered if the pang he felt was jealousy. 'Surely not,' he concluded. "I will not harm him if he doesn't attack me." She was afraid he would use his power to attack him once healed. Harry new Grimmjow had done the same.

"That is not... not _good enough."_ She switched to her native language as her emotions made it hard to concentrate on English. _"You killed him! If it weren't for his Hollow..."_ Her eyes were becoming glassy again.

"I killed him to awaken those powers," he explained. Perhaps this time round he could make her see that his words were truth. "If I had not, then Aizen would have never met his end. _With out his full potential unlocked, he would never be strong enough."_

_"So you knew what would happen?"_

"_Yes_."

She seemed to consider the situation thuroughly before saying anything else. "You have to promise," she finally told him with determination. "Promise you will not hurt Kurosaki-kun, no matter what. Then I heal you."

"And you would trust my word so easily?" He couldn't help asking it. She was so afraid he would harm her friend, yet his words could change her mind? Words were so easily broken.

She blushed again. She did it so easily it was almost amusing. "If Ul...Harry-kun gives his word, it will be." She smiled at him. "I trust you." His brows rose in surprise and she explained further._ "When Kurosaki-kun came back to us, you wouldn't tell him who had hurt you and Ishida-kun. I think... I think you are an honorable man."_

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and felt a tug at the corner of his lips. "I see." He enjoyed asking her such questions. She always managed to surprise him whether he liked the answers or not. He should have known by now though. She was such a kind soul with such a big heart. "Then I give you my word," he told her as he opened his eyes again. "I will not harm Kurosaki, no matter what. It is a promise."

The bright smile she sent to _him_ had the tingle of warmth in his chest grow ten fold. This woman, one that knew him as the monster, was still able to smile at him like that. Did he deserve it? He didn't think so, but perhaps she did. Perhaps they all thought he deserved happiness and one day... maybe they could convince him too. But no. 'Soul Society is aware now. It is only a matter of time. There will be no happy ending. I was never meant to have one.' The warmth disappeared again and he was all too aware of its absence now.

"Souten Kisshun," Orihime called out softly and her hair pins animated them selves in the familiar fashion. _"I reject."_

As the wound appeared to close its self like a movie picture in reverse, he watch as observant as ever. He would not waist his time here regretting how short it was. Harry looked around then, to all the faces surrounding him. All of the faces that looked on in concern and care and... love. He truly remembered why he had sacrificed so much for these people now and he knew why he would sacrifice for them again.

He would defeat Voldemort, so that they would have peace and a chance to live. Then, when Soul Society came for him, he would accept whatever punishment they handed him. These people, his friends, would undoubtedly fight for him and they did not stand a chance. If he allowed it to happen, they would be killed and that was something he could not allow.

"Done!" Chirped Orihime brightly, bringing his attention back to his now completely normal side.

Harry slipped on the robe again and began fastening it closed. "We still have much to do." He felt the pressure of time weighing down on him again and had every intention of pushing forward with his plans immediately. Two centuries of waiting and now he had no time! When he finished redressing himself, he pulled out a golden coin from his pocket. "It appears we will not be at as big a disadvantage as we feared." He tossed the coin on the table. When it finally came to a rest, the words "I accept" clearly set it apart from normal Galleons.

* * *

_IVX: Ok, so I decided that instead of answering reviews individually, I'd take the time to power out the next chapter. I hope you guys don't mind and that the fast update makes up for it! ^_^ That doesn't necessarily mean I won't get to responding eventually though._

_As for the chapter, man I had fun with this. I hope it wasn't too repetitive since I had Ulquiorra's death scene last chapter, but I couldn't see it happening any other way. It wouldn't be written any other way. Trust me, I tried, lol. Anywho, as always I love your reviews. It was the overwhelming and quick response to the last chapter that inspired me to write this one right away, so thank you all...^_~_


	15. Best Left Untouched

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese (when not in actual japanese)- _"I am speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 15 - Best Left Untouched ~**

Orihime felt her heart fill with joy as she healed 'Harry-kun'. He was alive, truly alive, and Ichigo was in not danger from him. He even claimed to have been helping them in his battle with Ichigo, not trying to destroy them all. On top of everything else, she was finally able to _help him_. She had hesitated at their last parting and she had thought her inaction allowed him to die. Now, the guilt of that hesitation eased with every bit of pale flesh that knitted its self back together.

The redhead turned to him with happiness plainly reflected on her face when she finished. Orihime expected this new, kinder Ulquiorra... it would take time to think of him as anything except that, but she would try. She expected this 'Harry-kun' to return her smile with a nod of thanks in the very least. She had sadly been wrong.

The moment she had announced the completion of her task, he seemed to revert to the cold, stoic Espada she once knew him as. She had been hurt as he turned from her without so much as a glance. Even the others in the room, who had already begun to compliment her ability, looked taken aback by his complete disregard. The need to listen to the information he was relaying won out over their concern for her feelings though. After sending her apologetic looks, they turned their attention onto their pale leader.

Orihime tucked a lock of hair behind her ear self consciously and tried to fade into the background. She would wait till he was finished telling them his probably vital information before she would try to speak to him again. She wasn't even actually trying to decipher the rapid fire English as she waited. The redhead just allowed herself to drink in the form that she thought she would never lay eyes on again.

His back was to her, but the stance was to distinct, to _Ulquiorra_, not to be his. She may not be actively trying to understand his words, but the familiar monotone of his voice gave her a sense of nostalgia. Even his unruly raven locks were the same as she remembered them. Suddenly Orihime felt the urge to laugh at herself. How could she have been so silly? Why did she let herself get upset when he turned away from her abruptly?

It was a miracle that he had been as warm as he had for even that short amount of time at their reunion. No matter what name he went by now or even if he had a human heart, he was still Ulquiorra. She should not have been surprised, let alone hurt, when he had gotten straight to business. He always had been pragmatic. To expect him to suddenly change completely would be like expecting a cat to bark.

Orihime felt the warmth return to her heart and a smile come to her lips as she realized something. She understood him. She knew him. Even if she didn't know this other side of his life or the secrets he kept, she knew him with her heart. This fact made Orihime feel closer to him.

She had once mentioned the ability to be of one heart with another to Ulquiorra. The fairy mistress would not claim to have reached that with him, but she wondered if perhaps she would now have the opportunity to... just like she had with Ichigo.

Her eyes widened suddenly. _"Oh my gosh,"_ She blurted out suddenly and loudly, "Ichigo!"

* * *

Ichigo felt fear grip his chest as he paced outside of the Lovegood residence. He had a hand fisted in his hair as he tried to think of what to do. Orihime had been with him for less than a day and already something had happen to her. 'Stupid, I'm so stupid!' He thought to himself._ "I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!"_ He growled in frustration as he continued to pace, failing to come up with a quick plan of action. 'Damn these wizards and their crazy method of travel. She could be anywhere!'

"Ichigo," came the airy voice of Mr. Lovegood. "I'm sorry this happened and I'll do everything in my power to make sure your friend is safe. With any luck, Ginny merely took her to see ...her house," he suggested.

For a moment he felt hope flicker to life.

Luna sighed sadly. "No, Ginny couldn't have. She doesn't know how to apparate yet and Orihime is not a witch."

"That is a sad truth," agreed her father in a contemplative voice.

Ichigo felt sick to his stomach. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't even know who had taken her. The first person his mind went to was that bastard Ulquiorra. Rage consumed him at the thought of that possibility. The Fourth Espada had kidnapped Orihime before, but why would he need her now? Also, that Ginny girl had been taken as well. Why would he possibly want her?

There was also the fact the human traveling with Ulquiorra apparently thought him to be the dead savior of the Wizarding World. How the hell that could happen was beyond him. Ichigo was still confused over how the green eyed Arrancar was even still alive!

The issue of the wizarding war brought about another possibility though. Crazy, from the alley, was possibly the Dark Lord that everyone was so afraid. That isto say, if the man thought he was fighting Harry Potter in the alley. So if that whole ridiculous scenario was actually true, then the evil man might have had people kidnap the girls. He had been responsible for all the recent disappearances if the information from the alley and the Lovegoods were to be believed. Was it all a coincidence though? Perhaps Crazy had actually been after the other girl?

He had briefly thought of calling Soul Society for help, but they had believed Orihime a traitor last time she went missing. The fact that there was a chance the same person had taken her again would not look good. Plus Ichigo would be in deep shit for not reporting it sooner.

Then there was the slim chance that Ulquiorra was actually fighting for the good side of a war. Therefore, taking him out of the equation could have bad consequences. Ulquiorra could be pretending to be the savior for some unknown reason after all. There was even a slim chance Ulquiorra had been living a double life. Ichigo scoffed at himself for that though. It wasn't possible ...was it? In any case, Ichigo needed to know more before involving Soul Society, so that meant he was on his own for now.

He paused in his pacing as he saw Mr. Lovegood raise from his seated position on the front steps. "Well, I should try and contact Arthur. He'll be wanting to know if his daughter is missing."

"They haven't been home all summer," Luna reminded.

"I can try the ministry then, there is a chance he will still be there." The brightly dressed wizard put a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Orihime is almost certainly with Ginny and the Weasley's won't rest until their only daughter is safe again. If they find Ginny then that means they find your friend."

Ichigo grit his teeth. Who knew how long it would be before that though. Anything could happen in the mean time. He couldn't just sit by and do nothing! "Fine, you contact the girl's father, but I'm going to go search for Orihime."

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But where would you even begin to look?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows as he thought hard for a moment. "You are the editor of a tabloid magazine, so you know all the dirt on people right?" He finally asked in return.

"Well..." Mr. Lovegood started uneasily, but Ichigo cut him off.

"You have to know who is speculated as a follower of that Dark Lord. The one your government is having trouble with."

"I suppose I do know a few..."

"Good," Ichigo looked at him with determination burning in his eyes, "you can take me to them."

* * *

"If she wishes to leave I will not stop her," Harry told the most stubborn member of the Order.

"You can't be serious," blustered Mad Eye.

"I have given you my answer," he responded cooly.

"That's ridiculous. It's bad enough you trusted the Malfoy boy to leave without obliviating his memory of this place," he began to rant.

"A decision that has become most advantageous to our cause if you have not forgotten," he reminded the scared man. The comment only caused Mad Eye's face to turn a blotchy red.

"Pure stupid luck I assure you!" he argued before returning to his previous train of thought. "The Malfoy was bad enough, but now you want to let the girl just waltz out of here and back to that.. that Soul Reaper of hers?" Moody roared, "Keep it up and we might as well post a sign in the front that says 'Order of the Phoenix Here' with a big fat arrow!"

Harry did nothing through the entire rant except watch him with a calm, cool gaze. Once he was sure the man had vented his frustrations thoroughly, he began his response. "I understand that you have your concerns Alastor Moody, but you need not worry yourself over such trifling matters." Moody curled his lip in anger, but Harry began speaking before he could interrupt. "Even if these so called threats to our security were to try and tell others where we are, they are not the secret keeper. Therefore, our location is still secure."

"Even if their comrades couldn't enter, they could post guards outside and attempt to catch those entering and leaving when we are unawares!" he argued back.

"This conversation is a waste of time," Harry said as he began to turn away from him. A meaty hand was suddenly gripping his arm and he had to consciously stop himself from countering. If he had reacted, he would have broken the man's hand. Instead, Harry managed to send the offending point of contact a glance before slowly turning cold eyes to a furious Moody.

"You act like you're so high and mighty," he spat. "Potter, demon, or chosen one, doesn't matter. You didn't look so damned_ all powerful_ as we watched you bleed out in this very room!"

"Alastor," Dumbledore said in an admonishing tone.

"Remove your hand before I remove it from your arm."

"Harry!" Reprimanded Molly.

Both bystanders were ignored as the two veterans stared one another down. Finally, Moody complied by shoving Harry's arm away from him. Harry took a moment to straighten himself before reengaging in the argument.

"The point is moot for one very important reason. I," he paused for the briefest of moments, "_trust_ Orihime Inoue." He seemed to be testing the statement out as he said it.

"You would trust her word, but not my judgement?" The ex-auror said in a quieter tone, though his beady eye narrowed into a dangerous slit.

"Were you all not the ones just urging me to trust again?"

"That's entirely different," he refused.

"I think not. You do not understand the woman as I do."

"Well we wouldn't would we. We don't even know how you know her, only that you've kidnapped her before," he spat. "Secrets, secrets and more secrets. It's all find and dandy when you want others to 'lay their cards on the table'," he said, throwing Harrys own words back in his face. "But we don't know anything about all the secrets you seem to be holding so close."

Harry's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "My past with Orihime Inoue is unimportant to our cause, as are the rest of the details pertaining to my afterlife," he stated calmly. In truth, he was all to aware of how relevant it was becoming.

"Oh I think they are! Just what did you get yourself involved in and what makes you so sure we can trust that girl?" His lips were in a snarl of a sneer as he waited for a reply.

"That _girl_ upstairs gave me her trust, is that not enough to warrant mine in return?" The unamused glance told him it was not going to be enough of an answer. He glanced around only to be met by more curious faces. "So you would all like to hear my history with that woman?" He posed to those surrounding the table. The majority answered in the affirmative and he lifted his chin ever so slightly.

"So focused you are on my past when it is the present and future you should turn your gazes to." He had to let them know the disappointment he felt. They were asking him to bring up something he would rather not have to tell them. "You should be careful what you wish for."

"Get on with it already," pushed Moody impatiently.

"So be it." Harry reached out to feel for Orihime's presence before continuing. He did not need to rub salt in her too fresh wounds. He had caused her enough pain after all. Once he found her to still be healing the potions mater, Harry began his answer.

"The first time I met her, I ordered her death." That statement caused a couple of the girls to suck in their breath, but he ignored their reactions. "I knew from the moment I saw her amazing abilities that Lord Aizen, the corrupt soul reaper I served, would want her. I felt that death would certainly be better than what ever that man could devise for her."

"The Soul Reaper she was with at the Lovegoods', Ichigo Kurosaki, was the one who saved her from that order." The name of the the orange haired boy caused a flicker of recognition in a few faces. "Kurosaki and Orihime are very dear to one another you see." He wanted them to be clear on that point. "Eventually though, I was sent to collect her as I knew I would be. I kidnapped her, imprisoned her, and subjected her to psychological warefare." He kept his voice cold and monotone. He almost felt his mask reconstructing its self around him as he spoke the bitter words.

"When Kurosaki came to save her once again, I engaged him in battle." He paused to make sure everyone was listening carefully. "I murdered him before her very eyes. I did so by gouging a whole through his chest the size of a bludger as she watched."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Ron jumped in, in frustrated confusion. "He's obviously still alive."

"It appears he is as unwilling to stay dead as I myself am," Harry quipped. "What you should focus on is the fact that I ordered her death, kidnapped her, put her through mental torment, and even killed her dearest friend, however briefly it lasted. Yet still, at my staged death, she shed tears for me. She even reached out to me in what she thought to be my final moments."

"Now she has offered me her trust. She has even healed me knowing full well I could go after her friend again. I think it is the very least I can do to offer her my own trust in return. If I ask her, she will keep my secrets." He turned away from the group and walked toward the door.

"Wait, is that it? Is that all you're going to say?" Protested Alastor. "There's more you need to tell us, I'm sure of it."

Harry didn't even bother turning to face him as he responded. "If it is so important to you, then speak to Orihime. Perhaps she will entertain your curiosity. I will no longer participate this conversation."

* * *

"We shouldn't have made him answer," came Hermione's despondent comment. She looked at the door her friend had left through sadly.

"He shouldn't keep secrets from us," grumbled Moody. His voice had lostsome of its bite though.

Hermione had been excited when Harry had seemed to come to life in the presence of the pretty redhead. Just like before however, the door had been slammed shut. His cold, unfeeling mask had be renewed and seemed stronger than ever. She didn't know what had caused the sudden change, but she would give anything to get Harry to open up again. That is why she had wanted him to answer Moody's question. If he shared with them perhaps he could do just as she hoped and open up once more.

It had been a mistake. She could tell from the very first icy words of his answer. He did not like what he had been, was still fighting to not be, but they had made him dive head first back into it. They had made Harry lay his soul bare before them. Even if it was only a small part of what he had lived through, it may have been the worst memory to make him relive.

Though Hermione did feel jealous at the ease with which Orihime had pulled emotions from him, she couldn't deny that there was something there. Harry obviously cared for her and she for him. Making him retell how he had mistreated her was not the best rout to go, but how were they to know?

"Do you really think he did all that?" Ginny asked quietly, breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

Lupin answered her question. "He seems to have been honest with us this far, I can't see why he would start lying now. There would be no reason for him to make it all up."

"I know..." the youngest Weasley said, "He just seemed so cold about it."

"You shouldn't be so surprised girl," Moody interjected gruffly. "You saw him with Lestrange. He was beyond brutal and cruel. Why would this situation be any different."

"Hey," Ron defended, "That was the woman who killed him! Can't say I wouldn't do the same if I were him." His voice was defiant as he defended his friend.

"He still shouldn't have done that," admonished Mrs. Weasley. "Let alone made you children watch." The woman sounded offended at the memory.

Sirius put his two cents in. "I won't say that I agree with his method, but Harry was trying to help in his own way I think."

"By teaching the children what a monster he could be," laughed Moody cruelly. "Failed at that since they seem to be defending him, didn't he?"

"No, he was trying to get them ready for what they might see in a war you jack ass!" Growled Sirius.

"Yes, because all children need to see their friend murder a person!" Molly jumped in again.

"Stop it! All of you!" Yelled Hermione. "I thought we were past all this?" The young witch frowned at everyone as she spoke down to her seniors. "Harry came back to us. No matter what he went through or what he is, he came back to save us." She stood from her seat and glared at Moody.

"He was right you know," she continued. "You're all so worried about what happened to him, but the truth of the matter is that he's winning this war for us!" She slammed her hands down on the table in a fit of petulant anger. "W-why can't you all just accept him." Her voice started to crack as her emotions overwhelmed her.

Harry had just started to overcome the deathly cold image, especially by responding so kindly to Orihime. Now it was all ruined. They were starting to look at him like a monster again and she could let that happen. She just couldn't.

He was right when he said they should be careful for what they ask for. The veil had been pulled back ever so slightly and they had seen the evil he had been force to commit. They couldn't un-see it now. It would be all the harder for them to accept him after dredging up such unforgiving images of him.

Couldn't they see how hurt Harry was by their actions. Even if Harry himself couldn't see it, she could. Every time they argued about if he was a monster or looked down on him for his coldness, Harry pushed himself farther away from them. She wouldn't loose him because of their stupid squabbling!

"It's ok 'mione," Ron consoled her. "They're just being immature. I'm sure their all glad that Harry's back." The immature comment got a couple of raised eyebrows from the adults, but they seemed to think better of correcting him in the presence of the obviously distraught witch.

* * *

Severus Snape was almost amuse when he realized Harry had put the mediwitch into some kind of sleep stasis so he sneak out again. He really should have suspected Potter was capable of something like that. The resurrected wizard hadn't even flinched at maiming and killing his enemy. Why should he be bothered by peacefully sedating an alley?

Snape had nearly been dozing off when his sickbed companion returned. His eyes focused on the door as it opened and was surprised to see an unfamiliar young woman follow Harry in. At first he had nearly mistaken her for a Weasley, but a closer look clearly defined her as being of asian decent.

Their pale acquaintance introduced the two and informed Severus of the girls purpose in the room. The man had then left them alone together in an awkward silence. The girl looked completely timid and unsure of herself as she stood near the door. It seemed as if she were unsure of what to do now that they were alone.

"Well," sneered Severus, "weren't you sent here to heal me?" He questioned with a sneer and motioned to his bandages. 'Wonderful, Potter has sent an incompetent to heal me.' He thought as he looked her over.

"Hai." Orihime answered. The girl finally seemed to gain her bearings and smiled at him. She smiled despite the contemptuous look being sent to her from the man on the bed. The young redhead came to the side of his bed and reached out with gentle hands to remove the bandages covering his 'stitches' and wounds.

"How did you get hurt?" She questioned with concern tied into her accented voice.

"A snake." He told her sparingly. When her eyebrows rose in surprise he said, "A very large snake." He folded his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the ache as he did so.

"It was poisonous?" She questioned.

"Of course." He drawled. Why else would he be bed ridden? Had Potter told her nothing of his wound before thrusting this amature healer upon him.

The girl nodded and took a step back. The action caught Severus as odd, but he watched on in caution. She said something in an asia dialect of some sort, but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was the two pins that seemed to fly from her hair and quickly turn into a glowing shield that covered his entire body.

He was about to protest to the strange technique when he felt something odd. The pain his wounds caused him was lessening. He looked down to watch in amazement as his skin pulled its self back together. There wasn't even a scar to show for it.

Once the shield was dropped and her odd pins had fastened themselves back in her hair he asked her, "What are you?"

"I am Harry-kuns friend," she answered cheerfully.

'Harry-_kun_?' He rose an eyebrow. "What did you do just now?" He tried a different question. He had seen many a healing spell in his day, but never one that felt or looked quite like this. She did not even use a potion or a wand! Not to mention, all other magical methods had failed to heal him. Why had she succeeded.

"I heal you," she answered in a still cheerful tone.

"No you silly girl," he said irritably. "How did you heal me? What are those things in your hair?" He asked as he sat up straight and tested out his newly healed flesh with his hand.

"Shun Shun Rikka?" She answered in a questioning tone.

Severus resisted the urge to sigh. Perhaps it was an asia wizarding technique that he had never heard of and she did not know enough of the language to explain. Feeling it was a lost cause until Potter returned, he turned the conversation in another direction.

"You said you are Potters friend. How did you meet?" He asked suspiciously.

She took a seat in Harry's vacated bed before answering. "Japan," she told him after a moment.

"What in the name of Slytherin was Potter doing in Japan?"

"Ano... fighting?" She seemed unsure on how much to say, not which words to use, as she answered him uneasily.

The wheels in the ex-spy's head started turning and it was easy to connect the dots. Potter had never been to Japan in his life. Not to the best of Severus's knowledge anyways. Nor did the man that returned to them have the time to go traipsing around the Japanese islands. That only left one conclusion, this girl was from the life, or afterlife, Potter had left behind before returning to them.

"Are you... human, Miss Inoue?" He asked. If she were something similar to what Potter had become, it would explain her odd ability.

Orihime laughed at his question. The lilting sound was pleasant, but he didn't let it distract him. If this girl ate souls, he would rather have his guard up thank you very much. Healing or no, she could still be a threat to him.

"Hai, yes, I am human," she said jovially with laughter lingering in her eyes. "Why?"

"I assumed since you knew Potter..." He trailed off, allowing her to fill in any information she would.

"So you know what Ul...Harry-kun was?" She questioned, but the slip did not go unnoticed by the seasoned spy.

"Yes, but what does that make you I wonder?" He questioned allowed.

Her humorous smile turned soft and gentle. "Just a friend."

"I see." He would have continued his interrogation farther, but at that moment the door opened to reveal a rather stiff Harry Potter.

"You are done, good," Harry stated as he observed the room. "Come Orihime, I have one more task for you before I send you back to him."

"Hai." The girl rose from the bed, but said goodbye to Severus before she left. "It was very nice to meet you." She bowed slightly. "I hope to know you better in the future," she stated formally, but kindly. It was most likely the language barrier that caused her formalness.

Severus nodded in return, but did not comment back.

Once the two had left him alone with the dozing mediwitch, he rose to dress himself. As he donned his dark robes he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity the girl gave him. It was almost as if he had met her before. Or perhaps someone like her. Yes, that was it. It was her kindness that gave him that sense of familiarity.

Severus hadn't often been on the receiving end of sincere kindness, but hers had been true. His passive legilimency skills may not be on par with Dumbledore's, but he was no amateur either. Not to mention the girl was like an open book. Yes, her kind smile had been as sincere as her parting words. She was obviously a kind creature by nature. That was especially true if she could befriend the man Potter had become.

As he finally left his sick room, he wondered if kindness was perhaps a trait that all redheaded women shared. He dismissed the silly notion before it could even take root. However, he did agree with her parting words. He would look forward to getting to know her better in the future... or at least the information she held. His lip curled into an ever so slight smirk at the though.

* * *

_IVX: Hm, this chapter was hard to do because it felt filler-ish, but I suppose such things are a necessity. I can't wait to put the next chapter out though. I do love the meat and potatoes of a story. Anywho, thank you for being patient. I have been uber busy lately, but I hope to restart a normal update schedule. Can't promise any time limits yet since I have yet to start spring classes and don't know what the load will be like, but it's another 14 credits. Even if the classes are easier, I won't know the amount of spare time I'll have until they start. I will be updating much more frequently than the last couple of months though, I can promise you that._


	16. Cursed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese (when not in actual japanese)- _"I am speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 16 - Cursed ~**

"I... I am sorry." A despondent Orihime voiced to the kindly old man before her. She was breathing with a slight pant and there was a fine sheet of sweat forming on her brow. She turned her stormy grey-brown eyes to Harry in confusion. _"I don't know why it's so hard to heal. I have never had this much trouble with a wound."_

Dumbledore laid his good hand on her forearm gently. "It's alright my dear. You tried your best, so do not fret. I was well prepared for my fate before you came to us. I will thank you all the same for your effort though."

Orihime's brow rose in a pained way and she shook her head. "Iie. I will try again. I felt it, something moved, but did not break." She nodded to herself as determination dominated her expression. "I will break it this time."

"Souten Kisshun," Orihime said in a firm tone._ "I reject."_

Harry admired this trait about her. She shared the same quality as all those in her group of ragtag friends. It was the will to never give up. He was glad that she was trying so hard for his old headmaster. Once Harry was gone, someone would need to be there to pick up the pieces left broken by war. If anyone could do it, Albus Dumbledore could.

He looked around the room at all of the worried faces watching in anticipation. The young woman had preformed two miracles of healing today. Now they watched with bated breath, praying for a third. Orihime was attempting to save the man that had been their shepard and their comfort for as long as most could remember. Even now, after Harry had 'taken command', they still looked to the old wizard for his wisdom and guidance. That is why Harry would be pleased if Inoue could bring him back from death's grasp. To do so would ensure his friends easier lives after he passed on to the great void beyond the afterlife.

Harry was slightly concerned though. He never knew Orihime to have so much trouble with her ability. She even stated as much herself. If it were truly the deep darkness of the curse causing the problem, then if she were to break it, could it do harm to her? The thought had him unconsciously move a step closer to the redhead.

It wasn't a moment later that he heard Orihime gasp. The pale man leaned in closer to her healing barrier to inspect what had happened. What he saw had him both pleased and uncertain. The black sickness that had withered Dumbledore's hand was being drawn from the skin. The freshly reveled flesh was filled in with healthy tissue as the darkness left. It was becoming as if the hand had never been under the deadly curse's influence in the first place. Such was the nature of Orihime's power.

There was, however, an anomaly. The darkness that was being drawn like poison from a wound had not dispersed. Instead, it had seeped into the shield that embodied the woman's power. The shield was usually a brilliant gold that would shine with warmth. Now it was dulling to a sickly grey-yellow as the darkness spread.

"You need to stop," Harry told Orihime with slightly widened eyes.

_"No. It's nearly finished. I... can't let it go to waste."_ She struggled to speak as she strained her powers.

Harry would not force her to stop. She was right. If they were to stop before it was finished, the curse could resume and she would have suffered the effort for nothing. The logic of the situation did not stop the uncomfortable feeling that settled in his stomach as he watched her shield fill with darkness. It was like watching ink spilled in a glass of champagne. Finally, all that could be seen was a dome of black over the Headmaster's hand.

There was a sound akin to that of glass cracking. The sound multiplied ten fold and Orihime's barrier shattered into a million pieces. The now darkened lights of the fey zoomed back to their rightful places in their mistress's hair. The moment they settled into their familiar forms, Orihime let out a shuttering sigh and fell limply into Harry's arms. "Orihime," he called down to the girl he held, but she gave no response. "Orihime." He tried again as he jostled her slightly. _"Woman, wake up."_ A familiar ache resumed it's purchase in his chest.

Ron appeared next to Harry to look down at the unconscious young woman. "What happened?"

"Out of the way you imbecile." Severus pushed the young Weasley aside. He leaned over her as he inspected her, casting a couple spells unknown to Harry.

Dumbledore looked thoroughly distraught over the event and was hovering close as well. "Will the girl be ok Severus? The curse has not spread to her I hope."

"I am... unsure, what the problem seems to be." He sounded upset that he did not understand a curse which he had already familiarized himself with. "There are traces of the curse upon Miss Inoue, yes, but I do not sense it inflicting her with its malice."

"Orihime, _do you hear me woman? Open your eyes."_ It was no use. Other than her brow furrowing slightly in what might be pain, she did not respond to his call. Harry looked to the Potions Master who had dealt with the curse when it was inflicted upon Dumbledore. "What would you have me do?"

Severus peered down at the young woman for a moment before frowning in distaste. "There is not much you can hope to accomplish for her. The most you can do is allow her rest and monitor her condition. I have no way to fight this curse directly and I cannot contain it if it is not afflicting her. It appears to be hovering about her. Perhaps it is her unusual abilities that are protecting her and containing the curse." He motioned at the pin that contained her fey.

The pins looked tarnished and dirty. He did not know whether to remove them or not. He did not fully comprehend Orihime's abilities and disturbing the pins may very well cause the curse to be released. He did not like the feeling of uselessness the situation brought to him. For now it seemed he would have to follow the Potion Master's advice. Harry shifted Orihime so that he was carrying her bridal style and stood straight.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Asked a concerned Ginny.

"I can not be certain of anything." He answered honestly, perhaps a bit colder than necessary. "But from what I have seem of this woman, she is most resilient." He stated firmly. The others made a clearing through the crowded room so that he may leave to find her a place to rest. _"It appears you will have to wait to see your Soul Reaper for just a bit longer."_

He gazed upon her soft features, twisted with strain, yet still lovely. It seemed he was destined to lead this girl to pain no matter the circumstance of their meeting. It would be better for her once she was returned to Kurosaki he assured himself. Even if the boy was incompetent at keeping her from being taken, at least the Substitute Soul Reaper was not the one to deliver her the pain like himself.

Harry brought her to his own previous sick bed. He removed the sleeping spell he had placed the mediwitch under and explained the situation to her. He did receive a nice tongue lashing for his deception, but it quickly took a back seat to the attention for the newest patient. The bed was cleaned and Orihime placed upon it. The mediwitch began several diagnostics and Harry took that as his opportunity to leave.

He cast one more glance to the soft features of the woman he caused so much pain. He hesitated for a moment, but closed the door in the end. There was nothing he could do for her at the moment and he still had things that needed accomplishing. He would return to check on her as soon as the opportunity arose. He set aside the stirrings of guilt as he descended back to the kitchen turned dinning room.

When he entered he took a moment to look around. Only a portion of the order was hear and the space was beginning to get cramped. They would need more room for what he had planned. "We need to clean out the dinning room," he told them. He received a couple of curious glances. "The actual dinning room," he clarified. "I plan to call a meeting for the rest of the order. It is time that they became aware of my return."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was scared. No. Scared was to weak of a word. He was down right terrified. He felt as if everyone he passed knew. He felt as if they could all just tell that he would betray them and were merely waiting for the most opportune time to kill him for his treachery. He did not show any of this on the outside however. His face and posture were composed and regal, just as the newly named Lord Malfoy should be.

He had been dragged back by his father from the Alley. When they had appeared in their home, Draco would have hexed the man if he could. Unfortunately he had not been granted his wand back before being released. The sight of the man sickened him. The very action of looking into the eyes that so much resembled his own caused Draco's blood to boil.

His father had tried to straighten himself into his usual lordly and commanding appearance, but it didn't work. Whether it was his shoddy appearance or the hate that Draco now held for him, there was no more fear of his father. He had told him to his face that he blamed Lucius for his mother's death. He even called his elder a coward and a craven for allowing the Dark Lord to kill his mother.

The disrespect had earned him a back hand, but that had only added fuel to the burning pyre that was his anger. He actually took a note out of the damned mudblood, Granger's, book and punched Lucius square in the face. The man had stumbled back and looked at the youngest Malfoy in disbelief. They stared one another down for a long moment as the blood trickled from his fathers nose.

He saw the disbelief in the elder Malfoy's eyes begin to shift back to anger and took measures to stop another bout of violence. Draco said the one thing that would still his fathers rage, but strike them both deep in their hearts. He had asked to see his mother's body. His tears then drowned his anger in sorrow.

If his father had come to him then, comforted him. If the man had even shown any concern for his only child's grief, then perhaps things would have turned out different. The only response that was offered was silence. When Draco had demanded it again and still received no reply, a horrible imaged had flashed through his mind. He remembered what happened to followers and victims alike that greatly displeased his lord. If at all possible, Draco felt even sicker then before. There was no body... she had been fed to Nagini.

All feeling had left him then. He had been empty. His mother, the only person that had truly cared for him, had been fed like a rat to that evil snake. He subtly picked up an ornate dagger from the desk he was standing near and glanced at his father. The man had been to ashamed to look his son in the eyes anymore and so had turned from him. The opportunity had been all the young slytherin needed. In a flash the dagger was at his father's throat. A moment later and Draco was wielding a new wand, elm and dragon heart string. His father was then cast from the manor under threat of hex.

It had been during his temporary laps in emotions that Draco had found the courage, or idiocy, to send a response to Potter with that bloody coin of his. He would seriously beginning to regret his decision when the fear flooded his system. Then he would steel himself with thoughts of anger and revenge. All it usually took was a thought of how the Dark Lord had killed his mother like an animal and his resolve would return. When even that wasn't enough, he reminded himself of the conversation he held with his old school rival. Sometimes fighting fear with another, darker, fear was the only answer.

The blond had felt his rage return when had seen his cowardly father slinking around the halls of the stronghold however. Draco had gone to Gringott's the day after his return to secure a position within the ranks. It had never been Lucius that the Dark Lord had like. It had been the Malfoy's rather large vault holdings. So, with his father a wanted criminal and his Lady mother dead, Malfoy claimed the rights of Lord Malfoy that very day. Draco was now in control of the entire Malfoy estate. He was also in the process of obtaining rights to Bellatrix's vault since his mother never had the chance to collect her inheritance. At least the Dark Lord wouldn't get his hands on the item his mother had died for.

Without access to the holdings, Lucious had been cast from the inner circle of followers and was lucky to still have his life intact. Draco now assumed the position his father had once held and it terrified him. He was never more thankful than now for the Occlumency lessons his godfather and pushed on him for so long. He only wished he felt as confident as his outward appearance.

He could say one thing about himself though. He had definitely changed. He didn't know what exactly had given him the ability to assume the role Severus once held. No matter the turmoil he felt though, he was able to do it all the same. This was the change. He didn't think that he would have been able to do something like this before his time in Grimmauld Place... before his mother... Well, he wouldn't have had the resolve to pull it off before the recent events that lead to his current situation.

He was currently on his way to the basement to do his master's bidding. The fear was ever present under his facade of lordly confidence and he found himself wondering about Severus. Had his godfather felt this fear beneath his dower exterior? Draco couldn't picture it, but he couldn't help think that perhaps they had shared the same fears. The fear of being discovered. The fear of torture and death.

As Draco rounded the corner and came to the door of the mock dungeon, a thought caused him to pause. It was one that wouldn't leave him alone. Draco had justified reasons to defy the Dark Lord. He wanted revenge. But what had happened to his godfather to garner the same treasonous behavior? What had happen at the Dark Lord's hands to cause such a deep defiance from the Potions Master. Draco smiled fondly at the camaraderie he felt towards Severus. The smile turned bitter as he placed a hand on the door nob and tapped the lock with his new wand. 'Perhaps, if I make it out of this alive, I'll get the chance to ask him one day.'

He pushed the door open and was confronted with a ghastly sight. There, chained to the wall, was the very naked and very bloody form of a teenage boy. The unconscious teen had the strangest shade of strawberry blond hair he had ever seen.

* * *

A gentle knock came from the door before it cracked open gently. Harry, who had been watching over Orihime from her bedside, looked up in question.

"How is she?" The bushy haired witch asked.

"There is no change in her condition," he replied in a monotone. It had been nearly a full day and Orihime had yet to awaken from her curse induced slumber.

Hermione made her way over to the other side of the bed and smiled sadly down at the redhead. "I don't know. She doesn't look like she's in pain anymore. That must be a sign of improvement," her voice tried to sound hopeful, but it didn't quite have the effectiveness the witch might have wished. Hermione brushed some stray hair back from the girl's face. "She looks peaceful now, like she is just taking a nap."

Harry turned his gaze from the fairy mistress again and changed the conversation. "Are all the preparations finished?"

"What?" Hermione seemed to come out of a daze as they met gazes. "Oh, yes, right. Everything is nearly ready to go and people should be showing up in a little while. I was actually coming up here to get you for some lunch. I don't think I've seen you eat anything for a while now."

Harry put a hand to his stomach as if just noticing its emptiness. "I am unaccustomed to needing normal meals. It must have slipped my mind." He said with a frown.

Hermione gave him a knowing look, but what the witch thought she knew was a mystery to Harry. She merely smiled sadly at the girl in the bed before making her way to the door. "Well, come on then. Everyone else has already eaten and are busy finishing up last minute details or going out to retrieve other members. I can sit with you while we grab you a bite to eat though."

Harry did not comment, but followed her out regardless. They made their way down to the kitchen, passing Sirius in the hall. The last Black was smiling to himself as he fixed a gigantic square hole in the wall. He was using magic to direct new paneling and paint to fill in the section of wall that had been removed... along with the portrait of Sirius's mother. Harry had given them the logical solution to removing the picture when the thing had shrieked annoyingly at him. He hadn't ceroed a hole in the middle of headquarters like he was tempted to, but she had needed to go before he gave in to that temptation. If she was forever stuck to the wall, then take then remove the wall. Problem solved.

The next person they came across was Molly, who was levitating plates of snacks up from the kitchen. She was most likely taking them to the Dinning hall for the members that would be appearing soon. "Oh good. You're down to fetch yourself something to eat I trust?" She asked distractedly.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. I dragged him out of there to make sure he gets some food in him."

Harry sent Hermione a withering glance for her choice of words.

"Excellent, well I put the leftovers in pantry on the right," she told them as she began to continue on her way. She stopped and turned to ask. "How is she by the way? Any better?"

"She is still unconscious."

"But she is looking a little better," Hermione put her to cents in.

"I hope the poor dear gets better soon. She did more than than we can ever repay her for. It's a right shame she got hurt in doing it. I feel bad for her." The kindly woman was sincere in her words, but her lack of attention was causing one of the levitating trays to tip.

"Mrs. Weasley, the tarts!"

"Goodness," she said as she corrected the error. "I better get these to the table before they end up on the floor. I'll see you in a bit."

When the two finally made it to the kitchen, they were the only ones down there. It was almost odd, seeing the room empty. Since his return there had always been at least a couple of the members milling about in here. More often then not, most of the members were crowded around the well worn table. The empty quiet of the room was almost unnatural.

"Go ahead and sit down," Hermione told him, "I'll just get the food out for you. I think I'll make myself some tea too. You want some?"

"That would be satisfactory."

Hermione rose an eyebrow at him as he sat. He watch the corner of her mouth turn up in a smirk as she shook her head at him.

"Did I do something to amuse you?" He questioned in a monotone.

Hermione gave in and giggled. "You just, I don't know," she shrugged. "You just seem so stiff sometimes. I guess I forget how much you've changed and it catches up with me when you say stuff like that."

"What exactly was amusing about what I said?"

"That would be satisfactory." She said in a mock deep voiced monotone and then laughed again. "You could just say yeah or sure. You might have been away from me for a long time, but I'm still your friend Harry. You can loosen up a bit around me you know."

"I'm sorry if the way I speak displeases you." His lips seemed to turn down ever so slightly.

"Oh for the love of... I'm not trying to insult you." She slid a hand down her face and then laughed again. "Maybe we will have to give Ron's title to you if you don't start loosening up a bit."

"And what title would that be?"

"The emotional range of a teaspoon," she crossed her arms and tried to keep a straight face as she said it. The twitch in her lips gave her away though.

Harry didn't smile, but his features did relax. The vague memory of a an evening shared with friends floated through his mind. A first kiss and laughter... happiness...and then it was gone again. "The food Hermione?" He reminded.

The witch sighed, but fetched it all the same. It was just some cold cut sandwiches, but it was something to fill fulfill his human body's nutritional requirements. Soon the tea had been pored and Hermione had settled herself across from him at the table. She watched him eat in silence for a bit, but he knew it wouldn't last long. She seemed to be fighting with herself, on the edge of asking him something, but never quite working up the nerve to.

"Hermione, stop your fidgeting and ask already."

She looked surprised, but then relaxed in her seat a bit more. "Sorry, I didn't know I was bothering you."

"You weren't, but you will inevitably ask me whatever is on your mind. Therefore, you might as well get it over and done with." Perhaps getting him to eat hadn't been her only reason for wanting to spend time with him after all.

"Well," Hermione said slightly awkwardly, "if you insist. There was one thing that I've been worrying about."

"And that would be?" he asked calmly after taking a sip of tea.

"You see, and I don't mean to bring up your past again!" she interrupted herself quickly, "but, well, I can't help but worry about that Soul Reaper friend of Orihime's."

Harry sat down the sandwich just before he had taken another bite. "What about him?"

"I know you said that he had fought you and that you had pretend to die at his hands." She remembered what he said well. "What bothers me is the fact that he was here at all. I mean, why did he show up in the first place? Did he realize that you were still alive and come looking for you? They could even be sending more of those Soul Reaper people after you now that he's seen you and especially since Orihime was taken." She seemed to grow more flustered as she voiced her concerns. "Oh now I've gone and turned our nice conversation into a mess. I'm sorry Harry."

"You have nothing to apologize fore," he told her. "I find it almost... comforting to know you worry about my well being." He said cautiously, struggling to find words of appreciation.

"Of course I would. You're my best friend," she furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't want to lose you again and if these Soul Reapers are after you, I don't know what we could do to help."

Harry regarded her for a moment. "You do nothing."

"Harry, you can't just expect us to sit by and let you fight them by yourself if they try to hurt you."

Harry wondered if perhaps he should tell her of his plans for a brief moment, but discarded it quickly. She had fought for him the hardest and he couldn't imagine her giving him over easily just because he told her it was for the best. "I don't think you need to worry about that," he tried to calm her fears.

"Harry," she said in a warning tone of voice, "don't try and be all noble on me. I know you may have changed since you left, but somethings are still the same. You seem to have the need to cary the weight of the world on your shoulders to spare everyone else. It's something I both love and hate about you." She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table, and rested her chin on her fists. She looked at him kindly. "You can trust me to have your back. I _want_ to fight beside you. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the damsel in distress type." She smiled at him again.

"No," Harry conceded, "I don't suppose you are."

"So when the time comes you'll let me help you?" She asked.

"That won't be necessary." She groaned in frustration at his comment, but he continued before she could protest further. "I don't intend to fight them Hermione."

The witch narrowed her eyes at him. "So are you saying they won't be coming for you?" He sat in silence to her question and she sat up and crossed her arms. "Harry Potter, I _know_ you don't intend to just let them just come and...and." She couldn't say it out loud, not after just getting him back.

"I don't think it will come to that," he lied. She would never understand the danger she would be in if he let her fight for him. It was for her own good.

"But Harry, we have one of their friends. How can we expect them to just take that sitting down? I know if they had you, I'd come wand in hand and curse on tongue." Which is exactly why Harry wouldn't tell her the truth now. "Didn't you say that this Ichigo came after Orihime once before? If that's the case, then he will do it again I'm sure."

"He cannot find us here, so you need not worry about that. I will return Orihime when she awakes and she will calm the disgruntled boy. Everything will be fine after that."

Hermione sagged in her seat and looked at him with hurt eyes. "Harry, don't you trust me like you trust her?"

"You need to ask?"

"If you would lie to me then yeah, I do." She sounded so sad when she said that. "I'm not stupid Harry. Orihime may be forgiving, but I don't imagine the man you fought to the death, Twice, would be as understanding." Nothing got past his female friend it seemed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is different than most."

"And what about the other Soul Reapers? Since they probably know you're alive, will they just lay down their grudge at the word of a teenaged girl?"

Harry actually sighed at her. She was far to smart for her own good. Well, if he couldn't get her to believe his lie then he would need to at least contain her conclusions to just the two of them. He nearly felt guilty for what he was about to do, but it was necessary. "Hermione, you want me to trust you, correct?"

"Yes." She sat up a bit straighter in her seat.

"Then show me I truly can and promise me that what is said here, stays here. You can speak of it to no one." She looked uneasy. "You must promise me."

She relented. "Fine, I promise."

"Thank you." He told her in as soft a tone as he could. He needed to make her to feel guilty if she even thought of betraying his secrets to anyone else, even if it made the guilt rise in himself just a bit more. "You are right Hermione, they will most likely come for me." Hermione looked crestfallen at his admission. It was as if she had been holding out hope for another answer, even though she had come to the correct one by herself. "However, should they find me, none of you can fight for me."

"Thats not fair!" She protested hotly.

He had two options here. He could tell the truth or offer half truths to placate her. The determined look he saw on her face made up his mind for him. "It makes no difference, fair or unfair, your involvement is not an option. No matter what you wish, there is no way for a normal mortal to fight Soul Reapers. You have no spiritual powers. The reality of it is that if you were to get involved you would only get hurt."

"Then I will plead with them, beg them to understand that you were helping the good side. I'll tell them how you came back to help us and how good you are," she argued, as if pleading her case then and there.

"You said it yourself. Why would they lay down their grudges at the word of a teenage girl." She blushed, but didn't interrupt. "It's no use. I have killed several of their comrades in our war. My roll has been cemented as monster in their eyes. I am their sworn enemy by the laws of nature itself." He realized by her expression that he may have pushed the point a little much. She needed to understand that no matter what, there was nothing she could do for him. He wanted to keep her out of the line of fire and safe from Soul Society.

"But," he began again, "let us say they believed you about my deeds, both past and present. At best they would want to execute me for interfering with the affairs of mortals. At worst, they would kill you for being an accomplice."

"But that's a contradiction in its self. It's so hypocritical! They would condemn you for helping us and execute a living person themselves?"

"They would execute me for killing humans." He corrected to remind her of his first victim, Bellatrix, and whom he intended to kill, Voldemort. "There are politics in the afterlife, just as in the living world. Politics, no matter which world, are never completely just. I have seen them do worse Hermione."

"But you can't just let them take you!" She demanded.

"I will not. If it come to it I will fight." A lie. "There is nothing you can do, but there is nothing to concern yourself over. I am stronger than you can imagine."

"But you can still be hurt," she mumbled miserably.

That was exactly the reason he hadn't wanted the order to see him weak, they would doubt and worry. One ridiculously impossible encounter with just the right curse and his infallible image had been ruined. "You are correct. I can still be injured and even killed." That did not look like it calmed her any. "However, if I were to shed my mortal body, there are likely none that could defeat me." Another lie. Even though he was absurdly strong. There were still those that could defeat him. There was an even greater chance of his defeat if they fought him in number. Besides, he wasn't even sure if he could shed his binding without causing damage to his soul in the process.

"But wouldn't that be like dying anyways?"

"My body would most likely die, but I would simply be myself as I had been for countless years before I returned."

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that," she said quietly as she stared down into her cooled tea.

"Nor do I, Hermione."

ooooOOOoooOO

_IVX: Ok, yeah. I had planned for something different for this chapter, but the story had a mind of it's own again. At least that means more story for you. ^_^ Anywho, hope you liked it. I have a really important question though._

_I have received a LOT of reviews stating they want this to be an **Orihime/Harulquiorra**. Originally I hadn't planned on romance, but I can do it if I want. I have it set up well enough, but before I make a decision I'm taking a poll of sorts. I still won't guarantee anything, but I want to know the opinion of my fans before I go one way or the other for sure._

_So remember to tell me **yes** or **no** on the pairing in your review. I'll take your opinions into account. Romance means a shift in my plot line, so that's why I need to decide now._

_Thanks a lot...^_~_


	17. Spy Glass

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese (when not in actual japanese)-_ "I am speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 17 - Spy Glass ~**

Severus was walking passed the drawing room when he heard a familiar voice. He moved towards the closed door to figure out what in the name of Salazar his godson was doing at headquarters right before the beginning of an important meeting?

"...avn't I given enough already?" Came the muffled end of a yell as he came close enough to hear the conversation on the other side.

"I won't pretend that your loss was trivial, but I am not forcing your hand." Severus's eyes narrowed as he heard the soft monotone that made up Potter's voice. "You are the one that chose the path to save your soul... and do not presume to rant to me about loss."

There was silence for a moment before a more subdued Draco answered. The response was so soft that Severus couldn't make it out. Something about fear perhaps?

The same monotone of Harry answered back, "Then perhaps you should have thought about that before assuming his roll. As I said, it was your choice. Now stop your sniveling and at least attempt to be a grown wizard _Lord_ Malfoy."

"Why you..." growled Draco, but he was cut off.

"I believe you have a job to be getting to," the pale wizard said in a dismissive tone. "I will not be kept waiting Malfoy."

There was silence for a minute before the sound of something metallic hitting the floor rang out. This was followed quickly by the sound of heavy footsteps approached the door Severus was standing at. Severus took a step back and turned, so that he looked as if he was passing by. Not a moment later the door was all but slammed open by Draco.

For a brief moment there was a look of contempt on the boys face as he exited the room, but when he caught sight of his godfather, his look turned to one of surprise. "I er... hello Severus," the boy finally said. "I, uh, I'm glad to see that you're doing better."

Severus's gaze turned calculating as he looked over the nervous, almost guilty countenance of the blond. "As glad as I am for your well wishing," he drawled in a less than glad manner, "How is it that you find yourself in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix in anything less than a full body bind?"

"I'm afraid that is my doing," came a soft voice from behind Draco. The boy looked more than happy to make room for Potter, most likely so he didn't have to do the explaining himself.

The potions master raised an eyebrow at Harry and crossed his arms in an expectant manner.

"The boy has taken up your previous roll for the order."

Severus's voice came out in a deadly hiss. "He has done what?" His arms dropped to his side as his hands balled into fists ever so subtly.

"You are unpleased, as I expected." Before the angry man could retort, Potter began speaking again. "This is why I had asked the other order members to refrain from mentioning it in your presence. After the... unhappiness you felt over his illegal procurement, I though you might react this way."

"What gives you the right?" the potions master growled dangerously. "He is not spy material. You're sending him to his death!"

"Oy!" Sputter the new Lord Malfoy indignantly.

"Be quiet Draco," he dismissed, but his godson was not about to back down it seemed.

"No, I most certainly will not _be quiet_!" Seethed the blond. "What gives you the right to order me around like a child? Incase you haven't heard, I'm the new lord of the Malfoy estate." He raised his chin contemptuously.

"Listen to me you daft child," he seethed, "for that is what you are... Lord or no, you are a child," his voice softened ever so slightly. "I will not have you going before the Dark Lord and lying to his face. You are not a skilled enough legilimens for the task."

"I should think after what you know I've been through, that you would stop treating me as a child. I've more than earned respect after bringing you that," Draco huffed with a sweeping motion in Potter's direction.

Harry held up the golden cup and showed it to Snape. "It appears the...," he gave a sideways glance to Draco before continuing, "_Lord_ Malfoy, has already done the order a great service. I think you would do well to put more stock in your would-be prodigy. Perhaps even give him tips to help him stay alive."

"I won't need to since he won't be playing spy!"

"Playing? Playing!" yelled the blond. He yanked his sleeve up and showed a rather fresh and angry looking tattoo that had Severus's blood run cold.

"Fool, have you any idea..."

"Of course I do," Draco sneered in a rather good imitation of his godfather.

A pained look crossed Severus's face. "This is not the life I wished for you." He sent a glare in Potter's direction, but the man was already walking away with his golden prize.

"But it's the life I chose for myself," the blond said, drawing Snape's focus back on him, "I thought you would understand why I want to do this." Now it was Draco's turn to appear pained. "Look, I don't know why you chose to go against the Dark Lord, but I don't think it's hard for you to understand why _I_ would hate him." The fire in those grey eyes certainly spoke loudly of his feelings.

"Draco, you are angry," the older wizard said placatingly, "anyone in your position would be, but" His voice became stern. "You must not do this. I won't watch you die."

The blond ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Please... Severus, as my godfather, I am asking you to support me, not fight me." A look of shame passed his face. "I'm... I'm scared," he admitted, but before Snape could make another argument, the young man spoke again. "I will not change my course. It's to late for that," he admitted in a subdued manner as he looked down at his permanently marred arm. "It may not be ideal and Potter is worse than a slave driver, but... as much as I am loath to admit it, I think he's right. Bloody hell ...never thought I'd say that," he muttered to himself. "But I would be a lot better off doing this with your advice than I would on my own."

The two stood in silence for a brief moment before Snape sighed. "Draco, are you sure this is what you want?"

He looked into his godfather's eyes with determination. "Yes."

"Then," the dark man began in a regretful tone, "I will assist you however I can." Those words felt bitter in the man's mouth, but if his godson would do this, with or without his help, he would do all in his power to help the boy survive.

"Thank you." That had to be the first truly sincere thank you Severus had ever heard the boy utter.

He gave the younger man a small smirk. "Don't thank me just yet. I refuse to go easy on you, godson or no."

Draco smirked back, "I wouldn't expect any less."

* * *

"Everything alright there Harry?" asked Ron as he approached him in the hall. The pale wizard gave a nod. "Good, I was just coming to get you. Dumbledore has everyone assembled in the dining room. He's explaining the Ho..oly hell! Is that what I think it is?" he exclaimed as he pointed at the golden cup in Harry's hand.

"Yes, our friend on the other side pulled through after all." Harry's gaze darkened slightly. 'More than pulled through,' he thought to himself as his mind went over the other detail the blond had brought to him.

"Well damn, the git actually did it," Ron said in amazement.

"Yes, well, the fear of eternal damnation will do that to some."

Ron gave his friend an odd look. "You know, you never really did say how you got him to agree to do it." When the pale man sent him a sinister almost smile, the youngest Weasley male shuddered. "On second thought, I don't think I want to know."

The subtly wicked expression was gone from the older males face in the blink of an eye. "You were saying about the meeting?"

"Oh, right. Dumbledore is heading the meeting right now and filling everyone in on the horcruxes and our progress with finding and destroying them. He also laid hints that there is an even bigger surprise for the end of his briefing, but hasn't mentioned you yet as far as I know." Ron laughed, "I think he just wants to shock the hell outta everyone."

"Yes, the man is a bit eccentric that way," he agreed, not letting on that it had been Harry who had requested the setup. If the order were to busy reeling from his return, they wouldn't pay attention to the important information regarding the situation they found themselves in. His 'grand return' could wait until the end.

The wizard walking beside him gave Harry a once over and smirked. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you... Since when did you get into traditional wizarding robes and white ones at that? You've always been more of a jeans and T-shirt type of guy."

"Call it a remnant from my other life. The outfit I wore there was quite similar to this," he said gesturing to his black trimmed, white wizarding robes.

Ron made a funny face, "I'd think you wouldn't want anything that reminded you of that time."

"I merely find the familiarity convenient," he supplied. "Jeans and T-shirts have... lost their appeal to me."

"Eh, at least these clothes fit you better than you're old ones."

Harry was actually somewhat enjoying the meaningless conversation the young wizard was giving him. As nice as his conversations with others had made him feel, this had to be the first time he had really just talked to someone about nothing important. The change was refreshing and he felt almost disappointed when they arrived at their destination.

Ron glanced over his shoulder. "I almost forgot." He said quietly so as not to disturb the meeting on the other side of the closed doors. "Have you seen Snape anywhere? I was supposed to fetch him too."

"Severus is indisposed at the moment." Ron gave him another funny look, most likely at the use of the professor's first name. "It seems he is unable to relinquish his old habits. He was eavesdropping on my meeting with our newest spy."

"Uh oh, bet he's in a right foul mood now," he groaned. "You do realize the man has to live with us right?"

"It isn't my fault."

"Says the man who made his godson a spy," Ron snorted.

"He'll get over it."

Ron leaned against the wall and Harry took up his customary stance as they waited for the appropriate time to enter. He heard outraged voices rise up from the other side and looked to his red head companion. "They don't seem to appreciate their foe's would be immortality."

"Eh," Ron shrugged, "They'll feel a little better after you show them the cup. Another one down and all that."

Harry looked to the cup in his hand and made a decision. Turning to the decorative cabinet on his left, he opened one of the doors and placed the evil artifact within. "I would appreciate it if the cup were not mentioned at this time."

Ron gave him a funny look. "Why?"

"I have one more very important mission for our spy before I can chance his identity leaking."

"It's not like you're telling just anyone. It's only the order in there." Ron said with nod towards the closed doors.

"Do you not remember what I told you of probabilities."

Ron rolled his eyes, "What ever mate, I think you've gone paranoid on me. Well," he chuckled, "even more paranoid than before. Careful or you'll start shouting 'Constant Vigilance!' at everyone."

"Don't be absurd." Harry replied in an indignant tone.

"Just joking, don't get your nickers in a twist. But what's this other mission? Do you know where the next horcrux is?"

"No, it does not involve the horcruxes. It is more of something I owe a friend. I shall inform the core members of my plans on this after the larger meeting has been dealt with."

"Alright then."

The two waited together for a bit more before the signal was given. There was a knock on the door from the inside and Harry actually sighed out loud, all be it quietly.

Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "It won't be that bad. At least you won't have to fight anyone this time," he said, obviously trying to lighten his friends mood.

Harry didn't say anything in return, but he did square his shoulders. He would just have to face the onslaught of disbelief again. It would do no good to bemoan the repetitiveness of it. He raised his free hand to the double doors and pushed.

As he entered the room, he found himself nearest to the headmaster's end of the table. Albus gestured for him to step up beside him and Harry attempted to ignore the looks of shock and gasps as he did so.

One emotionally choked voice was able to pull his attention though, "Harry?"

The pale man's face softened into an almost smile as he looked to the tallest order member. "Hello Hagrid."

* * *

"That went well." Ron said as the still stunned order members made their way out. His remark was met with a piercing green gaze. "Ok, so it could have been better, but..." Harry adjusted his singed left sleeve as if to bring it to the red heads attention. Ron took the hint and wisely gave up.

Harry's gaze drifted to his friend's twin brothers whispering to one another at the other end of the room. They hadn't been overly suspicious of him during the meeting, but they hadn't been as outward going as he had remembered them either.

"Pleasure having you back Potter," said Elphias Doge as he passed by. Harry shook the proffered had.

"Thank you Elphias. I hope to call upon you again soon. I do hope you are willing to fight for the cause."

"Willing and ready. You can count on me."

"That is all I ask." With a nod, the older man was on his way.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," Ron said from beside him. Harry looked up to see the twins walking determinedly towards him.

Once upon him, they scrutinized him with a critical eye. Finally, George asked, "Who was the secret benefactor in our recent business venture?"

"I was," he answered calmly.

The two looked at one another and nodded. As they looked back to him, Fred held out a folded up piece of old parchment without saying a word. Harry turned it over in his hand for a moment. After making them squirm in anticipation, he finally drew his wand and tapped the paper. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Just as he remembered, the parchment came to life with ink.

Before he could even speak again, two arms clamped around his shoulders as the twins leaned in on him from either side. "Good to have you back." Said George with a large grin.

"Wasn't the same with out you," added Fred. "However,"

"we can't let this momentous reunion go with out a bit of celebration." Finished George as Harry stowed away the Marauder's Map in a pocket of his robes.

They began walking him towards the door. "But how to go about it?" Fred wondered out loud playfully.

"I was thinking, dear brother, that our little green eyed mischief maker has yet to try any of our latest products."

"Too true, and as our benefactor..." They both stumbled as Harry disappeared from their grasp.

"Not to ruin your fun gentlemen," two identical faces whipped around to look at their would be victim, now directly behind them, "but I'm afraid you are about a hundred years to late to pull a prank on me." He delicately held up a small and rather ridiculous looking trinket between his thumb and forefinger.

Fred checked his pocket in disbelief. "Oh ho, and the student becomes the teacher eh?" He smirked.

"I think we have just been challenged Fred."

"And I believed Mr. Potter, that your challenge is officially," they bowed in unison.

"Accepted," They said in unison with matching smirks.

Harry tossed the trinket at them, but they managed to pop away with apparation before it hit them. The sudden loss of target caused the item to sail through the air until it hit Mundungus on the back. It sank little claw like appendages into the back of his robes and shimmered into disillusionment.

"Aren't you gonna say something to him?" Asked Ron, who had been a step behind.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly as Hermione joined them.

"Tell who what?" asked the witch.

"Oh, you are evil," Ron smirked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the two before shaking her head.

"Anyways," she drawled, clearly not liking being left out of the loop, "Hagrid has been waiting patiently to talk to you Harry, but I think he's a little nervous. Why don't you make it easy on him and go talk to him first."

Harry cast a glance at the half-giant sitting in an oversized chair at the other end of the room, fiddling with his large mug. "I'll meet up with you later," he said to them as he calmly made his way to the nervous man.

"Hagrid?" He questioned quietly as he approached.

Startled eyes met his and Harry did not miss the glassy quality to their depths. "Harry, I uh, 'ello... again." He trailed his speech off into a mutter as he turned back to fiddle with his mug again.

"Hagrid," He tried again, "what seems to be the problem."

The man looked back to Harry and though he was sitting and Harry standing, they were eye to eye. Hagrid's bottom lip quivered from within the fringes of his beard and mustache before he suddenly pulled Harry into what would have been a bone crushing hug, if Harry had not been more than just human.

The ex-espada was surprised, but though he was not wholly comfortable with affectionate contact yet, he was not entirely displeased by the action. He should have known. Hagrid, the gentle giant who had first introduced him to a world of magic at the tender age of 11, he would be the one to welcome him back with the unquestioning open arms he had so longed for. Harry's musings were cut short as Hagrid let out a rumble of a sob that Harry felt reverberate through him.

"I... I thought you were gone forever," he confessed in a pained voice.

Using his sizable strength, Harry was able to pry himself out of the mans strong hold, so that he could look the half-giant in the face. "I am right here Hagrid," he placated. "No need to fret about all that." Harry was really not cut out for the comforting thing. He had been emotionally awkward as a human, so what did that make him after a life time as a hollow? Somehow, whatever he did seemed to work because the larger man calmed and rubbed his tears away. As Hagrid gave a great big snotty sniff, Harry felt... well, slightly disgusted. More importantly however, he also felt a rather open fondness for the half giant. 'Hagrid... my first friend.' For that's what he truly had been to Harry in his past life. The first person he could remember to truly care for him, Harry, not just his legend. This man had always been kind to him and he felt that familiar warmth in his chest again.

Allowing a small smile to grace his lips, he looked deep into the beetle like eyes across from him. "Better now?"

Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Sorry bout that Harry."

"No need to apologize," he replied honestly as he leaned against the table.

Hagrid took a moment more to collect himself and though the silence was not awkward for Harry, Hagrid seemed to become unsure of himself again, now that the outburst was over. "So...uh"

"How have the thestrals been?" Harry said to spare the man from scrambling for a topic. Perhaps his conversation with Ron before the meeting had awoken the seemingly missing human ability to talk about the most mundane things when all the world was on your shoulders. And it felt good.

For Hagrid's part, he looked thankful for the comfortable topic. "Beautifully. Fit as fiddles and we 'ave another filly with a foal on the way. The little one from last year is gettin ta be a big fella now. Ya should come and see em," he said with a smile, but then his voice lost it's luster as he continued. "That is, when ya get the time and all."

Harry very much doubted he would ever have the time with what little was probably left to him, but he wasn't about to break the big mans heart. "I would like that Hagrid."

* * *

Hermione watched on with a smile as Harry seemed to ease into a conversation with the sweetest man she knew. She was so glad that Hagrid had greeted him as he had. The look of surprise on Harry's face was amusing, but the tenderness in his eyes was the most rewarding. She remembered all the times Harry dragged them out to spend time with Hagrid, whether it was for information about their latest escapade or just to spend time with him. Harry had always had a special place in his heart for his former Care of Magical Creatures professor, so it was no wonder he was making an effort with him now.

Hermione's eyes widened suddenly. "That's it!" She shouted. Every face in the room turned to her and she blushed. "Sorry," she laughed nervously, "don't mind me I just have to..." she edged her way towards the door while she spoke and took off without even finishing her excuse.

"Oy!" Called Ron after her.

"Later Ron!" she called over her shoulder as she ran to find Dumbledore. She found him seeing off Schacklebolt and Podmore at the front door. "Phoenix tears!" She exclaimed as she came to an abrupt halt in front of him. Her headmaster rose an eyebrow at her exclamation, so she elaborated. "The cure professor, I was just watching Harry talk to Hagrid and then I thought of care of magical creatures class and then taht lead me to think of Fawks," she rambled. "Professor, you have round the clock access to a magical creature who cries tears that can heal any thing."

"Ah, I see." He waved off the two who had paused down the steps at her arrival and closed the door. "You think that these tears could be used to heal Miss Inoue, am I correct?"

"Yes!" She beamed, "Harry would be so happy if we were able to cure her. We could do it couldn't we?"

"I'm afraid that the curse cast upon me was quite the foul one, very dark and very powerful. Severus, one of the best potion masters this century in my opinion, could not cure me with all his knowledge and skill," he said gently.

Hermione felt her heart drop. "So it would be useless then," she sighed. "I should have known someone as smart as Professor Snape would have thought of something like that," she berated herself.

"And you are quite right that he did," the Headmaster's eyes twinkled as she looked back up at him. "Curses are quite different than physical wounds, but the tears do give a nice boost when added to the right counter curse potion."

"So you're saying there is a chance?"

"I think it would be worth the investigation, don't you? Though Miss Inoue was not physically harmed by the curse, I do believe her fey, in the form of her hairpins, are containing the curse. They may even be slowly reversing it and a nice little push from our end of things could be just what they need to break it."

"Professor, this is wonderful," Hermione smiled widely.

Dumbledore gave her a smile of his own, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves though. I think we should have Severus take a bit of time out of his rather open schedule to pursue the matter before we inform Harry."

"Yes, of course. No need to get his hopes up incase it doesn't work. He has enough to deal with right now."

"Was there anything else my dear?" Hermione shook her head. "Excellent, then I'll go inform Severus at once. I dare say he would welcome the distraction from his 'vacation' as it were.

* * *

_IVX: Ah... heh, yeah. So as you can see, I have not died. I did however enter the nursing program, during which I had little time to sleep let alone write. That's all I have to say about that. As far as the story goes. I'm gonna try to push it out as fast I can because if it ain't done by the end of summer break I don't think it ever will be. For those of you coming back to this story, my apologies for the wait and thank you for all your support. For those of you new to the story, thanks for giving it a chance. Until next time... ^_~_


	18. Recoveries and Discoveries

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese (when not in actual japanese)- _"I am speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 18 - Recoveries and Discoveries ~**

Chains clinked against metal in a lightly chiming manner as the slim blade stabbed through the air. The screech of twisting metal as the blade pierced the cup was not what caused the others to cover their ears in protest though, it was the piercing scream from the soul within. The glass cabinets holding black family heirlooms shattered and glass rained down on the occupants of the drawing room. Most ducked and covered their faces for protection, but the pale center figure didn't flinch at all. His vivid green eyes were focused wholly on the soul container, monitoring the feeling of its occupant and the fragment's subsequent fading from existence.

Once the excitement of the dying soul's last revenge had passed, the room remained silently in wait for the final verdict. "It appears my blade will be more than sufficient for the task," Harry finally relinquished. 'It only makes sense since it is a blade meant to dispatch other souls.' He kept that little tidbit to himself.

A collective breath was let out from the on lookers and then a few cheers. The others were smiling as Murcielago was once again hidden away in it's earthly form of the holly wand.

"Great job Harry." Sirius patted him roughly on the back.

"This is wonderful." Hermione said to him before he could respond to his godfather's compliment. "That means all we have left is the snake and the one unknown."

"Ah," added Dumbledore as he came to join the group beginning to form around Harry. "I may be able to finally help on this matter. After having confirmed my guess about the founder's relics being involved, I began to look into potential resources. As it turns out, one of our resident ghosts was, after much cajoling, able to give me quite the tip to help our hunt." His gaze turned contemplative. "It's ashamed that it accompanied such a sad story though."

"Would you be willing to share your critical information with us this millennia or are you waiting for the second coming of Merlin?" Snarked the irritable and somewhat sleep deprived looking potions master.

"Yes, yes. As I was saying. I knew for a fact that the sword of Gryffindor was not one of the items in question, so that left me with only one other possibility, even if it was an unlikely find. I had come to believe the last horcrux could very well be the missing Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"Won't do us much good though, if it's missing," interjected Ron. "Do we have any clue where to find it?"

"As a matter of fact, that is exactly what I went to find out when I approached the Grey Lady." Continued Albus.

"Of course," exclaimed Hermione, "She's Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter. After all the times I've read "Hogwarts A History" you would think I would have thought of her already as a potential source of information about the founders."

"Imagine how the Headmaster of said school might feel for not approaching the subject sooner," Dumbledore added with a twinkle to his eye. "As fortune would have it, I was able to get this from her: It's in the castle. In the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask."

"The room of requirement." Both Harry's monotone and Hermione's exclamation overlapped one another.

"Very good. It is exactly as you say. That is the only place within the castle that meets the criteria."

"Why have you yet to acquire it?" Harry asked.

"Well, as you may well remember, the particular room in which 'everything is hidden' happens to be quite extensive. Since you had such a good ability to sense the previous soul fragment hidden in our very own headquarters, I was hopping that you may be able to duplicate that feat for us. It would save quite a bit of time and effort."

"When would it be possible to attempt the retrieval?"

"At your earliest convenience," began Dumbledore. He glanced down to the mangled remains of the cup. "That is, as long as you are up to the task. No lingering effects this time I trust?"

"No, we will leave immediately," Harry answered.

"Excellent," Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "While we're gone, I suggest others take this time to rest or... finish up any projects that may need tending to."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the wizened wizard give Severus a meaningful look. Their was definitely something going on their. Just what were they keeping from him? He decided to address the matter as soon as they returned from the school. For now, he had a diadem to find.

* * *

A short time after the two leaders of the light had left, Hermione was following along behind her potions professor with a giddy feeling. She had barely been able to keep herself from grinning like an idiot when she realized that they would be attempting to heal the red head upstairs while Harry was out. In fact, as soon as Harry and the headmaster had left she had sent Professor Snape a rather cheery smile. This was met with a scowl, but she followed along undeterred.

"Do contain yourself Granger. Your excessive happiness is making me nauseous."

"Sorry Professor." Hermione had trouble not giggling, but managed to tone down her smile and drop back a couple steps. For such a seemingly callous man, he sure spent a lot of his time helping others.

When they came to the room Orihime was lying in, Hermione made sure to stay quite and out of the way. She did not wish to incur the wrath of an irritable Severus Snape and his wicked tongue. Whatever Snape had been brewing since her conversation with the headmaster a couple of days ago had obviously caused a bit of sleep loss in its production.

Snape brought out a very small glass vial from an inside robe and pulled the stopper out of the top. With the steady hand of a much practiced potioneer, he allowed a single drop to fall upon one of the girl's hair pins. Hermione covered her mouth as a small gasp of excitement escaped. The reaction had been nearly instantaneous. The tarnished look of the flowerlike hair accessory receded back from the edges and the bluish silver was recovering its original shine.

Before the first accessory could completely finish its recovery, Snape used his free hand to turn Orihime's head and drop another single dose of his original potion onto the other would-be hairpin. Again, the tarnished metal became like new. Severus made no comment to his success as he replaced the stopper in the vial and put it back in his inner pocket. He didn't even smile in recognition of his accomplishment. Hermione _did_ notice he kept a sharp eye on the girl and she decided to do the same. She was sure the large grin would earn her another sarcastic remark from the potions professor, but she was too excited to care. It would be absolutely wonderful if Harry came back to a fully recovered Orihime.

The girl on the bed let out a soft moan and her eyes fluttered open unseeingly for half a second before closing again. Hermione couldn't help it. It had worked! "You did it Professor!" She exclaimed, perhaps a little louder than necessary, and hugged him in her excitement.

Severus gave a bit of a startled jump and shook her off his person immediately. "Contain yourself you silly girl!"

"Sorry professor," she apologized again, but before she could really be bothered to blush about what she had just done, the soft voice of the red head floated up from the bed.

"Ulquiorra..." Came the whispered name and then she was out again.

Afraid to disturb the girl with another outburst of sound, Hermione kept her voice to just above whisper level. "Do you think she'll be ok now. I mean, will she make a full recovery?"

Ignoring her, Snape waved his wand above the girls face in concentration. After a moment he lowered his wand and turned to leave.

"Professor?"

"Stay with her Miss Granger," he said in a grumpy and tired voice. "As the curse has all but dissipated, it is only a matter of time before she awakens completely. Since you are so... involved in her wellbeing," he sneered, probably not to happy about her hug, "then you can sit vigil at her bedside and fetch Madam Pomfrey via the floo once she has come round. My part is done, so do leave me in peace for the foreseeable future."

"Of course sir," she responded respectfully. "Professor?" she said to get his attention as he opened the door.

He let out a disgruntled sigh and answered in a clipped tone. "Yes, Miss Granger?" It was obvious he wanted to go sleep, but she couldn't let him leave with out doing one more thing.

"Thank you."

He paused, but after a moment he gave a small nod of acknowledgment and left. Hermione just shook her head and smiled. Poor man probably rarely received a thank you for all of his hard work. Not that he made it easy for others to feel grateful towards him with all of his sour looks and snide remarks. He still deserved the gratitude none the less.

Hermione sat in the bedside chair and made herself comfortable to watch over her charge. She couldn't wait till Harry got home, so she could give him the good news. This plus the possible destruction of two horcruxes would make for a fine day indeed. If Orihime managed to be awake to greet him, then she may even see him smile again. The thought had her filled with warm fuzzy feelings and she relaxed back in the chair contentedly.

* * *

The Voldemort looked upon the wizard who had prostrated himself at his feet. "You are certain that you can get one of the core members for questioning?"

"Of course my lord. One in particular will be an easy target. He was already spotted in the company of Potter in Diagon Alley, thanks to some helpful _anonymous_ tips. Besides, he is the obvious target since not many would put up a fuss over his kind being taken in for questioning."

"Ah yes, the anti-werewolf legislation put forth by our wonderfully helpful lady in pink." Voldemort's lip curled into some twisted mockery of a smirk on his snake-like face. "We must remember to reward her for her kind foresight."

"Of course my lord," the man intoned to please his lord in whatever way possible.

"And what of the member of Dumbledore's rabble that stepped forward with the information on Potter being a demon?"

"Already been questioned my lord. The details can be found in the report I gave to Wormtail for your convenience. However, the man in question was only a periphery member. He didn't have all of the information we desired."

"Any chance of him being turned to our cause."

"I don't believe so. He only turned in the information on Potter because he was concerned that Albus Dumbledore had turn to the dark arts and brought a monster into the world."

Voldemort dropped the smirk and continued on. "Pity, I could use a new spy." He waved a hand dismissing the notion. "How long until the mongrel can be picked up by the aurors?"

"The minute he shows his face in public." The man lifted himself up slightly, more confident now that his master seemed please.

"And you were sure to include only those in the recovery party who are assuredly not in the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes my lord. The mission is being kept hush, hush. Only those few who are on the hunt for him will be in on the secret until his capture. After he is obtained, he will be swiftly taken to the interrogators to be questioned under veritaserum."

"The potion was a very charitable donation at a most convenient time for us, no?"

The man lifted his head ever so slightly to send his lord a small smirk. "Yes, fortunate indeed." The man's smirk faded as he continued to speak and he lowered his head again. "I do have one question though my lord..." he trailed off, waiting for permission to speak.

"Ask what you will my faithful servant. Your work has earned you some privilege I believe," Voldemort said in a flippant tone.

"Thank you my lord. I was wondering about the position of the minister? Will he not be a problem to our plan?"

"Didn't you tell me yourself he is scraping at whatever he can sink his claws into to keep his position in office? The fool will probably see this as a blessing. He will call his associates at the Profit the minute word of the situation reaches his ear. We are merely concerned with the retrieval of certain information at present. Whatever is done after is of little consequence, but I believe the idiot of a minister will actually behave in our favor."

"How so my lord? Wouldn't word of a resurrected savior boost the moral of our opposition?"

Voldemort's cruel smirk returned. "Not if they think the boy a demon, a darkly conjured mockery of what was once their so called savior. No, popular opinion will once again be our friend. The outraged public will undoubtedly call for an end to the existence of such an abomination. We will not have to raise a single wand in that front. Dumbledore and those associated will be persecuted for their hand in the thing's creation. The order of idiots will find their fight against our cause most hampered and we will be all the better for it." Voldemort looked pensive for a moment. "As far as the wolf's interrogation goes, make sure you are not the one to do the questioning. I do want you present however. Should foul play be anyones concern I don't want you in the spotlight of suspicion. After all, I have grand plans in mind for you Thickness. I wouldn't want those plans foiled by a bit of ill timed snooping."

"Thank you for your confidence my lord, I will endeavor to fulfill your wishes to the fullest."

A feeling of great unease passed through Voldemort and for a brief moment, it was as if the world were coming to an end. A snarl of a dismissal frightened Thickness out of the room and the dark wizard was left to dwell on what that feeling meant. A glance to the corner of the room showed his familiar curling upon herself in unease and he was sure that the worst was coming to pass. "You will being staying close to me from now on. We must keep you safe at all costs."

* * *

"Back already?" questioned Molly as Dumbledore and Potter entered the newly prepared sitting room. It was quickly becoming the new favorite gathering place for most of the order members.

"After the location was disclosed, it didn't take much for us to find the item in question," Harry responded as he eased into a chair across from the one Dumbledore had occupied.

"Maybe for someone of your unique talents Harry, but I dare say the rest of us would have expended quite a bit more time in such a search," Dumbledore added.

Molly stopped her tidying up to turn to the two. "It's late, but would you like me to call the others?"

"No need my dear," answered the oldest of them. "The matter has already been dealt with. We thought it best to handle the diadem's destruction in a secluded area after the rather violent reaction of the last one."

Molly frowned at that. "All the better. Not even a reparo would budge the glass shattered by that thing for some reason. Had to clean it up the muggle way. Not an easy feat, let me tell you, to pick tinny pieces of glass from the carpet. Wouldn't want a repeat of that."

"I'm sure the children did a marvelous job of it, with your help of course." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. He gestured around the room they were now in. "You all did such a wonderful job with this room after all. Why, it's almost like new."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Albus. It's nice to know when you're appreciated." She then turned her gaze to Harry and he watched a secretive smile spread across her face. "Harry, I know you're probably tired, but would you mind going up to fetch Hermione. She's been up with your lovely lady friend, watching over her most of the evening. I want her to at least come out for some tea."

Harry didn't miss the way Dumbledore perked up and his eyebrows rose in question. He also didn't miss the poorly concealed nod from Mrs. Weasley in return. His eyes narrowed as he glanced between the two and thought back to Dumbledore's odd statement before they left. "You two are up to something."

"Whatever would give you that idea Harry?" asked the headmaster, all innocence.

With an uneasy feeling of suspicion, Harry rose from his seat. "Fine, keep your secrets, but this had better not be some attempt to help the twins out in their self proclaimed challenge. I would hope to think better from the both of you." Dumbledore chuckled as Molly frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"I assure you, we are are not trying to play a prank on you," mollified Dumbledore. "Oh, but before you attend to Miss Granger and I take my leave, I was wondering if you had an update on the retrieval you spoke to me about. The one not involving a horcrux."

"It will be either tomorrow or the day after at the soonest. I will be informed via the coin and will notify you at that point. However, I want as few involved as possible. The outcome will be rocky at best."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. Severus and myself will be in attendance when you call upon us. Keep me informed." Harry nodded to them both and made his way out of the room.

He should really be more worried about what awaited him inside Orihime's room after the obvious exchange of secretive glances. However, when he finally made it up there, he was greeted by a tired, but smiling Hermione. He gave her a questioning glance, but turned his gaze to the Orihime. His sharp eyes picked up on the change immediately and he looked back to Hermione for confirmation.

Hermione's smile widened even more. "Professor Snape came up with a counter curse potion involving phoenix tears after I suggested it to Professor Dumbledore. We didn't want to say anything before, incase it didn't work. I hope you can forgive us for that, but as you can see," she gestured to the now vibrant hair pins, "she is doing much better."

Harry paused to take that in for a moment and then said, "Has she awaken yet?"

"Barely," was Hermione's soft reply. "I had hoped she'd be awake to greet you, but she was so exhausted she could hardly open her eyes." She patted the girls hand, causing Orihime to stir a bit, but not to wake up. "I think she just needs some rest."

"And the curse?" asked Harry, "Is it gone completely?"

"As far as we can tell."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you, Hermione."

The girl practically beamed at him. "Don't worry about it. We all wanted to help her, but we also..." her voice softened, "want to see you happy."

The corner of his lips turned up in a soft smile for a brief moment before he was making himself busy again. He pulled a chair up to the other side of Orihime's bed and made ready to hold vigil with the bushy haired witch.

* * *

The warmth of the early morning sun on her face beckoned her comfortably into consciousness. She loved being able to sleep in on the weekends and waking up to the late morning sun. It always left her with warm fuzzies as she got ready for the day. She smiled and stretched languidly, squeezing out every last bit of comfort before she had to get up. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see an unfamiliar ceiling above her. She turned her head to the left and saw a bushy haired girl curled up in the armchair beside her bed.

Suddenly she realized where she was and what exactly that meant. She sat up quickly and glanced around the room. The sight of a sleeping Ulquiorra sitting off to the other side of her bed surprised her at first, but that surprised was soon replaced with a sort of giddiness. He had fallen asleep watching over her. A smile lit up her face at the thought and she leaned closer to him to get a good look at the sleeping man. She figured it was her one chance to get a really good look at him without being embarrassed.

She had never seen him so relaxed. Even the one time in Hueco Mundo she had caught him sleeping, it had been to brief for her to truly take in his features as she was now. He had also waken up a little grumpy with her. The thought made her scrunch her nose up, but it was quickly let go. She was enjoying the view of Ulqui... no, Harry now. She had to keep reminding herself that this was not just the Espada she thought she knew. Well, it was still him, but so much more. The person who had been so disgusted by her talk of the heart would never have sat up all night watching over her.

Her imagination began to spin off into a small day dream of Ulquiorra hovering over her sleeping form with a worried expression. He would check her temperature with a gentle hand to her head and softly brush a stray hair out of her face. He would hold her hand as he begged her to be ok and when she did wake up he would give her a soft smile and tell her how glad he was she was alright. He would embrace her and...

"Orihime?"

She squeaked a little as his voice brought her out of her day dream. He was looking directly at her with those startling emerald eyes and she felt a warmth creep across her cheeks. She had been caught staring and day dreaming about him. Those beautiful eyes made her feel that he knew for sure what ridiculous things she had been thinking.

_"Are you still feeling unwell?"_ he asked with a small frown as he rose from his seat to approach her.

_"I... um, I"_ She was finding it hard to concentrated as he sat on the edge of her bed and leaned towards her. When he raised a hand to her forehead to check her temperature, thoughts of her previous daydream sprung to mind. Orihime was sure she was red as a tomato and she was just waiting for him to scold her for how foolish she was being.

_"You feel warm,"_ he said as he pulled his hand away. His eyebrows furrows, _"and you are flushed. I'll fetch the healer immediately."_

_"No, wait!"_ She grabbed his arm before he could rise and then quickly let go, almost mortified at her boldness. "I'm fine, honest."

Her shout did manage to keep him from leaving even though he was still giving her a skeptical look. Her voice also manage to wake the other occupant of the room. "Oh, you're awake," Hermione said with a yawn as she unfolded herself from her curled up position. The girl gave her and Harry a smile then. "I'm so glad it worked. We were all very worried when you wouldn't wake up. How are you feeling?"

"I am well, thank you." She replied, but her attention turned back to Harry as he rose from the bed.

"She was flushed at first. Stay with her while I fetch Poppy, it's best she has a proper evaluation of her health before she gets out of bed," he told Hermione. His attention turned back to her then and her breath almost caught in her throat. He was giving her a soft look of relief that she had never seen from him before. It would have been utterly out of character for the Ulquiorra she knew before, but on this new human form she couldn't help thinking how right the gentle look was on him. "Orihime," his voice again jerked her out of her musings, "I am very glad to see you awake."

She sent him a brilliant smile. "Thank you," she said, not knowing what else to say to his statement. He turned to leave, but she caught an upturn of his lips as he turned away and her heart almost jumped for joy.

_"I shall return with the healer as soon as possible."_ He said as he left the room.

"He was really worried about you, you know. He was in here every time he didn't have order business to attend to."

She turned back to Hermione with a questioning look. "How long did I sleep."

"A few days actually."

"Harry-kun stayed all that time?" she asked as her cheeks were dusted with a light blush again.

Hermione smiled at her. "Yeah." The girl seemed to inspect her a little closer. "You like him don't you?"

_"NO! I mean yes."_ she started in Japanese, but then realized her mistake. "I like Harry-kun as a friend," she settled on in English and tried to pretend she wasn't blushing.

Hermione laughed a little. "It's ok if you do, you know. It's not like he has a girlfriend or anything."

"You mean you do not..."

Hermione laughed again. "I love Harry, but I think it's more of a brother sister thing. A girl can love a guy without being romantically involved. Especially after all me and Harry have been through together."

Orihime felt herself relax a little at this. "You stayed with me too, yes?" She asked softly trying to change the subject.

"Of course," the witch responded, "you helped out the Order a lot and you seem kind of important to Harry." She shrugged. "If my part in all this helps then I'm glad to be of service."

"Thank you very much," Orihime responded with a small bow from her position sitting in bed. Then something else struck her. "Did you say I am important to Harry-kun?"

"It's kind of obvious isn't it?" Then the girl gave Orihime a slightly appraising glance and folded her arms. The change in demeanor surprised the fairy mistress. "Do you and Harry have some kind of secret romance going on or something? Are you two in love?"

Orihime's eyes widened and she ducked her flaming face behind her hands and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Because if you are romantically involved, I have to let you know that if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me," Hermione continued.

"P-please, it is no that. My heart is ...is to someone else. Ulquiorra is friend, just friend," she stumbled over he words in her rush.

Hermione patted her shoulder. "It's ok, I was only teasing you," she placated. "I'm sorry if I upset you so badly."

When Orihime looked up Hermione was sending her a sheepish, but sincere smile. "Oh..." Orihime blinked.

Hermione shifted a little uncomfortably now. "So," she began another conversation to move past that awkward affair. "How are you feeling? Harry said you looked a little flushed before."

"I am well." Orihime said a little fast and then added, "Thank you."

"Well that's good then." Hermione seemed to relax a bit more into her seat and began running a hand over her unruly locks in an attempt to tame them a bit.

Orihime watched the british witch and her mind touched upon a subject that she had been curious of before her unexpected sleep. "How did you meet Harry-kun? Ano, if you would like..."

"Harry and I went to school together. Though that's just a small part of it, it is how we met."

"School?" Orihime had the picture of a school where hollows, wizards and witches went to school together.

"Yeah, didn't you know about Harry's past at all?" Hermione asked and Orihime shook her head. "Makes sense, he did say he was some kind of spy," she mused to herself. She then turned her attention back to Orihime. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I told you about what's going on. If you don't know about his past then this is probably all rather confusing for you isn't it."

"Yes, a little," she replied. "Harry-kun will like you to tell me about his past? He will not be mad?"

"Well, it's nothing bad," the witch responded. "I can at least tell you about what kind of mess you've been drawn into. You deserve that much at least." Hermione then proceeded to tell Orihime about the situation she found herself in. In the process the fairy mistress also learned more than she ever thought she would about Harry's life before death, as well as his death its self. Though that was a sad topic which was quickly replaced by the topic of his return to them.

Orihime was disappointed when an older witch bustled into the room. The two women had barely scratched the surface of Harry's life and Orihime was enjoying hearing about a completely different past than anything she could have imagined. 'Wait till I tell Ichigo that his biggest enemy is actually a good guy,' she thought in amusement.

When Harry stepped into the room she didn't feel quite so disappointed anymore. She observed him as Hermione excused herself and told the pale man not to forget to eat breakfast again. He sighed and waved the girl off, but Orihime though it was more of a fond shooing rather than the cold dismissal she would have expected from him once upon a time. Regardless of Harry's previous life, or lives she supposed, he was here now, human heart and friends and all. Even though he had yet another battle to fight, he wasn't alone this time and she was happy for him.

* * *

_IVX: Ok, so I re-wrote the entire chapter and it took me a while because I added stuff to make the story longer. I had planned on ending the story soon, but what I added should make this a bit more long than I had intended. You should all be very happy with that and the fact that the next chapter is already mostly written and should be out in a couple days._

_I hope Orihime comes across ok. It's hard to write a non fluent speaker without sounding cheesy, but I get upset when everyone just miraculously speaks fluent english in these types of cross overs. Ichigo is supposed to be a good student so I let him have it, but I just couldn't justify it for every japanese character you know? Anywho, R&R pretty please...^_~_


	19. Hope

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese - _"I am speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 19 - Hope ~**

"So, this is him," Severus stated in a slightly condescending voice as he bent over the young man that had been sprawled across the couch upon his arrival. "Doesn't seem like much more than a mere teenaged boy."

Poppy, who was once again called upon for her mediwitch prowess, was hovering over the injured teen and healing him as best she could. The others were standing around her waiting for her appraisal of his situation.

"I think it is rather clear by now that Harry and his new friends hide much more than what the eyes behold," Albus said as he too watched on.

"This boy more than most," added Harry. 'How did he manage to be over come is the question though.'

The potion's master seemed to echo his thoughts. "He can't be that all powerful if he managed to get captured by the Dark Lord's lot." Severus looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say this is the boy that defeated you. Should we be worried that you are not as capable at defeating our foes as you have stated you are?"

"I am more than up to the task. Most likely, he was caught off guard." Harry turned his gaze back to the teen who was looking much better under the school nurse's care. "The boy was unaware of the Wizarding World as far as I know. He must have only recently become involved in it. A most disconcerting... coincidence."

"Or maybe not so much of a coincidence?" Questioned the Headmaster, but Harry ignore his questioning tone.

"Well," Poppy said as she stood and stowed away her wand, "He's one lucky boy. Despite several rather bloody superficial wounds, the majority of his injuries were not too unsettling. I also found some minor nerve damage, probably due to the cruciatus curse, the poor dear. He'll be sore, but after a few says rest and some proper meals, he'll be right as rain."

"Thank you Poppy. That is a relief to know," Dumbledore told her. "Now, why don't you head home and get back to bed. I'm sure with all your recent patient care you could use the rest. We will watch over him for now."

"Thank you Albus, I think I'll do just that. Just make sure someone is with him to watch over him." The tired looking witch ambled out of the room. It was late since Draco's shift to watch the prisoner was at night, and thus the only sensible opportunity to take Ichigo. This fact had one added benefit. At such an hour, most of the order was either away or asleep. This would allow only a small audience for what was sure to be an unpleasant reunion.

Once the mediwitch was a distance away, Harry placed a silencing charm on the room and spoke to the blond leaning against the nearby wall. "Draco, you said they kept him unconscious at all times correct?"

The teen nodded, "At least while I was charge to look after him, yeah." He uncrossed his arms and walked over to the other three. "I heard he gave them trouble the first time they woke him up. The Dark Lord said it would be safer for all if he were to remain under a sleeping spell." Draco frowned. "They kept him unclothed the entire time too. I guess it was to make sure he wasn't hiding something on him. Still bloody weird though." Draco shrugged as he looked down at the, now thankfully robed, strawberry-blond. "I don't even want to know what he did when he was alone with him. The Dark Lord seemed rather paranoid about him."

"What is it that Voldemort fears the most?" questioned Harry to no one in particular.

"Death," answered Albus softly.

Harry nodded. "Thus his need to keep a tight hold over a Soul Reaper. Tom Riddle has split his soul and died more than once. It's only natural he would be frightened this one would come for him." Harry turned to face Draco, drawing the blond's attention. "Were you able to procure any of his belongings?"

"No, the Dark Lord is keeping them close. Well, all except his clothes but those were just scraps that got tossed out already."

"Hopefully Voldemort will gain no new knowledge with the substitute soul reaper badge. If he did, the consequences could be bad for us."

"What exactly is a substitute soul reaper anyways?" Questioned Draco.

Harry answered for the benefit of the group. "Unlike myself and the many others of the afterlife involved in our war, this boy appears his actual age. He is, in fact, still a living human teenager."

Dumbledore's silver eyebrows rose. "So young and he matched you in full out battle?"

"More than matched. If I hadn't slipped away I may not be here before you today. The boy has a ridiculous amount of power under the right circumstances."

"Should we be concerned?" Questioned Severus.

"No, the boy has an infallible moral compass to match."

"But he believes you to be evil does he not?" Asked Albus.

"True, but I hope to change his mind on the matter. He could be of great use to us, but I am not entirely sure if he can bring himself to help me. I have a rather bad past with him. "

Severus sneered. "If you aren't even sure if he'll want to join us or kill you, why did you have Draco risk his life?"

Harry ignored his question, much to the man's annoyance. "How long until the change of guard?" Harry asked Draco.

He glanced to a clock on the far wall. "Not long now, just under thirty minutes."

"Very well, hold out your arm."

Draco looked relieved as he rolled up the cuff of one sleeve and revealed his dark mark. "Will it hurt?" He asked as almost an after thought.

"Will what hurt?" growled his godfather, already perturbed at being ignored.

Harry did answer him this time though. "I will be preforming the same seal on him that I did for yourself." He turned his attention back to the young lord. "To answer your question, I haven't the slightest idea, but I'm sure it won't be anything near what you felt upon receiving the mark. The only other I preformed this on was unconscious at the time."

"I suppose this means we are once again down a spy," sighed Dumbledore.

Harry placed a hand over the teen's dark mark. "It was a loss I was wiling to take."

"For the good of the order or for _her_?" asked Severus, though not unkindly this time. He was most likely relieved Harry was not sending his god son back.

"I don't care one way or the other, just get on with it," said Draco impatiently with another glance at the clock.

Severus eyed his godson. "You were so sure a few days ago that you were ready for the role of spy. Why so hasty to rid yourself of the position now?" The 'I told you so' to his drawl had Draco frowning.

"Well, it's not like I can bloody well go back now and I don't fancy my arm burning to hell and back when they discover me and the prisoner missing," he sneered. "I was going to possibly blame it on the other guard, but they switched us to one at a time over the last couple of days.

"Be quiet, the both of you," Harry frowned, wanting to get on with it. He turned his attention back to the mark. "Espíritu Camino," a soft green glow lit up the area, "Estasis Temporal." There was a flash where the green light formed a familiar three-dimensional box around the mark. It sunk into the teen's flesh causing no more then a small hiss of pain to issue from Draco's lips before it was done.

Harry inspected it for a moment. "It has separated even more than your godfather's has. It must have to do with the length of time it was in place and its attachment to your magical core." He leaned away seemingly satisfied with his work. "Now we move on to the harder aspect of this night," he said as he looked back at Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dumbledore chuckled, "For some reason, I get the feeling only you would consider waking him harder than sealing what was thought to be an unsealable curse mark."

"Yes, well, I did nearly kill the boy twice. Succeeded the one time even if it didn't seem to take," he retorted nonchalantly.

"What?" asked Draco in confusion. Severus shook his head and gave him a look that said 'later'. Draco just rolled his eyes as he made his way back to lean against the wall.

"Yes, there is that. And the fact that you kidnaped his lady friend... twice as well," added Albus cheerfully.

"And you wonder why I would loath to be reacquainted with the violence prone soul reaper before us."

Dumbledore moved to stand beside the boy's head. "Ready when you are."

Harry squared his shoulders. "You three may want to back away once he is awakened."

* * *

Darkness. Darkness and silence. These were all that he knew, but he was at least aware.

How had he come to be in this place? Were was he before? He was so confused. Nothing seemed constant or stable. Even thoughts were transient, unable to be held on to long enough to be expounded upon.

Then he heard it. A voice. A warm, grandfatherly voice was speaking to him. "The Order of the Phoenix resides at number twelve Gimmauld Place." A confusing phrase to be sure, but suddenly every thing came into sharp focus. The darkness and voice were forgotten completely at the figure that stood before him.

"_You!_" He flung himself from his lying position and threw a punch at the pale man. There was a dull thwack as fist met face. Ulquiorra's face was turned aside, but before the man could hit back Ichigo threw another punch, ignoring his throbbing fist from the first impact. This time, the uppercut caused the pale Espada to take a step back. "_You Bastard. I knew it was you!_"

He saw Ulquiorra's hand twitch as if he was about to fight back. Ichigo hit him a third time with split and bleeding knuckles. "_Where have you taken Orihime?!_" He went to hit him again, unsure why the man was not attempting to fight back, but suddenly found himself unable to move.

The figure of a man that looked as old as the head captain came into his line of sight holding a wand. "Sorry young man, but I think we could do with a bit of civility. Now, I will undo the binding, but you have to be on your best behavior. We have much to discuss." The old guy looked back to Ulquiorra, who was wiping a smear of Ichigo's blood from his cheek. "Alright Harry?"

"I am unharmed. The boy is still in his mortal body and is therefor no risk to me."

Ichigo would have punched him again if he could move. 'I'll show you no risk, you fucking...'

"Are you ready to sit and talk now young man?" The old guy asked him, looking into his eyes deeply. 'Are his eyes actually twinkling?'

The old man smiled, "Well, here goes noting. Finite incantatem."

And just like that, he could move again and almost toppled over at the sensation. Ichigo glared at the old man and then at the Cuatra Espada. He then looked around the room to see who else he had missed in his fit of anger and saw only two others. A very quick assessment told him he was also no longer wearing his own clothes, nor did he have his badge on him. 'Just my fucking luck.'

Ichigo balled his fists tightly causing some of the knuckles to let out a cracking sound. "Fine," he growled out. "I'll play nice, but someone better tell me what the _hell_ is going on... fast."

"As cocky as ever I see. You once again fail to realize that you are hopelessly outmatched."

"Fuck you, you Bastard," he seethed at the Espada.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. I think we all need to calm down," placated the old man.

"And who the hell are you anyways?" growled Ichigo.

"I apologize for my ill manners. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may call me Albus. Now why don't we all have a seat." He gestured to the couch and chairs of the sitting room around them. "Molly and the children worked hard to clean out the room, so we shouldn't let their efforts go to waist."

"I think I'd rather stand," grit out Ichigo as he looked back to Ulquiorra. "Care to tell me why you are still alive?"

"Do you intend to tell me why you were tracking me if you didn't expect to find me alive?" retorted Ulquiorra in his infuriating monotone.

"I wasn't looking for you asshole. I was investigating a hollow reading in what was supposed to be a permanently cleared zone. Guess I found what I was looking for though, didn't I?"

"You must be rather proud of yourself. Barely on the job and already you've solved the case."

"Shut the hell up and tell me how you are Alive! I watched you die."

"As I did you, yet here we are conversing in the flesh."

Ichigo's eyebrows narrowed as as Ulquiorra began unbuttoning the top of his robe. "the fuck?" he blurted out as a hole free chest came into view.

"Rather fowl mouthed brat isn't he?" Came the snide remark from the man with the greasy black hair, but Ichigo's attention did not wander from Ulquiorra for more than a split second.

"Unfortunately, you came across me at a most inopportune time." Ulquiorra began.

"What's the matter, did I interrupt more plans of world destruction? Trying to carry out your master's plans even after he's dead?" Ichigo didn't care that he was stuck in his body or out numbered. He was pissed.

"Would you be quiet already before I silence you with a spell," Ulquiorra frowned at him.

It actually did shut him up for a moment. 'He can do that?'

Ulquiorra eyed him for a moment, probably to make sure he didn't say anything else. "Have a seat Kurosaki. I will explain everything first and then I will lead you to see Orihime."

His anger drained away instantaneously to worry. "Is she ok," then back to anger again. "I swear if you hurt her..."

"Calm yourself." Placated the old man, Albus, as he sat in a chair and gestured across from him to the couch. "Please, we mean you no harm. In fact, Draco here," he gestured to the blond that was around Ichigo's age, "saved you from a rather nasty imprisonment."

Ichigo remembered he _had_ been investigating one of the possible strong holds of the evil dark lord everyone is so afraid of, but then... what? Nothing, but painful flashes came to the surface of his memories.

His thoughts were cut short by the blond teen. "You were captured by some of the Dark Lord's followers and have been kept unconscious for the most part. I took you out of there tonight on Harry's order, at quite the risk to myself I might add. You should show a little gratitude." Ichigo might be able to believe the kid, but he was ready to smack the condescending sneer off the brat's face.

Ulquiorra, probably having seen the angry glower turned onto Draco, gained his attention again. "Calm youself Kurosaki, whether you believe it or not, we mean you no harm. As it is, you are blocked from your spiritual powers and have no magic of your own. Yet still, you have been healed, revived, and were not attacked in return for your own attacks. I think we have been more than hospitable. It would behoove you to act in kind."

Ichigo frowned at the pale man, but the bastard did have a point. It didn't mean he had to do whatever he was told though. "I'm not doing anything else until you bring be to see Orihime."

The greasy haired man scoffed as he eased into the other free armchair. "No wonder the boy became your enemy Potter. He's just like you, annoyingly stubborn to a fault."

"I'm nothing like this heartless asshole."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Kurosaki on this, we are nothing alike," agreed Ulquiorra.

"No one asked for your help," growled Ichigo. "Now take me to Orihime Inoue." Ichigo crossed his arms and stubbornly remained staring down the pale man.

Ulquiorra sighed and brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He then waved his hand at Ichigo in a dismissive way that had the strawberry-blond bristling. "It seems that I will need to do no such thing," he commented as he looked back to Ichigo and then to the door. "Your request appears to be self fulfilling."

With a confused expression, the teen also turned his gaze to the door. It flew open with a bang and there in the door stood one Orihime Inoue looking upon him with a big smile.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted, but a moment latter tumbled over as another figure slid into her back.

"Ow," said the bushy haired female as they tried to untangle themselves from another. "I told you we shouldn't run."

"But Hermione-chan, _you_ hit _me_," Orihime said as she rubbed the elbow she had banged in the fall.

"Exactly my point, someone could and did get hurt," she added snappishly. Then in a kinder voice she said, "I'm sorry that I ran into you though. Are you ok?" She was moving to help Orihime when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Both girls turned their attention back to their audience with matching blushes.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione. "We are so sorry for interrupting. It's just that Orihime woke up and said she sensed her friend," she tried to explain ringing her hands in her embarrassment. Her gaze then caught on Ichigo and she turned back excitedly to the red head. "Is that him?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun is the friend I told to you about."

"Orihime?" questioned Ichigo.

"_Hello Kurosaki-kun. I'm so glad to see you._"

"_Are you hurt?_" he asked moving to her. He then threw a glare over his shoulder to the pale man before turning back to her. "_Ulquiorra didn't lay a finger on you did he_?"

Orihime shook her head. "_He has been the perfect gentlemen_," she told him looking over his shoulder to the man in question. She looked to the reddish smear on his pale cheek and then down to Ichigo's bleeding knuckles. She puffed her cheeks out and put her hands on her hips. "_You promised you wouldn't fight him Harry-kun._"

"_I did not fight him woman_," he said sharply. "_The fool attacked me in anger, but I kept my promise. I didn't attack him in any way_."

'He made some kind of promise not to attack me and that's why he didn't fight back? And another thing...' he thought disgruntledly and then voiced it out loud. "_Why the hell does everyone keep calling you Harry?_" The teen said as he pointed an accusatory finger at Ulquiorra.

Orihime put a gentle hand on his arm. "_That is his name now. Or... was his name. Or is his name again._" She shook her head. "_It's all rather confusing, but I can explain it if you'll let me._" She then smiled widely at Ulquiorra and the back to Ichigo. "_I can't wait to tell you what I found out._"

"As riveting as this conversation in a foreign language is, care to share what is happening with the rest of us?" Severus sneered.

"Sorry," Orihime apologized, "I was very happy to see Kurosaki-kun and I forgot."

"Obviously," he scoffed in return.

"Be nice to Orihime," Ichigo warned. "I don't know who you are and I don't care, but I do care if you talk down to my friends."

"It is ok Kurosaki-kun."

"_No it's not Orihime. You're to nice for your own good. You can't let these people walk all over you. The kidnapped you for crying out loud!_"

"_They are good people._" She giggled. "_Even if some are a bit grumpier than other._" She turned back to the wizards. "Please, let me talk to Kurosaki-kun. He is confused like I was confused. I will tell him all and then we can talk together. I want no more fighting." She turned big doe eyes on Harry. "Onegai shimasu."

"So be it." He motioned for the rest to leave. Hermione patted Orihime encouragingly on the shoulder before going. Severus look less than pleased, but left with the blond boy none the less. Albus smiled at the two japanese teens before heading out as well. Soon it was only the three left. "_Don't worry. I'll give you two your privacy in a moment. I just have one question before I leave you to your conversation._" Ichigo just glared at him waiting for whatever stupid question the espada, or whatever the hell he was now, wanted to ask him. "_I only wish to know how long I have before more Soul Reapers show up to help finish me off, as I'm sure they already already know of my return thanks to you._"

Ichigo stared him down for a moment before answering. "_Soul Society doesn't know you're still alive, but don't think for a minute I did it as a favor to you,_" Ichigo finally said stubbornly.

"_Why would you..._"

"_I said it wasn't about you, so just forget it. You should be happy I don't go right now to bring back an entire squad to capture you._"

"_I think we both know they would do more than just capture me,_" Ulquiorra said pointedly.

"_You should go, me and Orihime need to talk._" Ichigo's tone was icy and he turned his face away from the espada to emphasize his point.

"_I see. Then I will leave you to it,_" the pale man said as he made to leave. "_But for whatever reason you chose not to inform soul society about myself, I am grateful to you Ichigo Kurosaki._"

Ichigo's jaw hung open as he watched the man leave and shut the door behind him.

Orihime giggled at his expression and patted him on the back. _"I think you should sit down while we talk. This might be a little shocking."_

Ichigo merely nodded dumbly and followed Orihime to the couch. As Orihime started in on everything she had learned about the now humanized hollow, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at the door the pale man had left through. How could he not believe what the red head was telling him. Not only had he seen the hole-less chest, but Ulqi-fucking-orra had just as good as thanked him.

* * *

As Harry left the two to their conversation, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. When he had spoken his gratitude to the Substitute Soul Reaper, he was sincere in the fullest. Whatever foolish or misguided thought process had stayed the boys tongue had bought Harry his freedom and his life. He no longer had the preverbal guillotine hanging over his head. He had a chance at a future, a life.

He absently followed the spiritual presence of Hermione and the others to the kitchen as he allowed himself to relax muscles he hadn't even know were tensed before. He paused outside of the kitchen door for a moment and closed his eyes. He took a great breath of air and breathed out slowly, letting all of his worries slide away to enjoy this momentary feeling of happiness.

He had been planning on dying, sacrificing himself yet again for the sake of his friends. Now though, now he had the chance at truly building a future with them. The prospect brought back the brilliant warmth in his chest that had been too absent as of late. He let a smile play on his lips and found he didn't mind if the other saw it. In fact, he felt a long lost urge to share his feelings with another. The inexplicable human need to share an experience with those you care for.

When he opened the door, he saw the others turn to him with surprised gazes. Their expressions only caused his smile to widen, even if it did take on a smirk like quality. He focused on Hermione who had quickly overcome her surprise and was now sending him a blindingly happy smile. Harry ignored Dumbledore questions about the situation upstairs. He merely strode forward, taking hold of Hermione's arm and jerked her into a crushing hug.

The others were probably even more confused now, but he didn't care. He was enjoying the warm embrace his best friend was returning.

"I can stay, Hermione. I will not have to leave you after all."

He heard Hermione sniffle into his chest. She pushed back a bit, but did not completely leave his embrace. "Harry Potter!" she yelled as she hit his chest, "You were planning on letting them kill you weren't you?!"

Harry chuckled, a deep, rich chuckle and pulled her back into his tight embrace. "You know me to well Hermione."

* * *

_IVX: Yay, Harry found out soul society is ignorant of his existence and can finally let go of some of that angst! I think we can allow him his cuddles for that ;3_

_Oh, about all the is this an Ulqui/hime fic my answer is that... I'm not telling hehe. Where would be the fun in that. I have taken comments under advisement as always and you'll just have to find out the old fashioned way. Waiting for the conclusion of the story. Now now, put away the sharp point objects, half the fun is the guessing right? ^_^;_

_Anywho, Thanks for all all the support. You guys are awesome and wonderful and epic ... yes I used the 'e' word... fans. Thanks for reading...^_~_


	20. Behind the Veil

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese - _"I am speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 20 - ****Behind the Veil **

Remus made his way to the dinning room tiredly rubbing a hand over his face. He really hoped Molly had set out the coffee already. That way he wouldn't have to backtrack to the kitchen, but either way, he needed something to snap him into focus. His groggy mind lingered on the thought that the distance from the kitchen to the new place they ate was a bit inconvenient. This was true especially for Molly who was the one that took care of nearly every meal for the Order. Remus had to admit that the change of scenery was favorable however. Too much spilt blood marred his perception of that room for him to feel completely comfortable there now. With the actual dining room opened for eating and the sitting room available for congregation, it was no wonder everyone took quickly to these alternatives. Remus figured it was similar feelings on Moll's part that had her spur the children into getting those other rooms cleaned out.

As he approached the doors leading into aforementioned new eating area, he mused that he did in fact feel less anxiety about meal times now. That is, he felt that way until he opened the double doors. "Merlin's beard!" he cried in surprise as his eyes landed on the figure of Harry's mortal enemy sitting comfortably at the table. He stumbled back and his shoulder bumped into the door.

"Peace Remus," came Dumbledore's calm voice from a bit further down the table. "He is with us now, you have no reason to fear him. Harry is the one who ordered his retrieval last night."

Remus's eyes alternated between the two for a moment and then he nodded. What else could he do? Keeping an eye on the newest addition to the house, he moved to take a seat at the table next to Sirius. He took a calming breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart. He didn't understand what exactly was going on, but he wouldn't condemn the young man before he even spoke with him. 'Well, at least I don't need coffee so badly anymore,' he mused to himself as he noticed the lack of the beverage. He was quite awake now after that little surprise.

"Good morning Moony," came Sirius's greeting.

"Morning," he replied quietly. Sirius seemed calm as you please, so Remus took that as a good sign. "Well," he began, "this is... unexpected."

The teenaged looking boy whom Remus knew to be a soul reaper sent him a smirk. "You're telling me."

"Lupin-san, this is my friend Kurosaki Ichigo," Orihime spoke up from beside the strawberry-blond.

"We've met already, after a fashion," he acknowledged.

The soul reaper looked at him in concentration. "That's right, you were the one with Ulquiorra in town."

"Harry, he is called Harry here," Orihime reminded him.

"Whatever," grumbled Ichigo before turning his attention back to Remus. "I was actually worried for you back then. Thought you lost your mind when you talked to _Harry_," he said the name with intonations of a mock, "the way you did."

"How come?" questioned Sirius before taking a bite of the toast he had already served himself.

"Well, Ulquiorra," Ichigo received a pout from Orihime, but continued as if he hadn't seen it, "talked about humans like the were dirt beneath his feet. He called most nothing but trash." He shrugged. "He was looking more angery than I had ever seen him express and there you were touching him and trying to get him to walk away. I figured he'd hurt you at best or, more likely, just kill you."

"That is not nice Ichigo," Orihime scolded.

Sirius appeared offended by the sentiment. "Harry wouldn't do something like that."

"Maybe your _Harry_ wouldn't, but the Espada Ulquiorra would. At least, that's what I thought, but," he glanced to Orihime at his side, "I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"Ulquiorra," Remus's voice brought Ichigo's attention back to him, "I've heard Harry called that a couple times now. I take it that is the alias he went by when he was acting as a spy?" Remus noticed Moody sit forward in his seat from the corner of his eye. No doubt the man was a little more than interested in the conversation now.

Ichigo let out a huff of a laugh. "I don't know about spy, but yeah, that was his name."

"Why do you seem so skeptical about him being a spy?" asked Remus.

Ichigo frowned a bit and his eyebrows furrowed. "Look, the guy blasted a hole though my chest. I nearly ended up killing my friends by accident because of what happened after that." His fist clenched and his frown deepened. "Now Orihime says he did all that to help me?" his voice was colored in disbelief. "It's just a little hard to make it all match up I guess. But even if he was helping, he was doing it on his own. No one in soul society knew about him. It's kind of hard to claim yourself a spy if you are not spying for anyone."

Sirius's face scrunched up a bit. "What you said still makes no sense. You guys keep talking about dying and coming back, like it happens everyday. I mean, I get that we're dealing with some kind of already dead people and things, which is confusing enough, but Harry said that you can still die after you died." He stopped and scratched his head uneasily. "I think I just confused myself even more."

"What a surprise," came a snide voice from down the table. "Black doesn't understand something. I shall alert the Profit."

"Shut up Snivellus," growled Sirius.

"Very eloquently spoken Black, that is exactly the type of witty retort that has me longing for intelligent debates with you." his sneer was firmly in place and his condescension clear to anyone with ears.

"You are just a ray of sunshine," snorted Ichigo.

"And you are an insolent little..."

Orihime cut in before it could get any worse, "Please do not fight!"

It Ichigo and Sirius scowled at the sneering potions master in silence for a moment. Then Dumbledore broke the quiet tension. "Well said my dear. We are all on the same side here, so we should be able to find it in ourselves to be civil, if not friendly, to one another." Severus crossed his arms, but turned his head away from the duo. Sirius and Ichigo acted in kind and Orihime let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is Ulquiorra anyways?" asked Ichigo.

Sirius answered him. "Last time I saw _Harry_, he was having a conversation with Ron and Hermione."

"Hermione was that girl from last night, right?" He asked Orihime.

"Hai, and the boy is his friend to. They went to school together."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "And you think you're confused," muttered Ichigo to Sirius.

"Oh yeah, you never answered my question," Sirius shot back. He looked between the two Japanese teens. "Apparently you've found out some of what's going on here, but we still barely know squat about your past with my god son."

"God son?" Ichigo looked surprised.

"That's right, I'm his godfather, so watch how you talk about Harry," Sirius's voice was low as he said this, but his next statement was added in softer tones. "I'm the reason he died in the first place. He sacrificed himself to save me, so I feel responsible for what he had to go through in his afterlife."

The atmosphere seemed subdued now, but Remus noted that everyone was listening intently to the conversation between the two. Severus and Moody looked as if they were about to solve a most interesting puzzle. Dumbledore watched calmly, but his gaze was sharp and clear, focused on the teen. Orihime, on the other hand, was gazing sympathetically at the last Black.

Sirius cleared his throat and continued. "I'd appreciated any information you could give me about what happened to him in... that place."

Ichigo looked uncomfortable now as he rubbed the back of his neck and turned his gaze off to the side. "I don't know if I'm really the best source of information for you."

"Please," tried Sirius again.

Remus tried to intervene as he placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "Padfoot, I don't think Harry would like us talking about his past. He seemed rather upset the last time we made him bring it up."

"I know that," Sirius snapped, though there wasn't any heat behind his statement. If anything, it was sorrow that flavored his words. "It's just, he doesn't talk about it much and... and if I could just learn a bit more, understand what he went through even a little bit better, perhaps I could help him heal what was taken from him in that awful place."

Ichigo sighed in resignation. "Alright, I will tell you what I know, but keep in mind I don't really hold any love for the guy." Orihime placed a hand on his arm. "Even if he claimed to be helping me, my meetings with him are not happy, to say the least."

"I understand," replied Sirius solemnly.

Remus hoped for Sirius's sake that Ichigo would at least try and keep his information unbiased for Sirius's sake.

"Uh... how much do you all know about Soul Reapers and Hollows?" Ichigo asked, looking around the room.

"Not much," answered Remus, "we know that Soul Reapers are somewhat like the police of the afterlife and that hollows are corrupted souls that are the natural enemies of the Soul Reapers. He also... mentioned that they consume souls as well, but that's about all."

"Right," sighed Ichigo, "I don't know how much I should really be telling you about all this, but hell," he smirked, "if Soul society found out I was letting Ulquiorra walk around scott free, I think I'd have bigger issues than informing some of the living about what goes on behind the scenes." He paused for a moment as if thinking where to start. "Well, I'll give you a quick run down about the afterlife and souls, so you have some idea of how things work."

"Oh yes," added Remus, "Harry also informed us that all of the living have a chain of fate as well."

Ichigo nodded. "Ok, we will start off with how a Hollow is created. If a soul dies with regret and does not pass on, they are chained to this world by their chain of fate. If they stay to long, the chain deteriorates and when it is completely gone, a hole is carved out of the soul. The hole is said to represent the loss of their heart."

Sirius looked stricken at the news, so Remus interrupted. "Harry said his transformation was different than the norm though. Is their another way to become a Hollow?"

"Yes," the teen shifted looking a bit uncomfortable. "If someone cuts the chain of fait, the process is speed up. Their was also an artifact that could do something similar, but that's lost to us now."

"Does it hurt," Sirius asked softly. "The transformation," he clarified, "does it hurt badly."

Ichigo's eyes became distant and he answered in an equally soft voice. "More than anything you could imagine." Orihime placed a hand on Ichigo's arm again. It was clearly there for reassuring comfort. Ichigo gave her a small, sad smile.

The moment was broken by Moody's gruff voice. "Sounds like you have intimate knowledge of the process. How would you know? Doesn't sound like you and one of these Hollows would sit down over a cup of tea to discuss it." Ichigo sent the scarred man a glare which was met with the ex-auror's own steely gaze.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime began tentatively, _"They love Harry-kun, I don't think they would hate you for what you are."_

Ichigo sighed, "There is another group of powerful souls. A select few that hold the power of both a Soul Reaper and a Hollow." That seemed to surprise the group of wizards. "They are called Vizards, actually, and... I am one of them." His voice was hard and his expression set in stone. It was as if he was waiting for condemnation, but none came. Instead, Sirius's gentle voice was questioning him about it again.

"So you know what he went through then?"

Ichigo nodded and he frowned again.

Remus spoke up on his behalf. "You don't have to speak about it if it is upsetting for you," he assured him.

"No, it's alright," the boy assured him. "It's just hard to put into words. There is no pain I know to compare to the agony of Hollowfication." Orihime squeezed his arm and looked pained for him, but the he continued. "All that and my transformation wasn't even complete. I really don't know if it was worse for Ulquiorra, but I can only think it had to be." He looked around the table and then focused back on Sirius. "You sure you wanna know."

"Yes," he answered with his own eyes glassy.

Ichigo glanced down to the girl at his side. Her gaze was solum, but she nodded all the same. He looked away from her and his gaze became unfocused as he stared off into empty space. "Try to imagine your heart being slowly dug out and ripped from you chest. With it goes every happy moment and feeling of love you have ever had. Even the hope of happiness seems lost. Everything is just lost... Then, all of your worst memories, pains, and fears consume you like a tidal wave trying to drown you in sadness and hopelessness." He paused and swallowed, most likely upset from his own recollections. "Burning pain sears every last never in your body and your brain seems to be boiling in your own skull while being stabbed with ice at the same time. Then you are choking, gaging on a think white substance the blinds you and slowly hardens into a mask over your face. It's the mask that signifies you as a hollow, a twisted beast of a soul who's only drive is to eat other people's souls." No one interrupted as he paused for a moment again. "But then, even that does not come close to what if feels like. Like I said. There are no words, in any language, that can describe that kind of hell."

Orihime had unshed tears in her eyes as she looked upon her friend. He gave her a weak smile and patted her hand. Remus felt the burn in his own eyes as he thought of Harry going through something like that. And that was only the beginning of his torment. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear anymore, but Sirius pressed on.

"And after that? What happens to the soul, where does it go? Harry mentioned some kind of hell, did he really go to hell?" There were tear tracks on the Sirius's face, but he did not move to wipe them away. Remus doubted he even noticed them.

Ichigo chuckled darkly startling the others. "No, I've been to hell and while Hueco Mundo is bad, it's not quite _that_ bad, whatever little comfort that is to you."

Severus's voice cut sharply. "So there truly is such a place as hell then."

Ichigo nodded, "Had to go there on a rescue mission once, but I don't really want to talk about it." He gave the dark eyed professor a considering look, but resumed his explanations. "Hueco Mundo is where Hollows go. It is a land of endless deserts and night. Hollows constantly fight one another for power and survival. There was nothing except violent chaos there until recently, as far as I know."

"Aizen." Orihime breathed out like a soft curse.

Ichigo smiled grimly, "Sosuke Aizen, the traitor captain of the Shinigami, or Soul Reapers as you know them. He was the one that turned the Hollows into more than just beasts. He turned them into an army of monstrous soldiers."

"And this guy was the badie that Harry served." Asked Moody in a gruff, demanding voice. Ichigo nodded. "Alright, so what was so bad about this Aizen?"

"You mean other than the fact he was scary strong with an army of super monster soldiers? Probably the fact that he was going to destroy the world of the living to try and become some kind of God."

That statement seemed to bowl them over. "Excuse me, but what?" Choke Remus.

"Don't worry about it. I already took the bastard down. Still don't see how Ulquiorra thought he was helping me by killing me," he grumbled with a skeptical look to Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun," she pleaded, "he did not know you will try to kill us when you turned into... that. He tried to... ano... Can you say you can... could have stopped Aizen with not that power?"

Ichigo's brows furrowed as he thought it over. No one seemed inclined to asked what exactly he had turned into while they waited, not even the ever curious Moody. It seem... personal, to say the least.

Finally the teen conceded to her point. "I guess you have a point," he said as he absently rubbed a hand on the middle of his chest. "But don't expect me to thank him for it," he growled.

Orihime gave him a small smile and shook her head in understanding agreement. "I am happy you try and understand him." Ichigo gave her another skeptical look, like he didn't think he could ever come to understand his ex-enemy.

Dumbledore, who had been silent up until that point, tried to redirect the conversation. "It appears we have strayed a bit off topic and wondered into waters of a much more personal aspect to yourself than we meant to. We're sorry if we have caused you any discomfort," he apologized for the group. "I believe Sirius wanted to know more about Harry. You do not have to detail you're battles with him, but if you have other information you are willing to share..." he left it open for Ichigo to accept of decline.

"Every time I saw him it kind of ended in fighting in some way or another." Ichigo looked over to Sirius's face, etched with both pain and pleading.

Remus was having a hard time with all of this himself. He could only imagine what his friend was going through when the man blamed himself for Harry's death.

"But," Ichigo started again, "I guess I can tell you what I do know about him without going into the fights." Sirius nodded and urged him on with a gesture. "He was very... cold. Barely any emotions to speak of. Even when he was angry it wasn't like, well, _normal_ anger." Some of the wizards nodded in understanding. It made sense since Harry had seemed to be struggling with emotions since his return. "He... he _seemed_ to consider anyone weaker than him 'trash'. Now that I have fought him full out though, I can't imagine there being many more that are more powerful than him."

"He was not all bad," Orihime butted in. "He protected me. Arancar, many, are not nice. He did not hurt me. Said he would, but he did not."

"Orihime," Ichigo sighed.

"No! He said bad things to scare me, but he did not touch me," she declared fervently. Then her voice turned quiet and she cast her eyes down. "Aizen said to him I was no good anymore. He could kill me then, he did not." She looked into his eyes imploringly. _"He wouldn't tell you what you had done when you were... not yourself. I think he was trying to spare you. Let himself take whatever blame you would give him. Why else would he do that?"_

Ichigo sighed,_ "Alright Orihime, alright."_ He turned back to the others. "I guess I don't really know what was going through the guys head. All I can tell you is what I knew at the time."

"That is all we can ask of you," answered Dumbledore. Moody seemed to grumble at the the headmaster's lackadaisical attitude towards the information, but didn't protest.

Ichigo continued in his explanation. "I had originally thought he was the leader of all the Espada, the top ranked Hollows in Aizen's army," he explained, "but when I fought him he told me I was wrong. He was ranked fourth strongest out of all of them. That was... not a good thing." He frowned. "But then again, when I fought him the second time, he revealed that he had not shown his true power to Aizen yet. Now that I think about it, my first guess was probably right. I think he was the most powerful, but if he really was acting like a _spy_ then it would make sense for him to do that."

"It is exactly as I would have done," came the low voice of Severus. "A position within the leader's confidence, but not so much as to draw unwanted attention."

When Ichigo turned a questioning glance to him, Dumbledore spoke up. "Severus here was, until very recently, our own master spy."

Ichigo nodded in acknowledgment to Snape. "Like I sad, it makes sense with what you all say, but I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around all this, you know?" He ran a hand through his hair again.

"We have all been rather bamboozled by Harry's return. As he seems to be a merging point between our two worlds, we will all just have to adjust to our new perceptions of the world as best we can." The headmaster's eyes twinkled then. "My goodness. I wonder if this is what a muggle born feels like when they find out about the Wizarding World."

"I certainly hope not," Remus responded immediately. "This information is rather dark and depressing. I'd hate to think that is their impression of us."

Albus sent him a sad smile. "Perhaps not in years past, but in these times... Well, I can't say that a muggle born student would look upon our world with favorable eyes with Voldemort and his ilk running wild." He continued before the atmosphere could darken anymore. "But, like our own world, I would venture a guess that there is more to the afterlife than sorrow. Ichigo, you mentioned you are of both a Soul Reaper and a Hollow, of sorts, but you seem to favor the later. Perhaps you could tell us more about the Soul Reapers and their 'Soul Society'."

"Yeah, I can honestly say I prefer to be a Substitute Soul Reaper, but my Vizard abilities do give me an edge in battle. Oh, and a Substitute Soul Reaper is just a human with the ability to carry out the duties of a Soul Reaper," he explained. "Soul reapers are like guardians and guides. Soul Reapers keep the balance. We help guide the souls that get stuck in the world of the living with a konso, or soul burial, that we preform with our Zanpakutos. It allows them to move on to Soul Society, where souls are supposed to go when they pass on. We also destroy Hollows with our Zanpakutos. The blade cleanses them of the sins they commit as a hollow and allow them to move on to soul society as a normal soul as well. Unless they were evil as a human that is. Zanpakutos only cleans away the sins of the hollow. Sins committed as a living person, if they are great enough, can cause the gate of hell to open. Those that it opens for are dragged away to pay for their evil for... the rest of forever I guess. Some eventually become..." He shook his head as if to clear himself from a bad memory. "Yeah, well, it's not pretty anyways."

Remus noticed how Severus looked decidedly more pale than usual. In fact, he looked almost ill while Ichigo was talking. Then the werewolf thought back to what Dumbledore had said about Severus keeping their hands clean while he did the dirty work. The thought made _him_ ill now. Had their safety been bought with Severus's soul?

"What is a Zanpakuto?" Questioned Moody and Remus's pondering of horrible revelations was thankfully stalled for the time being. "Seems a like a pretty powerful tool, one that would be bad for us if it fell into the wrong hands."

"Don't have to worry about that," Ichigo responded with a shrug. "Zanpakutos are like extensions of a Soul Reapers own soul. They are souls that are born from our own souls and can only be wielded by their own Soul Reaper. They appear, for the most part, like swords. Some do turn into different weapon types as the Soul Reaper becomes more powerful."

"Where's yours then," asked Moody.

Ichigo gave the company an appraising gaze before he explained. "Can't get to it when I'm stuck in my body," he said at last. "Until I get my combat pass back, or find another device to push my soul out of my body, I can't use it."

"Is it normal for a Hollow to have one of these swords?" Asked Moody, who seemed to have taken the conversation in hand.

"No," He hesitated, "but I suppose you have seen Ulquiorra's." Nods from the wizard answered his question. "Well, he is not a normal hollow. Like I said, he was turned into something more by Aizen. These advance Hollows were called Arancar, the most powerful being named the Espada. These new hollows were granted powers similar to a Soul Reaper, just like the Vizards were cursed with the powers of a Hollow by the same man."

"So you and Harry are like two sides to the same coin," Dumbledore inquired thoughtfully.

"Never thought of it that way before, but yeah, I guess that's one way to put it." His furrowed brows seemed more an expression of contemplation than anger.

Remus decided to ask a question of his own. "Do the Hollows' swords have the same powers as a Soul Reapers?" It seemed rather counter productive to him it that were the case.

"No, their swords allow them to unleash their true power. Their form changes and their power jumps up by a huge amount."

"You did seem quite anxious when Harry revealed his."

Ichigo's hand strayed to his chest again. "Yeah," he grumbled, "with good reason."

"Sorry," Remus apologized.

"It fine." Ichigo shrugged it off.

"What about the other Soul Reapers?" Moody started questioning again. "What are their numbers like, their organization?"

Ichigo looked a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. "Why, you planning on taking on the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?"

"Seems like they wouldn't take kindly to us harboring a fugitive Hollow by your account. Just looking out for the Order. We don't need any unexpected, unprepared for trouble."

"Don't worry, they don't know about Ulquiorra being alive. I never told them."

Remus gave him a smile, "that was very kind of you."

Ichigo looked sheepish at the compliment. "I don't know about all that."

"You said they detected him though." Moody pushed on. "Are they going to send more Soul Reapers to investigate since you went missing."

"Actually, that's a good question. They didn't know it was him, but since I disappeared they might just do that."

"Oh no, Ichigo, you must tell Rukia we are okay." Orihime said in worry.

"I would, but those bastards took all my stuff when they captured me."

"Is there no other way to get a hold of her?" Remus asked.

"I could try to find her, or anyone else they sent, in Diagon Alley. That's where they had me investigating."

Severus spoke up then. "And if you do contact your fellow Reapers, what would you tell them about your extended absence? How would you explain your missing soul based devices?"

"Crap, didn't think about that," he muttered.

"We have to try," pleaded Orihime. _"We can't just let them kill Harry-kun. You know they would attack first and ask questions later. Maybe... Maybe we could tell them what Harry-kun did for us and everything else and then they wouldn't blame him for his part in the war."_

"Orihime," Ichgo began sadly, "I'm sorry, but you know that they'll never be ok with him. No matter what he did or didn't do, though I'm sure they wouldn't listen anyways, he is still a Hollow to them. They were ready to execute the Vizards just for being part Hollow. There is no way they will just let Ulquiorra walk."

"I don't think I like these friends of yours very much." Sirius growled.

"Their a bunch of idiot half the time," Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes, "but they try to do whats best for the world of the living. I've had to bust a few heads to get things set straight, but I don't think even I could get it through their thick skulls that a Hollow could be a good guy. Sure a couple might believe, but that wouldn't be enough."

"So there's nothing you can do."

"The most I can do is offer him the same thing I did the few other Arancar that I came to know as not evil. I can walk away and pretend I don't know about his continued existence. If me or Orihime stay near him for to long someone might come poking their noses where they don't belong."

"But what about your Soul Reaper stuff," asked Sirius. "Hate to admit it, but the big bat is right. What are you going to say about that."

The teen thought it over, bringing his fist to his chin. "I guess," he began, "I guess I'll have to just get my stuff back from that crazy guy dark lord of yours. I can just try and not mention it till then."

"And just how do you plan on taking back your belongings from the most powerful Dark Lord of this century when you are obviously so helpless without them?" Sneered Severus.

Remus assumed his foul temper had been fanned by Sirius's comment. The earlier topic of hell probably didn't help. Remus sighed to himself. The tempers of the room were about to flare. He went to intervene, but Ichigo was already answering in a snappish tone.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm putting my neck on the line to help you guys out," he growled back.

Severus answered in a waspish voice. "You wouldn't be in this predicament if you had kept out of our business."

"No," yelled Ichigo standing, "I wouldn't be here if you lot had not kidnapped Orihime!" Orihime was trying to placate him, but he wasn't listening.

Severus sent him a cruel smile. "Perhaps you should have protected her better."

"Why you," Ichigo began, but at that moment the door banged open, catching the groups attention.

"I leave you alone for but a small fraction of time and you are already arguing like a couple of school boys," Harry reprimanded them as he entered hastily. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley trailed in behind him looking a little bit surprised. Harry glanced at Ichigo and Remus didn't miss the brief glance to Orihime's hand on the boys arm. The ex-defense professor also didn't miss the blush on the girls cheeks as she quickly retracted said hand. A moment later Harry locked gazes with the potions master, "I expected as much from Kurosaki,"

"Oy!" Sputtered Ichigo, but he went ignored

"but really Severus," Ulquiorra continued, "you shouldn't egg him on so. He is too easy a target for you."

"So were you," Hermione said with a snort, smacking him playfully on the shoulder as she passed him, "But that never stopped him from getting you all bent out of shape." She took a seat next to Ichigo, who looked amused at her little input. "Good morning Ichigo, did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, but I think I've done enough sleeping lately," Ichigo said as he sat back down.

Hermione nodded and began fixing herself a platter of the food Mrs. Weasley had just refilled. "As long as you don't feel to tired, you've been through a lot."

Harry didn't comment on Hermione's quip, but Remus saw Severus send the pale man a smirk as Harry sat down next to himself. Somehow, Hermione's little tease had managed to diffused the tension in the air. There was still some discomfort because of the mixed company, but at least it didn't seem as if people were ready to curse each other at the drop of a hat now.

"Good morning." Remus greeted the new additions to the table. Harry nodded and most replied in kind, though Ron's was mumbled back through his already stuffed mouth from the other side of Harry. Remus stifled an amused smile as Severus sent the boy his usual disgusted sneer at the lack of table manners.

Sirius leaned around Remus to speak to Harry then, "Seems you had a busy night." The man inclined his head towards Ichigo.

"I didn't really do much," he responded as he filled his own plate neatly with food. "The young lord Malfoy did his part and brought him in for us."

"Where is the snake anyways?" Ron asked, thankfully after clearing his mouth with a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Ronald, be nice," admonished the Weasley matriarch. Ron just rolled his eyes. It was probably better that he had miss the angry glare directed at him from Snape.

Harry was the one to answer. "He is still sleeping, most likely. Between smuggling out Kurosaki and the sealing of the Dark Mark, I'd say he's a bit tired by this point."

"So," Hermione said. "What did we miss. Everyone seemed rather worked up when we came in."

"Ichigo here was telling us some rather interesting things about Soul Reapers and Hollows." Remus saw Harry go still. "I found the part about Aizen and his Espada rather enlightening." Moody was watching Harry's reaction intently, but Harry had turned dangerously narrowed green eyes on the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Ichigo just frowned back at him. "What?"

"What exactly did you tell them?" It was a deceptively calm demand rather than a question. The icy tone to Harry's voice was the give away that Remus had been right. Harry was not pleased.

"I just answered their questions. What's your problem?"

Harry glanced around the table with a now blank face.

Sirius cleared his throat and Remus knew that he was going to shoulder Harry's ire for their prying. Even if it had been initiated by the man it had been done with good intentions and Remus wouldn't let him suffer for it. Before Black had a chance, Remus spoke up. "Forgive us Harry, we weren't trying to upset you." Frigid, snakelike eyes turned to meet his own in silent condemnation. Remus hurried to explain in a way that would not upset him further. "You have to admit that all of this is new to us, and more than just a bit unsettling. Soul Reapers, Hollows, soul Deaths. Other planes of existence. Do not be mad at Ichigo, he was merely helping to fill us in. Truly, we would have asked these things of you, but you always seemed so sensitive to the subject..." Remus trailed off as Harry turned away from him.

"I find myself no longer hungry," he said calmly as he pushed his chair out to leave. Remus put a hand on his shoulder to still him.

"Harry, we don't think any less of you for what we have been told." Harry looked to the hand on his shoulder and then met his gaze again, no longer making to stand. The green jewels bore into Remus, as if pleading him to say... something, anything to assuage the man's fears of rejection. Or, at least, that's what Remus felt, but no telling expression actually graced Harry's pale visage. He just sat with the same cold blank face he had worn so many previous times. So Remus said what he could and prayed that his meager offering would help assure him somehow. "If anything," his voice came out ruff and he had to clear his throat. "We think more of you. You have overcome so much to not only return to us, but to save us from a peril we didn't even know we faced."

"Lupin's right," came Moody's gruff voice.

Remus felt the urge to growl the man who had started this. He couldn't find it in him to snap at Alastor though. For one, he seemed to agree with Remus's sentiment, and for another, it wouldn't have been right for them to keep it from Harry that they knew. Though the old goat could have done a better job of softening the blow. Now Harry's eyes had abandon him to observe Mad Eye and though Remus couldn't see Harry's expression, he doubted it had changed much.

"My respect for you may have gone up a level when I heard what you went through," Moody continued, "but then I found myself letting it drop again when I found out about the danger these Soul Reapers pose. Just when were you planning on telling us some extremely powerful Soul Reapers might come barging in on us to take you out?" Moody slammed his fist on the table to emphasize his point.

"I would not have let them hurt any of you, you would have been in no danger," Harry replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yes," sneered Moody, his scars pulling at his skin in an ugly fashion, "Dumbledore mentioned your little revelation from last night to me. That you would have let them off you to spare the rest of us when they came." Moody laughed in a completely unhumored way and Remus felt a weight drop in his stomach. This was the first he had heard of any of that, but he didn't have more time to contemplate it as Moody continued on his triad. "And what exactly were we to do when you let yourself get executed? Hm?! You know that you alone have the power to stop _him_. And yet you would abandon the us again, not even giving us a trolls bottom of a warning. Are you completely stupid or did this little boy," he motioned at Ichigo absently, "knock you in the head one to many times?" Moody was breathing hard now and all eyes turned to Harry.

Harry's head turned towards Albus, who shrugged sheepishly, and then back to the irate Mad Eye. Then, in a calm as you please voice, Harry answered. "You are right Moody, it was unfair of me to keep that to myself."

Moody made as if to argue and then spluttered in confusion. He was most likely, just as everyone else probably was, expecting a demeaning retort or calculated response to tear into Moody's accusation. The turn about left more than a couple raised eyebrows.

"However, I do not understand your anger, the interpreted danger turned out to be false. Kurosaki did not, in fact, notify Soul Society and so the point is moot."

"Uh," interjected Ichigo, "about that." Hardened emerald eyes flashed to him and Ichigo held up his hands in peace. "I was telling the truth when I said that I hadn't told them yet, but when we were talking earlier another possibility came up."

Dumbledore took up the explanation. "Ichigo has been missing in action for several days and even if he returns now, he is without his Soul Reaper devices. It would be hard to explain the situation without raising suspicion."

"I see," replied Harry. His expression shifted ever so slightly to one of calculation.

Ichigo shrugged and spoke up again. "I said I would just have to get my stuff back from this Moldywarts guy," Sirius nearly choked on his ow snort beside Remus as others looked shocked, "but then Greasy over there," he threw a thumb in Severus's direction-"

"Why you little..."

This time Sirius strait out laughed and Ichigo continued like nothing he said had gotten a reaction at all.

"-got his panties in a bunch and started a shouting match, so we never quite got down to the how of the matter."

Sirius was howling with laughter and Ron was sniggering, though this stopped with a sharp glare from his potion's professor, one that he hadn't missed this time. Remus found the speech slightly amusing, but he couldn't quite find it in himself to laugh at the poor man. Not when he had seen him so ill looking when they spoke of the reality of hell and what revelation that had brought for Remus. That thought had his conscience pushing him to speak up. "Ichigo, you shouldn't speak about Severus that way. He's done a lot for us and deserves our respect." He kicked the still laughing Sirius under the table.

"Ow! What was that for Moony?" Sirius said with an honestly confused look on his face, but Remus was just happy he had stopped laughing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Remus answered innocently and turned to meet the surprised dark eyes of Severus. The surprised flashed out of existence after a mere half a second and the man turned to sneer at the Japanese teen who had begun speaking again. Remus also turned back since it was him the boy was talking to.

"I don't care what he's done, if he wants to pick a fight then he better be able to take what is dished out to him."

Remus felt a headache coming on and rubbed his temple. Now he was regretting the lack of coffee because, Merlin help him, he was tired out from all the hot tempers in the room.

"My goodness!" Molly snapped placing a hand on her hip. "You're all acting like a bunch of kneazles in a bag. You are grown men," she said as she whipped a serving spoon around the table, "the lot of you. Now stop this bickering and start acting your age. Breakfast is getting cold and you are all ruining yet another one of my meals." She huffed as she sat back down and roughly portioned some eggs onto her daughter's plate.

"Thank you _Molly_," Remus breathed to him self.

"Sorry Weasley-san," Orihime said for the table at large when no one spoke.

Molly's voice was kind and motherly again when she replied. "Oh, don't worry dear, you didn't do anything. Sometimes the boys just need a firm reminder of their manners." She gave a couple of them the 'mom look,' but then turned to getting her own breakfast. Hermione and Ginny sniggered at each other across the table causing the older women to fight a smile of her own, but soon the sound of cutlery in use filled the air.

After Harry had taken a couple of bites, he turned his attention back to Ichigo who was doing his best to eat politely after the reprimand Molly had given. "Did you have any ideas you would like to share about the retrieval of your belongings?"

Ichigo glanced briefly at Molly, but answered the question in a calm voice. "Not in particular, I just figured I'd hang around till your showdown with whats-his-face. If you really are the only one who can beat him and you are already set to to face him, then it's not my fight to butt into. I do need to get in contact with someone soon though."

"Was there anyone else assigned to your case?" Harry asked.

"Just Rukia, she is the one who dropped Orihime off. She doesn't know about you though."

"Why is Orihime here?" Harry sent her a questioning glance.

She laughed nervously, "When Ichigo called me and told to me he saw you, I needed to be here... I wanted to see you again, see if you lived." She added the last part very quietly and a blush heated up her face. Molly made a cooing noise which only caused the blush to deepen.

Harry's gaze lingered on her for a moment before turning back to Ichigo, "Why, out of everyone, did you inform Orihime of my return. Did you not think it may upset her?"

"Hey, I thought I was loosing it when I saw you in the alley. It took about two seconds for your little situation here to flip my world upside down and I needed to talk to someone to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. You should be grateful I didn't ask someone from soul society. Then we would be in real trouble."

Ulquiorra nodded his consent, seemingly content with the answer. "So, how do you plan to get in contact with Rukia?"

"Well, I guess I could head over to Diagon Alley. That is the place I was supposed to be investigating." His eyes widened. "Oh man, we better stop by Mr. Lovegood's house though, he is probably really worried."

"It has already been taken care of," assured Albus.

Ichigo sighed in relief, "Good, I kind of felt bad him and Luna got dragged into this mess."

Ron spoke up then. "There's a problem with your plan," he said as he pointed his used fork at Ichigo.

"And what's that," asked Ichigo.

"You just bloody well got broken out, you don't think they'll have people looking for you?"

"That's true," added Remus. "It wouldn't be safe for you to go alone."

"We can't afford for me not to go though," retorted Ichigo.

Moody answered the problem. "We'll have to send him with a guard."

"I'll go with him," Volunteered Remus. He didn't have much else to do at the moment and, unlike his friend Sirius, he wasn't a wanted man.

Moody nodded, "Need more than just you though, incase any trouble shows up. Guess that counts me in as well."

"I will come to." Orihime added.

Ichigo smiled at her, but Harry's voice cut through any response he may have been about to give "No, Orihime will stay here. If it is not Rukia you come across, it would only cause more problems."

"And more people might draw attention," Remus said thoughtfully, "As it is, me and Alastor should only watch from a distance incase trouble does come your way."

"It is settled then. After Breakfast, you three will go to Diagon Alley and Ichigo will attempt to make contact with Rukia Kuchiki or whichever soul reaper you find on duty." He focussed his gaze on Ichigo. "There is something of importance that I need to speak with you about before you leave, however." Questioning eyes from around the table looked on curiously, but they were ignored as Harry added on, "Alone."

* * *

_IVX: Oh wow, no POV or scene change and a long chapter at that... I think that's a first for this story, lol. Lets see if I can push another chapter out by tomorrow shall we?... ^_~_


	21. Complications

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese - "_I am speaking Japanese._"

~ CH 21 - Complications ~

"_No_." Ichigo stood with his arms crossed and his jaw set in a determined way.

Harry narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "_I do not understand your reluctance. Is it merely because I am the one to ask you? You seem to have the irritating habit of refusing me even the simplest of requests._"

Ichigo gave him a half hearted smirk. "_As much as I like pissing you off, it's not always about you._"

"_I care not for your sense of honor. Your honor be damned for all I care. Your actions could save or condemn them."_ His voice was raising in anger, which seemed to perplex Ichigo into dropping his smirk into a frown.

"_It's not just about me either dumb ass._"

Harry paused at that. "_Orihime_," he said quietly.

"_Yeah_," Ichigo scoffed. "_I don't know what it is she sees in you, but she'd never forgive me._"

"_The girl is in love with you, I do not matter enough to her for it to damage that_." If Harry's voice sounded even a bit resentful of that fact he wouldn't acknowledge it to himself.

Ichigo spluttered. "_She... she what?! Orihime doesn't..._"

"_You are an idiot if you have not noticed her affections for you,_" Harry deadpanned.

"_That's funny,_" Ichigo retorted angrily, "_That's what I was about to say to you._"

_"I have no idea what you're talking about._"

_"Don't play dumb with me Ulquiorra,"_ seethed the teen. _"I don't know what you did to her back in Las Noches, but she obviously feels something about you. Do you even notice the way she looks at you?!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous."_

_"You're the one that's being ridiculous!"_

_"All of this is besides the point,"_ Harry waved his assumptions away. Ichigo looked ready to argue. _"Let me ask you another question."_

_"Fine, what?"_ Ichigo spat out.

_"Do you care for her?"_

_"What kind of question is that? Of course I care about her. I wouldn't have dragged my happy ass all the way through Hueco Mundo to save her if I didn't."_

_"Then would you see her die for your actions or lack there of?"_

_"That's not fair..."_ Ichigo's argument faltered, so Harry pushed his point.

_"She was easily branded a traitor once before. What would they do this time, I wonder?"_

_"It won't come to that,"_ Ichigo denied with a frown.

_"But if it does... Do I have your word?"_ Harry stared him strait in the eyes and would not relent until he had the answer he desired.

The staring contest went on for a stretch of time before Ichigo finally relented his gaze. _"I still don't see why I have to be the one."_

Harry thought the boy was to old to be pouting, but since Ichigo was beginning to ware down he didn't comment. Instead, the ex-Espada played on the young man's own 'saving people thing', as Hermione would put it. _"Because, I refuse to leave it up to them and it would go a long way to help you and Orihime distance yourself from all of this. But most of all, you are my best chance."_ He didn't meet the boy's eyes when he said this, for in his own mind he was still unsure of his chances.

_"But, like I said before, it shouldn't even come to that,"_ Ichigo protested once again.

_"And I will ask once again,"_ he caught the boys gaze and held it again, "_if it does... Do I have your word?_"

Ichigo sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair. He turned away from the paler man as he thought it over for one last moment._ "Fine."_

_"I'll have you say it."_

Ichigo whipped around with an angry expression. _"You're an idiotic bastard, but you have my word,"_ he seethed.

_"Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_"You know,"_ Ichigo said, still in a temper, _"I'm beginning to dread your thank you's."_ Peace spoken, Ichigo stormed out of the room.

Harry didn't even turn to watch him leave. He didn't move a muscle until the door slammed behind him. It was after that final note of departure that the pale man allowed his stiff shoulders to drop. He knew it was a lot to ask of the boy who had demanded him to cut off his arm and leg to be fair, but Harry had to have this contingency plan. It was not ideal for anyone, but it was a necessary back up should the worst case scenario come to be.

He took some time to gather his thoughts as he walked over to the drawing room's window and glanced out at the cheery morning. As his mind went back over their discussion, one concerning matter stuck out to him. Kurosaki had said that Orihime cared for him... more than just her common kindness for all things, if Ichigo were to be believed. Was it possible for the girl to feel such things for him? How could she feel for him the same way she appeared to feel for the Substitute Soul Reaper? He had wronged her so many times.

Harry scoffed at himself and turned away from the window to gaze upon the gloom within the room. The boy was blind to the girls near devotion, why should Harry take his word on the matter? The boy obviously had no observation skills... But, then again, was it really so far fetched now that he thought about it?

Past visions of conversations about the heart, ashes on the wind, and tears flew threw his mind, tears for him. At his 'death' as an Espada, he had thought her an amazing woman to have made it past his second mask. Her kindness had accomplished a feat that no other had in that cruel place. He had allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of it briefly, believing that if he had only reached out, he could have had her for himself. That thought had been walled away quickly and buried deep within himself. It was an emotion he couldn't afford to dwell on at that time.

What about now though? Surely it was an even less convenient time for such thoughts with all that rested on his shoulders, wasn't it? Still, his thoughts clouded with doubt against his own rebuttal of Kurosaki's bold declaration. Was there something he was missing? He replayed his and the woman's interactions since she had been taken for the second time by him. What he found made his doubt even stronger.

Her blushes of late were not ones of angry embarrassment, they were directed at him in... different settings. And when he caught her hand on the Soul Reaper's arm that morning, she had seemed almost guilty? Now he was shaking his head at himself. He was associating the word 'caught' with her actions as if he too were accusing her of some transgression against himself.

And now he was doubting his actions yet again. Had he made the decision to get Kurosaki released for her and her alone? Had he demanded that she stay this morning so that he would not lose her to whatever whims the Soul Reapers might have about her placement or just to keep her to himself?

He needed to leave this room, this isolation. He was dwelling far to much on it. It would be good for him to have a sit down with one of the other Order members and go over strategies or anything really. So long as his thoughts were not occupied by Kurosaki's ridiculous insinuations... or what he had asked of the teen. Then he would be content, wouldn't he? Or he could always make use of the time that the boy was away... No, that was what he should be avoiding. Whatever the case, he was rather sure that all he needed for a distraction was to walk out the door if the two presences he detected were any thing to go by.

He opened the door and waited for a second before actually stepping into the hall. Sure enough, a rainbow cloud of magically launched powder plumed up before him. A swish of his wand sent a gust to blow the lingering dust out of the air and away from him. He stepped into the hall and then directly to the right as a floating bucket of some unpleasantly smelling green slime was dumped upon the very spot he had just vacated. He spun gracefully around the wizarding firework that zoomed towards him, snatched it out of mid air, and flung it back in the direction it had come from.

A split moment later there was a rather bright flash of light followed immediately by two surprised yelps. Coughing followed shortly there after and the Weasley twins staggered out from around the edge of the hall. The corner of Harry's lip actually turned up in amusement at the site of them. The two redheads were both looking a bit singed around the edges, but the most amusing part was that both were completely covered, from head to toe, in sparkling glitter.

"Uhg, how do you always..." Fred was cut off by his own cough.

"...know?" George wheezed, sending out a puff of sparkles with his breath.

Harry just allowed them to get a good look at his smirk before leaving them to ponder where they had gone wrong this time. He did throw one parting comment over his shoulder though. "I do hope you can come up with better than this next time. I'm beginning to wonder if my investment was a poor one."

The two puffed up like a couple of ruffled hens, sending showers of glitter down upon the carpet. They were playing at being utterly offended by his comment, but they didn't fooling him. He was a tough new challenge for them and they were a random, yet welcome, diversion for Harry over the last few days. When they did manage to show up, they would begin their visit by trying to prank Harry before he knew they were there. Harry didn't see the need to tell them that this tactic was useless against him since he could sense their approach. Let them keep guessing. Their bamboozled looks were always a pleasant end to their attempts, for Harry at least.

He returned to the dinning room, where some of the others still lingered, with a straight face. "Mrs. Weasley," Harry said to gain the woman's attention, "I believe the twins have something to show you in the hall. It seemed quite urgent."

"Alright dear, I'll go have a look," she replied absentmindedly as she gathered up the last couple of dishes and made her way out the door.

Hermione looked over to him as he stood by the door. "You've just missed Ichigo, Moody and Professor Lupin," she began, but he held up a hand to stall her.

A muffled screech of surprise echoed through the house causing most of those present to jump. Harry smirked, "You were saying Hermione?"

* * *

Orihime fidgeted as she snuck another glance at the pale man beside her. Why did he want to talk with her? Did he need her for something or did he just want to spend time with her? She saw his face turn towards her and she quickly focused on where they were walking. Her cheeks felt warm and she was sure he wouldn't miss the blush.

_"You don't need to be worried Orihime."_

_"I'm not worried,"_ she protested and turned to look at him.

He seemed to study her as they came to a stop. Apparently seeing what he needed, Harry nodded. _"That's good, this conversation would be more difficult if you were afraid to be alone with me. I'd rather it be just you and me."_

Orihime gave him a funny look. _"Why would I be afraid to be alone with you silly?"_

He gave her a deadpan look. _"My treatment of you does not have the best track record."_

She laughed. _"I get it, you know. I mean, I already figured out why you did what you did in Las Noches if that's what's bothering you. You never really hurt me, but you couldn't be seen being nice to me either. Besides..."_

"_Orihime_," he cut her rapid speech off mid sentence with a serious expression. He laid a hand on her shoulder. _"What I did to you... It wasn't right._" He looked at his hand on her shoulder as if just noticing its placement for the first time.

He quickly withdrew his hand and Orihime felt a small longing for the lost contact. _"Harry-kun, it's alright."_

"_No_," he said sharply. "_The things I put you through were wrong. Do not make excuses for me. I ordered your death woman! How can you simply brush it all aside?_" He seemed angry now, but she didn't feel an ounce of fear. She realized from nearly the beginning of his outburst that he wasn't mad at her. He was mad with himself.

"_Hermione explained to me what you said about that. I told you, I understand._" She began to reach out to him, but he turned away from her.

"_Don't._" He said sharply. She stood, staring at his back and waiting for him to make a move. _"This is not the way I meant for this conversation to go_." He eventually said in a monotone to the door they stood before.

She hesitated for a second before reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. "_Then why don't we start again,"_ she suggested softly. She worried her lip as she waited for his reaction.

He turned his face so that he could see her and his gaze softened. He shook his head and placed his hand of the door knob. "_Let me show you what I had intended for this trip._" He turned the knob and pushed the door open gently. "_I have a feeling you'll do splendidly with him._"

Orihime wanted to continue with their conversation because something was obviously bothering him, but she went along with what he wanted for now. She allowed her hand to drop from his shoulder as he moved into the room and to the side. What she saw nearly dropped her jaw. It was beautiful, unreal even.

_"His name is Buckbeak."_

_"He's beautiful,"_ she intoned softly as she looked over the amazing creature. It cocked its grey eagle head in a very birdlike manner as it observed her.

_"He is a hippogriff. They are very proud creatures. Though I don't think you'll have a problem befriending him in that regard."_ He explained as she began to approach it. _"Give a bow to greet him."_

She did as he said, giving the creature a respectful bow. _"It's very nice to meet you Buckbeak-san."_ She was delighted when Buckbeak bowed back. She smiled to Harry,_ "Can I pet him?"_ At his nod she reached a hand forward. The hippogriff nuzzled into her hand and she felt a small wave of awe pass though her. His feathers were so soft and this was sooo unreal, just like everything else in Harry's world.

Her smile faded ever so slightly as she looked over to him. She had not meant to be distracted from their rather serious conversation, but she had a feeling he had done it on purpose. Maybe Harry had just needed time to gather his thoughts. She didn't want to push him, but she was worried about him. Before she could say anything though, he walked forward to join her in petting the soft plumage. Buckbeak seemed to be enjoying the attention if the purr-like chirp was anything to go by.

Orihime couldn't help herself, she giggled. She noticed Harry's eyes on her then and she felt the blush rise up unbidden again. She wasn't going to shy away this time though. She met his eyes and willed him to continue what he had started in the hallway, trying desperately to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

His soft gaze edged into somber as they stared at one another, absently petting Buckbeak. Harry was the first to turn away. His attention was fully focused on his hand running across the creatures neck. "Orihime," he began, still not meeting her gaze,_ "what I did to you in the past..."_ Orihime took a breath to voice her protest, but he caught her intent. _"Do not interrupt,_" he said as he met her eyes again._ "I need to say this."_

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

Satisfied that he would not be interrupted again he turned back to his hippogriff petting. "_As I was saying, I have treated you wrongly in the past and, no matter the reason, it was not right. You can make all the excuses you want to try and paint me in a better light, but the fact that I did wrong you still remains._" He squared his shoulders and turned to her fully.

The fairy mistress stilled in her own petting and faced him as well. She waited for him to continue, unsure if he was done yet and not wanting to upset him further if he wasn't.

"_I am not a good man Orihime._" She wanted to protest, but bit her lip again to keep it in. "_Before I even knew you, I ordered your death. I stole you from your friends, played with your mind, frightened you purposefully and killed your best friend before your very eyes... and for what ever reason, you are still kind to me_." He took a slow, deep breath, "_I am glad that Kurosaki was there to save you. It was because of him that I had the chance to experience that kindness, your kindness. Your heart._" He looked to the floor. "_I do not deserve your kindness, Orihime. I do not understand how you can give it to me so freely, but... I am deeply grateful for it_." He bowed low to her then, taking her off guard. "_I am so very sorry for what I have put you through. Could you find it in your overly large heart to truly forgive me for how I have treated you and for everything I've done to you?"_

Her wide eyed surprise turned into a sad smile. Didn't he realize there was nothing to forgive in her eyes? It didn't matter though, he wouldn't take that as an answer. She knew that now from his reaction in the hall. He needed her to forgive him and that's exactly what she would do. _"I forgive you,"_ she began, _"I forgive you as Ulquiorra and as Harry and what ever other name you've gone by_." She bowed deeply to him in return.

They rose simultaneously, eyes meeting. "_Thank you Orihime."_

She smiled at him briefly, "_My turn to ask you something._" He nodded for her to continue. "_Why do you think you don't deserve kindness Harry-kun._"

"_Were the things I mentioned not enough? I was not joking when I said I am not a good man. The things I have done as Ulquiorra,_" he paused, "_you don't even know the half of it._" he looked away from her again.

"_You don't have to tell me,_" she began, drawing back his attention, "_because I already think I know something even more important._" She touched a hand to his chest. "_I don't have to know all the things you've done in life to know your heart. Harry-kun, if you were truly a bad man, you would not feel the way you do._" He made to interrupt her. "_No Harry-kun, it's your turn to let me speak,_" she said sternly. "_You did bad things, yes, but they had to be done so that you could help us. What's more, you regret those necessary evils now. I'll say it again. If you were truly a bad man, you would not feel that regret."_

He placed his hand over hers. _"You are a remarkable woman Orihime Inoue."_

That darn blush was back. He hadn't looked at her in quite that way before and it sent butterflies to her stomach. She giggled nervously and looked away, no longer able to meet his eyes._ "Is this the real reason you wanted me to stay behind? Did you just want to talk to me."_

His lips quirked into a small smirk. _"That was part of it, but I would never object to spending more time in your company."_

She gathered back her courage to look at him. _"As long as we can do something fun now. No more serious stuff, ok?"_ It was then she noticed their hands were still clasped together over his heart. Buckbeak chose that moment to butt his head against hers like a cat trying to get more attention. The anticipatory tension dissolved as she laughed easily. "_I don't think Buckbeak-san likes being ignored._" Their joined hands dropped away from one another and she began petting him again, much to the hippogriffs delight.

Harry was still just watching her for the moment. She looked to him in question before he spoke up. _"I think I have something fun for us to do._" He was giving her that smirk again, hinting at a mischievous side she had never seen of him before. "_Ever ridden an animal that could fly before?_"

* * *

"Where have you two been?!" Shouted Moody as the windswept duo entered the sitting room after their impromptu flight.

Harry's heart, which had felt lighter than he could remember in a long time, sank into his gut. Something had gone wrong and he had been off playing around like a school boy.

Orihime answered the veteran's question. "Harry-kun was showing me to Buckbeack." Moody threw his arms up in frustration.

Harry glanced around the room at the worried faces of the Order members. "What has happened?"

"Oh, now you're concerned. Wouldn't you rather go play with your oversized buzzard?"

Orihime looked guilty and it angered Harry that the man was doing that to her. "Get on with it Alastor Moody. If you have a point, make it."

Dumbledore stepped in before the two could begin yet another fight. "Remus has been taken into custody."

"Custody?" Harry asked, "As in, he has been taken in by aurors, not death eaters?"

"Precisely," The aged wizard answered.

Orihime spoke up after glancing about, "Where is Kurosaki-kun?"

The old man motioned toward the doors leading out. "With Poppy I'm afraid. Nothing serious, but he was caught in the crossfire without means to protect himself." She looked worried none the less.

"Go to him Orihime," Harry voiced softly. With a quick nod she was gone. Harry turned back to the others. "Why would the aurors want Remus?"

"My guess," said Dumbledore, "it was an order from Voldemort to one or more of his followers in the ministry."

"What about Kingsley? Do we not have him positioned to inform us of such plots?"

Moody spoke up in a gruff voice. "He wasn't aware that there was a warrant out for Lupin until it he was already in custody. Oh, and not that you'll care, but I am technically wanted now to." He smirked grimly. "Attacking aurors in broad daylight will do that."

"This is bad," Ron voiced from further back in the room.

"That's an understatement," scoffed Hermione. "This is ridiculously horrid. Harry," she said as she walked over to him, "What if they use veritaserum on him? He knows to much about, well, everything! The order, the afterlife, and you."

"This is a bloody disaster," Draco chipped in.

Harry turned his gaze to the blond. "You heard nothing of such plans while you served under the man?"

"Nothing. This is either very new or he didn't trust me with the information."

Harry nodded. "The question is, what could be the reason behind this?"

Moody spoke next. "He has to know Remus wouldn't be the secret keeper."

Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "What purpose would he have for using the aurors to bring him in. Remus has broken no laws, they'll have to release him. There has to be something more to this arrest and I think miss Granger was on to something." He gave her a brief kindly smile, but resumed his explanation. "Remus may not be able to divulge our headquarter location, but he is not without pertinent information."

"But what can we do?" Asked Hermione. "We can't just let this happen without a fight, but if we break him out we will be openly defying the ministry."

"I already have Kingsley working on it. We should be receiving word from him shortly, but I'm afraid the damage may have already been done by then."

"Then we must wait for his report before we act." Harry turned back to Moody. "Was Kurosaki able to make contact with another soul reaper at least?"

"No, there was no time. The mission was a complete failure."

"I have a feeling all of our planning will be for not after today," intoned the headmaster.

"Oh, I think it will be much worse than that," was Harry's reply.

* * *

_IVX: I said I was gonna finish this story and gosh darn it, that's what I'm gonna do. I had a minute to spit this out and I have the rest planned. We're near the end now. Sorry about the wait, but such is life. Thanks for all your support. I hope you enjoyed it...^_~_


	22. Turn of the Tide

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Taking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese - _"I am speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 22 - Turn of the Tide ~**

"The Boy Who Died: Infiri or Demon" The headline of the Daily Profit read. Hermione had slammed it down on the table and was now pacing the room angrily. Harry had, of course, already read the article before she had, but he sat with the air of quiet calm. His indifference angered her even more.

"I can't believe them," Hermione seethed as the others watch her pace. She gripped a hand full of curls in frustration. "We are the only thing standing between them and domination by a mad man and this is how they repay us?! How they repay you?!" She said the last part with an angry gesture to Harry.

Dumbledore tried to placate her. "Miss Granger, politics have ever been a tricky and dirty game. We have faced such poor publicity before and made it through. Though our road will now be more difficult, we will overcome it as always."

"No!. It's not fair!" She yelled angrily. "Everything that you've done for the wizarding world and now their accusing you of raising a demon to pass him off as Harry. And that's not to mention the fact they are calling Harry himself a demon!"

"Not far from the truth though is it?" Harry intoned calmly.

"Harry-kun," Orihime admonished sadly as she looked at him from across the table.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Hermione asked the pale man, exasperated.

"Why would I be anything but?" He asked in return.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore started again, "This is merely a ploy by Cornelius to keep his position as minister. He is grasping at straws."

"He's calling for your arrest professor!"

The older man chuckled, "He has even tried as much in the past, but I have no intention of letting him succeed this time either."

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Those people at the Profit are awful human beings. Ever since Harry's been a part of this world, they've slandered him whenever the fancy strikes them. What is wrong with them?" Ok, so maybe she was on a bit of a tangent, but her anger was justified.

"They are ignorant and controlled by those in a higher power than themselves. You think Fudge and the Death Eaters do not have a say in what is published? That would be something I highly doubt." Harry's cool indifference was driving her nuts.

"Harry, stop pretending like it doesn't bother you!" she demanded as she stopped next to him.

A loud bang startled her and nearly everyone else in the room. Harry had smashed a fist down on the thick wooded table causing an indent and several cracks. That was the least of Hermione's concerns though. Harry had turned heated emerald eyes to her and he practically seethed as he stood from his seat before her. The complete 180 in emotions would have been enough to shake anyone, but the look of utter rage in those green depths nearly made her tremble.

She felt her pulse jump as he leaned forward and practically hissed at her. "What would you have me do _Hermione_? Spout off my anger about how unfair my life has been, how fate seems to hate me, or maybe how whatever hope of living like a human I had was stolen from me yet again. You think I do not know these things? Do not feel them in my very _soul_? If that is the case then you are sorely mistaken. I do, in fact, have a heart again and it aches for a normal human life surrounded by those I love, but that changes nothing!" He swiped a hand to the side angrily. The motion and the angry energy he unconsciously put behind it caused the wall paper to curl back and the plaster to crack in a spider web patter. "All we can do is keep moving forward to defeat our foes. It is the only constant I have known and it is what I do best. I will burry the useless feelings, for what part do they play in our victory? Will heartache of yet another injustice do anything more than hinder? What do you want from me?!" He was breathing heavily. In all his time back, he had never shown such deep emotion. He was like the old Harry again in his temper, but so much more frightening than before at the same time.

Hermione's eyes watered as his words sunk in. He was hurting and all she did was push him to this. She was such a stupid, stupid girl. "Harry, I, I didn't mean to..." She didn't know what to say.

"Is this not what you wanted Hermione? You have been pushing for me to open up my _feelings_," he spat the word out like it had a bad taste in his mouth. "Well now I have, is it everything you dreamed of?"

"Oy, leave the girl alone Ulquiorra. She was just upset for you. You don't need to bite her head off."

"Stay out of this soul reaper, it does not concern you." Harry turned his wand on the man and preformed a spell to make him sit.

"Hey!"

"Silence," he ordered him and another wave of his wand had the boy obeying against his will.

"Harry-kun!" Orihime reprimanded as she rushed around the table to intercede. The rest of the order seemed to be either to afraid from his display or to stunned by his revelations to react, save for Dumbledore at least.

The older wizard rose from his chair as if to intercede as well. "Harry, please calm down."

The furry receded from is eyes to be replaced by that glacial coolness that Hermione hated with a passion. "I am perfectly calm," he stated icily. "Worry not Albus," he said to the man, but then turned his sight to meet Hermione's eyes. "You won't have to worry about such an outburst from me again." He turned to look around the room. "Like I said, such emotions are useless and I will not suffer them when there is work to be done."

"Harry no!" Hermione yelled and flung her self towards him.

On his other side Orihime did the same with a sad exclamation of "Harry-kun."

Now as her and the redhead stood with their arms wrapped around his stiff body, Hermione felt tears run down her cheeks. "Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He words seem to strike a cord with him because she felt his body sag at her exclamation. She felt him take a deep breath and then sigh. For her part, she just clung to him, trying to convey all her love and care for him in the embrace.

She felt him shift and was afraid he was pulling away. The feeling of his arms being freed and then settling around both girls was a surprise. "What will I ever do with the two of you?" He asked quietly.

She giggled and sniffed wetly as she tried to rein in her tears. "You'll just have to put up with us I guess, because we're not going anywhere," Hermione said as she hugged him tighter still.

She felt Orihime's arms tighten as well since they were intwined together around him. The woman spoke comforting words to him in Japanese.

There was silence for the moment as the three held each other. Harry's voice broke the moment however. "What are you all smiling about?" He said as he pulled himself from the girls' embrace. Hermione blinked away the last of her tears to see the rest of the room smiling at the trio, with the exception of a surly potions master and silenced strawberry blond teen who both just rolled their eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat and wiped away the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Harry," she said trying not to let her embarrassment from the attention show, "I think you should let Ichigo out of the binds now.

He smirked at her, "I don't know, I think I prefer him this way." Orihime poked his shoulder as Hermione smack his other. Ichigo, for his part, looked outraged and was yelling what was probably a plethora of Japanese obscenities at the pale man, though no sound issued forth from him. "Very well," Harry said as he pulled his wand once again and gestured at the boy.

"...uso kurae, bakayarō!" Ichigo finished off his yell before he realized he was making noise again. Hermione saw Orihime's eyes widen and figured whatever he said wasn't very nice.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The boy looked chagrined. "Sorry Orihime," he said, but the look he sent Harry said he wasn't sorry for the words, just for letting the redhead hear it.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat. "Now that we've cleared all of that up," he said with a small smile that faded with his next words. "I dare say we need to come up with a strategy to combat our latest problem."

Harry nodded and took his seat and the girls did so as well, on either side of him. "What is Professor Lupin's rescue looking like?"

"Well," the Headmaster started, "It seems the minister is keen on keeping him near by for my 'impending trial'. For now, he is being held at the ministry and not being transported to Azkaban."

"Thank Merlin," Sirius said with a sigh of relief. Hermione felt for the man. He had spent years in that hell and didn't want his friend to experience the same.

"Yes," Dumbledore continued. "I dare say Remus would have a rougher time than most in that awful place."

"So for now," Harry began, "We will have to wait for the opportunity to procure him from his captors."

"Kingsley is trying to work his men into the guard rotation, but is being met with opposition from one Pius Thickness. He believes the man is either a death eater or being controlled by one." Dumbledore shook his head in dismay. "We can only hope that Voldemort's influence doesn't spread any further than it already has."

* * *

Minister fudge was nearly floating out of his office when the appointed time came. A day ago he was sure he would lose his office. Now, he was on his way to arrest the biggest threat to his power, Dumbledore. That melding old codger was finally going to be put in his place. Fudge was taking no chances this time though. The man had escaped him once before and that would not happen again. Cornelius had brought together a rather large group of aurors for one man's retrieval.

Fudge nodded to Rufus Scrimgeour who nodded in return. "It's time Minister," the man said. If Fudge didn't know any better, he would swear the man was just as excited as himself to take down Dumbledore. "Are you ready to head out?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," He told the auror with a smirk. Rufus licked his lips in a very snake like manner that seemed odd on the mans face, but Cornelius shrugged it off. It was probably just nerves. The two met up with the group he had patched together. The blank stares of the wizards as Rufus outlined the plan one final time, lead the minister to believe they were a dull group. Perhaps they were just focused? Yes, that had to be it. All the better for Cornelius. This would be a tricky recovery.

Before he knew it, they were taking their portkeys to Hogsmead. The group wasted no time in marching their way towards the castle gates. It wasn't until they were just outside the school barriers that he realized how unnaturally cold it was for the time of year. He shivered and looked around, but none of the others seemed to be affected. They merely lumbered on mutely. It was then the minister noticed that one of his most important members was missing.

"Rufus?" He said as he turned to look the other way. "Rufus?" he tried again before turning to the man on his right. "Have you seen Scrimgeour?" He asked, but the man merely ignored him.

A feeling of unease was quickly washing over him. The group stopped around him and he turned in a circle to look at the blank faces. "You there," he pointed to one brown haired young auror, "I order you to tell me where Rufus Scrimgeour went, immediately!" He demanded, but it was no use. "This is ridiculous, I am the Minister of Magic. I demand that one of you tells me what is going on right this instant!" Suddenly all the blank faces turned to him in unison and they pointed of towards the woods.

Cornelius shivered from more than just the increasing cold. With dread he turned to see black cloaked figures gliding out from the forest. He spluttered, "You... you shouldn't be here," he started weakly, but gained back a false bravado as he raised his voice so as not to show weakness. "You are under the command of the Ministry and there for you answer to me. I order you to return back to your posts at Azkaban immediately."

A hissing chuckle echoed out of the woods as a nightmare worse than uncontrolled dementors stepped out from behind a tree. "Your farce of power means nothing here, _minister_," the snake-like man mocked. Suddenly, amusement turned to disgust as Voldemort looked down. It was only then that the Minister of Magic noticed the warmth slowly seeping down his leg. "Pathetic," the pale man sneered. He held up a skull shaped artifact who's eyes flared red. Suddenly the dementors were growing hideously grotesque masks. Each a nightmare in it's own right, and that was before they suddenly attacked the stationary aurors who did nothing to defend themselves.

Fudge was shaking so badly, that he couldn't even pull his wand properly. He manage to drop it and flung himself to his weak knees to retrieve it. A pale bare foot stepped on his hand just as his fingers came in contact with the wood.

"Ah ah ah, Cornelius," they man smirked and ran a hand across the masked cheek of the monster next to him. "My precious pets need not be attacked by their food," he said wickedly.

Cornelius whimpered.

The high cold voice said only word in turn. "Eat."

* * *

The majority of the order now filled the dinning room. Remus was once again safe in headquarters, looking even more haggard than usual. His best friend Sirius sat beside him talking quietly to him. What had been planned to be a discussion of strategy due to the newspaper turned in to so much more. Due to the minister taking a large force of aurors with him to capture Dumbledore, Kingsley had been able to slip a man into the guard rotation and secret Remus away.

This minor win had been eclipsed by the news Kingsley brought to the meeting. The minister was dead, along with all of the poor souls he brought with him. The crowd was looking between Harry and Dumbledore for direction now, unsure where this left the state of things.

Harry turned to the dark skinned auror, "Do you have any information that may help us discover the means behind this attack?"

"I believe so," he said in his deep baritone. "I saw Rufus Scrimgeour leave with the minister, however, he was not among those who were listed dead at the scene."

Moody's rough voice cut through the murmurs the statement had caused. "I can't believe anyone could corrupt Rufus, in any way. The man was as straight as an arrow."

"I agree," replied Kingsley and the din quieted. "Rufus was not found among the dead near the castle because his body was found shortly there after in Diagon Alley." The murmurs erupted even louder this time.

"Calm down everyone, calm down," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. "We need to hear the entire story before we begin discussions." He looked back to Kingsley who nodded in acquiescence.

"There is talk around the ministry that Pius Thickness is to be appointed minister. It is also thanks to him and his ilk that the details of the mass murder have been leaked to the public." His eyes turned to Harry then. "The men were savaged, but the bloody wounds were not the cause of death. The men had their souls ripped from them in a manner that resembled a dementor's kiss."

"The people are no doubt beginning to believe Dumbledore turned his demon loose on the minister." Harry looked nonplussed by his own declaration.

Kingsley answered him grim faced. "That is exactly what is happening."

Now the room truly became noisy as everyone shouted over one another to have their protest or idea heard.

"Quiet" Said Harry calmly, but no one listened. They were to caught up in their panic. "Silence!" He ordered and finally the room became quiet again. "This changes everything and nothing at the same time."

Ron spoke up, "I'm sorry Harry, but could you be any more cryptic?"

"What is our mission?" Harry asked the room at large.

"To stop You-Know-Who and his death eaters," Dodge answered plainly.

"Exactly," Harry concurred, "Our mission and purpose is to see the fall of Voldemort. We all knew that we could lose everything in this fight. From your loved ones and homes, down to your very lives." Some of the crowd was nodding, but most were looking at him and wondering where he would take this. "I am sorry if some of you believed you signed on for glory and fame. That is a fairy tale ending in the real world. Good deeds are done everyday, unseen by the masses. Lives have been given to save others yet you hear of barely any of them." Some of the members looked chagrined, mostly younger wizards and witches. "No, it is not for glory that we fight. We fight for survival now. You fight to save your way of life and the ones you love. Now I ask you, can that be enough for you. Can you live with the knowledge that you did the right thing while the rest of the world condemns you?"

It was quiet as they thought over his words and he stared them down. "Yes," Hermione said bravely. Her icebreaker allowed a flood of agreements and nods to follow in its wake.

"That is good to hear, for you will not be loved should your associations with the order be discovered. At least, not yet." The people watched him with a glimmer of hope. "I will do my best to clear your names, but I only ask that when the time comes, you play along. Even then their is a slim chance of everything being set straight, but for now, we will fight for what is right and for our survival. The rest will come later."

"So what's your plan then?" One member asked.

"My plan," he answered, "is to bring the fight to them before they can do anymore damage."

"You mean attack them on their own turf?" asked Tonks, who was sitting on the other side of Remus.

"Yes."

"That's madness," retorted Draco. "Do you have any idea how well fortified his headquarters are?"

"Thanks to you, yes."

"And you still want to attack him there? I hope you have a better plan than knocking on the front door," the blond scoffed.

"In a manner of speaking, that is exactly what I plan to do."

Several people attempted to speak at once, but Dumbledore's voice one out. "Harry, what exactly do you intend to do? Between his numbers and this new unknown threat, we do not have the man power to take him out in his stronghold. That is, unless you know something we do not."

Harry looked out to the rest of the room. "I know that you are all aware I came back from the other side," he said for the benefit of those that didn't know the more detailed story. "While there, I came in contact with soul eating creatures known as Hollows." Before anyone could ask he added, "They are far worse than any dementor. I believe that Voldemort has found a way to interact with, if not control, such beings."

"How could he do that?" asked Tonks disbelievingly.

Harry sent a glance to Ichigo, who winced, as he answered. "He has recently acquired an artifact from the afterlife thanks to an unfortunate incident." A few groans sounded around the room. Like they didn't have enough to deal with from the man alone. A Dark Lord with the backing of soul eating beast worse than dementors was just to much to handle for some. The despairing faces of the crowd spurred him to continue. "This is not the death sentence you all seem to think."

"How can we fight these odds and not die, let alone win?" asked Mundungus, who looked ready to bolt.

"I have a blade in my possession that can easily slay the beasts." Hope alit in members eyes again. "I have also come back from the veil with my own little tricks. Voldemort and his forces won't know what hit them. We only need lure them out."

Minerva said, "You are so sure that you are the winning piece in this war. Are you willing to bet the lives of everyone at this table, no, everyone in this country or perhaps the world on the pride in your abilities?"

"Yes," he said, suddenly behind her. She stiffened only slightly in the sudden movement, but didn't let her startle show more than that. Those who had not seen his quick movement before were slack jawed.

"Did you just preform a silent apparation boy?" Asked Dodge in wonder.

"No," answered Dumbledore for him, to give his abilities credence. "Harry is merely able to move his body that fast. You can imagine the advantage that will hold for our side in battle."

"Voldemort is desperate to end this now that he knows of my return," Harry continued with his explanation. "I will merely present myself to him and allow his arrogance in his new found powers to be his downfall. His arrogance has always been his greatest fault and that is what we will use to bring him down."

* * *

Harry detailed to them the plan he had worked on with Albus. The headmaster threw in his two cents as needed or when the crowd seemed to be loosing confidence in this new and different Harry. They were to meet back here tomorrow, from there they would take illegal portkeys to a location not far from Voldemorts headquarters. The location was thanks to their sole duo of slytherins. After that, Harry would approach the manor on his own while the rest of the order stayed hidden not far from his location. They would not show themselves unless or until the death eaters moved beyond the protective wards.

Harry planed to challenge Voldemort to a duel in front of his men. Best case scenario, he would be able to goad him into it, but Harry found that very unlikely. The most likely outcome would be a hard won battle. Harry would be the one to face the hollows, or whatever creature Voldemort had enlisted. If both they and Voldemort were present on the battle field at the same time, then Dumbledore would hold the madman off until Harry had despatched the necessary creatures.

It was around this time in the explanation that Orihime stood up. "I want to help." All eyes turned to the, as of yet, unknown girl.

"And who are you my dear?" Dodge asked kindly.

"My name is Orihime," she answered in her clearly accented voice.

Harry intruded before it could go any further. "You will not be joining this fight woman, it is beyond you." He would not risk her in a war that was not her own.

She pouted angrily at him. _"You can't stop me from helping Harry-kun."_

_"And I will not see you hurt,"_ he said decisively. He turned back to the others. "Orihime is not a witch, she cannot fight."

"Koten Zanshun," comes the soft voice of Orihime. A flash of light streaks past Harry. He looked down to the slice in his robe and then over to Orihime in disbelief. She had attacked him.

"I am coming Harry-kun." She smiled at him. "My healing is good for them and I am not weak."

_"This is not your fight."_

_"You are my friend, so of course it's my fight."_

_"Mine too,"_ came a third voice in Japanese. All eyes turned to Ichigo._ "It was my fault that bastard got ahold of the combat pass. Besides, if Orihime's going, I can't just leave her to it."_

Harry looked between the two determined teens. "What good are you, Ichigo Kurosaki, when you have no access to your powers?" He didn't want Orihime to have any more excuse to come.

"I was thinking about that actually," said Hermione who had obviously caught on to what they had been arguing about in Japanese. "Harry, you were able to push Ginny's soul from her body without any devices." This gained a myriad of disbelieving looks and raised eyebrows from those who had not been there. "Couldn't you do the same for Ichigo. That seemed to be the premiss of his powers, am I right? He needs to be released from his body to access them correct?" Even more eyebrows raised at that comment.

Ichigo looked to Harry, "You can do that?"

"Yes," Harry began, "I was able to push a young _human_ woman with minimal spiritual power out of her body and return her. You, on the other hand, have a substantially larger power and soul than she does."

"But can you do it?" Hermione pushed on.

Harry looked at Orihime before looking back to Hermione. Finally he relented. "It may be possible."

"Wonderful," clapped Dumbledore, "I say we find out immediately. If he is able and willing to fight for us, then our chances of success grow ten fold, I'm sure. You yourself, Harry, said he is a match for even you."

Harry was not entirely pleased, but he understood what a difference the boy's presence could make for his friends. He could also see how having such a healer as Orihime could save many lives and he knew he could protest no longer. "Very well." Harry then turned cold emeralds to Ichigo. "Come soul reaper."

Ichigo glared at him, the tone Harry used was rather like one would use for a dog, but the teen walked to him none the less. "Lets do this." Ichigo said, squaring his shoulders.

Harry addressed the room, "I will need to use a substantial amount of power to force him out." He explained. "It will feel rather opressive to most of you. I would sit down if I were you." Though some were still skeptical, they did as they were asked.

Harry, satisfied with their response, raised a palm before Ichigo's chest. He saw the teen flinch slightly at the position this put them in, but the substitute soul reaper quickly covered his reaction by lifting his chin defiantly. Harry actually felt a moment of pity for him. He had killed him with a blow to the same area. He supposed he should offer Kurosaki forewarning at least.

Harry gathered a large amount of spiritual pressure to his palm, causing it to glow dimly green. Sharp intakes of breath could be heard around the room. They were obviously feeling the effects of his spiritual pressure. "Ready yourself," he warned.

In a flash he had shoved his fist forward against the man's chest. The air left Ichigo in a grunt and his body collapsed to the floor. Harry could of course see the success of his attempt immediately. The others, save Orihime and possibly Ginny, would catch on in a moment.

"Goodness gracious," came Minerva's response. Ichigo must be slowly appearing now.

"I wouldn't believe it if I 'adn't seen it with my own eyes," said Hagrid.

Ichigo rolled his neck and flexed his fingers. Without warning, the teen lashed out and punch Harry in the face. The force of the blow sent Harry flying across the room and into the wall. "Much better," commented Ichigo. Wands were drawn in an instant and pointed to Ichigo.

"Harry-kun!" Orihime yelled jumping out of her seat.

"I am fine woman," he said as he pulled himself out of the indent in the wall. He looked at Ichigo blankly. He was ready to beat the boys face in, but he had, regretfully, made a promise.

Ichigo stared straight back at him. "Damn Ulquiorra, your losing your touch."

Harry brushed the plaster dust off of his shoulders. "Lower your wands, your magic is useless against the boy." The others did so slowly, but warily. "Now," Harry continued, addressing the soul reaper before him, "I take it your childish outburst had a reason. A good one." He added a sharp glare to the last bit.

"Damn right I had a reason," he answered mirthfully, "I still owed you for kidnapping Orihime."

Harry felt warmth trickle from his nose and lifted a hand to wipe away what was surely blood. His fingers came back crimson, confirming his thoughts.

"I hope you are done now."

"Yep," answered Ichigo, looking entirely to smug.

"You want this punk to help us?" growled Moody.

"I'll behave now," Ichigo said with a shrug. He pulled his large sword causing a few wands to be drawn again. He twirled it in his wrist before replacing it on his back. "Feels good to be back. Now, where can we put my body?"

* * *

_IVX: Not to long a wait ^_^ yay. Hope you liked it, oh, and I hope those that were upset about Ichigo's lack of power are mollified now. I was waiting to do that. Why do you think I foreshadowed him being able to do that with Ginny. Sillies... Anywho, hope you liked it...^_~_


	23. Death and Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Talking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese -_ "I'm speaking Japanese."_

Vision versions speaking (You'll get it later) - **"I am a memory of a person speaking."**

**~ CH 23 - Death and Memories ~**

The room was dark save for the red glow of the skull like item. Peter shivered for the umpteenth time that night. That evil looking thing from a reaper gave him the creeps. Now he was to yet again aid his master in a ritual, yet this time something felt different. He never felt pleasant feelings from his work with the Dark Lord, but this time something felt off. It had to be the device his master had taken from the grim reaper boy.

He had long ago given up on the tales of Beedle the Bard as nothing more than fantasy. Now though, he wondered if the Deathly Hallow were actual artifacts. If that was the case, could this skull pendant hold as much power as the Death Stick? He had already seen his master do powerful and unreal things with it. After this ritual, how powerful would his master be?

Despite the creepy feeling he got from the thing, he found himself reaching out to it none the less. The idea of himself welding that much power was too tempting. He could imagine it now. He, the new Dark Lord, causing everyone to cower before him and no longer taking orders from another living soul... or dead soul for that matter. Would this artifact, like the Hallows, turn one into the master of death? It was what his master was hoping for most likely.

The door opened and he jerked his fingers back just before they touched the eerily glowing pendant.

"Wormtail," the voice of his master hissed.

"My lord?" he said with a bow.

"Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes master, six sacrifices were made just as you ordered," replied the nervous looking wizard.

"Good, good," he replied absently as he strode up to the pendant. "I can already feel the power of their souls fueling it. The power it can provide me with now will far exceed what it could provide before."

"Only one as brilliant as you could come up with a way to alter a device of death its self. You are truly great my lord, you are the most magnif..."

"Enough of your sniveling platitudes. We have work to do."

"Yes master," the man replied dutifully.

The pale man snatched up the skull pendant and practically glided to the center of a massive rune circle. He turned red eyes back to his servant. "Come Wormtail. I think your dutiful service should finally be rewarded. Come stand before me and share in the power I will hold."

Peter couldn't believe his ears. He had hoped, no Dreamed, this day would come, but he had never truly believed it would. He had dedicated his life to this man and now he would finally see his reward. He would share in the power of the Dark Lord and he would have what he was daydreaming of before. He may have to answer to this one master still, but all else would bow before him and quake in fear of his might.

"Now Wormtail," his master's voice sounded impatient.

"Yes master." He scuttled forward fast. He must have been daydreaming again and not have responded quickly enough. Damn his wondering mind. It nearly lost him his dream. "What must I do?"

"You," the dark lord smirked, "will stand and be silent. Am I understood?"

"Yes master."

Lord Voldemort eyed him to be sure of his obedience, but then began a complicated incantation. The pendant was held in one hand and his wand weaved delicate movements in the other. Peter could feel the power begin to pulse in time with a his heartbeat. He nearly wept at the feeling of it. This was it, his moment of glory.

Suddenly, Lord Voldemort's hand shot out and pressed the pendant to Peter's chest. The smaller wizard felt his world tilt and a feeling of vertigo overwhelmed him. After a moment, his senses began to come back to him and he nearly screamed at what he saw. His body was splayed on the floor in a haphazard position.

Shakily, he looked up to his master from his seated position on the floor. The snake-like man had the pendant cradled to his own chest now and was still intoning the hissing sylables of the ritual incantation. Those eerie red eyes of the pendant began to dim to a muddy brown and then, slowly, turn to a sickly familiar green.

If peter could move a muscle from his position seated next to his body, he would have. As it were he found himself paralyzed as a soul. His unease was growing with every second, but he tried to force it back. His master had promised to share his power with him. This must just be part of that, so he would have to hold out hope and believe in his master.

Finally, Lord Voldemort's eyes focused on him, his soul, not the body. "My dear faithful Wormtail." The high cold tone of his voice caused Peter to shiver. "Now is the time, you will share in my power. Does that please you?"

Peter wanted to shout his joy and exclaim 'yes', but he was so paralyzed that even his own voice failed him.

Voldemort seemed nonplused by his lack of answer though. "You, who gave up some of your own flesh and blood to bind me to a living form. You, who in that process, bound your very soul to mine even tighter than before. You will share in my power... because you will become a part of it."

Peter was confuse now. What did he mean 'become a part of it'? Damn his own voice for failing him!

But he need not ask, for his unspoken question was answered. "Your final sacrifice will be the chains that bind this new and glorious power to me. You, the sacred number seven in my ritual, will give your very soul to me now."

'What?!' was all he could think in the cold fear that fell over him. It must have shown in his eyes.

Voldemort chuckled, "Now, now, Wormtail. Do not fear. You may die the final death, but you will always be a part of your master. Does that not please you?" He purred.

'No!' He thought to himself. It did not please him at all. 'Please master, do not do this! I want to live!' But his pleas were silent and useless.

"Time to fulfill your destiny now my faithful servant, goodbye."

The eyes of the skull flashed a blinding pale green that bled into a sickly yellow as it engulfed him. The man who had betrayed his friend for this fate knew no more.

* * *

Harry felt the childish urge to role his eyes, but did not. The order would not relent on this. "It does not matter," he tried again. "No matter what we show you, it would be but a fraction of our power. Were we to unleash our full power, not only would we demolish this block, but probably half the city."

"Then we need not see a demonstration of your full power. We merely need some sort of idea of your strength. Most of us have not seen you in action. It would go a long ways to boost our confidence in the plan we are laying our life on the lines for," Elphias explained.

"Just give them what they want Ulq... _Harry_." Ichigo corrected himself as Orihime elbowed him. "I wouldn't mind having another go at you, even if it's just a spar." The boy looked entirely to happy at the prospect.

"My opinion matters not." He would try a different tactic now. "I made a promise to Orihime that I would not attack you. It would be a little pointless to spar with you in this case."

"For the love of Circe! Harry, can't you just _show_ them like you showed me?"

Harry was distinctly uncomfortable with the idea. None of his previous fights with ichigo painted him in a good light. He had been rather ruthless. The idea had merit though. If he showed part of one with enough overwhelming abilities... "I will concede to this."

"Wonderful," sighed Draco, "now the lot of you can stop bickering and whining." The comment did not gain him grateful looks from the others. One glance around him caused him to sneer like his godfather. "Sod off, its not like you all like me either."

Hermione did, in fact, give over to the urge to role her eyes. She didn't comment however. Instead she turned her attention to Harry. "How are you going to _show_," she inflected the words the same way Malfoy had, "us Harry?"

"I have a unique ability holdover from the afterlife." He raised a hand and focused on one scene in particular he could show them with minimal damage. "I am able to show scenes from my memory to those around me."

"Like reverse legilimency?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Not quite, but I believe my previous experience with the art is what evolved into the power I came to hold." Harry raised his hand in the air and caused the air to shimmer into a scene of him, Ichigo, and Orihime in a room filled with gigantic pillars. The crowd looked rather impressed by his display, a couple even breathing out 'amazing', but then kept quiet as the scene began to play out.

He did not give the image sound, but the crowd was riveted none the less. Harry, looking not much different from the way he did now save the helmet, drew his sword as he stood next to Orihime. Ichigo stood across from him and they spoke briefly, though the audience could not here their words. "This is a confrontation between me and Ichigo Kurosaki before he knew I was not his enemy. Keep in mind that the only reason you will be able to see our movements is because they are my memories, which I may slow down as I wish, so that you may comprehend the battle at hand. Were I to show you in real time, you would not be able to comprehend the encounter due to our speed."

The attention once more focussed on the beginnings of the battle as, finally, the two clashed blades. There were a couple of gasps as the energy from their combined attacks formed a fire storm that swept towards Orihime, then sighed relief as she made it out unscathed due to her shield.

The skill of their sword play and blatant use of energy attacks that crumbled giant stone pillars had the entire audience looking on in wonder. This was proably due to the fact that so much damage was being done with not a wand in sight. Orihime, however, looked nervously between the scene and the two once enemies. Kurosaki was staring at him in not quite an angry, but not quite a happy manner. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow in question.

"How much are you going to show them?" He asked quietly, but in the silent room everyone heard him.

A few people turned to look at him, but quickly looked back to the battle as Molly gasped, "Oh my!" Ichigo had taken a direct hit from Ulquiorra's cero, one that crumpled the wall behind him.

Harry ignored the byplay and answered vaguely. "Enough."

Kurosaki looked displeased. This was obviously not the boy's favorite fight to remember. He needn't worry though. Harry had no intention of showing the group the worst of it. This was merely a display of power, not an exercise in the sharing of emotion laden events.

No longer wishing to watch the substitute soul reaper half glare at him, Harry watched the crowd. As they were his memories, he had no need to watch the 'screen' that played out for them. He knew exactly what they were seeing as it happened. What he was interested in were their reactions.

Eyebrows raised as Ichigo managed to grab Harry's hand while he had been trying to skewer the teen in a rapid succession of thrusts. Then Hermione cried out as Ichigo sliced at Harry's chest with his own blade. They knew him to be alive and whole before them, but the action of the battle must have drawn them in. Hermione's eyes flicked over to him briefly as if to assure herself that he was, in fact, alive.

It was just as the jacket split apart to show the inflicted wound that he realized he might regret showing this particular scene after all. There, in all its unholy glory stood his hollow's hole, the reminder of his painful existence and all the sins he had committed while enduring it.

"My goodness boy," Dedalus began, "There is a hole in your chest!"

Other sounds of worry arose, but Harry eased their fears. "This battle is set in the plane of the afterlife. This was the form of my soul in such a place, as is the black cloaked figure of Kurosaki you see. That was nothing to concern yourself with now, I no longer hold it in this mortal form." Most swallowed their disbelief and turned back to the scene. A few however, the ones that new the significance of that whole, let their sympathetic gazes linger on him a bit longer than was comfortable. Thus, he turned his own gaze to the scene to direct their attention elsewhere.

Other sounds of worry arose, but Harry eased their fears. "This battle is set in the plane of the afterlife. This was the form of my soul in such a place, thanks to the intervention of the vale. You all wanted to know how big a threat the hollows I spoke of pose? Then watch carefully, for this is what a hollow who has come into it's peak power looks like."

"You mean you were one of those monsters?" Asked Mundungus.

"Was," emphasized Hermione, "and he used the power he gained to fight yet another war to save you all so I won't hear anyone say a single derogitory word. Am I understood?"

"Wow Hermione, I think you just channeled my mum," said Ginny.

Hermione just crossed her arms and leveled a stare at the group. "Good then maybe they'll listen."

"What you see here," Harry interrupted the distracting, yet welcomed, defense of his person, "is a very important battle in the war. In this conflict I played the part of deceiver and spy. That is why you see me and Kurosaki on opposing sides. He was one of the 'good guys', I suppose you would say."

"Holly hell Harry," Ron exclaimed, drawing the crowd's attention back to the scene. "I don't know what Ichigo said to you, but I hope I never tick you off that bad." The memory Ulquiorra's sword stabbed into the ground causing it to split and raise around him. "You're scary when your mad mate."

Ichigo laughed, "All I did was accuse him of being more human."

"Yes, well I did have appearances to keep up after all," he retorted to the teen.

"Sure, sure Ulquiorra." Harry ignored the jibe and Orihime sighed at the, probably intentional, name slip.

"Since you seem intent to narrate the battle, I might as well allow them the audio version as well." The sound of falling derby echoed around the room startling a couple of the watchers who turned about to see where the sound was coming from. So maybe Harry was being a little vindictive by letting them here this particular part, but Ichigo was egging him on and they had wanted a show. He smirked and allowed his power of vision to encompass the entire room.

"Amazing," breathed Dumbledore as the group now seemed to be standing in the very hall the battle had taken place in. Further comment was abated though as Harry's voice rang out clearly.

**"I see,"** said the vision's Harry, **"you must feel very proud just being able to keep up with this level. Let's see how long that will last you."**

The attack was swift and had Orihime's shield not sprung up between them, the teen would have taken a nasty slash to the back. The crowd, over the sudden shock of being in a scene reminiscent of one from a pensieve, was again focused on the fight. Orihime spoke up over the scene. "Harry will say mean things, but he was pretending to be bad, but he is not bad," she tried to explain.

Harry sent her a meaningful nod and she smiled back at him. He had planned to explain it himself, but her words would probably hold more meaning than his own in the unfolding of these events.

True to her words, the vision's Harry began berating her for stepping in and then appearing to plant doubt as to her loyalties. **"What do you think you're doing woman? Why would you even try to save him now."** In reality, he was punishing her for being weak.

**"What do you mean?"** The vision Orihime asked in a quavering voice.** "Why wouldn't I?"**

**"He's your friend is he, and yet, you didn't protect him from my first attack. Why did you hesitate?"**

**"What, you don't understand, I..."**

**"You actually don't know? Then let me enlighten you. The truth is..."** At this point he was still angry from their earlier conversation and he still saw her as being weak. That was exactly what he was about to tell her, that she was weak, but the loud voice of the soul reaper cut in.

**"Shut up,"** Ichigo demanded. **"You sure do love the sound of your own voice. Quit picking apart every little thing she does or says. None of what your saying matters anyway, alright?"** The boy turned his attention to the girl now. **"Orihime, thanks for stepping in. Find cover, it's going to get to dangerous in here for you."**

**"Just be careful,"** she responded and then turned to do as he said.

Ichigo continued his conversation with Ulquiorra as Orihime retreated to safety. **"You know what's funny? I didn't peg you as much of a talker, but you're a regular chatterbox, aren't ya?"**

This comment won him a condescending smirk from the potion's master and a derisive snort from his blond godson, but Harry didn't dignify them with a response.

Black and red energy swirled around them as Ichigo drew power to his sword. **"A Getsuga, you still don't get it do you? That won't have any effect on me."** The swords collided, sending the duo across the hall.

Harry narrated for the ignorant group. They would not understand since they had no experience with this type of battle. "This is one of the things that makes Kurosaki such a deadly opponent, he is quick to think on his feet and quite ingenious when he wants to be. You see there?" he pointed to the blackened sword, "He has wrapped his technique around his blade to increase his striking power against me. Not enough to defeat me, but against a lesser foe," he shrugged, "it may very well have been a winning surprise."

"Don't compliment me, it's weird," said Ichigo causing a couple of laughs from the group.

**"Not good enough,"** came his vision form's voice, echoing his aforementioned sentiments.

The next sword blast sent the Getsuga's power flaring around the room. Those unfamiliar with the use of a pensieve shielded themselves with their arms before realizing it was harmless to them. "This is merely a memory," Harry reminded them. "No harm will come to you here."

**"I suppose you feel you're awfully clever, yet you've learned nothing. You forgot that even with your mask on, you were unable to defeat me with Getsuga. Wield it how you may, it won't matter. Using the Getsuga without a mask is useless."**

"What mask is he, er you, he?... talking about Harry?" Asked as slightly confused Tonks.

"The mask is a representation of the other half of Kurosaki's power." He looked towards Ichigo in askance. It was his secret to tell after all.

Ichigo sighed, "When I put on the mask, so to speak, I have access to the powers of a hollow. It increases my power by a large amount." Delivered informatively and without feeling. The kid was learning.

It was shortly after this when the two female arrancar came after Orihime. The group looked surprised when Harry stopped Ichigo from saving her. "As I stated before, I had appearances to keep up," he told them as they sent questioning glances his way. "I believed her strong enough to survive the encounter," he lied. He had hoped she would step up to the challenge and overcome her weakness, but he was not entirely sure she could on her own.

**"Ulquiorra?"** one female spoke.

**"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I wasn't acting out of a desire to save you,"** he told the female.

**"Out of the way!"** said Ichigo.

**"I'm not going anywhere."** The second half to his reason behind the move had been to get the boy to step it up. Motivation to save the girl might be the push Kurosaki needed to get serious. Harry had known he was much more powerful than he was letting on.

The two of them moved off fighting and the group of witches and wizard looked back and forth between the duel and the woman man-handling the teenaged girl.

**"Orihime!"** Vision Ichigo shouted as her sleeve was ripped off. He attacked Harry and made a mad dash to get to his friend. An attack, hidden under vision Harry's sword arm, blazed bright green and the tidal wave of energy blasted Ichigo through the enormous pillars.

"That shit hurt." Commented the actual Ichigo who rubbed the side of his head in memory of the surprise attack.

Ron looked at him dumb founded. "How are you not dead? Or, well _Dead_ dead I mean?"

"He has an unusually thick skull," Harry replied for him with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Shhhhh!" A couple of the audience members hushed him, intent on the battle.

Ichigo huffed, "No sympathy, figures."

**"I said get out of the way!"** Memory Ichigo yelled.

**"If you want a new opponent, you'll have to kill me first. Finish me if you think you're capable."** The vision Harry replied.

"Geese Harry, morbid enough?" Ron asked, earning himself the wrath of the shushers. Ron huffed as well.

Vision Ichigo screamed, **"Shut up and move!"** He watched as the female arrancar continued to assault Orihime. **"Get away from her."**

There was a loud pounding causing the scene to shake.

"What is that?" Hermione asked at the same time the vision version of Ichigo did.

"That would be one of the foulest and most annoying espada I ever had the misfortune of serving with," Harry answered with a frown.

A huge man burst through the floor just then. "He's bigger than you Hagrid," said Tonks in disbelief.

**"Hey Ulquiorra, how's it goin?"** The giant brute yell/spoke. **"I thought I'd come and back you up."**

**"You can't be serious. I don't need any help and certainly not from you."** Harry replied.

**"Don't be such a stick in the mud. Besides, this soul reaper kid's looking a lot stronger than he used to, am I right? Let me have a crack at him."**

**"You're looking well, it appears you've made a decent recovery. But I'll pass. There is nothing for you to do here Yami, go back and get a little more bed rest or find some other soul reaper captains to play with."**

**"What are you talking about? You're not..."**

The real Harry began to speak over Yami and himself. "If there is one thing I will never miss, it is the sound of that man's voice."

Ichigo chuckled, "Whats the matter Ulquiorra? Don't you feel any fondness for your partner?"

"That thing was not my partner. He was an abomination."

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Hermione in horror, drawing the attention of the two back to the brute in question. "Aren't those girls on the same side as him? Why would he do that to his friends?"

The brute was berating and destroying the two female arrancar. Harry's voice was calm as he explained to them the situation. "There are no such things as friends in that place. There are alliances at best, but these girls were lowly arrancar and this monster of an espada was merely treating her as trash beneath him. This is just the way of Hueco Mundo. The strong survive and the weak parish." The group looked on in sickened fascination as the second woman was also killed by the giant.

Ginny's voice wavered, "That's terrible."

"Sorry Harry, but your home..." Said Fred.

"Sucks," ended George.

"I never claimed Hueco Mundo as my home in the near two centuries I endured it." The reply was icy, but the dislike was not directed at the twins. "I will never go back there. I would rather die a thousand deaths than return to that place."

"Whoa there Ulquiorra," placated Ichigo, "nobody is going to make you go back. We'll make sure of that, just calm down. You're gonna make them sick." The teen threw a thumb in the magical group's direction and Harry noticed they did indeed look ill. It was then he realized he was leaking spiritual energy due to his anger. Harry quickly drew it in and contained his emotions better, cursing his returning feelings for getting out of control.

"Who's the new kid?" Asked Sirius as yet another teen appeared, this one looking distinctly japanese.

"Idiot, Kurosaki just called his name out." Answered Severus with a sneer. "Pay attention."

Orihime cut in before they could start another fight. "He is our friend, Uryu."

"Let me guess, he has special abilities like yourself?" Asked Moody gruffly.

"Yes, in a way," she replied.

"So many different types of powers. It's amazing," Said Dedalus, "should we perhaps try to recruit this young man as well."

"No, the boy would be less than happy to see me." Harry answered, "Besides," he continued before Orihime could interject, "it will be hard to contact him, bring him here, and finish our plans before... worse happenings occur. He is all the way in Japan after all."

"Quiet, you're talking again Harry," Tonks sushed him while motioning to his memory self.

Harry very nearly sighed, 'Perhaps this wasn't worth the annoyance.'

**"I'm puzzled by your behavior,"** Harry said. **"Perhaps the presence of this woman is the reason you won't put on your mask and unleash your hollow powers. If that's the case..."** he cast a meaningful look in Orihime's direction to spur Ichigo on.

**"You're wrong. She has nothing to do with it."**

**"Then prove me wrong. Put on your mask."**

The real Harry once again explained. "Ichigo's mask abilities may have been too strong for Orihime to withstand. He was afraid of hurting her by dipping into that power."

"You mean the boy is holding back?" Moody asked in disbelief.

Harry actually gave a soft chuckle, causing Ichigo to give _him_ a wary glance. "He hasn't even scratched the surface of his power yet... nor have I."

"Merlin's beard Harry," came Sirius's reply, "What kind of fucked up war did you get yourself involved in? This is insane." Molly grumbled at his language, but gave up on him as a lost cause.

"The fun hasn't even started yet," he replied. "Keep watching." Harry pointed to Uryu who was climbing out of the hole he had followed the giant down earlier.

Ichigo was speaking to Uryu.** "Take care of Orihime. If she can't block my spirit energy with her Shun Shun Rika, I want you to protect her with your life."**

**"I would have done that without you telling me,"** Uryu replied.

Ichigo smirked. **"Sorry to keep you waiting Ulquiorra, I believe this is what you wanted to see."** The group was now on the edges of their proverbial seats as vision Ichigo reached up to his face.

"It's really weird watching this from the outside," commented the real Ichigo.

"Shhhh!" a large number of the group hissed.

Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned towards Ulquiorra to speak quietly. _"Is it just me, or is it really aggravating to get shushed during your own battle?"_

Harry inclined his head in agreement. Orihime came up between them and smiled at them both as vision Ichigo pulled on his mask. She whispered, _"I'm so glad you two can watch this and get along. I was worried it would make you both angry at each other again."_

"Did you see that?" asked Dodge, "he nearly broke his blade with that one."

"The increase in power is most definitely apparent," commented Dumbledore.

"Ouch." Cringe George as Harry was blasted through a wall.

"How's your back doing mate?" asked the redhead's twin in a joking tone.

"Oh!" the rest of the group cringed as the memory Harry's return blast hit Ichigo.

"Wasn't that a little overpowered Harry?" admonished Molly, but the green attack burst and to the group's amazement, Ichigo was unharmed.

"You were saying?" Harry asked in a monotone that somehow came across as sarcastic.

"Wait a second, you can fly?" Asked Hermione in disbelief as the vision Harry and Ulquiorra darted towards the 'sky'.

"And you didn't show us how?" Asked George.

"For shame Harry," said Fred. "Shows how much we mean to him," he bemoaned to his brother.

"Harry," came Sirius's confused voice as the memory's Harry cut through the top of Las Noches, "did you just ...break the sky?"

The scene shifted to the true land of Hueco Mundo as Harry's memory self came upon it. "No, we were inside a very large building dubbed Las Noches. The sky you saw was artificially created. There is no true day in Hueco Mundo, for it is the land of eternal night."

**"Wait a minute,"** Vision Ichigo said. **"Are we above Las Noches's canopy."**

**"That's right,"** came Ulquiorra's reply. **"Under Aizen's order, two things are forbidden below the canopy. The first is gran rey cero, which exists only for an espada. And the second is the sword release of espada with the rank of four and higher."**

"So I take it that is what the big four on your chest stands for then?" Asked Ron, who's comment was followed by another chorus of shushes.

Harry from the vision continued on. **"They are both so powerful, that, if released, they would threaten to destroy Las Noches its self."**

"Oh come on!" Protested Moody, "You can't tell me you're that powerful." Protested Moody.

"Watch for yourself Alastor Moody," was his only reply.

The matching voice from the vision called out,** "Enclose, Murcielago."**

"Is it, raining green rain?" Asked Sirius.

"Unfortunately, no," Ichigo answered. "That would be his spiritual powers increasing with his sword release. It was so dense that it manifested like that. I've never seen another's do the same."

The group looked up to the now visibly changed Harry. There was stunned silence for a moment before Ron's voice broke in, "You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "A bat? You're a bloody bat?"

"Galloping gargoyles, Harry, what am I going to call Snivelus now?" Asked Sirius.

Fred put his two cents in."You've gone and stole his thunder Harry." He high-fived his brother at that.

"I despise you all," sneered Severus.

"Honestly," exclaimed Molly very nearly biting her nails, "do none of you know how to keep quiet? You're ruining it."

"Here here," agreed McGonagall, to many people's surprise.

**"Compose yourself,"** started the vision's Harry again. **"You must hold your stance, extend your consciousness, do not let your guard down."** He lunged and the group was blinded in the blast of green light his attack caused.

When the light faded, they were graced with the scene of a bloodied Ichigo with a half broken mask.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Sirius.

**"You instinctively used Getsuga,"** said Harry.** "A wise choice on your part. If you hadn't reacted in the way that you did, your head would be resting at my feet right now."**

"Brutal," said George.

"But wicked," added George.

**"The power of your so called hollofication has increased. You're even capable of wearing the mask longer. And yet, I didn't think it would shatter that easily. How unfortunate for you."** The memory Harry attacked Ichigo yet again, this time throwing the spear of energy. That one missed its mark, but the second took a nice bite into its target.

Kurosaki stopped his backwards motion by thrusting his sword in the ground. His hand came up to replace the missing section of mask just in time to fend off Harry's next attack.

**"What is it you're waiting for?"** asked the pale, black winged man. **"Fire your Getsuga. Fire it at me. That's when you are at your most lethal. A form capable of holding up even against an espada. And we both know Getsuga is your most powerful technique. Fire it, show it to me and I will let you see the difference in our strengths."**

**"You serious? You want me to fire Getsuga?"** Came the wavering hollofied voice of Ichigo. Then the teen flung his opponent off of his sword. **"Well allow me to help with your request!"** He growled to the man flying above him. He made a circular motion with his blade, gathering dark energy to it. The attack dwarfed those the Order had seen before. The raging energy of the attack seemed to consume their entire field of vision. "Getsuga Tensho!" The attack was unleashed upon the memory Harry and... the vision faded back to the view of a dining room.

Exclamations of protest rose up from the crowd, but Ichigo looked relieved that Harry hadn't let it go any farther. The boy had been growing tenser with each passing moment.

"Harry, you can't just leave us hanging like that," complained Ron.

"I can and I will," Harry replied, much to the groups consternation. "The rest is not my story to share and you will not push me into showing you more. Suffice to say Kurosaki won and went on to defeat a man bend on world destruction."

"Doesn't count if you let me win," grumbled Ichigo.

Harry resisted the urge to smirk at the boy. "Come now Kurosaki, had I been any other, you would have killed me. You nearly did in fact. I merely switched with an illusion before you struck a final blow."

"Don't try to smooth over my bruised ego. After you used your second stage release I was completely helpless. If you hadn't," he stumbled over his words about what had happened, "well, done what you did to make me," another pause, "become what I became, then I wouldn't have stood a chance." He grew more upset again. "Even then it doesn't count because it wasn't really me."

"You're wrong," Harry replied, "That other you was but an aspect of yourself. Yes, it grew out of control, but if you hadn't come to accept it, you never would have been able to defeat Aizen. Am I right?"

"You know what, it's really creepy that you knew all that."

"I rest my case."

"Whatever."

"Hold on just a minute," came McGonagall's scottish brocade, "you're telling us that you two still were not at full power?" Ichigo shrugged sheepishly and Harry nodded in answer. Her disbelief had her looking to the only other person who might have seen the actual battle. "Young woman, did you see the conclusion to this battle?"

"The end is what you mean?" The older woman nodded. "Yes, I saw," she answered with a solemn air.

"And is what they say true girl?" Moody asked.

"Yes, they were more stronger than Harry-kun has had you see, much, much more."

Moody sat down with expulsion of air, "I think I need a drink." A general rumble of agreement went up around the room.

"So this demonstration will suffice I trust?" Asked Harry feeling just a little smug at their reactions.

* * *

_IVX: Yes, yes, I know. Not much forward action, but I decided to slow it down a touch since I have time to write now and a few complained that I have seemed to be rushing lately. Sorry about that by the way, I just really want to finish this for you guys. Expect the conclusion of the story soon though. Hope you enjoyed it, the peanut gallery was fun to write. I also hope it wasn't too repetative since it was from the anime, but I did want certain parts to be known to others for future plot use. Love to all...^_~_


	24. Que Sera Sera

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3

Key:

Talking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese - _"I'm speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 24 - Que Sera Sera ~**

The evening was growing late, yet the majority of the order members were still going strong. Once the plan had been established and all nay sayers silenced by Harry's demonstration, Sirius had decided that the best way to conclude the night was with a celebration. When asked why a celebration, the man's initial answer was 'why not?', though he did eventually explain further. If tomorrow was to be the deciding battle then they should celebrate the end, regardless of the outcome. Whatever would be, would be, but no matter what, it would be the end of their struggle. What better reason to celebrate?

Thanks to Molly's cooking and Sirius's rather large liquor collection, an impromptu party had been thrown together. In Harry's opinion, it had been a stroke of genius. The morale of the troops would raise and morale is an important deciding factor in any battle. The planned attack wouldn't take place till later in the day, so lack of sleep wouldn't be a problem for the late party goers. All in all, Harry was glad to see his friends and comrades enjoying themselves.

Personally however, he still felt as if he was outside looking in. Sure many of them tried to involve him in the merriment, but this just seemed to no longer be his cup of tea. He couldn't find it in himself to freely mingle. When he had been a human teen, he had been socially awkward due to his less than stelar upbringing, but he was at least able to enjoy a party. Now? Something just felt... different.

Harry looked around the crowded and noisy room from the corner he had resigned to. Dumbledore, with an extra twinkle to his eye, listen to a red cheeked Minerva regaling him with some happy tale or another. The duo was joined by several of the others and all seemed to find the story amusing. The twins were, per their usual, entertaining the younger members with some of their latest products. The purple color of Ron's skin clashed horridly with his hair color, but served for a good laugh. Harry even smiled as he watched the boy turn about trying to find the source of the joke.

Ichigo, whom had returned to his body for the time being, was talking quietly with Severus in the corner of the room opposite from his own. The subject matter seemed to be much less light hearted then those of the majority. The intense interest with which the man watched the teen in his explanation was a novelty though, so their conversation must not be going too badly. After their interaction earlier, Harry was rather surprised. Perhaps the glass of Ogden's in the older man's hand played a roll in that.

Harry's eyes landed then on the two young women that had the most influence over him since his return. Orihime covered a giggle as she set down her butterbeer. Hermione had conjured a small contingent of birds that fluttered around the other girl, warbling happily. In turn, Orihime summoned her fey in their humanoid forms to interact with the small creatures. The two were positively glowing in their happiness. 'Unless that's just the effect of one too many butterbeers,' he mused to himself with a smirk.

He didn't turn to face the person he sensed approach, instead letting his gaze linger on Hermione and Orihime as they smiled together. Sirius merely leaned against the wall next to him and followed the direction of his gaze. They stood in silence for a few moments before the man decided to speak. "I won't give you the cliche line that you're a lucky man Harry, that would be a grossly unfair statement for you." Sirius had a lazy smile on his face when Harry finally turned to him. "I will, however, say that you are blessed to have two such beautiful and faithful young women at your side."

Harry returned his gaze to the women. "I know." And he did. Now that he thought about it, these two had come to be his most precious people and the thought scared him. Tomorrow they would follow him into battle. He didn't plan on letting anyone of his friends die, but even the best laid plans could go astray. This is especially true when the enemy holds an unknown threat.

"Something on your mind?" His godfather asked. Had his concern actually shown through to his face? Sirius turned to lean his shoulder on the wall and face Harry fully. "They seem to get along well enough. You could always ask them to share." Harry looked back to him in question. "You might not have to choose is all I'm saying," he clarified with a small shrug and a cheeky smirk.

Harry shook his head in denial. "You are mistaken Sirius. I am not looking to be romantically involved with either."

"Why wouldn't you?" Sirius look near horror struck. His expression was an over exaggerated farce, but it didn't mean his question was in complete mockery.

"You find the best time for a romance is on the eve of a decisive battle?"

"What better time could their be? And if I'm not mistaken, we were talking about two romances."

"You are incorrigible and Hermione was entirely justified in her portrayal of you," Harry replied with a smirk of his own and returned his gaze to the crowd.

Sirius spluttered beside him. "What exactly did the little bird say about me? It's all completely untrue I assure you," He said solemnly before his tone turned playful again. "Unless it was good, of course."

"Of course," Harry replied in mock agreement.

"Honestly though, all joking aside, why wouldn't you make your move on one of the fine young ladies that obviously care for you. If it's to spare the feelings of the other, I believe we've already covered that."

Harry turned back to his godfather once more. "Sirius," he started gravely, "we will be heading out into a battle tomorrow that could claim the live of many. While I do not plan on letting anyone die, no one is infallible. I find it in poor taste to try and insert myself further into their hearts." He quietly added, "If I were to go down, it would only cause them further suffering."

"So you should stop living because you might possibly die? That makes no sense at all," Sirius argued. "Aren't you like some two-hundred year old geezer or something now? Aren't you supposed to be all wise and shit?"

Harry scoffed at him. "I'm afraid your words of kindness have failed to sway me."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Then perhaps you're just scared of rejection." Harry sent him a flat look. "Or maybe you're scared that it will be your own heart broken, should you loose one of them?" He raised an eyebrow at his godson.

Harry stared into the mans eyes intensely. Was it truly that which he feared? He was loathed to see the two of them join the battle, but was his fear of loosing them holding him back from even joining them in this moment of festivity? Was it the reason he felt so disconnected to all of it. Was he afraid of loosing them all? Loosing himself to heartache should he bring _them_ any further into _his_ own heart? Finally, Harry turned away from Sirius, much to the man's relief. "Thank you Sirius," He said as he pushed away from the wall. "I have ever found wisdom and strength from you advice." He walked away from his godfather to join the two women.

Sirius smiled softly after his godson. "That'a boy," he said softly. He too left to rejoin the party.

"Harry-kun!" Exclaimed Orihime._ "You must see what Hermione-chan can do. She can create these cute little birds that sing and leave you feeling so happy. Tsubasa doesn't want to admit it,"_ she not so quietly whispered next to her hand, _"but I think he likes them more than anyone else."_

The fairy in question, who had until that point been softly stroking the feathers of the small avian next to him, frowned and scoffed. _"I have no idea what you're talking about. They are merely a convenient distraction."_ The fey turned up his nose.

Orihime laughed again and Harry felt a pleasant warmth in his chest at the sound. Hermione kept smiling, but it looked uncertain now, so Harry worked to include her in the conversation. "I remember her using this charm many a time in our schooling together." He turned an amused smirk to her, "though I believe Ron would have different feelings towards the little creatures than most." Hermione blushed.

"_Really_," Orihime said in surprise, "why?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "I may have, er, sent them after Ron when I was not so happy with him."

Harry pulled over a seat to sit with them. "As I recall, you turned the things into quite the projectile weapon." Hermione blushed harder, so Harry continued in good nature. "Nearly took his head off."

"No," Orihime said in disbelief as one of the birds landed on her finger and warbled happily, "I can not believe it. They are too kawai."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow at Hermione. "Well, I have been known to get creative when angered," she huffed at him.

Now that he let himself open up to them, he found his participation much easier. No longer did he feel quite so disconnected. He felt immersed and it was a wonderful thing. He and Hermione reminiced about some of their antics from their school days together, entertaining Orihime to no end. Orihime shared some of the funny stories from her own classes with Ichigo and Soul Reapers trying to blend in with normal syudents.

The three were joined later by Ichigo and a still purple skinned Ron, gaining the poor boy a loud laugh from the substitute soul reaper. Hermione eventually took pity on Ron and lead him away to fix his little pigmentation problem. The laughter died away after they left and the trio found themselves in an awkward silence.

"_Well_," stated Ichigo, _"I think I'm done for the night. That Severus guy was way too serious. Still think he has a stick shoved up his,"_ he glanced quickly at Orihime, _"right, anyways, I was just going to say he's not a complete loss._" He gave Harry a funny look then. "_Hey Harry, take it easy on the man. I think he could use a break, yeah?"_ Harry was stunned by the non-condescending use of his true name by the boy, but managed a nod in agreement. The teen nodded back and then turned to Orihime. _"Don't let this bum keep you up all night,"_ he told her with a smirk and then got up to leave.

_"Goodnight Kurosaki-kun,"_ Orihime called as he left. The boy just sent a wave over his shoulder and disappeared through the doors.

Orihime began to speak to Harry, but just as she opened her mouth, the twins plus Sirius broke out into a jovial song that had the Weasley matron frowning more with each passing verse. Orihime smiled at the trio even though their lyrics sent a small blush to her cheeks. Harry stood and held out a hand to help her up. She looked at him questioningly, but took the offered help none the less.

Once they were through the doors to the hall way, he spoke to her. _"I am glad they are enjoying themselves, but their riotous song made a poor atmosphere for quiet conversation."_

_"Oh, ok."_ She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _"Um, what did you want to talk about?"_

_"I was under the impression it was you who wanted to converse,"_ he said as he led her up the stairs.

_"Oh, no, I didn't have anything important to talk about. It was just..."_

_"Yes?"_

She looked at him shyly as she said,_"I was just, well, glad that you actually looked happy."_

_"Did I now?"_ His tone was nearly a playful one. Had he really look happy though? Was he happy? He thought back to his interactions throughout the night with his friends and then looked over to the girl on his arm. The answer was yes. He was actually feeling happy and he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself.

Orihime had happily nodded yes to his question. _"So, where are we going this time? Are we going to keep Buckbeak company again?"_

_"No, I'm afraid Buckbeak will have to keep himself company this evening. I was thinking that we could go up to the roof to enjoy a quiet bit of star gazing."_ Orihime cocked her head at him and gave him a thoughtful look_. "Did I say something strange?"_

_"No, I just thought you would be tired of looking at the night sky,"_ she answered as they rounded the last bit of stairs to the attic.

_"The sky in Hueco Mundo was as everything else there, a dreary imitation."_ He opened the door to the roof and lead her out. _"See,"_ he said with a gesture to the sky alighted with stars and the glow of the nearly full moon, _"despite the city lights dimming the view, the stars still burn brightly. The night here is filled with a light of its own, bringing beauty not to be had in the land of hollows."_

She smiled at him, _"I never knew you to be so sentimental."_

_"Maybe not so sentimental as you might think,_" he said with a smirk._ "Though the sky is lovely, the company I find myself in here is infinitely more pleasing than what was to be had in 'that place'."_

She giggled nervously and looked away from him to the sky._ "Star gazing, hm?"_ She released his arm and wandered towards the edge of the roof. Keeping her eyes aloft, she sat down and rested her back against one of the outcroppings._ "Come on,"_ she patted the ground beside her. _"I'm getting a little tired and it will be much more comfortable to watch from here than standing around."_

_"If you are in need of rest, I could always take you back to your room."_

_"No, I'll be fine. Come sit with me."_ He did as she requested, sitting down carefully beside her. He stiffened a little as she leaned her shoulder into his._ "You know,_" she began softly, _"my brother used to like to go outside at night and watch the stars too."_ Her gaze softened as she continued to stair up at the twinkling lights._ "He would even take me out with him on nights that I had trouble sleeping. He would wrap me up in a big, fluffy blanket and we would just sit together, watching the stars."_ Her gaze fell to her lap then. _"I never did ask him what he thought about when he looked at them and now I'll never have the chance."_ She smiled up at him, surprising him since he had assumed she may just cry a moment ago. _"But that's ok, I still have the happy memories of spending the night, curled up in his arms, watching the stars wink at us."_

_"And you call me sentimental,"_ he said softly.

She laughed and poked him playfully in the arm. _"You're the one who asked to star gaze with me after all,"_ she said back to him.

_"That I did."_

The two looked back up to the night and Harry felt her head lower softly onto his shoulder. He resisted the urge to stiffen up again and tried to relax. He didn't want her to think she was making him uncomfortable and drive her away. He found himself a bit... flustered though. Completely absurd of course, but due to his recent romantically inclined thoughts, he couldn't help the way his body seemed to react.

He chanced a glance down and saw her eyelids drifting lower. Orihime had said she was a bit tired, but Harry wasn't quite ready to let the moment end. _"Do you see that star there? The brightest one?"_

_"Yes,"_ she answered and her eyes became a little more alert again.

_"That star is the one my godfather was named for."_

"Sirius?"

_"Yes, they call it the dog star due to its prominence in the Canis Major constellation."_

She stifled a yawn and then asked, _"Is it your favorite?"_

_"I suppose it is,"_ he answered truthfully. _"Though I find it quite amusing that Sirius's parents name him that before they even knew what he would become. It is almost prophetic."_

_"What did he become?"_

_"That's right, you probably haven't heard about it,"_ he mused. _"He turns into a big black dog."_

_"A dog?"_ She asked incredulously, picking her head up to look at him.

_"Yes, a dog,"_ he answered with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. _"After all that you've seen here, this is the thing you find disturbing?"_

She laughed a little,_ "I suppose you're right, but you have to admit, even by my usual standards, this wizarding world of your is very strange."_

_"Imagine my own displacement when I found myself in Hueco Mundo."_

Her smile dropped and her tone became somber. _"It must have been hard for you."_

_"I won't lie and say it wasn't,"_ he agreed._ "Though, I believe it was all worth it in the end. Especially if we are finally able to put an end to Voldemort's reign of terror tomorrow."_

_"You really care about them, don't you? Your friends that is."_ She asked, referring to the order members downstairs.

_"More than I really should, I'm sure."_

She giggled and laid her head back down on his shoulder. _"I think it's wonderful that you have people special to you like that. Having precious people who you love and want to protect is the most wonderful feeling to hold in your heart."_

_"The heart again,"_ he said fondly._ "You certainly have a fondness for it."_ He took a moment to consider if his next words were ill advised. Thinking back to his godfather's words allowed him the strength or the foolhardiness, he was unsure which it was, to say them anyways. _"Who is it, I wonder, that hold's yours?"_

She answered after a moment's pause._ "I have many precious people in my heart."_ The answer was vague and not what he was really asking after.

_"But Kurosaki Ichigo seems to hold a special place,"_ he tried not to let any resentment for the thought leak into his voice, _"am I wrong?"_

The young woman placed a comforting hand on his arm and once again took a moment before answering. _"Kurosaki-kun does hold a special place in my heart. In fact, I love him very much."_ Harry started to let his emotions cool, disallowing himself be effected by her answer. _"I am not 'in love' with him though, if that's what you are asking."_ A flicker of something, hope perhaps? _"Your friend Hermione said it best when she was describing her feelings about you. A girl can love a man without being in romantic love with him, especially if you have been though a lot together. I love Kurosaki-kun deeply, but not like a girlfriend and boyfriend kind of love,"_ she ended nervously.

She buried her face into his shoulder now and he had the distinct impression that she was blushing. If his own nervous anticipation hadn't spiked at her confession, he would have smiled at her predictable innocence. The only thing that he could focus on though was the fact that she was not in love with the substitute soul reaper. Kurosaki's words came back to haunt him then. Had the boy's observations have truly been more clear than his own? Should he dare allow this hope any chance at truth? _"And what of me?"_ He heard himself ask. _"What place is there for me in that overly large heart of yours?"_

She looked up into his eyes then with a painfully innocent expression, all nervousness and hope. _"I..."_ she hesitated and the color on her cheeks were stained a darker shade. With a small sound that almost resembled a squeak, she turned her face back into the fabric of his robes. Her answer was mumbled, muffled, and rushed.

Harry's shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Then, an unexpected lightness came over him and he began to laugh softly. He couldn't help himself. He felt her begin to pull away and brought himself under control. He quickly reached an arm around her and held her to his side. _"I'm sorry Orihime, but I'm afraid I do not hear from my shoulders."_ He lifted her pouting face with a finger under her chin so that she was looking at him again. In a slightly lower voice, he asked,_ "Care to try again?"_

He almost laughed again by the deer in the headlights look she gave him, but he didn't want to upset her further. _"I said,"_ she swallowed nervously, _"I really like you."_ Her tone was a very serious one. _"Like, like you, like you."_ She closed her eyes and looked as if she were about to face a firing squad.

He allowing himself a moment to bask in the simultaneous feelings of excitement and contentment that comes with requited feelings. His pause must have made her curious enough to gauge his reaction because a moment later she peaked open a tentative eye._ "That is well Orihime,"_ either the smile that he was giving her or his answer must have surprised her since both of her eyes sprang wide open,_ "for I find that I care for you deeply as well."_

Her smile was blinding, even in the dark of night. She snuggled back into his side, closer than even before with her head resting on his chest. He felt no need to mention the glassy appearance of her eyes before she had ducked her head down once again. She, in turn, didn't bring up the fact that his arm pulled her tighter to his side. The silence between them was companionable and, despite their mutual confessions, it felt quite natural.

Orihime giggled happily into his chest, breaking the silence. Harry just smiled fondly at her antics as he stared up at the dog star once again. 'Thank you Sirius.'

* * *

Hermione was completely ready to collapse into her pillow. The party was winding down when she left it and it was quite late. 'Or early,' she supposed, 'depending how you look at it.' Back to the problem at hand, she was exhausted, but she had one thing to do before she went to bed. She hadn't seen Orihime since she had come back from returning Ron to his original coloration. She assumed the girl had gone to bed, but that hadn't been the case.

The Black family house may have gotten less dangerous since the order began its inhabitation of it, but that didn't mean it was safe either. They were still coming across dark artifacts that were more bite than bark. She just didn't feel right going to sleep without assuring the girl wasn't in some kind of trouble. So, a quick point me spell and she was on her way to check on the girl.

Her search brought her, surprisingly, to the attic and then out onto the roof. She froze in the doorway at the scene that greeted her. She barely breathed, not wanting to interrupt the intimate moment before her. After coming back to her senses, she began to slowly close the door. The familiar voice of her childhood friend stopped her in her tracks.

"Something you needed Hermione?" he asked quietly without turning to look at her. 'How does he do that?' She thought with a mental curse.

Nothing for it now though, he already new she was there so she might as well join him. "Sorry Harry," she apologized in a semi-whisper, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just checking to make sure Orihime was ok before I went to bed." She walked over and sat down across from him and the sleeping girl leaning against his chest.

"I suppose it is quite late," he acknowledged in a soft voice. "As you can see," he gestured to Orihime with his free hand, "she is safe, if a little spent."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I was just worried that something in the house might have given her trouble. So, what were you two doing out here?" she asked as quietly as she could so as not to wake the girl.

"Looking at the stars," he answered simply.

She wanted to talk a bit more since she had him somewhat alone, but she also didn't want to wake Orihime either. The two were just to sweet looking at the moment. So, Hermione followed his lead and looked up to gaze at the night sky. The sight didn't draw her in though and her gaze lowered back to the couple across from her. Orihime must have fallen asleep against him at some point, but the fact that his arm was around her had Hermione smiling giddily. They made a cute couple.

"Find something amusing?"

Hermione shook her head, not at all surprised that he caught her looking at him without turning his gaze towards her. "I was just thinking what a cute couple you make is all." He didn't comment, so she continued. "I think she's good for you."

Green eyes met brown. "Is that so?"

She nodded, "You were having such a hard time with... showing how you felt, when you first came back that is." Her voice was now just a low, soft tone since Orihime hadn't even stirred since her arrival. "Then, even from the first time you spoke with her again, there was just this spark in you. Like she woke you up. The real you that is, not just the person you had to portray in the afterlife." Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I was even a little jealous to tell you the truth."

"Why would you be jealous of Orihime?"

"She just had you open up so easily and I wished it had been as easy for me is all." She looked down to the sleeping girls face. "She really is a sweetie though. I can't hold it against her."

"Orihime has the rather uncanny ability of reaching out and touching the hearts of those around her with the greatest of ease." He too looked down at her. "It was rather inconvenient in our previous situation though."

"But I bet you don't hold it against her either."

Harry shook his head. "How could I?"

Hermione gave him a smile. She had more she wanted to talk about, things she had been thinking about to strengthen their strategies for tomorrow. The gentle look that Harry was directing at the girl, coupled with Hermione's own fatigue, stilled her tongue. She stood up with a stretch then. Harry looked up to her and she smiled down at him. "Good night Harry. Try to get some sleep before the sun comes up."

"We shall see," he said. "Good night to you as well Hermione." Hermione smiled and began to leave, but his soft voice had her pausing at the door. "And Hermione," she looked back to meet his eyes, "thank you. You are a... very good friend to me."

She smiled at him fondly. "You don't have to thank me Harry. You're like a brother to me and I love you. So thank you, Harry, for coming back to me... I missed you." His eyes widened slightly at her confession and she resisted the urge to laugh. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight... 'mione."

It was her turn to be surprised, but she tried not to let it show. It was the first time he had used that nick name for her since he had come back. She turned and left with a light heart despite what she knew they would face tomorrow. Her Harry was coming back to her and it gave her hope for the future.

* * *

"I'm afraid we can no longer wait for Kurosaki Ichigo to report back from his post. The fact that he's been missing as long as he has is concerning. With the short bursts of hidden hollow power, it may even be alarming," said Kurotsuchi. "There is something strange going on in area GB-47."

Byakuya looked over the readings before the other captain. "I think it best a Captain be a part of the investigation team. Despite his pending loss of power, anything that can make that boy disappear is disconcerting."

Mayuri rubbed his hands together. "I wonder if it is a new species of hollow?"

Byakuya gave him a sidelong glance. "I will personally deal with this. I find _your_ involvement in this disconcerting as well. You should inform the Captain Commander of the situation while I make the necessary preparations."

The mask like face of the other captain frowned. "And just what makes you think I won't be the one to investigate this mystery?"

"Because there is no need for two captains to involve themselves... yet," he answered and then turned on his heals to leave. The still frowning Mayuri grumbled to himself as he went about gathering up all of his data.

* * *

_IVX: Fluffy fluffity fluff, hehe. Anywho, see you guys very soon. R&R ...^_~_


	25. Knock Knock

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Talking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese - _"I'm speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 25 - Knock Knock ~**

"Are there any more questions before we head out?" Harry asked the room at large. No one spoke up immediately, but he gave them a moment more. There could be no confusion from the start. Battle was confusing enough without the misunderstanding of orders. "Very well," he said as still no one came forward with a question.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "Kingsley, you're up first. We'll send for you when it's time." The auror nodded and made his way from the room.

"Hermione," Harry began, "pass out the port keys."

"Right," she responded.

Harry looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly time." He motioned Ichigo and Orihime over to him and Ron came over to join him as well. "Those of you with rope portkeys will be the first to go. Set up the perimeter as soon as you arrive and be sure to clear the landing area." They had decided this the best course of action. The order were a rather large group now and they didn't need their first action of battle to be tripping and stumbling all over each other the minute they arrived.

"Everyone have a hold of a portkey?" Dumbledore asked, motioning to his own length of rope. He received many nods and affirmations in return. "Then it is time to go my friends. And... 5, 4, 3, 2..." Three groups of members seemed to simultaneously spin out of existence at once.

Moody was the next to speak up after Dumbledore and his team left. "I'll be straight with you all. I don't want anyone along who isn't completely sure they're in it till the end. I want to know that the person at my back will be there when I need them. So, if anybody's having second thoughts, now's the time." Moody growled out, but no one made to leave. "No?" He asked in a drawl, his gaze falling on Mundungus. The man swallowed hard, but still didn't leave. "Good."

Harry pointed to the clock. "It's time Alastor."

"See you on the other side Potter," he said right before the next five groups spun away through space and time.

Harry took charge of the next group's departure. "Two minute to go," he warned.

The room was silent, save for the ominously loud tick of the clock. Nerves were on edge and the anticipation of battle was thick. The remaining groups were most of the younger generation. The veterans of the last war had gone on ahead first incase there was any trouble. Thus, most of those left behind were both inexperienced and untested.

These remaining young witches and wizards were brave to face down those that the rest of their society hid from, but they were not without fear. With each passing second the room grew more tense. You could practically feel it. Harry glanced around the room again. There were downcast eyes, lips being bitten and rapid breaths being taken. Not much time to go, but he should really say something to them...

"Fear is natural," He began, startling a couple of them. "It can be helpful in a battle, making you more alert, quicker to act and react." Everyone was looking to him for some last words of wisdom now. He wasn't sure if these were the ones they needed, but something needed to be done or they would be shaking too badly to hold a wand straight. "Fearlessness is foolish. Only dead men and men who are about to become dead feel no fear in war. Use your fear, but do not let it consume you. Make it your tool, not your handicap." He glanced to the clock one last time before turning back to them. "Good luck."

The rest of the groups were whirled away. The only people remaining were those holding on to the same old dish towel as Harry. It was just five of them now.

Ron ran a hand through his hair nervously. "You lot ready for this?" He asked with a false bravado.

"I'm always ready for a fight," answered Ichigo with a smug smirk.

Hermione raised her chin, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life," she answered resolutely. Harry noticed her grip tighten around her wand, turning her knuckles white.

Harry looked between his two best friends from life and then over to Orihime. He felt his chest ache again. Damn his human heart, but he couldn't help the words that spilled forth from his mouth. They slipped out before he even had a chance to stop them. "Promise me you will all be careful." Damn it, even his voice sounded too soft, too... emotional. He saw Ichigo raise an eyebrow at him, but ignored it. To late to take back the words now and he'd be damned if he looked ashamed of them.

"Do not worry Harry-kun. We will all be ok," Orihime reassured him while the two other magicals sent him big goofy smiles.

Harry nodded in acceptance, but he had one more thing he needed to say. As much as he hated the thought, death was swift. If one of them were to fall this day, there would be no second chances. He focused on the only two magical humans left in the room. "I just want to say thank you," he started, "for sticking with me. Neither of you had to stay by my side, but though out it all, you have. Just... thank you."

"You're our best friend Harry, what else were we supposed to do? Leave you to it on your own?" huffed Ron. "As I see it, you would have been out of the game a long time ago if it weren't for me and 'mione."

"What Ron is trying to say," Hermione translated with a look of fond exasperation, "is that we love you Harry." Ron's freckled checks pinked a bit at her use of words, but he didn't object. "We were with you from the beginning and we'll be with you until the end, no matter where that may lead."

"What _Hermione_ means," Ron corrected, "is that we'll be with you until you kick Voldemort's ass for good."

"Ron!" said Hermione with a look of awe.

"What!" he squeaked back, probably thinking a swift smack was coming for his use of profanity if the flinch was anything to go by.

"You said Voldemort without stuttering," she patted him firmly on the back. "I'm so proud of you."

"Oh, sod off," he grumbled back in embarrassment.

Ichigo smacked his forehead with his palm and Harry shared a small smile with Orihime.

"No I'm completely serious," she pushed on, "I really am prou..."

The feeling of being tugged by the stomach and squeezed through a straw interrupted the witch. A dizzying spin later and gone was the well lit dinning room of Grimmauld place. They now found themselves under a copes of trees with a canopy of stars and the bright light of a nearly full moon filtering through the boughs.

Harry helped Orihime up, her landing being as graceful as his used to be. "It gets better." He assured her. "You merely need to get accustomed to the sensation." She nodded, looking a little green.

The previously light mood morphed into seriousness now that the had been transported to their position. Hermione looked off into the darkened woods and then squinted down at her wrist watch. "The others should be nearly done by now." She said quietly. The girl was all business now. "Come on, we should get going." Hermione started off into the woods and the rest followed after her.

Harry, however, had one last thing to take care of before this battle started. He stood directly in Ichigo's path, taking care not to alert the others. The substitute soul reaper went to protest, but Harry made a motion for him to wait. Once he was sure the other three had a far enough head start, he spoke quietly. _"I just wanted to make sure you haven't forgotten our deal."_

Ichigo scowled at him. _"I haven't forgotten."_

_"Make sure you don't,"_ he stated firmly and Ichigo began to shove past him, _"but there was more I needed to speak with you about."_

The teen paused and waited for him to continue, though the scowl didn't leave his face. _"What is it now?"_

_"Protect them."_

_"What?"_

_"I want you to protect them, keep them safe."_

_"What the hell do you think I was going to..."_

Harry cut off his angry triad. _"I did not doubt your resolve, Kurosaki Ichigo. It is your power that I fear may be problematic."_

_"Che,"_ the blond looked away from him. _"So she told you about that huh?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What difference does it make?"_

_"Maybe none, maybe everything. All I am asking is that you stay back with them unless there is no other option."_

_"Why?"_ Ichigo asked suspiciously.

_"Because, your power may be drained to nothing if you were to face hollows, or whatever it is we now face, head on. There is no knowing how far your power will go. That is why I am asking you to stay back."_

_"Weren't the others expecting me to fight front and center."_

_"They may have assumed so, but what is protection if not it's own form of battle. Wasn't it your little group that were so fond of protecting your friends no matter what?"_

_"Yes, by kicking the asses of the ones trying to hurt them."_

_"Then do just that. Protect them. Kick ass, as you say, but do so from beside them. Save your remaining power for when it counts."_

_"You're being stupid."_

_"No,"_ growled Harry, _"I am being practical. I am not infallible and your power is no longer limitless. There may be those that slip around me or come from another path. I need you there to catch those that seep through the cracks."_ He saw the boy start to protest again, but they were interrupted by Hermione's harsh whisper.

"What are you two doing?" She hissed.

"We just needed a moment, we'll be along shortly," Harry replied. The witch huffed, but made her way back through the trees. Harry took a step closer to him and kept his voice as quiet as he could. _"I just want you to think about Orihime being attacked by a rogue hollow or death eater. Now think of yourself, out of power and helpless to save her."_ Harry stared into the man's brown eyes intensely. Ichigo, for his part, was staring back just as intensely.

_"Fine,"_ he relented, _"but I decide if and when I need to step in for you,"_ he demanded. _"Or are you forgetting that you're not quite up to par either?"_ He looked Harry up and down to remind him of his 'human condition'.

_"So be it."_ Harry turned from him then and started off to their final meeting point. The two of them caught up with the others, who were stopped not far from the edge of a clearing. Severus was already there waiting for him. "Severus," he said quietly in greeting.

"Is there a problem?" the darkly clothed wizard asked as he glanced between the two new arrivals.

"No, we were merely going over a last minute detail. Now what is our status?"

Snape gave them a suspicious look, but began his briefing none the less. "The others are in position, concealed and shielded just as we planned. Are you ready for your part?"

Harry nodded and pulled his wand. "Let's say hello shall we?" He started forward, but felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look into Orihime's worried face. _"You be careful too Harry-kun."_

_"Of course,"_ he assured her and she let go of his arm reluctantly. He strode forward without another look back. The time for sentiments was ended. The time for battle had begun.

* * *

Hermione watched her best friend walk off into danger by himself yet again. She understood his reasoning, agreed with it even, but what she wouldn't give to stand by his side. She absolutely hated to see his lonesome figure marching across the vast space of the field all alone. He should have his friends at his side. No body, despite their power, should have to face untold dangers alone.

Harry stopped in what would appear to be a seemingly random spot and lifted his wand. A bright flash of red spell-light flew from his wand and collided with a shielding charm. The shield crackled and sent a shimmering ripple out a few meters. Hermione held her breath, but nothing happened.

"Shouldn't they have noticed that?" she whispered to her potions professor.

"I'm sure they have. What I am not sure of is why there hasn't been a response yet."

They saw Harry raise his other hand and point a finger at the same spot he had shot his spell at.

"Heh," Ichigo laughed sarcastically, "don't think their going to be able to ignore him now." Harry's power condensed into a glowing green orb at the tip of his finger. "Knock, knock assholes."

The light shot out from Harry's finger and struck the barrier with a deafening boom. The recoil from the impact send a gust of wind so strong, Hermione had to lean into it to remain upright. When the gust stopped she looked up to see the wards surrounding Voldemort's strong hold sparking and shimmering, trying to restrengthen themselves.

Harry had his finger still pointed at the same spot. Another burst of energy, stronger than the last, exploded against the barrier. It had Hermione wishing she had covered her ears, but all she could do is grip a tree to keep from toppling over from the recoil.

"Santen Keshuun!"

Hermione nearly fell forward as the force she had been leaning against was abruptly ended. She looked up, surprised by the glowing shield before her, and then beside her to Orihime. The girl smiled to her, but quickly refocussed on her task.

"Impossible, he's nearly broken through already," said Professor Snape. The wards did, in fact, look the worse for wear. A large area looked ragged as it crackled and groaned, glowing dimly.

"Look, he's going at it again," pointed out Ron.

Harry was gathering energy again, but streams of black smoke swirled around him right before he released it. Harry lowered his hand, allowing the energy he had gathered to dissipate, and calmly waited for the death eaters to settle into a semi-circle around him. He turned his back to the shield and faced them before speaking. "I see the dogs, but where are their master I wonder?" He asked loudly. The comment earned him a few growls from the masked figures, but no one answered him.

The circle of wizards raised their wands at him. "I see," he said.

"Defodio!" The dark circle of wizards yelled in unison.

Hermione couldn't breath for a moment. She feared the worst at the sound of Harry's only known weakness to spells. She sighed in relief, however, when the death eaters were looking around them in confusion. Harry was no where to be found.

There came a wet squelching sound from one side of the circle. The masked men all turned to see a pale, blood stained hand sticking out from the center of one of their own's chest. The man in question looked down to the hand and let out a wet gurgling rasp. With a sickening sucking sound that was heard through out the quiet clearing, the hand was pulled from his body and he fell limply to the ground. The figure of Harry, white robes splattered with with dark crimson, stood in place behind the fallen man. He flicked blood from his fingers and looked back to the rest of them. "Shall we begin then?"

Chaos broke out then. The death eaters scrambled to strike him as he flickered in an out of view around them. The clearing filled with the sound of something aken to static and the shouts of the death eaters. Hermione couldn't follow him with her eyes, but she certainly saw the aftermath of his attacks. One wizard was sent flying through the air after a sickening crunch of bones. Another fell to the ground with a twisted neck. Two more clutched at crushed throats before toppling over, hitting the ground next to each other at nearly the same instant.

One Death Eater even began to move faster by using the smoky form of travel they all used. At this, Hermione was able to catch a glimpse of Harry as he pulled the man out of mid air by his ankle and flung him into the wards. The man screamed as he hit the barrier, his skin burning and smoking, but Harry was already gone in a flash.

"This is not a battle, it's a slaughter," stated the potions master and Hermione couldn't help, but agree.

"Do you think we should... uh, help out?" Asked Ron uncertainly.

Snape sent him a patronizing look. "Does he appear to need our help?"

Ichigo spoke to him in a less condescending tone. "Harry said to stay where you were until he gave the signal."

"Uh, right," Ron moved towards Hermione, putting a little more distance between himself and his least favorite professor.

The killing field was still now. Nine bodies and one smoking pile of ashes at the edge of the wards, was all that remained of the welcoming party now. The grass appeared to be stained black around the fallen men in the low light, but Hermione had now trouble deciphering what the color really was. It was blood without a doubt. Her mind supplied an image of a splatter of the warm liquid as a body was thrown across a table and then deep red stains on well worn wood.

She felt frozen to the spot and sick to her stomach. It was one thing to read about war and battle in her books, but quite another to see death, death like this. This was not the soft hit of green light and escape of breath that usually accompany wizarding deaths in battle. This was bloody and brutal, just as the end of Bellatrix had been.

She was startled out of her shock by the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned to see Ichigo looking down at her. She took a deep breath and nodded to him in thanks. He squeezed her shoulder before releasing her. The witches mind was focussed once more on the task at hand. She couldn't let the site of blood make her freeze up once a battle started. She could end up getting herself or, worse yet, one of her friends killed.

It was then that a clapping could be heard, echoing around them. "Very good Harry Potter," came the cruel, high voice of Voldemort. "Very good indeed." The wards shimmered and the true view of the other side was shown to them. It looked like over a hundred darkly cloaked wizards stood behind the pale visage of the Dark Lord. That wasn't the most daunting thing however. The truly scary thing was Voldemort himself.

There was a large skull like pendant sunken into the skin of his chest, glowing the sickly yellow color of the cruciatus curse. The man's face, that already resembled a skull well enough on it's own, had actual fragments of bone growing out of his skin. Part of a jaw bone with sharp teeth lay over his own jaw and the fragment of an eye socket sat upon his brow. The two pieces were connected two each other by a raged stretch of bone with jagged red stripes running across it. Clawed hands reached into the open chested robes to pull out a bone-like wand and point it at her friend.

"Bastard," she heard Ichigo growl.

"What? What is it?" she asked fervently. What else could possibly go wrong?

"That asshole has mutilated my combat pass," he answered harshly. "What the hell has he done to it? It looks like he has part of my... Kuso!" Hermione didn't know the word he used, but she was sure it wasn't anything good.

"Is there something you should perhaps share with the rest of us Kurosaki?" demanded Snape.

"It looks like the bastard is using my mask, well part of it anyways."

"You mean the mask that we saw give you an obscenely large boost of other worldly powers?" The dark man drawled out sarcastically. Ichigo nodded in response. "How wonderful," Snape continued with a sneer, "I am overjoyed that our plight is not wholly in our favor. The gryffindors here would be disappointed. Where would be the glory in an easy win?" he scoffed, sounding anything except pleased despite his words.

Their own hushed conversation was drawn to a halt as Voldemort's voice rasped out overly loud, as if amplified by a sonorus charm. "Won't your friends come join us?" he asked politely.

"Shimatta," said Ichigo. "So he knows then."

Harry stepped before the twisted man, in all his blood stained glory, to draw his attention. "Your battle is with me, if you have the gaul to face me. Come out from behind your shields and lets have that duel you so badly wanted." He lifted his index finger to point at Voldemort. "Or shall I come to you."

The hissing chuckle grated on her ears and she had to resist the urge to cover them. "Do not worry Harry, I won't go after your little friends. I won't need to." He chuckled again and his death eaters joined in. Harry began to gather energy for an attack, but Voldemort spoke again to stall him. "Ah ah," he admonished, "temper, temper. I was merely going to inform you of the entertainment I have arranged for them. It should be arriving right about," he placed a hand to his ear as a blood curdling scream rang out from the woods, "now." He gave a cruel smile as Harry turned wide eyes to the woods.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she saw Voldemort step out from behind the barrier and fire a curse at him. He managed to dodge a fatal hit, earning only a rip in his cloak and a thin red line on his shoulder for his laps in concentration.

"Guess that's my cue," Ichigo said and he was gone in a flash, probably to the source of the scream.

Hermione was about to turn back to the scene on the field, but she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She peered into the darkness of the trees behind them. Sure enough, there was a white oval shape floating towards them. "Look alive, something's coming this way," she told the others.

They spun around in time to watch with her as the figure floated near enough for them to make out more detail. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would have called it a dementor. The feeling of cold and despair was creeping upon her, but this was not the dementor she knew. This one appeared to have a grinning mask with vicious looking teeth.

"Expecto patronum," the potions professor called out from her right. A graceful, silvery doe burst forth from his wand and bounded towards the would-be dementor. With one swipe of its overly long arm, it cut through the misty apparition of happiness and scattered the figure to the wind.

"Why didn't that work?" Ron asked in a panicked voice. "Dementors can't just do that to a patronus, can they?"

Orihime stepped before them and placed a hand to her pins. "It is a Hollow," she stated grimly. "I will fight him, you go. Koten Zanshun!" A light flew from her hair pin and struck the mask of the creature. It roared an unearthly sound that seemed to rattle Hermione's very bones. Orihime looked back at them. "Go!" She yelled.

Ron protested, "We can't just leave you here by yourself!"

"You can not fight it. Help Harry-kun." She motioned behind them. "Fight there." The group turned to see the death eaters swarming out from the barrier. A war cry went up as Order members came streaming out from the trees to meet them, other hollows hot on their trail.

"Santen Kesshun!" Hermione's head swiveled back to see claws rake across the yellow glow of the girl's shield. "Go!" She ordered them again before focussing back on her battle. "Koten Zanshun!"

Snape was already running to join the battle in the field and Ron was tugging on her arm. "Come on," he said, "we can't help here."

Hermione reluctantly turned away from Orihime with a nod and ran to catch up with her professor.

"Sectumsempra!" She heard him call out to an approaching Death Eater. The man dropped to the ground, a dark puddle of liquid spilling into the grass around him.

Hermione raised her own wand at the wizard aiming for her professor's back. "Expulso!" she cried and the man's chest exploded in a showed of bone fragment and wet masses of tissue. Snape turned around in surprise, looking first at the corpse behind him and then back to Hermione. He gave her a surprised nod of thanks before taking off again.

She had to grip her wand hand with her other to still the tremble. She had just killed a man. Red spell light flew past her right shoulder, jarring her out of her own mind once again. 'Right, no time for that now,' she reminded her self. There was no time for her to pause. It would only get her killed. "Protego," she called to defend herself from another curse and quickly followed it with a, "Defodio!"

* * *

IVX: I am officially graduated, thank GOD!, and this story will be complete in the very near future. Most of it is already written. I'm just tweaking and proof reading. Thank you all for your patience and support. I know it's hard when the story you like is slow to update, so I appreciate you sticking with me... ^_~


	26. The Reality of War

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Talking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese - _"I'm speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 26 - The Reality of War ~**

Harry was standing over the last fallen Death Eater from his welcoming comity. A sharp metallic tang flavored the back of his throat and he resisted the urge to cough. He had overdone his use of sonido again. This handicap was not a welcomed one, but it was also not one that would break him, thankfully. Suddenly, he heard clapping from behind. He turned to see the wards shimmer as Voldemort's voice called out to him.

"Very good Harry Potter," came his cruel voice. "Very good indeed." There was a mass of his lackeys flanking him, but it wasn't their numbers that concerned him. It was the presence of the Substitute Soul Reaper badge implanted in the dark wizard's bare chest. That, and what appeared to be remnants of Kurosaki's mask grafted to the man's face. The creature before Harry gave a twisted smirk and the skull fragments distorted the expression, tugging the skin at odd angles. He flicked his wand towards his throat and his voice echoed loudly. "Won't your friends come out to join us?"

Harry stepped up to face him squarely. Damn it, he knew, so there went the element of surprise. "Your battle is with me, if you have the gaul to face me. Come out from behind your shields and lets have that duel you so badly wanted." He lifted his index finger to point at Voldemort. "Or shall I come to you."

His opponent let out a hissing chuckle that sounded as pleasant as nails on a chalk board. "Do not worry Harry, I won't go after your little friends if that's what your worried about. I won't need to." He chuckled again and his death eaters joined in. Harry began to gather energy for an attack, but Voldemort spoke again to stall him. "Ah ah," he admonished, "temper, temper. I was merely going to inform you of the entertainment I have arranged for them. It should be arriving right about," he placed a hand to his ear as a blood curdling scream rang out from the woods, "now." He gave a cruel smile as Harry turned wide eyes to the woods.

'No!' he thought in a panic, 'the hollows are behind them!' Why hadn't he sensed their approach?! He could feel them now though. A flood of presences coming from the rear of the Order's positions.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione scream.

He dodged out of the way of the curse aimed at his back. A slight sting in his shoulder let him know his inattention had almost cost him. He needed to stay focused and trust in his comrades. They must hold their own for now. 'Ichigo had better be up to the task.'

"So this is how the mighty Lord Voldemort fights?" he taunted. "Distractions and attacks to your opponent's back? I must say, I am very disappointed." He shrugged, "But why should I expect any more from one who is worth less than trash."

Voldemort began to circle him, the smirk never leaving his face. "Oh, I dare say this encounter will turn out different from our last, much, much different."

Harry kept his eyes on him and the Death Eaters streaming passed them. The other dark wizards may be giving them a wide breath, but he didn't trust them not to send a curse off at his back. They obviously knew his weakness, no doubt from Remus's 'interrogation'. "Tell me _Tom_," he continued, "what makes you so confident now when you were wetting yourself at our last departure."

A scowl swept across the wizard's face briefly, but it was covered with the same arrogant smile as before. "I think we both know the answer to that," he said smugly and tapped the pendant in his chest. "Though I must say, I'm surprised you did not run from me when you sensed this power."

"And why would your pathetic excuse for power cause me fear?"

"No need for a brave front Harry. It is natural to fear death and as I," he gestured to himself grandly, "am now a master of death, it is natural to fear me."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or scoff at the deluded fool. His reaction was taken from him though as he heard "Defodio!" shouted from behind him. He spun out of the way and a quick flick of the wrist sent a red blast of energy into the offender's face. His head popped like a ripe melon hit with a club.

Voldemort laughed again and gave another clap. "How amusing you have become Harry Potter. Is it, I wonder, because you have died once already that you hold little value for life. Or is it simply in the nature of what you have become to feel no mercy?" The man's grin grew positively gleeful.

The smile wavered as Voldemort had to defend himself from a blast of blue energy. "Sorry for the delay Harry," Dumbledore's voice sounded from his left. "Ran into a bit of a crowd on the way here," he added jovially.

Harry nodded and turned to leave. "He is more powerful than ever," he told the old man.

"I had the feeling."

"Just stay alive until I return."

"I will do my best," he answered resolutely. "Now," he whipped his wand around his head and a silvery shield blocked a particularly nasty looking fire spell, "you best be off."

Without further delay, Harry used sonido to bring himself to the nearest hollowfied dementor. A quick bala was enough to handle the smaller one, but he had a feeling the larger ones might need a bit more. Using too much power was out of the question. He may end up crippling his fellow Order members with his spiritual pressure. He also didn't think the blast radius of a high powered cero would be good for their health either. He glanced down at his wand. "It will do," he muttered to himself. "Esterno Murcielago."

Blade in hand, he took off after the remaining would-be hollows.

* * *

Severus conjured a shield before him to block an attack from his left and then jumped back as he dodged a sweep from the clawed fingers of the beast in front of him. He was most definitely not in shape for this kind of fighting. He hated to even think how the other lazy sods were fairing. He was probably more physically fit than the lot of them.

He conjured another shield on instinct before cursing and throwing himself to the ground. The damned 'hollows' were able to break through wizarding shields and the normal array of attacks was useless against them. He rolled over to avoid another swipe of claws only to be hit with a body bind from his previous attacker on the left.

He watched, helpless from his spot on the ground as the monster's black talons descended upon him. 'So this is how it ends,' he thought to himself. At the last possible moment, a familiar shield blossomed before him and he had never loved the color yellow more than he did at that moment.

"Finite incantatem," came the voice of the biggest know it all he had ever taught. "Professor, are you alright?" Hermione rushed to ask.

He pulled her down by the arm she had been reaching down to him with. She grunted as she hit the ground hard, but he had no time to ensure her lack of injury. He reached over her fallen body, throwing a curse at his persistent attacker, and knocked him off his feet. The man had begun the incantation for the killing curse and the little chit under him had nearly been its victim.

"Foolish girl," he admonished as they got to their feet. "You could have been killed.

"Sorry professor," she said abashed. "I was just worried about you."

"Yes, yes, all right then," he grumbled.

"Koten Zanshun!" came the lilting voice of the young japanese girl from behind him. He turned in time to see the creature's mask sliced in half and the beast disintegrate into an ash-like substance.

"Get moving Granger!" he yelled at Hermione. Severus turned to fire a rather nasty skin peeling hex to a near by, black robed figure.

"Over here Orihime!" He heard Granger yell.

"Hai!"

What in the world were those two up to? He glanced back to see Hermione guarding Orihime's back as the redhead bent over a fallen order member. His attention was taken again by another attack. Severus deflected a purple curse, sending back one of his own. Slowly he backed up to the two young women. "What are you doing?" He hissed to them, keeping his eyes on the masked opponents surrounding them. Masked opponents both human and hollow alike.

"Soten Kisshun," Orihime's voice sounded and Severus could see a dim yellow glow lighting the back of his wand hand as he raised it.

"She's healing him, what does it look like?" Granger growled back to him snappishly.

"What, right now?!"

"Do you want him to bleed out?"

He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw the man was one Mundungus Fletcher. "Might be an improvement," he shrugged uncaringly.

"Professor!" his student scolded him.

"Gallows humor, Granger. Surely you've read of it before in one of your precious books."

"I hardly think this is the time to be admonishing me for one of my personality quirks," she retorted waspishly. They were nearly back to back now, as the ranks closed in around them.

As if by some unspoken signal, the pair started firing at the wizards and witches. There was nothing they could do about the mutated dementors. The best they could hope for was Kurosaki to make it over to them or Orihime to finish her healing quickly.

Severus saw one of the hollow's masks sliced through the middle. He fleetingly entertained the idea that the Kurosaki boy could be summoned by thought alone, soul reaper and all. Then the ashes from the beast scattered and it wasn't the sword wielder he had expected.

"What in the name of Salazar are you doing over here instead of fighting the Dark Lord!" He yelled as he viciously sliced his wand through the air at another opponent

Harry sliced through another masked creature. "It appears to me that I am saving you," he answered in his infuriating monotone.

"Defo..." yelled a man pointing his wand at Harry.

"Defodio!" yelled Severus quickly, slicing through the man with his own spell to spite him. This little bit of spite turned out to be much more though. The slice, meant for such sturdy material as stone and steel, cut through its target like butter. The slash of spell light continued on to the hollow behind it's target... and gouged a slice from the corner of its mask.

The creature howled in anger and the ring of fighters seemed to pause and stare at the effect of Severus's spell.

"Again!" Snapped Harry.

"Defodio!" Severus yelled again and this time the crack widened, splitting the creatures face in two. The static like sound of Potter's rapid movement technique fired off rapidly around them. Ashes rose into the sky and bodies hit the ground all around them. Severus nearly fired another gouging spell as Potter appeared before him. In fact, he was about to berate the man for it, but Harry suddenly went into a coughing fit. It only lasted a moment, but at the end of it, there was a trickle of red at the corner of the mismatched lips.

"Harry-kun!" Orihime exclaimed as she jumped up from her duty.

"Ung," groaned Fletcher from the ground as he roused.

Potter wiped the corner of his mouth with his less bloody sleeve. "I am fine woman. Tend to those who truly need your help." He looked to Severus then. "Spread the word," was all he said and then he was gone again.

"Hai," Orihime nodded in determination. "Let us find more."

"Well then," said Hermione, "shall we?"

Severus rolled his eyes and followed after the women. How did he end up in the roll of baby sitter?

* * *

Harry was making his way back towards his main objective, but stopped next to a group of DA members walled in by four mutated dementors. He sliced one down, drawing their attention. "Use Defodio," he instructed quickly. "Now!"

Neville Longbottom slashed his wand with a mighty cry of "Defodio!" and the hollow to Harry's right was destroyed.

The other three teens with the Longbottom heir cheered and began attacking the hollows on their own. It was then that a earth shaking explosion came from the direction of the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry was using his sonido once again, feeling the strain of it on his body beginning to wear on him. But there was no time to worry about that now.

He arrived at the epicenter of the explosion and came to a halt next to Dumbledore's badly singed form. He kneeled down next to the old wizard to check for signs of life. "Albus, are you alive?" He asked as he reached out to touch the man.

Dumbledore took a gasping breath in and sat up quicker than he probably should have. The man swayed where he sat and then reached up to touch his radically shortened beard. "I dare say," he wheezed out, "it will take me a considerable amount of time," he coughed, "to grow back my beard."

Harry sighed quietly to himself in exasperation. It was then he noticed the slightly blue glow surrounding the headmaster's wand. It was giving off its own small waves of spiritual pressure. "Where did you get that wand?" He asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore raised the wand in front of his face, inspecting it like he'd never seen it before. "This," he asked innocently as they watched the blue glow gutter out, "I acquired it in a fight quite some time ago. Why? Do you know something about it I do not?"

Harry looked at him flatly. "Your wand was giving off the same feeling as a soul reaper. Is there anything _I_ should know?"

The old wizard suddenly jabbed his wand at Harry, sending the pale man sliding back a good ten feet. It was just after he vacated the spot, that a large gouge was cut from the earth he had been kneeling on. Dumbledore let out a shout of pain as the attack took his wand arm off at the elbow.

"Albus!" Shouted a nearby Moody, sending a volley of curses in the direction of the Dark Lord as he limped his way over to the exsanguinating leader of light. "Healer," he shouted over his shoulder, "we need a healer over here!"

Harry took the opportunity to fire a bala in the dark lord's direction. Unsurprisingly, the man batted it away and only suffered a slight singing to the back of his hand for the effort. "Oh, back to face me? I thought you had come to your senses and run away."

"I would never run from you Tom. I merely had more pressing matters to attend to," Harry said, moving away from Dumbledore's position.

"You cannot tell me you do not fear the power I hold," hissed the mad man.

"And what power would that be?" Harry was putting more distance between him and the fallen headmaster, leading Voldemort further away. He needed more distance so he could fight him with less restriction.

"Why, the power of death its self of course," he answered with vindictive glee.

Harry pointed his sword at the wizard and frowned. "You," he paused to find the correct words, "are a delusional little worm with visions of grandeur." Not quite as derogatory as he would have liked, but it would do.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry spun away from the angry attack, hearing it crackle against the wards behind him. If they were once again active then that meant there was something worth protecting inside the manor. And what a coincidence, Nagini was no where in sight.

"Temper, temper Tom," Harry mocked him.

"Rawh!" the man screamed and sent a powerful blast of energy and magic straight at him.

Harry used sonido to move out of the way, allowing Voldemort's own overpowered spell to slam into his wards. Harry readied a cero and gave the spell a helping hand. The vivid green slammed into the tail end of the dark lord's sickly yellow spell. The concussion sent both sides of the battle reeling, several toppled over unprepared. The blast had done its job though. The wards were falling and Voldemort was enraged.

"Die!" He screamed at Harry, sending a blazing inferno of fiendfyre his way.

Harry managed to race away from the massive shape of a snake made entirely of flames. Running would only do so much though, and he needed to tell someone about the other snake, the one of flesh and bone and misplaced soul. He saw the closest group, the group of DA members from before, and appeared within their midst. "The last horcrux is in the manor. It will be in the form of a large snake. You must destroy it. Find a way!" He had to move again. The flaming serpent was heading his way and, by association, the way of the teens around him.

Harry threw himself at Voldemort, sword raised for a killing blow. The Dark Lord lifted a hand towards him and a distorted ball of red energy gathered in the palm of the pale hand. His other hand was wrangling in the fiendfyre to turn towards Harry from behind. Harry felt the heat searingly close just as Voldemort actually released what appeared to be a ragged bala.

* * *

"Did I miss something?" Shouted Neville as they sprinted around the wide circle of destruction Harry and Voldemort were creating.

"Yeah, only all the important stuff," answered Fred

"Well," Neville panted, "care to let a bloke in on the secret."

"Not our fault," George yelled over the din of battle, sounding winded himself, "that you and your gran,"

"- arrived late to the party" Finished the other twin. "Now, less talking,"

"-more running?" Neville finished for him before the other twin could. The twins looked at each other as they ran and then smacked Neville on the back in a friendly gesture, nearly making him trip.

"Who's that up ahead?" Said Ginny, pointing to a group skidding to a stop next to two people huddled on the ground.

"Looks like," Fred said, squinting, "Snape." This time Neville did stumble, but managed to keep upright.

"And Dumbledore!" exclaimed the youngest Weasley. "That's professor Dumbledore and he's hurt!"

They were drawing nearer now and Neville saw the pretty red head from the briefing leaning over his headmaster. A yellow shield sprung up over the old wizard as they finally came upon the group. Dumbledore looked like he had one foot in the grave and half of his arm was being regrown under the girl's barrier.

"Severus, send word to Kingsley," he ordered with a weak voice.

Snape nodded and raised his wand.

"Wait!" Neville yelled and then lost his voice when the dower gaze of his most dreaded professor turned on him. He swallowed and gathered his nerve. If he could face down death eaters and monsters he could face Snape. "Tell him that Defodio will take down the masked creatures."

"I am already aware Longbottom," he informed him, but there was no derisiveness in his tone. It was merely one person informing another. Neville blinked, having expected a worse reaction, but the man was already tending to his task.

"Mr. Longbottom," came the soft rasp of Professor Dumbledore. "Misters and Miss Weasley. It is good to see you all whole if not unscathed."

"It's good to see you too, professor," he said back and his group moved closer to him.

Neville's eyes were drawn to the spectacle beneath the yellow shield. It wasn't everyday you saw an entire arm regrown from nothing.

"You seemed to be in quite the hurry a moment ago."

Neville tore his eyes away from the amazing site. "I'm sorry?" He said.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Was there something pressing for your attention?"

Neville's brain kicked back into gear. "The snake!"

"You mean Nagini?" The old wizard frowned.

"Yes," answered Ginny.

"Harry said it was in the manor," added George.

Fred followed up, "said we need to destroy it too."

"Don't happen to have any powerful magical items to destroy soul carrying, dark artifacts that can bite back do you?" asked Ginny, gaining a look from even the twins.

"As a matter of fact," started Dumbledore," I may just have something that could come in useful for such a situation." The man was sounding better than when they had first approached.

"Of course you would," intoned Moody with a roll of his good eye.

"Miss Inoue?" the headmaster asked the girl hovering over his arm.

"Done," she chirped. Sweat beaded her forehead, but she didn't appear at the end of her ability yet.

"Thank you my dear," Dumbledore said before turning back to the DA group. Moody helped him to his feet. The headmaster then reached into his half burnt robes with his freshly regrown hand and pulled out... a hat? Not just any hat though, it was the sorting hat. He held it out to Neville who took it in confusion.

"Um professor?"

"I leave you with these words of parting. Help will always be given," he said with a serious air, "to those who deserve it." Neville felt as if a weight had settled on his shoulders at the speaking of those words.

And then the moment was broken as Snape's voice yelled out, "Protego!" and a blast of yellow energy broke upon his shield charm.

"Get going, you don't have all night!" Snape snapped.

"R-right." Neville took off like he had a gorgon on his heels, leaving the others to come scrambling after him.

* * *

Ichigo slashed through another hollow beside Ron. "Where the hell do all these things keep coming from!?" He growled.

"Bloody hell if I know!" Shouted Ron.

"Voldemort must have emptied the whole of Azkaban," Hermione added.

"Merlin 'mione! Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have hurt you."

They shielded their faces as chunks of dirt and grass rained down on them from a spell that missed its target. "Sorry Ron. I got separated from Professor Snape and Orihime. I saw you two and rushed over." She sent a stinging hex at the back of a Death Eater across the way. The spell distracting the dark wizard long enough for Remus and Sirius to take him down with a double hit. "Strength in numbers and all that," she added.

"Right," agreed Ron. "Well, now what?"

Another enormous explosion rang out, coming from the middle of the field. The witch and wizard flinched at the backlash of power. Hermione glanced over the smoke riddled epicenter with worried eyes. "I hope Harry's alright."

"Yeah, like something that weak could take him out," scoffed Kurosaki. He glanced around and found another group of hollows slashing at an older looking wizard. The man took a claw across the chest. "Got to go," he said and flashed stepped directly into the hollow's path.

"Getsuga tenshou!" he roared, destroying the hollows and a few trees besides. He turned to the injured wizard. "You alright old man?" he called, but there was no response. "Hey," he called to the guy as he rushed to his side, "come on old man, talk to me." It was to late though. The man was already gone.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and stood. He knew he couldn't save everyone, but he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna try. The scream of a young woman drew his attention and he was off again. He wouldn't let the next one die on his watch.

* * *

Ginny sighed with relief as they had made it to the manor door. Suddenly white smoke billowed up before them. "Moody!" Shouted the twins.

"You didn't think I was going to trust a bunch of green slackers like you with something this important did you?"

"Awe, Moody, we love you too," Fred joked.

"Yeah," added George, "no need to be bashful. We know you're only here because you were worried about us."

"Admit it," said Fred, throwing an arm over the gruff man's shoulder.

"You care," finished George poking the man in his side.

Moody shoved Fred off of him and growled at George when he went to poke him again. The twins laughed and Ginny shook her head at their antics.

"Um, aren't we on a sort of time sensitive, er, mission... thing?" Asked Neville.

"Longbottom's right. Enough of this fooling around. It's time for business and remember," he spun around yelling, "constant vigilance!" Ginny startled and it set her heart to racing. "We don't know what's waiting for us in there so be on your guard."

Ginny was thinking of the way the man might look with a good bat bogey hex as she tried to calm her erratic heart beat. It would be an amusing payback for all the times he'd startled her with that constant vigilance nonsense. She contented herself with the mental image of the hex's outcome while the man tapped his wand on the door, testing for traps. He suddenly took a step back and raised his wand in a shielding motion.

BOOM!

She had no idea what happened for a moment. She knew she had been standing at one point. Then a flash of light and searing heat, now she was on her back and she couldn't breath! She just realized she couldn't breath! She tried drawing air in, but it was like trying to suck air trough a very small straw.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she managed to pull in a ragged breath. Her screaming lungs flooded with relief. Ginny could have cried as her lungs worked again, heaving great gulps of air in and out. She was startled by a hand on her shoulder, but when she turned her wand on the offender she realized it was Fred. George was standing slightly behind him, saying something to her, but she heard nothing. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear anything except a high pitched whine.

She shook her head and touched her ears. Her brothers nodded in understanding and pulled her to her feet. She saw a bloodied Neville kneeling next to the larger figure of Moody or what was left of him at least. They picked their way through the rubble to the, more than likely, dead ex-auror.

Their fears were confirmed as they made it to Neville and Moody's body. The tall boy was saying something, but even though her hearing was returning, all she could make out was muffled garble. She looked down to the disfigured form of Mad-eye and felt like utter rubbish. He had given his life to protect them while she had been thinking about hexing him. What an idiot she was.

Fred tugged on her arm and she realized the others were looking at her expectantly. Neville had already risen to his feet and was making his way towards the gapping whole where the door once stood.

"Let's go," she could make out the muffled sound of her brother's voice now. She nodded and the boys entered into the dark hallway before her, coughing on the smoke and dust from the explosion. She turned around and gave moody a respectful wand salute before running to catch up with them.

"Lumos," Fred said, giving them the light they needed to see the way.

"Where do you think it is?" asked Neville nervously.

"Where most Dark Lords keep the key to their down fall," answered George.

Fred continued with the train of thought, "In the deepest, darkest..."

"Ahhh!" Screamed Ginny as a blow knocked her off her feet and searing pain tore into her arm.

"Ginny!" The others yelled.

Thud! She felt another impact, this time to her chest, the force and the pain once again stealing away her breath. The others yelled her name again, but she was too occupied by the pain and the face of the enormous snake slithering from the shadows in front of her. She felt the world go topsy-turvy as the red light of a spell impacted the things head, drawing its attention.

Someone was tugging on her, but she was too numb to do much of anything. All she could think was, 'a snake, of course it would be a bloody snake that would get her.'

"Ginny!" One of her brothers yelled in her ear as the other hurled another spell at the serpent. She managed to turn her head to see Fred bending down next to her, but the motion made the world spin more. He was trying to get her to help him move her, but she couldn't feel her limbs. She knew she was moving them, but it was like she couldn't tell where they were.

She idly compared it to the feeling of falling asleep on your arm the wrong way and then having it flop around, unfeeling, as you try to wake it up again. She laughed at herself, though it only came out as a small puff of air. Here she was, most likely dying, and this is what her mind came up with.

The shine of metal reflecting the light of a spell caught her eye. The shine was coming from something in Neville's hand. When she realized what it was she couldn't believe her eyes. In fact, she was sure she must be hallucinating. On deaths door, a large bloody snake, and the sword of Gryffindor. Could her life truly be so ironic?

The sword flashed and Neville, sweet, timid Neville Longbottom, charged at the deadly serpent with a raging battle cry. Her vision was going dark around the edges now, but she could still see enough to know his aim was true. Steel met scales, flesh and bone. There was a black cloud of dark magic that hissed one last sign before the snake melted from existence.

They had done it! She smiled and the last of her strength slipped away from her. Her nearest brother cried out as she sagged against him and the other two raced over to her. She lay there, unable to move and vision nearly gone, but she wasn't afraid. After all, she had been a spirit once before and it really wasn't so scary. She wasn't scared at all for some strange reason, but the boys looked terrified. Ginny tried to smile up at them in reassurance, but she wasn't sure if her numb face was cooperating. "Not..." she heard her voice rasp out, "...scared."

She finally allowed her eyes to droop close and her body to relax. It was a struggle to breath so she let her chest lay still, finding it too much of an effort to keep up. It wasn't long before she felt her consciousness slipping, so she did just as Harry told her too. She opened up her mind and accepted her next great adventure.

* * *

Harry coughed harshly, blood filling his mouth. Damn his weak human constitution. His outsides could still take a hit, but his own ability was taking its toll. 'The bitter unfairness of life's little surprises,' he mussed grimly to himself. The ex-espada felt himself slowing, but thank goodness for small miracles, Voldemort was not able to keep up with him just quite yet. No flash step or sonido seemed to be in his repertoire of stollen power. That wasn't to say the man was slow. The bleeding gashes on Harry's leg and arm proved that much. It seemed the man had at least gain some speed from Kurosaki's power.

There was also the rather nasty and endless bag of tricks Voldemort possessed. Decades of study in the dark arts gave a man quite the array to chose from. If only Harry could get him away from the crowd. Then he could worry less about hurting the others and more about defeating his most hated enemy. The man was, contrary to Harry's taunts, not an idiot. Voldemort must have taken note of Harry's attacks growing more vicious the farther away from others they got. Now the bastard seemed to be staying as close to others as he could without the risk of being taken down by a stray enemy. There was a small tally of dead bodies owing to attempts of the like by the recently arrived aurors.

He heard the ragged, despairing scream. The scream of a man who was once again made mortal. 'There,' his eyes flickered to the right and found his target amongst a group of Death Eaters. He charged at the distracted Dark Lord, bringing his sword down in an ark. Voldemort recovered just in time to actually shoved a subordinate in the way of Harry's blade. The man was split from shoulder to naval and the Dark Lord took off in a swirl of smoke once again.

There may not be a flash step in Voldemort's arsenal, but that technique was damn annoying. Harry was growing tired of it very quickly. The one upside to the use of it, for the ex-espada anyways, was that it left a trail in the users wake. Easily follow the trail and, voila, target acquired. No need to even use his sensory ability, not that the imbecile would know he could do that regardless.

Gathering his power, he pushed himself through yet another sonido, ignoring the pain in his chest and the drag of his protesting body. He sliced the air just as the Dark Lord was appearing and he felt his blade catch flesh. There was a loud Pop! and a tugging sensation. He somehow found himself flying across the opposite side of the battlefield than what he had just been on. Voldemort must have apparated while the blade was slicing through his gut. Harry hoped the idiot splinched himself.

Damn it all, now he had to find him again. He avoided the tiresome Defodio lobbed at him from a random wizard and focussed on his awareness. What his senses told him had Harry pushing his body to the limit. Voldemort was heading straight for Orihime's energy signature. The coward would try to use her to hurt him. But how could he have known? Had he seen Harry protect her one too many times?

No, it wasn't Orihime. He sense another, weaker energy beside her own, two in fact. Harry's eyes confirmed his fears as he approached. Hermione and Orihime were bent over an injured Ron, oblivious to the danger behind them. Voldemort had his wand raised at the group while his other hand clutched his bleeding side. The deformed wizard was already mouthing the syllables of the very curse that had stolen his first chance at life. Then, as if in slow motion, Harry saw Severus step between the Dark Lord and the clueless teens.

Damn it! There wasn't enough _time_ to move them all, not in the condition his body was in. There was no time to think up an alternative. No other way to do this without at least one of them dying and he'd be damned before he'd let the bastard have even one of his friends. Harry watched the green light leave the wand and raced the spell to its destination for all he was worth. He skidded to a stop before the potions master and threw his arms wide.

* * *

_IVX: Told you this would be going faster than before ;P ... R&R ...^_~_


	27. As the World Falls Down

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I make no profit from this fanfiction, well, besides the joy I find in writing it. =3_

Key:

Talking in English- "I'm speaking."

Thinking - 'I am thinking'

Talking in Japanese - _"I'm speaking Japanese."_

**~ CH 27 - As the World Falls Down ~**

Severus knew his move to save the dunderheads would probably cost him his life, but it didn't matter. He should have lost his life a dozen times over. If this one last act was enough to redeem his soul, it would be worth it. Even as the light of the Avada Kedavra sped towards him, he doubted it would be enough, but one could always hope.

There was the sound of static and a splatter of warm, metallic smelling liquid on his face as someone coughed. This was almost simultaneous with the bright flare of sickly green light that meant the killing curse had found its mark. The backlight of green spell fire faded and Severus's eyes grew wide with horror. "No," he whispered in disbelief. The body of Lily's son began to tilt. "NO!" he yelled out in a horse voice as he caught the body, sinking down to the ground with it. "You stupid boy," he rasped out as Potter's features went slack and lost all traces of the afterlife. "Not for me," he pleaded softly, "not for me." He looked over the dead body in disbelief and numbly watched the sword in Harry's hand shattered into a million pieces. The shards seemed to float away on an imaginary breeze, disappearing into nothingness just as the man's life had.

Severus cradled the son in his arms as he had once cradled the mother and the battle field ceased to exist for Severus. "She'll never forgive me now," he whispered into messy black hair as shouts of despair and triumph rose around him like the roar of a storm. Within the din, he heard the distinct sound of metal breaking and chains rattling to the ground. However, the significance of the noise was lost on the bereft potions master.

What happened next couldn't be ignored though. It suddenly felt as if a great weight was baring down upon him, trapping him to the spot. He looked up to see others around him drop to their knees as the feeling intensified and the mutated Hollows seemed to scatter to the four corners of the earth. The sudden sound of someone screaming tore through the air, sounding more desperate than any voice he had heard from the torture victims of the Dark Lord. The screams morphed into a ragged, unearthly roar and suddenly it was raining.

No, not raining... not water at least. The obscuring, greenish-black substance settled on him like a blanket of despair. Severus felt close to passing out and if he had been on his feet he was sure he would have. It was as if he was in an ocean of hopelessness and barely keeping his head above the waves, all the while unable to draw breath for the fear. It was only as he began to struggle past the initial panic the feeling had induced that he finally noticed the sky... the sky was on fire! It was as if a great magical dome was being torn asunder above them, alight with the red and orange burn of falling wards.

Severus shuddered and wondered if the end of the world had finally come with the fall of this one man, the man he still held in his arms. He dropped his gaze from the sky to look upon the Dark Lord only to have his view obscured by a swirling mass of the blackest spell light he had ever seen. A wizard not five feet from him retched and fell unconscious as a deep, chest rumbling hum filled the air. A static ripping sound dispelled the black energy and, for a moment, Severus thought that perhaps he _had_ been hit with the killing curse after all. Surely he was in hell, for the devil himself stood before him in all his horned and winged glory. The fiery backdrop only added to the imposing figure's demonic appearance.

"Harry-kun!" Cried the lilting voice of the Inoue girl from behind him, but Severus's head felt to heavy to turn and look back at her in disbelief. Yet... his mind allowed him the images of a different Potter in a different place, a place of false days and eternal nights.

'So this is the true form of Harry Potter,' he thought to himself and it was a terrifying sight indeed.

Cruel golden eyes, set in sclera of deep green moved past him, presumably to the redhead who had called out, but there didn't seem to be any recognition. When the cold, calculating gaze turned downward to look upon Severus and the body in his arms, it chilled the wizard to the bone. Even the evil, burning glare of an angry Voldemort didn't hold a candle to the cold cruelty in that gaze.

There was a soft swishing sound behind him. "Harry," came the tentative voice of the Order's only Soul Reaper member. "Are you still with us Harry?" he cautiously tried again.

"What..." the panicked voice of Voldemort scratched out, "what are you?" The horned head of the creature before him turned slightly to the side. Those cold, cold eyes flicked to gaze over its shoulder at the orchestrator of his second death.

"Harry-kun?" came the soft voice of Orihime once more.

That seemed to draw the creature's attention back. 'Not the creature', Severus reminded himself, 'Potter.' The girls voice did something to Potter. The eyes appeared less cold for a moment, the face less severe.

"Avada," came the high cruel voice from behind the devilish, would be savior. Potter's great, black wings flexed, "Kedav..." Harry was gone from his spot in front of Severus and Voldemort was choking. It was Potter... Potter was choking him with his tail?!

Voldemort seemed to struggled against the hold, so the creature, that may go by the name of Harry Potter, remedied the problem. He used his serpentine tail to slam the man into the ground before raising him up to repeat the gesture again. Finally satisfied by the dazed state of the dark wizard, he raised the Dark Lord up to eye level with himself. A dark, talon like finger rose to point at the Dark Lord's heart. A ball of black energy began to build at his claw tip and gasps of agony swept through the crowd. Severus himself, was barely able to remain sitting upright. He was holding on to consciousness by his will power alone.

The potions master vaguely noticed the foot steps approaching, but it wasn't until the girl passed him by at a sprint that his brain asked, 'how in the world is she able to move?!'

* * *

Orihime raced toward her Harry-kun. She had to stop him before he did something he'd regret. Strong arms suddenly grabbed hold of her and held her fast.

_"Wait,"_ Ichigo hissed in her ear, _"we don't know if he's still all there or not. It could be like when I..."_ he trailed off.

Orihime shook her head. He was still there, just below the surface. She had seen it. "Harry-kun!" she called out to him again as his power began causing the humans around them more pain. _"Harry-kun, stop it!"_ She screamed as tears filled her eyes, _"You're hurting them! Please stop!"_ The Espada's head tilted slightly, as if he had finally noticed she was speaking to him. The power began to recede from his attack and she smiled a relieved, teary smile. He was coming back to them.

It was then that the Dark Lord made the last mistake he would ever make. He raised his wand and pointed it his captor. The wand was snapped in the blink of an eye and black claws ripped through the bone and flesh of Voldemort's chest. The snake-like man was released from the grip of Harry's tail only to fall to the ground bonelessly.

The gasping ruin of a man stared up at his nemesis with disbelief. He tried to speak, but only managed to choke on his own blood. One of Voldemort's hands clutched at the gash were the soul reapers badge had once been imbedded. Now all that remained was ripped flesh, fragments of bone, and his freely spilling life blood. The disbelief in those red eyes quickly turned to panic as he realized this was the end for him. Harry merely watched impassively as the man, who had ruined his life in so many ways, bleed to death at his feet.

Finally Harry turned back to look at Orihime and Ichigo slowly loosened his grip on her. Harry stared her down unnervingly with the feral eyes of his second release state, but Orihime refused to be afraid of him. This was her Harry-kun, her Ulquiorra. She took a step towards him and saw his body tense, as if preparing for a fight. She paused for a moment and then smiled at him. _"Do I scare you?"_

His eyes widened in surprise and much to her relief, gold slowly faded back to a familiar emerald and the dark sclera faded to white. His facial features relaxed after a moment and he finally spoke. "I am not afraid," he answered with the barest upturn of his lips.

She felt his spiritual pressure beginning to recede. You could almost hear the relief in the masses of wizarding folk around them. "Harry-kun!" She exclaimed joyfully and ran to him._ "You're back."_ She said as she hugged him.

"Yes, Orihime, I am back," he reassured her. He even returned her embrace gently with one arm, careful not to hurt her with his deadly claws.

The people surrounding them were finally gaining back control over their bodies after Harry had reined in his spiritual pressure. After one final moment of embracing, Harry began to pull back from her to look at the sky and the still burning wards above them. They spanned from the awe inspiring distance of one horizon to the other. With a soft sigh, he turned his gaze down to her._ "Orihime, I need you to do something for me," he said calmly._

_"Anything,"_ she answered immediately.

He directed his gaze to his near by fallen friend before looking back to her._ "Attend to Ron, he was not finished being healed and I'm afraid I have worsened his condition with the use of my power."_ She was disoriented by the sudden backtrack to her previous task, but her eyes widened comically.

_"Oh my goodness, Ron-san!"_ She dashed back towards her patient as Harry watched on.

* * *

It was disturbing, to be present in your own mind, but not in the driver's seat. He hadn't had such a reaction since his early days as a hollow when the hunger would take him over. There was little time to dwell on the thought though. He was back in control of himself and, if the sky was any indication, he didn't have long before the meddlers from soul society would arrive.

After setting Orihime to task, he turned to the next closest person. Ichigo was watching him warily. Harry walked to the teen and handed him the remains of his badge. Kurosaki took the bloodied object and grimaced at its twisted condition. _"Uh, thanks... I think."_ He looked back up the the pale Espada as Harry began to speak.

_"You are aware they will arrive any moment,"_ he stated more than asked.

Ichigo nodded in return. _"Shouldn't you get going?"_ He asked.

Harry nodded to an area past the boy and Ichigo turned to follow his gaze. There, being laid down gently by the potions master, was the rapidly decomposing mortal shell of Harry Potter. _"There's nothing left for me now. I've accomplished my goal, that's all that really matters in the end."_

_"So what are you going to do now?"_ Kurosaki's voice sounded a tad suspicious, if not judging.

_"I think we've already covered this eventuality,"_ he stated calmly.

_"You can't really want to..."_

He cut him off before he could make an argument. _"You_ Promised _soul reaper,"_ he reminded him coldly. He didn't allow the boy to continue the argument. Harry stepped away from him and towards the still kneeling Severus.

"Don't let them escape!" Kingsley shouted. The Death Eaters had apparently overcome their shock and were attempting to make a run for it.

"Defodio!" screamed one remaining loyalist, as a final attempt.

Harry merely raised his wing and batted the spell away like an annoying fly. He turned to the disbelieving wizard, who was already being bound by an incarcerous, with a bland look. Harry decided to use the moment to drive home an essential point before his next set of "guests" arrived. He spoke loudly enough that those nearby, especially Hermione, would hear. "I am no longer of this world, trash. Your spells can not harm me. I, however," he paused as he moved his tail to hover right before the man's face, "have no such limitations."

Harry's tail lashed out and a sickening crack sounded as the Death Eater's neck was snapped. Completely unconcerned with the reactions to his little display, the Espada looked around to see Death Eaters still being chased down or fighting back viciously. Harry could care less what happened to the rest of the the Dark Lord's forces. It was no longer his problem. He had done his part, the rest was up to the remaining Order and Aurors. His time was short and he wouldn't spend his last moments acting as a sheep herder.

Harry resumed his trek and finally kneeled down next to his own body, surveying the damage. It was telling of his change since his return to the living world that he even entertained a hope that... Well it didn't matter because with a familiar feeling of despair, he confirmed what he already knew to be true. He couldn't repeat the binding spell again even if he wanted to. His human body was catching up to the decomposed state it would have been in if he had not been inhabiting it.

"Why?" came the soft question of the man across from him.

"Why what?" he asked Severus, looking up at the blood speckled face of the potions master. The man studied him as if he were some strange creature. Well, that was probably true at the moment, but Harry doubted it was his physical appearance that had the potions master so confounded.

Finally, the man elaborated. "Why save me?" He looked down at the body between them and back up to Harry. "You could have let me die. Your friends would have been safe and you would have been able to continue on with your life." His trade mark sneer came back and his tone turned condescending. "Now look what you've done," he motioned to the corpse. "I very much doubt you'll be able to use this now and..."

Harry put a clawed hand on the man's shoulder, startling him out of the beginnings of a trademark berating. Looking directly into the wizards dark eyes, Harry said simply, "Because you're worth it Severus, because _you_ are worth it." The man look absolutely gobsmacked causing the corner of Harry's mouth to turn up in a smirk. Who would have know that was all one needed to say to bamboozle the surly professor.

_"Ulquiorra...er, Harry?"_ Kurosaki said,_ "We've got company."_

And with those words, Harry's amusement vanished. He gave Severus one last pat on the shoulder before standing and moving to join the Substitute Soul Reaper. Across from the duo, a bright line of light was spreading through mid air. The several witches and wizards standing near the opening senkaimon began baking away from it. The shoji appeared in the usual fashion, but as the doors opened fully, Harry was glad he had ensured his contingency plan. Of all the people that could have been sent, the two captains before him were the least likely to listen to a heart felt plea.

Byakuya Kuchiki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, fate really did hate him. The two seemed to be arguing as they stepped from the gateway. Byakuya's brow was twitching and the irritating voice of the 12th Division captain was berating his fellow captain for apparently trying to leave him behind. With the two came Nemu Kurotsuchi and Renji Abarai. Harry wondered if he should feel flattered they sent two captains and their lieutenants to take him out. Then he noticed Kurosaki's usual companion, Rukia Kuchiki, step out from behind her brother and begin surveying the crowd.

Harry decided he had better take the initiative before they acted upon his presence. A quick glance around offered him a tool to put to use. His tail snatched up the wand of a fallen Death Eater and placed it in his own right hand. He may or may not be able to use it after loosing his human body, but it would be essential none the less. A quick, subtle flick showed the very obvious lack of magical sparks. Harry frowned slightly, but turned back to the situation at hand. Standing tall and flexing his wings in a display of power, he called out to the magicals surrounding the area. "These beings are beyond you, I order you to back away." That caught the attention of the group. As the wizards and witches between them parted, Harry prepared himself for the hardest act he would ever have to preform.

"Ichigo!" the Kuchiki woman yelled out in a mix of relief and worry. His close proximity to Harry, or _Ulquiorra_ as they knew him, was most likely discomforting.

Harry heard Orihime approaching him. "Har...umph." Using his tail, he swept the young woman off of her feat and pulled her before him. He held her against his chest with his free hand and pointed the wand to her neck.

"Orihime!" Abarai and Rukia called out in distress.

_"Please trust me,"_ he whispered into her ear and she nodded subtly.

Kurotsuchi rubbed his hands together. _"Oh my,"_ he all but purred, _"it is even better than I had hoped."_

Captain Kuchiki put out a hand as both his lieutenant and sister began to make for the "captive", halting their progress. The noble stepped forward and spoke in a commanding voice. _"Kurosaki Ichigo, report."_

Ichigo rose an eyebrow at the man's tone and turned to look at Harry as if saying 'what the hell do I do now.'

_"Kurosaki, you will remain silent,"_ he commanded in return. Ichigo's brows furrowed at his this, but Harry tried to convey the need to play along. Apparently the man caught on. With a subtle roll of his eyes he turned back to the assembled Soul Reapers and pointed his sword down and to the side. This caused quite the reaction.

"Ichigo?" questioned Rukia worriedly.

At the same time came the amused, _"Amazing,"_ of Captain Kurotsuchi, "_has the boy turned traitor too?"_ Ichigo tensed beside him at the word 'traitor.'

It was time. Harry allowed his tail to wrap more snuggly around Orihime and constricted it enough to elicit a squeak from her. He smirked at the assembled group as the majority pulled their weapons. _"Isn't magic a wonderful thing?"_ He asked the group as he turned his gaze briefly to Ichigo and then back to them. _"It has the ability to make others so... obedient."_ He rose his clawed fingers to gently trace Orihime's jaw.

_"You bastard!"_ shouted the red haired Soul Reaper, _"What have you done to them!"_

_"Temper, temper Soul Reaper. Surely you know what those around you are? They did not send you here unprepared I hope."_

Abarai gritted his teeth as his captain once again took the lead. _"Ulquiorra Ciefer, Cuatro Espada, you were said to have perished in the war."_ The captains tone was as business like as ever, but the brief glance he cast to Kurosaki was one of suspicion.

'So he hasn't caught on or doesn't full believe yet. I'll have to remedy that.' Harry twirled his wand through his fingers before pointing it back at Orihime. _"As I said, magic is a wonderful thing."_

_"Rediculous,"_ the 12th Division captain spoke up. _"Soul Reapers, let alone Hollows, cannot use the living's magic. Without a body and a proper 'core', one cannot utilize the wand to channel said core's magic."_

Harry blinked at him,_ "Done some experimenting have you?"_ Byakuya frowned at this, but didn't remove his gaze from Harry. _"Well, never the less, I am not your average Hollow, am I?"_

_"Yes, yes,"_ Kurotsuchi waved, _"You are a very interesting specimen with that 'second release' of yours, but"_ his eyes gleamed, "_I don't believe you're quite that special. Why don't you prove it,"_ he smiled with that eire, toothy grin of his.

Lifting his hand, Harry pointed it to yet another subdued dark wizard. "Espiritu Camino: Cuatro," The two toned captain's eyes widened, "Relámpago pálido." A familiar light-blue streak of lightning struck out at the bound wizard. There was a swish in the air and the lightning was batted away by Abarai's blade.

'He has saved the life of a murdering torturer, good for him', Harry thought sarcastically.

_"My goodness,"_ Kurotsuchi voiced, _"a hollow that can do kido, simply amazing. I must have you for my lab. I can only imagine what I might find while I dissect you,"_ he said gleefully.

Hermione and Ron came up beside him cautiously and raised their wands at the captains and their entourage. "We're not going to let you fight alone," Hermione said determinedly.

"Yeah, you didn't think we were going to let you take them on without us, did you?" Ron added.

Harry sighed in his own mind. He needed to speed this up before more got involved. He hated to do this, but... He carefully, but not so gently knocked Ron and Hermione aside with his left wing. They stumble and toppled over into Severus, only missing rolling into his rotting corpse thanks to the potions master's quick intervention. "Stay in your place," he hissed at them. Severus, ever studious in understanding the unsaid, placed a hand on each of them. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She must have realized what he was doing, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. One of the Soul Reapers was making a move to come after him.

"Santen Keshuun!" The golden barrier sprung up before them, deflecting the 12th Division lieutenant's drill-like arm strike.

_"Why you, you traitorous little bitch!"_ seethed Mayuri as Orihime blocked the lieutenant's attempt to obtain the 'research material'.

Harry gave a meaningful glance to Ichigo who only gave him a grim frown in return. _"You see,"_ Harry continued with his farce as the lieutenant jumped back to her captain's side, _"magic keeps them quite loyal."_ He tilted Orihime's head to the side and seemed to nuzzle into her hair. He used the move to whisper into her ear. _"When I push you forward you will do whatever I command as you move towards Severus. I want you safe and out of the way."_

He pushed his wand to the girl's temple and yelled, "_Let me show you how much control I possess,_ Impirio!" Gasps came from the growing crowd around them, the spell command being the only thing they could understand. It was even an unforgivable curse at that. Harry ignored them and shoved Orihime forward _"Now dance,"_ called out in a cold voice. Orihime didn't miss a beat, bless her heart. She began a silly dance that lead her slowly to the growing group of his precious people. If the situation were not so dire, Harry may have smiled at her efforts.

He caught movement from Rukia as she prepared to strike. He reached out and grabbed a surprised Ichigo Kurosaki, pulling the boy in front of himself. _"Ah, ah, ah,"_ he chided, _"would you attack your precious friend to get to me Kuchiki Rukia?" His words stayed her attack, for now._

_"Enough of this,"_ demanded the elder Kuchiki. _"Release the Substitute and these people from your hold Espada,"_ he demanded coldly and pointed his sword at Harry.

Harry now whispered to Kurosaki as he had Orihime. _"I doubt the captain is as reluctant to go through you to get to me as his sister was. You had better hurry and do it,"_ he egged him on.

"Tch," Ichigo made a small annoyed sound and Harry felt the boy tense. Damn Kurosaki's sense of justice, it was going to get people killed.

Harry turned his attention back to the Captain to stall for more time. _"I'm afraid, Captain Kuchiki, that I rather enjoy my control of both the living and dead alike,"_ he said with a gesture to those around him.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia again, _"Snap out of it. Don't let him control you!"_

_"Don't bother,"_ stated Harry._ "You see, it takes a will stronger than the caster's to break free. As you can see... Kurosaki has been found wanting."_ He shifted his gaze to the 12th Division captain. _"Perhaps a scientist such as yourself you like to give it a try? Call it an experiment of sorts. Do you, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, think you can overcome my will when your strongest warrior cannot?"_

A loud crack sounded to Harry's right and Dumbledore was suddenly in Ichigo's recently vacated spot. _"Alright there Har..."_

_"Hado 33, Soukatsui!"_ Rukia's voice rang out as she attacked the unexpected guest.

Harry used his right wing to quickly block the Headmaster from the attack before using it to knock the old man back a few paces. Damn the man's timing. Not even bothering to see if the man had tumbled over or not, Harry glared coldly at the smallest Soul Reaper. His tail whipped out to the side with a bullwhip-like crack, emphasizing is anger without him having to raise his voice. _"Do not touch those under my control, they belong to_ me,_"_ he told them frigidly. He couldn't show that he cared for them in anyway. He had to defend them out of a feeling of possession, not care, or the Soul Reapers may begin to disbelieve his story.

"Harry," Yelled one Molly Weasley. She was a caring soul, but wholly too naive to become involved in this.

"Severus," he called to his left.

"Silencio." was the man's reply and the matron was no longer able to interfere. Thank goodness there was one person he could depend upon to keep up and do what was needed.

Harry lowered his voice once again to a whisper. _"I am losing control of the situation. For once just do as I ask Soul Reaper."_

Ichigo turned his gaze towards Orihime, who stood next to Hermione and Ron. Her eye's were full of worry and he saw Kurosaki begin to shake his head. Harry nearly growled in frustration as the Soul Reapers began to ready for attack and Aurors began to step out from the crowd. The wizarding police were looking between Harry and the sword wielders uncertainly.

'Damn you Kurosaki,' he thought to himself. Not knowing what else to do to stall for time he allowed a wave of his spiritual pressure wash over the crowd. There were gasps and moans as most were sent to their knees once again. At least the action had staved off the wizards' interference. _"Now Kurosaki, do it before it's to late,"_ he rasped into his ear. Still Ichigo hesitated and Harry allowed his claws to dig into the boy's flesh, drawing blood. _"You_ promised_ me."_ he nearly growled into the boys ear, _"Now do your duty or, at the very least... do it for_ her._"_

Harry nearly sighed with relief as he felt Kurosaki's body slack in defeat and then felt the boy shift his hold on his blade. With a loud cry of both power and despair, Kurosaki forced the hilt of his sword backwards over his shoulder, smashing it into Harry's forehead. Harry didn't need to pretend all that hard about losing his grip on the boy, the substitute hit as hard as ever. Kurosaki quickly spun around and thrust his blade forward before anyone could react.

The ache in Harry's head was quickly forgotten as the feeling of cold, unforgiving steel sliced into his chest. Harry swallowed the down the pain of a sword ripping through his internal organs. 'It is nothing,' he told himself. This temporary state of being would pass quickly. This pain would buy his friends' freedom and save them from an unjust fate of their own. He would bare it gladly.

Harry turned his attention outwards to the stunned faces of the Soul Reapers. Time to put the icing on the cake. If only it didn't hurt so much to talk... Kurosaki's blade had managed to basically decimate his left lung. Harry tried to speak, but only managed to cough up a mouthful of blood at first. How like fate, ever the ironic and cruel mistress, that he would spend his last moments in the grasp of a similar death to his nemesis. The dying Arrancar collapsed onto the boy's shoulder, causing the blade to sink in further. He felt Ichigo shuddered as the blood ran out of Harry and down the Soul Reapers body. Finally able to catch his breath, Harry managed to get out a raggedly voiced, _"how... did you... break free?"_ Ichigo, most likely unable to play along in his turmoil, didn't answer.

_"No!"_ he heard Orihime scream.

He tilted his head to look at the woman he cared for more than any other. She was struggling weakly to free herself from the grasp of a stunned Severus. Harry realized too late that he should have considered her healing powers. He couldn't allow her time to save him. Harry knew that if there were any chance at all, she would try. He would simply have to take the option from her. He subtly snaked his tale up between him and Kurosaki and wrapped it around the boy's sword hand. With a sharp tug, he painfully forced the blade further through his body, slicing through as many vital point as possible. He released the boy's wrist and allowed himself to slide backwards. A large wash of blood spilled forth from his nearly bisected torso as the sword came free of the wound. He was too weak to support himself, so Harry allowed himself to collapse. He was saving the last of his waining strength to keep his healing powers from clotting off any of the blood loss.

Through it all, he kept his eyes on her. He felt himself slipping away quickly, but he managed to send her one small, sad smile._ 'Forgive me,'_ he mouthed to her and then his vision failed him. His world washed to white and he sagged in relief as his pain was swept away.

* * *

Orihime's world shattered as she saw her best friend stab the man she had finally realized that she loved. In fact, for a moment she was so lost she couldn't breath. She couldn't comprehend it. Harry was spoke nonsense as she watched in horror, but it wasn't nonsense was it? He was setting himself up as the enemy once again. History was repeating its self and no, no, no! This couldn't be happening, not again. Was that her scream just now? She couldn't tell. Everything was just wrong! He had wanted her to get to safety so he could fight them off... run away without her getting into trouble or hurt. Right? Right!? Why was he doing this?

She suddenly couldn't feel anything, could breath, couldn't move as she watched Ichigo nearly slice her love in half with one cruel sweep of his zanpakuto. Her mind blocked out the gory splash of crimson that drenched the ground around the falling Espada. He was looking at her and all she allowed herself to see was the familiar emeralds. They were staring into her soul with the same intensity they always held. His body landed with a dull thud, his wings collapsed around him like a discarded cloak. His clever tail lay in a limp, unmoving pile at his side. It was all to much.

He was smiling... how could he smile at her?! She was still stunned to immobility in her disbelief until he mouthed the words _'Forgive me.'_ It was like a weight had lifted from her and she was being imbued with the speed of ten women in her frantic flight to him. She reached out to him as she closed the distance, but just like in her nightmares, he turned to ash in her fingers.

Eyes wide she watches him float away from her on the breeze just as he had before. A piece of her heart seemed to twist and wrench away from her very soul, lost with his ashes in the wind. She didn't know when she had started screaming, but she was suddenly out of air as the heart breaking sound came to an end. She took a great sobbing, shuddering breath in and let out another devastated wail.

Ichigo was leaning down to comfort her, but she couldn't let him touch her. Not with Harry-kun's blood still fresh on his hands. "Santen Keshuun!" She screamed in a hoarse voice. The shield springing to life between them knocked a startled Ichigo back and she turned to him with loathing for the first time in her life. _"Don't you touch me Kurosaki Ichigo, don't you dare touch me!"_

_"Orihime, I'm so..."_ Ichigo tried to comfort or explain or whatever it was he was trying to do, but she wanted none of it.

_"No!"_ She turned back to where Harry had been laying, scant seconds before. _"No,"_ she half sobbed to herself. _"It can't be over... this can't be the end."_ She allowed her shield to drop and brought her hands before her. "Soten Kisshun... _I reject."_ The golden dome of healing sprung up faithfully at its mistress's call, but nothing happened._ "Soten Kisshun... I reject!"_ She said again, this time more forcefully. But still, nothing happened. There was nothing left to heal... nothing left of him. 'No!' She denied it even in her own mind. _"I reject. I reject! I REJECT!"_

Warm, petite arms wrapped around her as she began sobbing and she finally allowed her powers to drop. With another soul rending sob, she threw herself into the arms of the one person who might really understand how she felt. Hermione held her close, comforting her even as the witch's own tears fell in rivers. The women found solace in each other as they shared in their grief and laid their hearts bare to the world.

* * *

Renji Abarai would never claim himself to be the brightest Soul Reaper in his division, but he didn't consider himself stupid either. That's why he was completely and utterly blown away by the happenings of the last few moments. Hadn't Ichigo just saved the day like usual? Renji realized that there was some sort of magical control or something involved, but the Espada was dead. Didn't that kind of stuff end when the one who cast it died? He scratched his head at the many grief stricken and, in the case of some like Orihime, sobbing people around them. And to top it off, Orihime Inoue had actually lashed out at Ichigo. _Ichigo_!

Feeling completely off kilter, the lieutenant looked to his left at the 12th Division members to see if the scientists had any ideal of what the hell was going on around here. By the sound of the Captain bemoaning the loss of good research material, he realized they wouldn't be much help. Rukia looked to be helping Ichigo, so she was no good. 'Oh well, when in doubt...' Renji turned to Byakuya Kuchiki in a questioning tone _"Captain?"_

The man stood, surveying the scene for a moment before responding. He spared the still smoldering sky a critical glance before turning away from the chaos of the wizarding world._ "The immediate threat has been neutralized."_ He sheathed his sword into the dimensional 'key hole' to open the senkaimon. _"I need to report a change of status in the surrounding area to the Head Captain. I trust you can manage here?"_

_"Uh,"_ he responded eloquently,_ "yes, yes of course."_ 'Smooth Renji,' he told himself with an internal eye roll.

His captain gave him a final nod before stepping through the gateway. The red head nearly had to jump out of the way to keep from getting trampled by the angry 12th Division captain and his lieutenant as they followed hot on Byakuya's heals. Renji blinked after the trio before turning back to the scene around him.

'Oh... crap,' he thought to himself at the angry glares turned his way. 'That doesn't seem good'. Kurosaki and Rukia were moving his way, the substitute soul reaper looking absolutely dejected.

_"... she'll never forgive me,"_ he overheard Ichgo tell Rukia as they made their way towards him, _"None of them will and I don't blame them,"_ he continued, full of self loathing.

_"Um, Ichigo?"_ He said to get the couple's attention as a rather regal and old looking wizard began moving towards them. Wasn't he the guy that Ulquiorra had bitch smacked with his wing?

"I believe," the ancient looking man began in a stern, but not unkind voice, "it would be best if you were on your way for the time being."

"Using all haste would be... most wise," sneered a black clad wizard as he came up beside the Merlin lookalike. The man did look rather unsettling with his dark composure and blood speckled, sallow skin. Renji might be imagining it, but the glare the dark wizard was sending Ichigo looked sharp enough to cut flesh. Renji, still feeling completely out of depth in the situation, looked to Ichigo for his cues.

_"He's right Renji. It's not a good idea for us to hang around right now."_

_"But what about clean up...memory modification?"_ he asked, but Ichigo shook his head.

_"I'll explain it when we get back to soul society. If you erase their memories of tonight it would destroy everything their entire community has been working for,"_ Ichigo explained in a matter of fact voice, but the despairing look in his eyes was rather unsettling.

Renji took another look around at all the angry or crying faces watching them and realized that every single one of them could see him clear as day. Well, who was he to erase the memories of the spiritually aware? That's what he justified his decision with for the time being anyways. "Right," he said turning back to the two closest magic users, Merlin and bat man. "We'll go for now, but" he looked to Ichigo as he turned toward the senkaimon, "I expect a full rundown when we get back to Soul Society."

Ichigo gave a forlorn nod, "Fine. I'll tell you and Rukia because you were the ones who came to Orihime's aid before, but... no one else can know the full story." Suddenly the boy's eyes were sharp as daggers. _"I won't have a repeat of that traitor bullshit! She's suffered enough without having to go through _that_ again,"_ he finished softly, the fight quickly going out of him again.

"Ichigo," came the calm voice of Merlin dude. Ichigo, who had begun walking towards the senkaimon with a supportive Rukia, paused but didn't turn back. The wizard was undeterred though. "It is what he would have wanted and she will see it in time. For now, she simply needs time to grieve," he explained in a compassionate tone.

Ichigo still didn't turn around, but after a moment he finally nodded to show he had heard. "Will you..." he began with, but his voice failed him for a moment. Finally he looked back to the wizards and softly requested, "will you tell her that he said... 'for a hollow, defeat is not always the end'?" After Merlin-man gave a stunned nod, Ichigo beat a hasty retreat to the gateway.

"Watch over him," the old wizard said to the two remaining soul reapers before they could leave. "He will need his friends more than ever, I imagine."

Still completely lost about the situation, all Renji could do was nod.

"Will Orihime be alright?" Rukia questioned, seeming reluctant to leave anyone behind.

"She will be well watched over. You have my word," the old wizard assured her.

Rukia glanced back to the crying fairy mistress who was now being embraced by not only the bushy haired girl, but a red headed boy as well. The trio was being watched over by several forlorn looking adults. The youngest Kuchiki turned her attention back to the wizards in front of them. "I'll be back for her soon, please take good care of her until I return." Rukia bowed at the waist and followed Ichigo into the senkaimon.

Renji gave one last curious look at the strange phenomenon known as the wizarding world, wondering if every encounter with them would leave him so confused. He gave the men a parting nod, not sure what else there was to be said, and joined his friends. He was sure he'd be happy to never see the magical populace again.

* * *

_IVX: ;;;peaks from behind barricade;;; ... O_O; Don't hurt me... please... I want to live!_

_Lol, so was it what you expected? Oh boy, I bet I'll get an earful in the reviews ^_^; Sorry for the longer than expected wait, but I just couldn't get satisfied with this chapter for the longest time. Lot's o tweeking._

_Anywho, ;;;shifty glance and evil smirk;;; Was it everything you hoped for? Mwahahaaha... ;;;dodges sharp implements;;; Hey now, I told you lot I'm not all butterflies and rainbows with my endings. But here's the good news... It's not over yet. Tune in next time to see the after math... Chapter 28 - Epilogue... ^_~_


End file.
